Les Aventures de L'Ombre Partie 4: Renouveau
by Supermoi
Summary: Suites des Aventures de notre intrépide Aventurièere Tiana Antssassoa, Agent Spécial de la Rebellion. ELle se ver cette fois confrontée a une situation que même ses dons hors du communs ne peuvent résoudres: un adverssaire a sa taille et un amour interdi.
1. Chapter 1

**Star WArs: Les Avantures de l'Ombre**

**Partie 4; Acte 1**

**Sombres Passages**

_Chapitre 1_

Une semaine plus tard, Tiana pu enfin quitter l'infirmerie et retourner se reposer dans ses quartiers. Il n'y avait pas une heure qu'elle était arrivée que, déjà, on cognait à sa porte. « _On ne peut pas me laisser seule une journée pour que je me repose un peu ? »_ Songea Tiana en se dirigeant vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle eut la surprise de voir que c'était le Commandant Skywalker qui lui rendait visite. En fait, surprise, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça car elle s'attendait, bien sûr, à ce qu'il revienne la voir après avoir pris connaissance du fameux enregistrement. Il avait l'air un peu désemparé et semblait vouloir lui parler mais sans trouver les mots.

- Commandant! Quelle surprise. Mais je vous en pris, entrez! Je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici. Alors ne soyez pas gêné de me poser quelques questions sur ce que vous avez vu. Cela a dû vous troubler au plus haut point.

- Oui, vous avez raison. J'ai été troublé. Cependant, je dois bien avouer que j'ai appris certaines choses grâce à ces images. Les choses sont devenues un peu plus claires pour moi. Avez-vous d'autres détails qui ne sont pas sur cet enregistrement ?

- Seulement les renseignements qu'une vieille amie, connue sur Coruscant, m'a donné. D'après elle, il n'était pas vraiment responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Si vous voulez mon avis, j'ai plutôt tendance à la croire.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien qui le prouve.

- Il a changé depuis quelques temps, je l'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises déjà. Mais, venez vous asseoir, nous pourrons discuter un peu plus calmement et sans prendre le risque de se faire surprendre. J'ai l'impression que vous ne souhaitez pas que ce fait particulier soit connu tout de suite.

- Très bien. Merci !

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le petit appartement et Tiana le fit asseoir sur le divan après lui avoir servi une boisson chaude. Elle s'installa près de lui et l'observa quelques instants et remarqua que bien qu'il fût troublé, il restait très calme. Ses études de Jedi semblaient déteindre sur lui en profondeur. Il était loin, le jeune garçon exubérant qu'elle avait rencontré sur Yavin il y avait trois ans. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé depuis cette période. Elle était plus mûre et beaucoup plus consciente de ses limites et de ses forces. Il faut dire que la guerre en cours aidait beaucoup pour provoquer ce genre de changement chez tout individu qui y était impliqué. Finalement, elle lui dit :

- Vous devez vous demander comment il se fait que je sois si au courant des faits et gestes de Vador.

- Oui, en effet. Comment en savez-vous aussi long à son sujet ? Vous donnez l'impression de l'avoir rencontré à plusieurs reprises.

- C'est parce que je l'ai, en effet, rencontré très souvent ces dernières années. Environ six ou sept fois, si ce n'est plus. J'ai arrêté de les compter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

Luke se mit à réfléchir intensément pendant quelques minutes. Ces remarques lui avaient fait penser à quelque chose. Qui dans l'Alliance avait croisé Vador assez souvent ces dernières années et était encore là pour en parler ? Pas lui, de toute évidence, il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois et il avait bien failli y rester. Il chercha encore un peu et la réponse finit par lui apparaître. Il regarda Tiana en ouvrant de grands yeux et en examinant de plus près sa silhouette. Oui, ça collait.

- Vous êtes l'Ombre, c'est ça ? Mince, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Très bien, Commandant. Vous êtes plus perspicace que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il faut dire que je vous aie donné beaucoup d'indices aussi. Vous avez parfaitement raison mais vous devez aussi garder cette information pour vous. Vous devez vous en douter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je garderais votre secret, ne vous en faites pas, Général.

- J'ai confiance en vous, Commandant. Je vous sais loyal envers l'Alliance. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis encore très fatiguée et j'aimerais bien me reposer. Rappelez-vous de ce que je vous aie dit. Quand le moment sera venu, votre père pourra encore vous surprendre.

Luke hocha la tête et comprit que la jeune femme avait raison. Il garderait ces informations en mémoire et essaierait de les utiliser au mieux. Il se leva, salua Tiana et quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre son chasseur. Il devait partir en mission avec son groupe très bientôt. Il voulait être prêt pour le départ. Quant à Tiana, elle se mit au lit et s'endormit assez rapidement. Elle n'avait l'impression de dormir que depuis cinq minutes quand on cogna de nouveau à sa porte. Elle sursauta et se redressa dans son lit, réveillée. On cogna à nouveau et c'est alors qu'elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était Khaled et il semblait avoir de bonnes nouvelles pour elle. Il lui annonça qu'elle avait été transférée sur une base assez tranquille pour pouvoir terminer sa convalescence dans le calme. Elle lui répondit de manière sarcastique :

- Ha oui !!! Et combien de temps vais-je pouvoir rester au calme avant que les impériaux débarquent ? Ça va être exactement comme d'habitude, je ne pourrai pas terminer mes vacances.

- Tu es trop pessimiste, Tiana. Il se peut très bien que les impériaux ne débarquent pas cette fois. Tu vas voir, tu vas avoir droit à tes vacances.

- On pari ? Je te paris vingt crédits qu'au bout de deux semaines, les impériaux débarquent. Et ce ne sera pas pour prendre des vacances avec moi.

- Pari tenu. Tu vas avoir ton mois de vacances ou c'est moi qui te fais tes repas pendant un mois.

- C'est très gentil, Khaled. Apprends à cuisiner tout de suite alors.

- Bon, bon….On part demain, alors prépare tes bagages.

Tiana lui fit un sourire qui le fit rougir et, après son départ, elle commença ses préparatifs de départ tout en se disant qu'elle devrait commencer maintenant à se remettre en forme au cas où les impériaux débarqueraient. Elle avait dans l'idée que ce serait le cas.

Le lendemain, Arisa et Khaled vinrent la chercher juste après le déjeuner et ils se rendirent jusqu'au hangar pour prendre leur navette. Arisa avait alors apprit le pari qui s'était fait entre les deux amis et se mit du côté de Khaled enchérissant pour deux mois de repas. Bien sûr, elle portait encore une fois sa cape et son brouilleur ainsi que ses deux assistants. En fait, Khaled, en tant que garde du corps, portait plutôt une armure ! Ils montèrent donc dans le transport en rigolant un peu entre eux, l'une charriant les deux autres et vice versa.

*

* *

Le voyage prit plusieurs jours pendant lesquels Tiana se remit en forme peu à peu sans trop forcer, bien sûr. Elle savait où était ses limites et si elle les dépassait, elle retomberait malade et elle ne le voulait pas. De toute façon, son garde du corps la surveillait de près et il ne la laisserait pas se fatiguer à ce point. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'une jolie petite planète couverte de forêts de type boréale avec beaucoup de conifères et une quantité appréciable d'arbres feuillus. D'après ce que lui avait dit le pilote, il y avait aussi quelques arbres fruitiers dont une variété de pommier qui donnait une pomme très intéressante. Excellente au goût et qui donnait un jus très sucré. C'était d'ailleurs la spécialité locale de la petite population indigène qui vivait là. Une fois à terre, l'Ombre et ses deux associés furent accueillis par le Commandant de la base.

- Bienvenue sur Reisha, l'Ombre. J'espère que vous allez vous plaire chez nous. Puisque c'est l'été, j'ai demandé à mes assistants de vous trouver une plage discrète où vous pourrez vous baigner. Vous remarquerez qu'il peut faire très chaud ici en été.

- On m'a dit qu'il y avait des indigènes qui vivent sur cette planète. Pouvez-vous m'en parler un peu ?

- Bien sûr, je peux même vous montrer. Il y a un village à a peu près deux kilomètres d'ici, vers le sud. Il sont très accueillants et ne risque pas de nous dénoncer puisqu'ils n'ont pas encore une technologie avancée. Ils ne peuvent même pas voyager dans l'espace. Cela dit, nous les traitons de manière très correcte. Nous ne sommes pas des impériaux.

- Content de l'apprendre, Commandant. J'aimerais bien visiter ce village.

Le Commandant les conduisit jusque dans leurs quartiers et leur montra ensuite sur une carte, la petite plage que ses assistants avaient trouvés. Une plage discrète, bien dissimulée par les arbres, et loin de la civilisation. Un autre bon point était qu'il y avait des pommiers qui l'entourait et qui embaumait l'air d'un délicieux parfum. C'était absolument parfait. Et, dès le lendemain, Tiana et ses deux amis se rendirent sur place pour apprécier l'endroit à sa juste valeur. Ils ne furent pas déçus. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans encombre et Tiana était de plus en plus en forme. Elle avait tout le temps pour se refaire une santé et en profitait à cent pour cent. Elle faisait des longueurs de plus en plus nombreuses et elle adorait pouvoir se baigner en paix, loin des regards et de toute agitation superflue. À chaque fois qu'il la voyait faire des longueurs, Khaled l'avertissait de se ménager. Ce que Tiana faisait avec bonne volonté, ce qui rendait Khaled suspicieux. Elle était trop accommodante et de trop bonne humeur, ce qui ne pouvait pas durer.

Ce fut la semaine suivante que le Commandant pu l'amener visiter le petit village voisin et Tiana trouva l'expérience très enrichissante. Les indigènes du coin étaient particulièrement amicaux et généreux, malgré leur allure plutôt effrayante, ce qui n'était pas un mal mais pourrait causer leur perte si les impériaux venait à arriver. Ils avaient en effet une allure étrange, une sorte de croisement entre un grand reptile sur deux pattes et un oiseau de proie, mais l'ensemble était très élégant et ils semblaient, à première vue, très dangereux. Elle parla un peu au Commandant de ses inquiétudes à propos de ce peuple tellement amical et sa réponse la rassura. Il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient une entente avec le chef du village et des villages voisins qui stipulait qu'en cas de problème, ils pourraient unir leur force et s'entraider pour se cacher. Les indigènes connaissaient le terrain et les Rebelles avaient les armes pour les défendre. C'était bien le type des Rebelles de faire ce genre d'entente, en particulier sur des planètes comme celle-ci qui était moins civilisée.

- Les Reishans sont de très bons guerriers quand il le faut, ils sont physiquement bien équipés pour ça, mais répugnent à la violence. Nous avons pu le constater quand nous sommes arrivés ici la première fois. Ils ne nous ont pas attaqués mais ils nous ont montrés qu'ils pouvaient se défendre si nos intentions n'étaient pas aussi altruistes qu'elles n'y paraissaient au premier abord.

- Très intéressant. J'aimerais bien voir cela, mais j'espère que les circonstances ne s'y prêteront jamais. Il serait dommage de voir ce peuple écrasé par l'Empire comme tant d'autres avant eux.

*

* *

Pendant ce temps, dans l'espace, à quelque distance de la planète, l'_Executor _flottait dans l'espace, toujours à l'affût de nouvelles bases Rebelles. Sur la passerelle, Vador contemplait l'espace depuis la baie vitrée de son navire. Il était de très mauvaise humeur depuis la débâcle de Bespin, pendant laquelle, non seulement, il s'était avéré incapable de convertir son fils, mais en plus, la Princesse Leia s'était enfuie avec ce Calrissian de malheur ! Pour résumer, il passait un très mauvais mois ! Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à un nouveau moyen de capturer son fils, un de ses Lieutenants vint lui annoncer qu'ils venaient d'intercepter une communication Rebelle.

- Et que dit-elle ? Demanda Vador en suivant le jeune homme qui avait de toute évidence tiré le mauvais numéro.

- Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment, mon Seigneur. Ils utilisent un langage que nous ne connaissons pas. Probablement un langage indigène dont ils se servent pour coder leurs transmissions.

- Avez-vous localisé la source du message ?

- Oui, mon Seigneur. Elle vient d'une petite planète située à 12 années-lumière de notre position.

- Et elle a un nom, cette planète ?

- Reisha, selon nos banques de données. Elle n'a qu'une faible population indigène dont la technologie est primitive. Ils ne peuvent pas encore voyager dans l'espace.

- C'est tout à fait le genre d'endroit que privilégient les Rebelles pour y installer leurs bases… Vador garda un moment le silence, pensif, avant de poursuivre : Mettez le cap sur cette planète. Allons vérifier de quoi il s'agit.

Vador tourna ensuite les talons et retourna à son poste d'observation. Un peu d'action ne lui déplairait pas, en fait. Il se concentra et tenta de voir ce qui allait advenir. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, sur ce monde, et espéra que ce serait son fils.

*

* *

Le lendemain, sur Reisha, Tiana était retourné à la plage pour prendre un peu de soleil et avoir quelques heures de tranquillité, seule avec elle-même. Elle commença par se baigner un peu, puis se sécha au soleil, mais une impression désagréable grandissait dans son esprit, ce qui fit qu'elle finit de se sécher rapidement et enfila ses vêtements ainsi que sa cape, sans en relever immédiatement le capuchon. Elle cueillit une pomme en se disant qu'il se pourrait qu'elle n'ait rien à se mettre sous la dent pendant un moment. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette étrange impression, toujours est-il qu'elle la prit en considération et, se ravisant, releva également sa capuche.

Dans l'espace, le superdestroyer arriva enfin et se mit en orbite autour de la planète avant d'envoyer des sondes vers la surface. Dès que la base Rebelle serait localisée, ils pourraient lancer l'attaque. Malheureusement, dès que l'une de leurs sondes atteignit son but, des sirènes d'alarmes se mirent à retentir dans la base et les Rebelles fuirent dans toutes les directions. De toute évidence, ils connaissaient le terrain et il serait difficile de les retracer dans cette forêt. Un autre droid envoya son message et Vador fut un peu surprit par l'image qu'il vit sur le moniteur, comme tout le monde autour de lui. Il vit l'Ombre tranquillement assise sur une plage en train de manger une pomme. Elle se retourna brusquement et la dernière chose qu'il entendit, avant que le droid ne fût pulvérisé, fut une voix métallique qui disait d'un ton agacé :

- Je ne peux jamais finir mes vacances, c'est vraiment énervant !

Il y eut un moment de stupéfaction chez les impériaux, avant que Vador ne brise le silence en donnant l'ordre de faire descendre les troupes pour commencer la poursuite.

Sur la planète, les Rebelles et les indigènes s'étaient unis pour trouver les cachettes qu'ils avaient planifiés ensemble plusieurs mois auparavant. La petite surprise destinée aux impériaux les attendait déjà dans la base et, comme d'habitude, elle fit beaucoup de victimes dans leur rang quand tout leur sauta à la figure. Dans la forêt, Tiana avait rejoint Khaled et Arisa qui s'étaient enfuis avec le groupe mené par le Commandant de la base. Une fois qu'ils la virent arriver, ils furent très soulagés de voir qu'elle n'avait rien. Tiana se tourna vers le Commandant et lui dit :

- Et maintenant, Commandant ? Que fait-on ? J'espère que vous avez des vaisseaux cachés quelque part dans cette forêt.

- Nous en avons mais ils sont de l'autre côté de la planète. Ça va prendre du temps pour y arriver.

- Vous n'y pensez pas, Commandant. L'Ombre se remet tout juste d'une maladie. Elle ne supportera pas une marche aussi longue. S'insurgea Khaled

- Je suis plus en forme que j'en ai l'air. S'il faut que je marche, et bien, je marcherai.

Par la suite, guidé par les indigènes, ils trouvèrent refuge dans une série de cavernes bien dissimulées par de grands arbres et des rochers. Ils y demeureraient jusqu'à ce que les impériaux s'en ailles. Tiana doutait qu'ils partent tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas trouvée car ils savaient maintenant qu'elle était là. Cependant, elle accepta de se plier aux exigences du Commandant qui disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres cachettes acceptables dans les environs immédiats. Elle était malgré tout inquiète et surveillait les alentours sans relâche.

Quelques heures plus tard, Vador n'était pas du tout satisfait de l'avancement des recherches pour retrouver les Rebelles, qui n'avaient pas encore été capturés. Il descendit donc lui-même sur la planète pour participer à la chasse et « encourager » ses troupes. Il n'était pas du tout content d'avoir perdu une cinquantaine d'hommes dans l'explosion de la base ainsi que tous les renseignements que l'ordinateur pouvait renfermer. Dès qu'il se mêla aux recherches, les choses s'améliorèrent pour les impériaux, qui réussirent à capturer une quinzaine de Rebelles. Sur les deux cent que comptait la base, c'était peu, mais c'était quand même une bonne prise. Peut-être certains d'entre eux savaient-ils où se trouvait la flotte Rebelle, que Vador tentait de localiser depuis un très long moment. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore capturé le Rebelle qu'il voulait à tout prix capturer. Si l'Ombre était ici, il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir.

Dans les grottes où ils s'étaient réfugiés, Tiana et son groupe attendaient la nuit. Il était plus prudent de voyager de nuit, selon les indigènes, et Tiana était tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne partent, elle recommanda au Commandant de changer les grades sur son uniforme et d'adopter ceux d'un simple Lieutenant, par précaution. Ainsi, s'ils se faisaient capturer, il n'attirerait pas immédiatement l'attention sur lui. Son garde du corps lui proposa de faire la même chose, mais comme les impériaux savaient déjà que l'Ombre était là, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Il dut bien admettre qu'elle avait raison et s'en remit à son jugement pour la suite des opérations. Quand la nuit fut tombée, le groupe, composé de six personnes, dont le Commandant, l'Ombre et ses deux assistants, se mit en marche. Ils pensaient pouvoir atteindre la prochaine cachette d'ici le lever du jour s'ils maintenaient un bon rythme de marche. Malheureusement, au bout de trois heures de ce régime, Tiana fut secouée d'une quinte de toux qui la força à s'arrêter. Le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, une demi-heure avait passé et ils auraient du mal à atteindre leur refuge à temps.

- Désolée… Si vous voulez continuer, je me débrouillerai seule. S'excusa l'Ombre d'une voix faible.

- Pas question ! S'il le faut, je vous porterai moi-même ! S'insurgea le Commandant.

- Cela vous ralentirait, je ne peux pas le permettre…

- J'ai dit pas question ! La coupa le Commandant, intransigeant. Il poursuivit : J'ai porté de plus lourds fardeaux, vous savez.

- Comme vous voudrez, Commandant. Qu'attendons-nous pour partir, maintenant ? Je me sens mieux.

Plus loin, Vador fulminait littéralement, et ses hommes se tenaient à une distance prudente du volcan en ébullition qu'il était devenu. L'Ombre demeurait introuvable ! Elle semblait s'être volatilisée, comme à sa bonne habitude, et Vador trouvait cela des plus horripilant. Au bout d'un moment, pendant lequel personne n'avait osé s'approcher de lui, l'Amiral Piett prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha tranquillement. Quand il arriva finalement près de lui, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop sèche, et dit, hésitant :

- Mon Seigneur, peut-être puis-je faire une suggestion…

Le regard que Vador riva alors sur l'Amiral aurait put faire fondre du duracier, ce qui eut pour conséquence de couper la parole de Piett. Pendant une minute, il ne put articuler un mot de plus, ce qui sembla courroucer Vador encore davantage. Ce dernier finit par dire, sur un ton menaçant :

- Parlez, Amiral, avant de vous attirer des ennuis !

- Heu… Je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans ce domaine, mais n'avez-vous pas dit que l'Ombre avait une certaine sensibilité à la Force ? Peut-être pourriez-vous la retracer par ce moyen.

Sans répondre, Vador regarda l'Amiral pendant un moment en se traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il se détourna alors et se concentra pour localiser un autre utilisateur de la Force dans les environs. Il ne tarda pas à localiser une autre présence dans la Force, mais celle-ci semblait altérée, comme si quelque chose brouillait le signal, ou que la personne en question était affaiblie. Enfin, il la tenait ! Il fit alors signe à ses hommes de le suivre et prit la direction d'où provenait le signal.

De son côté, Tiana sentit une présence maléfique qui lui était familière et qui était à sa recherche. Avec un frisson dans le dos, elle pressa le pas, mais il était plutôt difficile de se diriger dans une forêt en pleine obscurité, surtout sans aucune source de lumière. Utiliser une source de lumière aurait été suicidaire, songea-t-elle avant de se dire ironiquement que la source de lumière que suivait Vador, c'était elle. Il serait difficile de se débarrasser de cette source-là, mais elle pouvait essayer de la dissimuler comme son grand-père lui avait appris à le faire. Elle se fatiguait cependant très vite en faisant cela et, remarquant qu'elle était de plus en plus chancelante, Khaled la prit dans ses bras pour la porter. Il lui demanda, inquiet, ce qui n'allait pas.

- C'est Vador. Il me suit à la trace et j'essaie de me dissimuler à ses yeux, mais c'est épuisant.

- Ha, bon… Je te porte, maintenant, alors quoi que tu fasse, tu peux continuer.

À quelque distance derrière, Vador sentait que le point de lumière qu'était l'Ombre diminuait de plus en plus, mais sans disparaître tout à fait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle tentait de se dissimuler dans la Force, ce qui témoignait d'une certaine instruction. Intrigué, il continua néanmoins la poursuite car il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de son but. Le jeu de piste se poursuivit jusqu'au lever du jour. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il put rattraper le groupe de Rebelles, qui n'étaient en fait que six. Il remarqua que l'Ombre était portée par un Lieutenant car elle semblait à bout de force, ce qui intrigua encore plus Vador, qui la connaissait pour être plus résistante. Il vit ensuite qu'elle était remise sur ses pieds et qu'elle s'essayait à marcher, soutenue par son garde du corps mais, quelques mètres plus loin, elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui la plia en deux. Son garde du corps l'enserra dans ses bras et lui frotta vigoureusement le dos pour la soulager, ce qui sembla marcher car elle se calma peu à peu. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle était affaiblie. Tout simplement, elle était malade ! Cette constatation venait jeter un peu d'eau sur le feu car elle rendait la capture moins excitante. L'Ombre n'étant pas au mieux de sa forme, la capture serait d'autant plus aisée. Il décida alors de reprendre la poursuite et, quelques minutes plus tard, les impériaux furent repérés par un des deux gardes qui fermaient la marche. Il donna l'alerte et le groupe se mit à courir, mais après une ou deux minutes, l'Ombre se prit les pieds dans une racine et chuta. Comme elle était en queue, personne ne le remarqua jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à tousser. Elle essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas car sa toux était trop violente.

Khaled, qui était maintenant en queue, se retourna vivement en entendant la toux de Tiana. Il cria pour que les autres s'arrête et sortit son blaster en voyant que Vador était dangereusement près de la jeune femme. Avant qu'il n'ait fait une dizaine de mètres de plus, il vit le Seigneur sombre s'arrêter à côté de la jeune femme et se pencher sur elle. Elle toussait toujours et ne s'était toujours pas retournée quand Vador la saisit par les bras et la releva. Elle ne parlerait pas dans cet état, c'est certain, alors il fit ce que Khaled avait fait quelques temps auparavant. Il lui frotta vigoureusement le dos pour dégager ses poumons et, quand elle dit finalement :

- Ça va, ne me brise pas les côtes, j'en ai encore besoin !

Les bras qui la retenaient la retournèrent enfin et elle se retrouva face à l'armure noire de Vador, les yeux à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se reprendre et de murmurer :

- Je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas finir mes vacances en paix…

Vador, voyant que ses soldats commençaient à être décimés par les Rebelles, qui avaient dégainés leurs blasters, saisit l'Ombre par le cou, mais cette dernière sentit une prise très délicate, du moins de la part de ce personnage, et il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer ou la blesser pour le moment. Il la fit passer devant lui et la retourna face aux Rebelles en disant :

- Lâchez vos armes et rendez-vous ou je lui broie la nuque devant vos yeux ! Menaça Vador.

- Sauvez-vous ! Il n'a pas l'intention de me tuer ! Dit-elle de sa voix amplifiée par son brouilleur.

Vador sursauta légèrement car il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait amplifier sa voix avec son appareil. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que les Rebelles, d'abord surprit, tournaient les talons et s'enfuyaient dans la forêt. Seuls Khaled et Arisa, qui tentait de le tirer derrière elle, restèrent en arrière. Voyant cela, Tiana ordonna à Khaled de s'enfuir, il aurait de meilleures chances de s'en tirer si elle n'était pas là. Elle ajouta qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Il finit par se détourner et filer dans les bois à la suite des autres, non sans jurer abondamment. Vador avait maintenant ordonné à ses hommes de lancer la poursuite, et bientôt, il se retrouva seul avec l'Ombre et l'Amiral Piett, qui était resté en arrière.

- Seigneur Vador, déposez-moi par terre, maintenant. J'aime mieux sentir le sol sous mes pieds, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Elle fut alors reposée sur le sol et Vador la lâcha enfin. Il vit l'Ombre regarder l'heure et fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose, puis en sortir un flacon de médicament. Elle regarda ensuite les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face, elle finit par se tourner vers Piett pour demander :

- Excusez-moi, Amiral, auriez-vous de l'eau ?

- Attendez une minute, je vérifie… Dit-il en fouillant son paquetage. Enfin, il sortit un bouteille et la lui tendit en disant : Oui, tenez.

Elle cueillit ensuite quelques pommes sur un arbre voisin et s'assit par terre pour les manger, sans se préoccuper des deux hommes qui se tenaient près d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur. Elle resta assise assez longtemps pour reprendre des forces après sa course. Vador continuait de l'observer et songea que l'Ombre était vraiment stupéfiante. Au lieu de craindre pour sa vie, elle restait assise tranquillement à attendre et à reprendre son souffle. Finalement, il se décida à parler.

- Cette capture n'avait rien d'excitant mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez été absente de la circulation pendant près de deux mois, l'Ombre. Vous étiez malade, tout simplement.

- En effet, j'ai été malade et je le suis encore, Vador. Voilà pourquoi je n'apprécie pas que vous ayez encore une fois interrompue mes vacances. Ça commence à devenir une mauvaise habitude. Il faudra vous corriger la prochaine fois.

La voix de l'Ombre était devenue froide et distante. Elle n'appréciait visiblement pas sa situation et tout indiquait qu'elle ferait l'impossible pour la régler. Il faudra qu'il soit très prudent cette fois. Il ne devait pas laisser l'Ombre s'enfuir. Si ils ne trouvaient pas d'autres hauts gradés Rebelles, elle serait la seule à pouvoir fournir la localisation de sa flotte avec exactitude. Son regard se perdit vers la forêt où des coups de blaster continuaient de se faire entendre. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, l'Ombre n'était plus là où il l'avait laissé. Il tourna la tête et vit que l'Amiral semblait avoir été assommé et qu'il gisait à terre. Il utilisa encore une fois la Force pour localiser l'Ombre et vit qu'elle se trouvait dix mètres plus loin. Elle essayait de se sauver une fois de plus.

- Non, pas cette fois….

Il s'élança et parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne plonge dans la forêt. Il lui prit le poignet et la tira vers la clairière où il s'était mit à attendre. Cette fois, il ne la lâcherait pas. Elle tenta de résister mais il la plaqua au sol. Elle essaya de se relever à de nombreuses reprises mais sans succès.

- Cessez de vous débattre ainsi l'Ombre. Vous allez provoquer une nouvelle quinte de toux. Quelle était votre maladie ?

- J'avais une pneumonie sévère et mes deux poumons étaient touchés. Maintenant, lâchez-moi tout de suite. Dit l'Ombre essoufflée.

Il resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules et la maintint au sol. Elle finit par cesser de se débattre et arrêta de bouger en respirant lourdement. L'Amiral finit par se réveiller et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Vador se releva et prit l'Ombre avant de la mettre sur son épaule. Elle ne pesait pratiquement rien et il ne voulait pas la lâcher avant d'être sur son vaisseau.

- Hé….Lâchez-moi !!!! C'est quoi ces manières ?

- Je ne vous lâcherai pas avant d'être sûr que vous ne pourrez plus m'échapper, l'Ombre. Maintenant, taisez-vous et restez calme.

Tiana ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Vador agir de cette manière. Dans la forêt, les tirs cessèrent et six des quinze commandos surgirent entourant trois des Rebelles. Les deux autres avaient réussis à se sauver. Néanmoins, ils avaient aussi capturés le garde du corps de l'Ombre et son assistant. De même que le Commandant de la base comme elle pu le remarquer. L'assistant prit un air perplexe puis regarda l'Ombre, et puis Vador, et l'Ombre encore, avant de demander :

- Heu… Que s'est-il passé, ici ? Puis elle poursuivit d'un ton ironique : Belle vue de là-haut ?

- Ha ha, je suis mort de rire… Maintenant, posez-moi par terre, Vador ! Nous avons tous les deux passé l'âge de jouer à chat perché !

Sans relever sa remarque sarcastique, Vador posa l'Ombre au sol mais il laissa une main sur son épaule, avec une prise suffisamment forte pour qu'elle ne puisse avancer. Il sentit le regard noir que son captif posa sur lui mais il n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionné. Avec un soupir dégoûté, l'Ombre se détourna sans même tenter de se dégager, puis s'adressa à ses assistants sur un ton badin.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné mon pari. Vous me devez trois mois de repas. Alors, qui se porte volontaire pour commencer ?

Un peu interloqué par cette déclaration pour le moins hors contexte, l'Amiral Piett, lança un regard surprit à l'Ombre, puis dit d'un ton qui laissait transparaître sa surprise :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de pari ?

- Voyez-vous, Amiral, ils m'avaient assuré que je pourrais terminer mes vacances en paix sans que les Impériaux arrivent et gâchent tout. Ils ont perdu puisque vous êtes arrivé et avez tout gâché. S'ils avaient gagnés, j'aurais dût leur donner vingt crédits chacun. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, c'est eux qui me doivent trois mois de repas !

- Parce que vous savez cuisiner, vous ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas à le faire très souvent alors personne n'en souffre…

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous entends admettre une de vos faiblesses, l'Ombre. Lui lança Vador dans son dos.

- Parce que vous savez cuisiner, vous ? J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Il aurait dût s'attendre à ce genre de réponses venant de l'Ombre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire de l'esprit ! Mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Même quand ça voulait encore dire quelque chose pour lui, il n'avait jamais su se servir d'une batterie de cuisine. Ensuite, ça n'avait plus eu grande importance… Il se contenta de dire, sur un ton autoritaire :

- La navette est à quatre heures de marche. Mettons-nous en route immédiatement pour y arriver avant la nuit !

Le groupe se mit donc en marche. Les Rebelles étaient encadrés par les Commandos survivants et Vador fermait la marche en poussant toujours l'Ombre devant lui. Cependant, Vador avait la fâcheuse habitude de marcher très vite sans se soucier de savoir si les autres pouvaient suivre, ce qui fit que, au bout de moins d'une demi-heure de ce régime, l'Ombre était à bout de souffle et commençait à traîner la patte. Le remarquant enfin, il se souvint que l'Ombre se remettait à peine d'une grave maladie et que, peut-être, elle ne pouvait suivre son allure de marche. Il décida donc de ralentir le pas pour lui permettre de reprendre un peu son souffle. Ça sembla marcher pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ne la plie en deux et qu'elle ne tombe à genoux. Encore une fois, Vador, qui serait toujours l'épaule de l'Ombre, dût lui faire passer sa toux en lui frottant le dos. Cette décision était purement pratique, se dit-il, car elle ne pouvait marcher dans ces conditions et qu'ils ne pouvaient rester sur place très longtemps. Une fois qu'elle se fût un peu remise, elle se tourna vers son « infirmière » improvisée et dit, toujours aussi ironique :

- Vous seriez-vous découvert des talents de guérisseur, Vador ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part.

Sans répondre, Vador la remit sur ses pieds et la poussa de nouveau devant lui, au grand dam de l'Ombre qui, bien que faisant de l'esprit, ne s'en sentait pas moins épuisée. Au bout de deux heures supplémentaires, elle recommença à traîner la patte et, plutôt que d'attendre de s'effondrer dans les bras de Vador, elle s'assit sur une vieille souche et croisa les mains sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle. En s'asseyant, elle dit, plus pour elle-même :

- Et dire que je commençais à aller mieux…

- À ce train-là, nous ne sommes pas près d'arriver à la navette, Seigneur Vador. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici très longtemps, il faut continuer ! Sans parler des Rebelles que nous n'avons pas attrapés et qui peuvent venir, sous le couvert de l'obscurité, pour délivrer leur chef. Dit Piett sur un ton inquiet.

- Vous avez raison, Amiral. Il se tut et réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre une décision. Nous allons continuer, je me charge de l'Ombre.

Voyant Vador s'approcher d'elle à grands pas, l'Ombre eut un frisson de dégoût et se releva, tentant de marcher par elle-même. Cependant, la faiblesse dans ses jambes lui disait qu'elle ne ferait pas 10 mètres avant de tomber de nouveau. Elle jeta néanmoins un regard assassin vers Vador et dit d'un ton froid et tranchant :

- Je vous interdis de me toucher ! N'y pensez même pas !

En disant ces mots, elle recula autant qu'elle le pouvait mais son dos finit par cogner contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle était donc coincée, mais elle ferait tout pour ne pas lui rendre la tâche facile ! Vador l'attrapa donc et la mit sur son épaule d'une façon fort humiliante, ce que les autres Rebelles regardèrent avec consternation, l'air choqués.

- Vous allez regretter de m'avoir fait subir cette humiliation devant mes hommes ! Cracha l'Ombre sur un ton venimeux.

- Profitez-en, je ne fais pas ça souvent. Lui rétorqua Vador pas du tout troublé par son ton.

*

* *

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la navette. Une fois sur place, les Rebelles furent poussés à l'intérieur et installés sur les banquettes. Quant à l'Ombre, elle put enfin remettre pied à terre, non sans un immense soulagement et un dernier regard venimeux vers Vador. Vraiment, elle allait lui faire payer cher cette mascarade ! Les hommes de la navette avaient regardés la scène avec une certaine surprise mais personne n'avait fait de commentaire. Personne n'aurait osé ! Quand il la poussa dans la navette, il y alla un peu trop fort et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de la navette, de façon bien peu protocolaire, et elle se cogna la tête sur le sol. Un peu étourdie, elle se releva et se tourna d'un bond vers Vador, ses forces retrouvées, et lui cracha, de plus en plus venimeuse :

- Décidément, Vador, votre ardoise s'alourdit de minute en minute ! La facture pourrait être salée…

- Gardez vos menaces pour vous, l'Ombre. Vous n'êtes pas en position d'en faire.

- Nous verrons bien… Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que le vent tourne et que ce soit moi qui se retrouve en position de force. Combien de fois ais-je déjà réussi à vous échapper alors que toutes les chances étaient contre moi ?

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me rappelle mes échecs, l'Ombre. De plus, cela peut s'avérer dangereux pour vous…

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Pour ce qui est des échecs, je pressens que vous n'avez pas fini d'en faire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui tourna le dos et alla vers ses hommes. De son côté, Vador serrait et desserrait les poings, de toute évidence très en colère. Personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton depuis un long moment ! Le dernier à l'avoir fait était son ancien maître, Obi-Wan, juste avant qu'il ne le tue. Se reprenant peu à peu, il monta dans la navette et prit place à son tour, plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Il y avait bien des choses qu'il avait regrettées dans sa vie et l'une d'elle était d'avoir eut à tuer son ancien maître. Le second était d'avoir provoqué la mort de sa femme et le dernier de n'avoir pas pu voir grandir son fils. Comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, il écrasa ces sentiments et chassa ces souvenirs d'une main de fer avant de revenir à des sentiments plus pragmatiques. La navette décolla alors et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétra dans le hangar de l'_Executor _et s'y posa. Les prisonniers furent emmenés en cellule, dans une sorte de grand hangar où il n'y avait rien d'autre que des banquettes inconfortables le long des murs. Vraiment fatiguée, l'Ombre alla s'asseoir et posa la tête au creux de ses mains. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller à somnoler et sentit bientôt que quelqu'un venait s'asseoir près d'elle et la soutenait. Elle finit par s'endormir complètement au bout de quelques minutes.

Quand Vador revint quelques temps plus tard, il vit que l'Ombre dormait, appuyée sur son garde du corps. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil afin de ne pas la déranger. Les autres Rebelles étaient dispersés dans la salle, mais aucun n'était très loin de leur chef, voulant de toute évidence le protéger. Un des hommes s'approcha de l'Ombre avec une couverture et la lui posa sur les épaules. Il dit alors au garde du corps qu'il ne faudrait pas que l'Ombre retombe malade, ça pourrait être désastreux pour elle. Il le remercia et plaça la couverture plus confortablement sur les épaules de son patron. Regardant cette scène depuis l'entrée de la pièce en compagnie de l'Amiral Piett et du Commandant des renseignements, Vador se dit que peut-être, il devrait séparer l'Ombre de ses compagnons. En groupe, ils avaient plus de chance de trouver un moyen de s'échapper alors que séparés, ce serait plus difficile. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait cerner, il hésitait cependant à le faire. Mettant encore une fois ses sentiments de côté, il se décida à agir et ordonna que l'Ombre et son assistant soient mis dans une cellule séparée des autres, protégée par des gardes à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il ne pensait pas avoir grand-chose à craindre de son garde du corps et il décida de le laisser avec les autres Rebelles. Il se rendrait compte plus tard que c'était une erreur…

Quand des Commandos vinrent pour transférer l'Ombre et son assistant, les autres prisonniers firent un rempart devant elle pour les empêcher de passer, mais ils se firent quand même repousser sans trop de difficulté. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le garde du corps, ils se cognèrent littéralement à un mur. L'un d'entre eux voulu donner un coup de crosse dans le ventre de l'homme mais il portait une armure, ce qui fit que le coup n'eut pas grand effet. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, en fait ! Il dit finalement, moqueur :

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me donner, soldat ? Attends, j'ai mieux ! Dit-il avant de le pousser a terre d'un coup dans la poitrine, et ajouta : Alors, fiston, on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ?

Dans la salle, il y eut plusieurs ricanements de la part des Rebelles, avant que Vador ne décide d'intervenir. Il souleva le jeune homme dans les airs avec la Force et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin, hors de portée de l'Ombre. Enfin, elle et son assistant furent emmenés et enfermés dans des cellules séparées. Elle demanda aux gardes qui étaient placés dans sa cellule :

- N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

- Connaissant votre réputation, je dirais que non. Répondit un des deux soldats.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez de ma réputation, soldat ?

- Nous ne faisons que suivre les ordres. Pour ce qui est de votre réputation, on sait que vous êtes un maître de l'évasion. Lui répondit l'autre.

Haussant les épaules, elle alla se coucher sur la petite banquette et les ignora complètement. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper de là de préférence avant que Vador ne s'avise que c'était le meilleur moment s'il voulait l'interroger…

*

* *

Pendant ce temps, ailleurs sur le vaisseau, un drame d'un tout autre genre était en train de se jouer. Un jeune Lieutenant, qui n'était arrivé sur ce vaisseau que depuis peu et était très fière de sa nouvelle position, surtout parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'il y en avait peu dans la flotte et que c'était un honneur de servir sur l'_Executor, _vivait un enfer. Elle avait un poste relativement peu prestigieux mais qui pouvait s'avérer d'une grande importance lors d'une bataille, aux communications internes. Depuis son arrivé, un mois plus tôt, son supérieur, un Commandant qui s'était toujours montré extrêmement gentlemen envers elle, lui avait toujours semblé s'intéresser à elle. Cependant, il ne l'intéressait aucunement et elle le lui avait fait savoir de façon tout à fait correcte. Ce soir-là, alors que le vaisseau était plutôt tranquille, il lui avait proposé de lui faire une visite guidée un peu plus approfondie des coursives et salles de repos, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire. Après une heure environ et une quinzaine de salles visitées, elle se sentait très en confiance et pas du tout inquiète. Elle n'avait aucune raison pour ça !

- Si vous continuez à suivre ce couloir, dans environ cinq cents mètres, vous arriverez devant les quartiers du Seigneur Vador. Je ne vous le conseille pas, cependant, il est d'une humeur plutôt massacrante, ces temps-ci, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. De toute façon, il est soit sur la passerelle, soit au bloc de détention en ce moment, pour superviser l'interrogatoire des Rebelles qui ont été capturés sur Reisha.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que nous avons capturés l'Ombre ?

- Oui, d'après les rumeurs. Mais quant à savoir combien de temps elle va rester, ça… La dernière fois, elle n'est restée que deux heures !

- Il parait qu'elle est très forte, un maître de l'évasion.

- En effet, c'est vrai. Entrez ici, mademoiselle, c'est une salle de repos. Nous allons nous asseoir un peu puisqu'il y a une heure que nous marchons, maintenant. Vous devez commencer à être fatiguée…

Elle entra donc dans la pièce, suivi par son guide, qui pianota sur quelques touches avant de la suivre, après que la porte se fut refermée. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise de voir que la salle était complètement vide, malgré l'heure. Elle avait raison, en temps normal, il aurait dût y avoir du monde, mais son supérieur s'était assuré que ce ne serait pas le cas. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule de manière amicale, et elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, sans voir que, dans l'autre main, il tenait maintenant une seringue. Elle ressentit la piqûre dans le creux de son cou et n'eut pas le temps de crier avant de s'effondrer, paralysée. Elle fut bien plus stupéfaite par le geste en lui-même que par le fait qu'il lui eut injecté une drogue. Aussi, elle commença immédiatement à se sentir très bizarre, comme si elle avait prit quelque chose pour inhiber ses sens. C'est comme si elle sortait de son corps et regardait ce qui se passait depuis un coin éloigné de la salle. Ce qui se passa alors était pire que tout, en particulier pour une femme.

Elle voyait cet homme, qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant considéré comme un ami, ou du moins, une personne correcte, qui la violait sans aucun scrupule. Elle ressentait tout et hurlait à plein poumon dans sa tête, mais elle avait beau essayé de réagir, ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Après, quand ce fut terminé, la drogue commença à perdre son effet, ce que le Commandant remarqua tout de suite. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et dit, assez satisfait, et sans cesser de la caresser :

- Maintenant, tu peux toujours essayer de porter plainte, très chère. Tu verras bien ce qui va se passer. La seule chose que tu en obtiendras est un transfert vers un autre poste, moins important. On va te mettre au placard. Cependant, si tu m'acceptes, je pourrais améliorer ta position. C'est à toi de décider, ma belle.

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait envie de lui arracher les yeux et… autre chose aussi. Il se rhabilla et quitta la pièce ensuite, avant qu'elle ne recouvre tous ses esprits et la capacité de bouger ses membres. Elle se sentait… salie, souillée, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun recours, étant une femme dans un monde dirigé par les hommes. Elle se releva doucement, un peu douloureusement, et se rhabilla lentement. Elle avait le goût de vomir et se sentait affreusement mal. Elle retourna à sa minuscule cabine et s'effondra sur le lit, secouée de sanglots silencieux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir. Elle fini cependant par s'endormir au bout d'un moment, complètement vidée.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle pensa d'abord que ce qui s'était passé la veille était un mauvais rêve, mais elle dût bien se rendre à l'évidence quand elle vit les marques qu'elle portait encore sur tout le corps et la trace de piqûre qu'elle avait au cou. Elle serra les dents et les poings mais ne s'en rendit pas moins à son poste, n'ayant pas d'autre alternative. Toute la journée, elle se retint pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son supérieur devant tout le monde, peu importe les conséquences. La journée du lendemain se passa à peu près de la même façon, si ce n'est qu'elle se réveilla avec de fortes nausées qui durèrent toute la matinée et, quand l'heure du midi arriva, elle avait plus d'appétit que d'habitude. Elle commença à prendre peur car cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur les débuts de la grossesse. Le soir, elle s'arrangea pour aller à l'infirmerie et voler un test de maternité, qui confirma ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà, à savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Peu de temps après, sa meilleure amie sur le vaisseau, une des seules autres femmes à bord, vint la voir. Elle la trouva en larmes sur son lit et se précipita à son chevet, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Au bout d'un petit moment, n'y tenant plus, elle lui raconta son histoire, ce qui horrifia sa compagne.

- Et tu ne vas pas porter plainte ?

- Qui est-ce qui va m'écouter sur ce vaisseau ? Il n'y a personne qui va vouloir m'aider. Et tu ne sais pas le pire.

- Quoi, il veut remettre ça ?

- Si ce n'était que ça… Non, je suis enceinte.

Son amie eut l'air horrifié par ses paroles, non pas parce qu'elle était enceinte, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais plutôt à cause de la manière dont l'enfant avait été conçu. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, elle trouva une solution.

- Tu as maintenant une preuve en béton contre lui. Il ne pourra pas nier qu'il est le père de ce bébé. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en débarrasses.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, ce n'est pas la faute de ce pauvre bébé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

- Je vais continuer, je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère juste que personne ne va s'en rendre compte trop tôt.

Le lendemain, elle décida de passer à l'action et de confronter le père du bébé. Elle se rendit donc au bureau du Commandant de sa section et frappa à la porte. Une voix lui dit d'entrer et elle vérifia qu'elle avait toujours son blaster avant d'entrer. Il était invisible car dissimulé par son uniforme. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, l'homme eut un haussement de sourcil et se leva de derrière le bureau, avant d'en faire le tour, de toute évidence intrigué. Elle resta dos à la porte pour pouvoir sortir le plus vite possible si les choses tournaient mal.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, Lieutenant ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- J'ai finalement décidé de porter plainte, Commandant Chase.

- Grand bien te fasses. Tu ne seras pas la première. Continua-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Cependant, moi, j'ai une preuve en béton pour vous incriminer. Le test de maternité l'a prouvé. Et un seul autre petit test, par la suite, va le prouver hors de tout doute. Elle eut à son tour un léger sourire avant d'ajouter : Je me demande comment votre femme va prendre les choses. Vous n'en étiez pas à votre coup d'essai, de toute évidence.

Il pâlit un peu suite à cette déclaration. Qui dit test de maternité dit bébé, et qui dit bébé dit preuve formelle contre lui. Une chose pareille ne lui était jamais arrivée avant, il s'était toujours assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il avait oublié de vérifier, dans son cas, si elle était dans sa période de fertilité, ce qui était une erreur de débutant. Il lui ordonna alors de se faire avorter. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse cette réponse car elle répondit, très sûre d'elle :

- Et qui va pratiquer cet avortement, vous ? Ce sera obligatoirement le médecin du bord et il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de faire un rapport, ce qui vous incriminera d'une manière ou d'une autre. On peut pratiquer des tests génétiques sur un fœtus, vous ne le saviez pas?

- Dans ce cas, je peux très bien pratiquer cet avortement moi-même. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Il se dirigea alors vers elle, mais il s'arrêta quand il avisa qu'elle pointait une arme sur lui. Il n'avait pas détecté le blaster qu'elle avait sûrement cachée dans ses vêtements.

- Tu n'oseras pas. Tu cours au-delà de gros ennuis, ma belle. Tu aurais avantage à m'obéir.

- Ne faites pas un pas de plus car je n'hésiterai pas à débarrasser la galaxie du salaud que vous êtes. Je vais garder ce bébé et vous, vous allez payer une pension pour que ce pauvre enfant ne manque de rien. Sinon, j'appelle votre femme et je lui raconte toute l'histoire. Le test de paternité ne fera que la confirmer.

Le Commandant resta figé une minute comme si il était sous le choc de ces paroles. C'était la première fois qu'une de ses victimes se rebiffaient contre lui. Ensuite, il fronça les sourcils et prit un air menaçant avant de se jeter sur elle. Dans la mêlée qui s'en suivit, il tenta de lui arracher son blaster mais, malheureusement, un coup parti malencontreusement et il le reçut en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra ensuite au sol, mort. Voyant cela, Jaele, lâcha son blaster et prit un air horrifié et consterné. Elle ramassa le blaster, tourna les talons et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, fila à toute jambe. Maintenant, elle allait vraiment avoir des ennuis.

*

* *

Sur la passerelle, au même moment, Vador se disait qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille interroger les prisonniers Rebelles qu'ils avaient capturé sur Reisha, trois jours plus tôt. Il concentrerait son attention tout particulièrement sur l'Ombre, bien qu'il se demandait encore de quelle manière il procéderait dans son cas car il ne voulait pas la tuer. En prenant le chemin des cellules, il se creusa la tête pour trouver ce moyen, et la solution finit par lui apparaître. Il se souvint du jeune Lieutenant Allan et de la manière dont il avait obtenu les réponses qu'il cherchait, dans son cas, en les soutirant directement de sa mémoire. Il pourrait certainement tenter cela sur l'Ombre, bien qu'il ne sache pas si ce serait aussi efficace dans son cas. Elle était plus résistante que ce jeune homme, il en était persuadé. Quand il arriva devant la porte de sa cellule, il dit au deux gardes de partir et ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur, il dit la même chose aux gardes qui étaient là et attendit que la porte se referme avant de s'avancer vers la forme étendue sur la couchette. L'Ombre semblait endormie mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier, elle avait déjà joué ce tour à l'Empereur quand ils s'étaient rencontrés sur Kiva.

Comme il s'y attendait, quand il s'approcha, il vit l'Ombre se redresser. De son côté, Tiana avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et s'était immédiatement réveillée, en alerte. Quand elle se redressa et se retourna, elle vit que Vador se dressait au-dessus d'elle et fixait sur elle son masque impassible. Elle recula et s'adossa au mur du fond, derrière sa couchette, prenant une attitude de défi. Elle savait ce qu'il venait faire là et elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche ! Vador s'approcha ensuite d'elle et elle sentit qu'il se concentrait sur elle. Elle tenta de le repousser en fermant son esprit, mais c'était quelque chose que son grand-père ne lui avait jamais vraiment appris. Elle pensa alors : _« Grand-père, j'ai besoin de toi… » _Elle eut alors l'impression que sa défense devenait plus efficace et que Vador se heurtait présentement à un mur, quoi qu'il fut en train de faire. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas vraiment de résultats, Vador essaya de pousser plus fortement les défenses de l'Ombre. Il l'attrapa par un bras et posa une main sur sa tête, puisant plus d'énergie encore dans la Force. Il remarqua qu'elle ne tenta même pas de se dégager, se rendant de toute évidence compte que le combat n'était pas là. Au bout d'un moment, les deux adversaires chancelaient et, la seule chose qu'il obtint de l'Ombre fut le nom d'une planète, Illom, mais rien ne se rattachait à ce nom. Il relâcha finalement son attaque car il ne lui restait plus d'énergie pour la maintenir. Quand il la lâcha, l'Ombre s'effondra, elle aussi à bout de force. Il la remit sur sa couchette et se retourna pour sortir, en proie à un gros mal de tête.

L'Amiral, visiblement nerveux, l'attendait à l'extérieur. Ça devait être très important pour que l'Amiral lui-même quitte la passerelle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Amiral ? Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de jouer aux devinettes alors faites vite !

- On vient de porter à ma connaissance une bien étrange affaire. Le Commandant Chase, des communications internes, a été retrouvé mort dans son bureau, d'un coup de blaster en pleine poitrine. Le service de sécurité nage en plein mystère.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il, Amiral ?

- Hé bien, comme il n'y avait pas d'arme à proximité du corps et qu'il y a des traces de bagarre dans la pièce, il ne peut s'agir que d'un meurtre. Et dois-je vous rappeler qu'un meurtre sur votre vaisseau ne ferait pas très bonne figure.

- Avez-vous une idée du motif du crime ?

- Pas la moindre, malheureusement. Voulez-vous voir la scène du crime ? Nos détectives passent l'endroit au peigne fin en ce moment.

- Bien sûr, Amiral, en douteriez-vous ?

Tout en discutant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'endroit où avait eu lieu le meurtre, dans une section du navire qu'il n'avait visité que très rarement. Quand ils y arrivèrent sur place, Vador vit que l'homme était étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix, et un trou noirci ornait sa poitrine. Il y avait, comme l'Amiral Piett l'avait spécifié, des traces de lutte dans le bureau et certaines choses étaient tombées au sol, en particulier près de la porte. Ces premiers indices lui dirent immédiatement que l'assassin était resté près de la porte, donc il voulait pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement et devait se croire en danger. Il se pouvait donc que ce meurtre ne soit pas prémédité mais que l'opposant du Commandant Chase ait voulu se défendre. Il fit part de ces premières constatations à l'équipe d'inspecteurs qui étaient sur l'affaire. Quand il jugea qu'il en avait assez vu, il se retira dans ses quartiers. Il avait une migraine à soigner…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une semaine plus tard, il n'avait encore aucun résultat de l'enquête en cours. Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. N'avait-il donc que des incapables dans son service ? Devait-il mener l'enquête lui-même ? Après une autre journée, il fit venir l'équipe d'enquête pour savoir s'ils avaient trouvé des indices. Le plus âgé lui dit qu'ils nageaient encore en plein mystère. Ils ne savaient ni pourquoi ni l'endroit où pouvait se trouver l'arme du crime. De plus, il n'y avait aucune empreinte du meurtrier sur les lieux du crime. Fort mécontent, Vador ordonna qu'on lui amène des indices dès le lendemain.

L'équipe d'enquêteurs travailla toute la nuit sans prendre de repos, mais, au matin, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. C'était comme si le meurtrier avait disparu en fumée. Dans le service de communications internes, tous les officiers avaient été interrogés, tous sauf le Lieutenant Jaele et son amie. Les enquêteurs semblaient croire qu'une femme était incapable de faire ça. Le Lieutenant en éprouva un vif soulagement. La mort de son supérieur lui donnait encore des cauchemars et elle ne voulait pas prendre de sédatifs pour ne pas faire mal au bébé. Elle avait cependant hâte que ses nausées se terminent. Son amie l'aidait au mieux en la soulageant discrètement d'une partie de son travail. Elle lui conseilla tout de même d'aller voir un docteur lors de la prochaine escale, histoire de savoir si le bébé se développait bien.

Quand il apprit que ses propres enquêteurs n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, Vador en conçu une vive colère. Ses agents avaient une mine de chien battu et ils gardaient les yeux obstinément baissés sur le plancher pendant que Vador faisait les cent pas devant eux en les fustigeant sur leur incapacité à résoudre un simple crime. Il les menaça encore une fois de les remplacer ou de leur donner un nouveau chef si ils ne trouvaient rien avant trois jours. Ses hommes quittèrent la passerelle la tête basse et se remirent au travail. Pendant ce temps, Vador fulminait. Comment faire pour résoudre un crime non prémédité ? Comment l'Ombre…Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il détenait le meilleur enquêteur de toute la galaxie sur son vaisseau. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? Il attendrait trois jours et, si ses hommes ne trouvaient toujours rien, il ferait appel à un vrai professionnel.

*

* *

Comme il s'y attendait, trois jours plus tard, ses hommes n'avaient toujours aucun résultat probant à lui donner. Il les réunit donc dans une salle de réunion et leur demanda de leur faire leur rapport. Le chef du groupe s'avança et prit la parole avec un air un peu inquiet :

- Il n'y a aucune preuve, mon Seigneur. Toutes les traces ont été effacées avec minutie. Qui que soit la personne qui a commis ce crime, elle a bien fait les choses pour dissimuler ce qu'elle a fait. À moins, bien sûr, qu'il n'y avait rien au départ, ce qui est toujours possible.

- Je ne suis pas surpris de ces résultats, ou plutôt absence de résultats, messieurs. Devrais-je sévir pour vous encourager à avancer ? Vous travaillez sur cette affaire depuis plus d'une semaine et vous n'avez rien de nouveau à me dire. Il se tût quelques instants avant d'ajouter : Soit, vous travaillerez maintenant sous les ordres d'un nouvel enquêteur. Il est réputé pour être le meilleur de la galaxie alors je peux espérer que lui saura mieux se débrouiller.

- Mais, mon Seigneur, nous avons été affectés sur ce vaisseau par l'Empereur lui-même ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous évincer ainsi !

- Ha non ? Je suis le seul à donner des ordres sur ce vaisseau et vous y obéirez ! Sinon, ça pourrait s'avérer dommageable pour votre santé, Capitaine…

Il y eut alors un moment de lourd silence pendant lequel Vador les toisa tous de haut, attendant de voir si quelqu'un d'autre allait oser protester. Au bout d'un moment, un des enquêteurs leva timidement la main, comme un écolier, pour demander la parole. Quand il eut l'attention de tout le monde, il dit, un peu hésitant :

- Quand allons-nous rencontrer notre nouvel enquêteur, mon Seigneur ?

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler et reconnut immédiatement le garçon qui, durant leur enquête sur les pilleurs de tombe, avait omis de lui faire part des indices qu'il avait trouvé sur le lieu du crime. Il le fixa du regard pendant assez longtemps pour qu'il se sente mal à l'aise et baisse les yeux, avant de lui répondre :

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, Lieutenant. Je l'ai envoyé chercher il y a quelques minutes.

*

* *

Dans sa cellule, Tiana se reposait. Après la dernière visite de Vador, il lui avait fallu trois jours pour se remettre. Sa migraine avait fini par partir, mais elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait fait et quelles en avaient été les conséquences. Pendant ces trois jours, son mal de tête l'avait poussé à beaucoup dormir et on l'avait laissé tranquille, ce dont elle était plutôt reconnaissante. Maintenant, quatre autres jours avaient passé et elle les avait mis à profit pour reprendre des forces et préparer un plan d'évasion. Il n'était pas encore très clair dans sa tête et, avant de pouvoir le mettre en application, elle devrait se débarrasser des deux gardes en faction toute la journée dans sa cellule. Elle devrait faire en sorte aussi qu'ils ne puissent pas donner l'alerte. Elle était encore très fatiguée et elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle s'était endormie alors qu'elle songeait à son plan. Elle lui semblait qu'elle ne dormait pas depuis longtemps quand elle entendit la porte de la cellule qui s'ouvrait, ce qui la réveilla. Elle sentit qu'on la secouait et marmonna qu'on lui fiche la paix, avant d'être presque jetée en bas de sa couchette. Elle se réveilla alors complètement et vit deux Commandos qui étaient penchés sur elle. Elle leur jeta un regard assassin avant de dire :

- Quoi, on vous a ordonné de m'empêcher de dormir, maintenant ?

- Levez-vous et venez avec nous, le Seigneur Vador veut vous voir.

- Quoi, il ne peut pas se passer de ma présence, maintenant ? Moi, je n'ai pas envie de le voir !

Sans douceur, les soldats la tirèrent par les bras jusque dans le couloir contre son gré et la poussèrent devant eux. Se rendant compte que, dans son état actuel, il était bien futile de résister, elle arrêta de tenter de se dégager et les suivit sans plus de résistance, mais en les traitant intérieurement de tous les noms. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une salle de réunion, et Tiana en fut très surprise. Pourquoi Vador voulait-il la rencontrer ici ? Elle pensait plutôt qu'il voulait l'interroger encore, profitant de sa faiblesse et de sa résistance amoindrie. Elle entra donc dans la pièce et le vit en compagnie de cinq autres personnes, et tous semblaient l'attendre. Sa surprise ne fit alors que croître, mais elle dit d'un ton un peu hautain :

- Veuillez excuser mon retard, messieurs.

- Vous ne pouvez donc jamais vous empêcher de faire de l'esprit, l'Ombre ? Entrez et asseyez-vous. Lui rétorqua Vador sur un ton irrité.

- Seigneur Vador, si je ne faisais pas d'esprit, je crois que ça vous manquerait ! Répondit-elle en prenant place. Puis-je quand même vous demander ce que je fais ici ?

- Parce que vous ne le savez pas ? Lui demanda l'un des autres hommes présents dans la pièce.

- Est-ce que je poserais la question si je le savais ? Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et au lieu de poser des questions stupides, répondez donc à la mienne.

- Très bien, l'Ombre, pour une fois, je vais répondre à votre question. Il se tourna vers les autres pour poursuivre : Voici le nouvel enquêteur que je vous avais promis, messieurs. Il découvrira pour moi l'identité de l'assassin du Commandant Chase.

Pendant une minute ou deux, Tiana demeura complètement interdite devant cette déclaration. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Vador voulait qu'elle travaille pour lui ? S'en aurait été presque comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi outragée par autant de présomption. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'avait pas fait une grande distance avant de se sentir retenue et elle fut retournée sans pouvoir résister.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite, Vador ! Tant de présomption dans un seul individu me foudroie littéralement. Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'allais accepter sans rien dire ? Je préfère retourner dans ma cellule plutôt que d'entendre autant de stupidité !

- Ho, mais je savais que vous ne collaboreriez pas aussi facilement l'Ombre. C'est pourquoi je me suis assuré que vous ne pourriez pas refuser.

Commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir, Tiana sentit la colère monter en elle. Non, il avait osé ! Jamais elle n'aurait crut qu'il descendrait aussi bas. Elle eut la confirmation de ses soupçons quand l'autre porte de la salle s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à son assistant et son garde du corps, menottés, encadrés par six commandos qui braquaient leur blaster sur eux. Elle se retourna vers Vador et dit très froidement, laissant filtrer sa colère :

- Je vous croyais plus honorable que cela, à votre manière assez particulière, Vador, mais je constate que j'ai fait une grave erreur. Jamais je ne vous aurais crut capable d'une telle bassesse. Vous ne m'avez pas habituée à cela, en tout cas. Je comprends pourquoi le Commandant Skywalker à réagit aussi mal à ce que vous lui avez dit sur Bespin.

Elle sentit qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible et la vague de colère qui la frappa alors aurait été suffisante pour faire figer une cascade. Elle commença à se sentir étouffer un peu, mais la sensation disparut rapidement, comme si Vador reprenait une contenance. Ils se fixèrent ensuite en silence pendant quelques instants avant que Vador ne dise, tout aussi froidement :

- Pour une fois, l'Ombre, vous allez m'obéir ! J'ai promis à l'Empereur de vous ramener vivant sur Coruscant, mais je n'ai rien promis de tel pour ces deux-là. Disons qu'ils sont le gage de votre pleine et entière collaboration. Du moins pour un temps limité.

Ce fut au tour de Vador de sentir une vague de colère émaner de l'Ombre, qui fut très vite réprimée. Par la suite, elle sembla réfléchir et resta un long moment sans rien dire, avant de finalement prendre la parole. Elle lui dit d'une voix froide et tranchante :

- Vous me le paierez, Vador. Très bien, et si vous m'expliquiez de quoi il retourne, que j'en finisse au plus vite avec cette tâche désagréable.

- Il y a eu un meurtre sur mon vaisseau.

- Oui et alors. Vous tuez des dizaines d'officiers par année, Vador. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Nous considérons que la mort par strangulation est une cause naturelle de décès sur l'_Executor_.

- Là n'est pas la question. Il s'agit d'une mort dont je ne suis pas responsable et qui reste tout à fait nébuleuse.

- C'est nouveau ça ! Pourquoi n'enquêtez-vous pas vous-mêmes Vador ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça. Je suis sûre que personne n'oserait vous mentir. Je ne connais personne d'assez fou pour ça.

- Je n'en aie pas le temps et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je me fatiguerais alors que vous êtes mon invitée ? Vous vous mettrez au travail immédiatement. Ces hommes seront votre équipe.

- Pas question. Je travaille pour vous, d'accord, pour cette fois du moins, mais à ma manière. Je ne m'encombrerai pas de cette bande d'incapables. Mon assistant vaut bien une dizaine de vos idiots. Il fera bien mieux l'affaire. Et j'entends être traité de manière correcte et civilisée. Autrement dit, l'inverse de ce que vous êtes habitué de faire.

- Vous exigez beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'autre option que d'obéir.

- Ha non !!! Vous semblez oublié que j'ai le droit de refuser d'enquêter et, peu importe les menaces que vous faites peser sur mes associés, ils mourront quand nous arriverons sur Coruscant alors je ne suis pas du tout impressionné. Vous avez besoin de moi, donc c'est moi qui suis en position de force.

- Faites très attention à vos paroles. Je pourrais encore décidé de me passer de vos services.

- Faites donc et après j'aimerais bien être encore là pour voir ce que l'Empereur en dira.

Suite à cette déclaration, Vador se dit que l'Ombre avait parfaitement raison mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait admis. Après ses échecs sur Yavin puis sur Bespin et le fait qu'il ait laissé l'Ombre s'enfuir déjà une fois auparavant, sa situation ne serait vraiment pas enviable. Fut-il le bras droit de l'Empereur, celui-ci pouvait très bien décider qu'il n'était plus utile et le remplacer par ce criminel de Prince Xizor. D'ailleurs, il devrait s'occuper de cette affaire au plus vite après avoir réglé ce petit problème interne. Après avoir cogiter intensément pendant un moment, Vador décida qu'il était préférable de laisser l'Ombre agir à sa guise. Cela lui permettrait d'ailleurs de boucler cette affaire plus rapidement. De toute façon, il serait plus simple pour l'Ombre de travailler avec quelqu'un qui connaissait ses méthodes plutôt qu'une bande de débutants qui lui poseraient sans arrêt des questions.

- Très bien, faites à votre guise, mais amenez-moi des résultats. Je vous donne une semaine.

À ce moment, le chef de la section médical se fit annoncer car il désirait parler au Seigneur Vador. Ce dernier le fit entrer et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Prenant un air ennuyé, le médecin lui dit :

- Seigneur Vador, serait-il possible de poster un garde à l'infirmerie ? Je crois que nous avons un problème de vol de médicament.

- Depuis quand ces vols ont-ils lieux, docteur ? Et quels sont les médicaments qui ont été volés ?

- Ces vols remontent à deux semaines. Les produits qui ont disparus sont de la Benezedrine, un analgésique puissant qui paralyse à forte dose et le dernier vol est un test de maternité.

En entendant cela, il se dit que ces vols pouvaient avoir un lien avec l'affaire en cours, les dates correspondaient. Il regarda l'Ombre et vit que celle-ci semblait réfléchir à la question et arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Il en eut la preuve quand elle demanda :

- Lequel de ces produits a été volé en premier, docteur ?

- L'analgésique a été volé en premier. Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Vador pour voir sa réaction.

Vador se tourna vers l'Ombre et lui demanda si elle croyait que les deux affaires étaient liées. Sa réponse fut pour le moins prévisible.

- Ne le croyez-vous pas aussi, Seigneur Vador ? Il ne serait pas surprenant que le présumé assassin soit une femme. Ces nouvelles données pourraient le laisser croire. Elle se tourna vers le docteur et ajouta : À forte dose, quel est l'effet exact de cet analgésique ?

- Il a pour effet d'inhiber les sens et de paralyser. Le patient se sent comme détacher de son corps et décrit la sensation qu'il ressent comme s'il se voyait depuis l'extérieur de son corps. Il ressent tout ce qui se passe autour de lui mais ne peut pas agir. On l'utilise pour contrôler les crises de panique et les patients violents, mais seulement à très petite dose. La dose nécessaire pour créer la sensation que je viens de décrire est trois fois supérieure à la dose normale. Une plus forte dose pourrait même être mortelle.

- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'à pareille dose, quelqu'un pourrait s'en servir pour contrôler une autre personne ou la rendre docile ?

- Contrôler, pas vraiment non, car le corps est entièrement paralysé, mais elle rendrait docile en effet.

L'Ombre se tourna alors vers le groupe des enquêteurs impériaux et leur demanda si il y avait des femmes dans le service des communications internes. Il lui fut répondu que oui, il y en avait deux. Elle leur demanda ce qu'elles avaient dit lors de leur interrogatoire pour se faire répondre qu'elles n'avaient pas été interrogées. À cette réponse, l'Ombre leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

- Mais sur quelle bande d'incapables suis-je tombé ? Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas interrogés ? Je croyais que c'était évident que, lors d'une enquête sérieuse, il fallait interroger tout le monde sans exception.

- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas jugé nécessaire de le faire. Nous ne croyions pas qu'une femme pourrait commettre un tel acte.

- Ha non, vraiment !!! Vous avez une drôle de conception des femmes dans l'armée impériale. La moitié de mes troupes sont composées de femmes et je peux vous assurer qu'elles peuvent très bien tirer sur un commando sans aucun problème. Une femme est toute aussi capable qu'un homme de tuer, croyez-moi. Bon, pour continuer l'enquête, j'aimerais consulter le dossier du mort.

- Pourquoi ? Il est mort.

- Dois-je donc tout vous expliquer. En premier lieu, cette recherche me permettra de savoir avec qui il a été en relation et, peut-être, de réduire le nombre de suspect possible. En second lieu, cela pourra nous permettre de trouver un motif possible à cet assassinat. Enfin, il nous serait utile pour découvrir ce qu'il a fait lors de ses dernières affectations. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son assistant et ajouta : J'ai vraiment l'impression d'enseigner à une bande de débutants, pas d'avoir affaire à des enquêteurs chevronnés. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Vador a fait appel à moi. Ce groupe serait capable de donner des migraines à un Hutt.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez déjà bien entamé le sujet, je vous laisse donc travailler en paix. Dit Vador avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce à grand pas.

Tiana le regarda partir en se disant que, peu importe le contexte, ce petit jeu de piste lui plaisait toujours autant. Elle trouverait l'assassin de Vador, non pas parce qu'il lui avait ordonné, mais bien parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle était pratiquement sûre, alors qu'elle venait juste de commencer l'enquête, que l'assassin était une femme et qu'elle devait être enceinte en ce moment. Elle croyait même savoir pourquoi elle avait dû confronter son supérieur. Il lui restait seulement à le prouver hors de tout doute.

*

* *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Tiana lut de fond en comble le dossier du Commandant Chase et découvrit des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer. Ce même Commandant avait, plusieurs fois et alors qu'il était marié, violé de nombreuses femmes de l'armée impériale. C'est du moins ce que sous-entendait les nombreuses plaintes pour viol dont était parsemé son dossier. Celles qui avaient osée porter plainte contre lui avaient été transférées sur d'autres vaisseaux à des postes minables comme les conditions climatiques du vaisseau en question, la cuisine ou la buanderie. Elles avaient toutes été transférées sur son approbation. Elle était pratiquement sûre que la dernière victime en date était celle qui l'avait tué. Elle aurait donc affaire à une femme sûrement désespérée par le geste qu'elle venait de commettre et dont la sensibilité était exacerbée par le fait d'être enceinte. Voilà qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Elle devrait avant tout ménager cette jeune femme. Des émotions trop violentes pourraient lui faire perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle retourna à la lecture du dossier et constata que les descriptions physiques des femmes violées y étaient incluses. Tiana lut donc que les victimes préférées de ce maniaque étaient des femmes de taille moyenne, ayant des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus ou verts. Elle devrait faire attention à ça en interrogeant les deux femmes du service de communications internes.

En attendant, et comme Vador voulait avoir des nouvelles ce jour-là, elle quitta le bureau dans lequel ils l'avaient placés et se dirigea vers la passerelle avec son assistant et les deux gardes affectés à sa surveillance. Elle emporta le dossier du mort avec elle. En fait, elle ignorait comment réagir. Bien sûr, un meurtre n'était pas excusable mais elle hésitait entre coffrer le meurtrier ou lui décerner une médaille pour action honorable.

Quand elle arriva sur la passerelle, elle vit tout d'abord que les enquêteurs précédemment chargés de cette enquête étaient là, et qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation avec Vador. D'après leur ton, ils ne semblaient pas très contents de la situation et voulaient en reprendre le contrôle. Elle entendit un des enquêteurs dire :

- Elle ne trouvera sans doute rien de plus que nous, de toute façon, mon Seigneur. C'est une perte de temps et c'est très dangereux de laisser l'Ombre lire certains de nos dossiers. N'oubliez pas que c'est un Rebelle.

À ce moment, il sembla que l'homme venait de dépasser les bornes car il décolla du sol en portant les mains à sa gorge, en proie à une crise d'étranglement aigue. Vador prit alors la parole et dit, de sa voix la plus menaçante :

- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas au courant, peut-être ? Ne commettez pas l'erreur de me prendre pour un imbécile. Jamais.

L'Ombre décida alors de prendre les devants et d'empêcher un pauvre diable de finir comme statistique dans les rapports sur le taux de décès du vaisseau. Elle s'avança et dit d'un ton moqueur :

- Allons, Seigneur Vador, vous voulez vraiment faire hausser le taux de mortalité du vaisseau à vous seul ? Décidément, je crois que je vais vous laisser agir. Je pourrais vous laisser décimer l'armée impériale à vous seul, vous faites du bon travail.

Vador se retourna et regarda l'Ombre, qui gardait son attitude sereine et calme. Il finit par lâcher le pauvre homme qui chuta au sol de manière bien peu cérémonieuse et y resta étendu, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il s'en désintéressa alors totalement et concentra toute son attention sur l'Ombre, laissant les compagnons de l'enquêteur impérial relever leur collègue et le remettre sur ses pieds, même s'il ne semblait pas encore tenir très bien sur ses jambes. Vador attendit alors que l'Ombre parle mais elle n'en fit rien et, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence qui devenait de plus en plus étouffant, Vador prit la parole sur un ton excédé :

- Alors, vous avez de nouvelles informations à me donner oui ou non ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, retournez à votre enquête, sinon je vous conseille de parler immédiatement !

- Hum… Quinze minutes… Pas mal, Seigneur Vador, je pensais que vous craqueriez avant, pour être honnête.

- Cessez ces petits jeux, l'Ombre ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'enfantillages ! Alors, vous avez des renseignements à me donner ?

- C'est vrai que, pour ce qui est des enfantillages, vous avez sûrement votre dose quotidienne, et même plus, parfois. Commença-t-elle en regardant le groupe d'enquêteurs qui attendait toujours derrière Vador, et elle ajouta : Pour ce qui est de l'enquête en cours, je pense que vous devriez resserrer vos critères d'admission, dans l'armée impériale. Vous engagez vraiment n'importe quel salaud. Elle lui tendit alors le dossier qu'elle tenait dans sa main et conclut en disant : Lisez cela, vous allez comprendre. Ce sont mes conclusions. Quant au meurtrier, j'hésite entre vous recommandez de le coffrer ou de le décorer pour action honorable.

Sans répondre, Vador prit le dossier qu'elle lui tendait et commença à le feuilleter. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que l'Ombre et ce qu'il découvrit ne lui plu pas du tout. Il avait un certain concept de ce que devait être un officier et le fait de violer des femmes n'en faisait pas partie. Il entendit un des enquêteurs dire, derrière lui, que le Commandant Chase avait la réputation d'être un homme honorable et l'Ombre de lui répondre de lire ses conclusions à propos de cet « honorable » Commandant. Peut-être pourra-t-il en apprendre quelque chose sur l'art de mener une enquête. À ce moment, l'Amiral Piett vint voir Vador et lui annonça que la femme et les enfants du Commandant Chase étaient arrivés pour récupérer le corps.

- Merci, Amiral. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Ombre et lui dit : Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant, l'Ombre ?

- Maintenant, vu l'heure qu'il est, je vais aller dîner. Après, je vais refaire les interrogatoires du personnel des communications internes. Je préfère recommencer selon mes méthodes plutôt que de me fier aux résultats obtenus par ces incapables. Je reviendrai vous donner ces résultats dès que je les aurai. Je n'ai qu'une question : qu'allez-vous faire de la jeune femme, qui sera probablement enceinte, quand vous la tiendrez ?

- S'il est vrai qu'elle a tué par légitime défense, elle n'a rien à craindre. Elle recevra même une compensation financière et les excuses de l'Empire pour la façon dont elle a été traitée. Je paierai moi-même s'il le faut.

- Vous êtes un être de contradictions, Seigneur Vador. D'un côté vous menacez la vie de mon assistant et de mon garde du corps et de l'autre, vous êtes prêt à verser une compensation financière à une femme qui a été violée par un de vos officiers.

- Nous traitons toujours au mieux les citoyens impériaux loyaux envers l'Empire. Pour ce qui est des Rebelles, c'est une autre affaire.

Il entendit alors l'Ombre dire, en s'en allant, qu'elle aurait dût s'attendre à ce genre de réponse. Elle ajouta ensuite à voix basse :

- Deux poids, deux mesures, on dirait. C'est tout à fait typique de l'Empire, il y a ceux qui gagnent et ceux qui perdent…

Le reste de ses commentaires devint inaudibles alors qu'elle s'éloignait mais son assistant, qui l'accompagnait, n'en perdit pas une miette et hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment. Vador s'attendait bien à ce que l'Ombre ne soit pas d'accord avec sa façon de voir mais il avait autre chose à faire pour le moment. Comme aller accueillir la veuve et les enfants du Commandant.

*

* *

Aux communications internes, les rumeurs concernant la mort du Commandant allaient bon train. Un peu plus tôt, Jaele avait été interrogée par son amie Rose pour savoir si c'était elle la coupable. Pliée par la culpabilité, Jaele lui raconta toute l'histoire, du début à la fin. Elle conclut en disant :

- Il m'a sauté dessus et le coup est partit tout seul. Je n'avais amené cette arme que pour me défendre au cas où. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il allait m'attaquer.

- Tu as eu raison de faire ça et je ne te condamne pas. Après tout, tu ne faisais que te défendre. La légitime défense, c'est pas un meurtre.

- Je me sens tellement mal. Tu comprends, c'est la première fois que je tuais quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui, mais mon supérieur. Qu'arrivera-t-il si je craque pendant qu'on m'interroge ? Que va-t-il nous arriver à mon enfant et moi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'aider. Nous allons inventer une bonne petite histoire qui fera en sorte que les enquêteurs n'iront pas voir de trop près. Laisse-moi faire. En attendant, fais attention à ce que tu manges et surveille bien ta prise de poids. Tu risques de perdre ton bébé si tu t'inquiètes trop.

- Rose ? Merci d'être là. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

- Allons, ma belle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien.

Le lendemain de cette discussion, Jaele reprit son poste en se sentant un peu mieux. Elle avait toujours ses nausées, mais elle savait que c'était bon signe. Cela voulait dire que le bébé se développait bien. Les seules craintes qu'elle avait était : la découverte par quelqu'un de son état et le fait qu'on découvre qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Chase. Plus tard dans la journée, elle apprit que Vador avait nommé un nouvel enquêteur pour cette affaire. Personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait, mais on disait qu'il était particulièrement doué. Elle apprit aussi que la veuve et les enfants de Chase venaient d'arriver sur le vaisseau pour ramener le corps sur Coruscant pour les funérailles. Elle espérait ne pas les rencontrer car elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait cacher le fait à la veuve qu'elle avait abattu son mari et le père de ses enfants.

*

* *

La navette se posa en douceur à la baie de déchargement. Le sas s'ouvrait quand Vador entrait dans la baie. Il attendit que les passagers de la navette débarquent avant de s'avancer. Il vit d'abord une femme au port altier suivie par trois garçons dont le plus jeune semblait être âgé de dix ans. Les deux autres garçons portaient l'uniforme de cadets de Carida. Ils avaient obtenus un congé pour les funérailles de leur père. Deux jeunes filles suivaient leur mère de près. Elles gardaient la tête basse et les yeux fixés au sol et avaient l'attitude réservée des jeunes femmes de bonne famille impériale. La veuve le vit et s'approcha de lui.

- Seigneur Vador. C'est aimable de votre part de venir nous accueillir. Mon pauvre mari vous estimait beaucoup.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, madame. Je vous présente mes condoléances. Bien sûr, une enquête est en cours pour découvrir qui a pu commettre ce geste.

- J'espère que vous l'attraperez bientôt, et qu'il sera sévèrement jugé.

- Nous verrons….

- J'aimerais rencontrer l'enquêteur en charge du dossier, si c'est possible, bien sûr.

- Je crois que ce sera possible que vous puissiez le rencontrer, vous et vos enfants. Nous irons le voir dès que vous serez installés dans vos quartiers. Je dois cependant vous avertir que, pour empêcher le meurtrier de s'évader, aucune navette n'est autorisée à décoller. Il faut aussi que je vous avertisse que nous avons attaqué une base Rebelle il y a quelques semaines et qu'il reste des prisonniers à bord. Une certaine salle vous sera donc interdite d'accès. Pour votre propre sécurité, bien sûr.

- Je comprends, Seigneur Vador. D'ailleurs, il serait hors de question que mes enfants ou moi-même approchions de ces bandits. Vous devriez les faire fusiller pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire. C'est une folie de se rebeller contre l'Empire.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, madame, mais certains d'entre eux ont peut-être des informations importantes. Il faut les interroger d'abord. Ensuite, nous verrons….

- Bien, s'ils peuvent vous être utile, autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

En les conduisant aux quartiers qui leur avaient été réservé, Vador ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de la dame quand elle s'apercevrait que c'était un Rebelle qui menait l'enquête. Ni à ce qu'elle dirait quand elle apprendrait que son mari lui avait été infidèle plusieurs fois avec des femmes non consentantes.

*

* *

Après un dîner qui ressemblait beaucoup à son ordinaire d'universitaire, c'est-à-dire, rien de très appétissant, compte tenu qu'elle devait cuisiner elle-même dans ces temps-là, Tiana se remit au travail. Elle se rendit au petit réduit qui lui servait temporairement de lieu de travail en se disant que les impériaux avaient dû vider un placard à balai pour en faire son bureau. S'entasser à deux là-dedans relevait du tour de force et elles se nuisaient plus qu'autre chose, ce qui ralentissait un peu la cadence de travail. Elle devait maintenant déterminer l'ordre dans lequel elle allait interroger les officiers qui travaillaient au service des communications internes. Elle se demanda si elle devait prioriser les grades ou plutôt choisir l'ordre alphabétique. Elle posa la question à Arisa et celle-ci lui répondit :

- Pourquoi ne pas opter pour la politesse et interroger ces dames d'abord ? Ça te fera gagner du temps puisque c'est une femme que tu cherches. Quoique je ne dise pas que tu ne dois pas interroger les autres, loin de là.

- Je ne veux pas la faire paniquer alors je préfèrerais interroger plusieurs personnes avant elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'on la soupçonne déjà.

- Est-ce que tu as pensé chercher des complices de l'homme mort ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait commit tous ses crimes sans aide.

- C'est un bon point. Il faudra s'y mettre dès que j'aurai démasqué le coupable. Ou plutôt la coupable.

Alors qu'elle finissait de parler, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Seigneur Vador qui daignait enfin lui faire une visite. Il n'était pas venu seul. Elle vit derrière lui plusieurs personnes dont une femme qui lui fut immédiatement antipathique. Son air hautain la révulsa dès qu'elle leva les yeux vers elle. Il y avait aussi quatre adolescents et un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans. Les deux garçons plus âgés portaient l'uniforme des cadets de l'académie impériale de Carida et les deux jeunes filles qui complétaient le groupe semblaient manquer de caractère. De petites adolescentes évaporées de Coruscant, se dit-elle.

- Voilà l'enquêteur qui est chargé de faire la lumière sur la mort de votre époux. Dit Vador à la femme qui l'accompagnait.

La femme la détailla alors de la tête aux pieds s'arrêtant aux ombres qui masquaient son visage et refit le chemin inverse jusqu'aux pieds, l'air totalement réprobateur. Avant que Tiana n'ait le temps de parler, elle se tourna vers Vador pour lui dire d'un ton outrée :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est tout à fait inadmissible que ce soit cette « personne » qui soit chargée de l'enquête. J'exige que vous en chargiez quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-elle de façon très insultante.

Tiana fut insultée au-delà de toute mesure par le ton qu'avait prit cette femme en parlant d'elle. Pour qui se prenait-elle enfin ? Pensait-elle qu'elle pouvait pénétrer ici et faire comme si elle n'était pas là, en l'ignorant totalement sauf pour l'insulter ? Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et ne se gêna pas pour utiliser le même ton quand elle lui répondit :

- Vous voulez le faire, vous-mêmes, « madame » ? Allez-y, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir.

- Assez ! Taisez-vous toutes les deux. Il se tourna vers la femme et ajouta, d'un ton excédé : L'Ombre ici présente est le meilleur enquêteur de la galaxie et vous ne pourriez espérer un meilleur professionnel pour résoudre cette affaire.

- Mes excuses, Seigneur Vador, mais je ne pensais pas que vous utiliseriez les services d'un agent Rebelle qui a une réputation aussi sinistre au sein de l'Empire et doté d'un esprit aussi retors. Vous prenez de grands risques, sans vouloir vous vexer.

- Bien, je me fais complimenter d'un côté et insulter de l'autre. Sans compter que le compliment vient de la personne de qui je m'y serais le moins attendu dans la galaxie. Et maintenant qu'on a fini de se dire les politesses d'usages, peut-on passer à des choses plus sérieuses comme l'enquête en cours, par exemple. Dit l'Ombre de son ton ironique habituel

La femme eut l'air particulièrement surprise que l'Ombre ose lui tenir tête de cette manière. De même qu'elle surprit un regard admiratif de la part de ses filles envers l'Ombre. Elle leur jeta un regard non équivoque qui voulait signifier sans l'ombre d'un doute que pour leur propre bien-être, elles avaient intérêt à regarder ailleurs. Elle avait la nette impression que l'Ombre se moquait d'elle. Elle la regarda de haut et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Oui. En douteriez-vous ?

- Comment osez-vous vous permettre de tels propos ?

- C'est simple, j'ouvre la bouche et ça sort tout seul. Avez-vous d'autres questions stupides ? Dans le cas contraire, je vous demanderais de me laisser travailler. J'ai très hâte de boucler cette affaire désagréable pour moi. Je n'ai jamais choisis de faire ce travail. On m'a un peu forcé la main, sinon je les aurais laissés se débrouiller seuls.

Elle fut complètement soufflée. On aurait dit que le sarcasme émanait de cette personne aussi naturellement que la transpiration. Elle semblait ne jamais faire d'efforts pour être désagréable. Elle se tourna vers ses enfants et dit :

- Je pense qu'il est temps de partir d'ici. Laissons cette personne tout à fait désagréable travailler. J'espère qu'elle est aussi douée que vous le dites, Seigneur Vador. J'ai juste une dernière question. Vous pouvez la juger stupide si vous voulez, mais ça m'est égal, je veux le savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que vous travaillez pour les Rebelles et non pour l'Empire ? Avec les talents qu'on vous attributs, vous auriez acquéris beaucoup de prestige et de richesse.

- D'abord, la richesse ne m'intéresse pas. Quant au prestige, j'en aie sans doute bien davantage en travaillant dans l'Alliance. Et enfin, jamais je ne travaillerai pour les assassins de ma famille. Sachez que je désapprouve totalement les méthodes de l'Empire, en particulier depuis la destruction d'Alderaan avec leur Étoile Noire.

- Ce n'est pas l'Empire qui a détruit Alderaan, ce sont les Rebelles.

- Je n'ai jamais entendue une telle bêtise. Comment avez-vous cru une chose pareille ? Nous n'avons pas la puissance de feu pour faire une telle chose et nous ne l'avons jamais eu. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois aller interroger le personnel des communications internes.

Elle se leva et quitta dignement le bureau en compagnie de son assistant. En passant devant la femme, elle sentit son regard désapprobateur posé sur elle et s'en moqua éperdument. Elle continua son chemin sans se retourner. Elle n'avait pas plus l'intention de faire des courbettes devant Vador que de supporter cette femme qui était l'archétype de l'épouse impériale typique. Elle se demanda comment elle allait réagir quand elle apprendrait les agissements de son défunt mari.

*

* *

Devant le bureau maintenant vide de l'Ombre, madame Chase semblait aussi bouillonnante qu'un volcan en éruption. Cette Ombre était d'une telle impolitesse ! Elle était encore pire que ce qu'elle en avait entendu dire, et de plus, ses enfants l'admiraient vraisemblablement. Encore choquée par le ton employé par l'Ombre, elle se tourna vers Vador et lui dit, tout en marchant vers ses quartiers, rouge de colère :

- Vous supportez ses manières ? Comment faites-vous ? Il y longtemps que je lui aurais sauté à la gorge, moi.

- Vous ne pourriez jamais atteindre sa gorge, croyez-moi. L'Ombre a quelques talents dans la Force et dans les arts martiaux. Elle vous mettrait à terre avant que vous n'ayez eut le temps de bouger.

- Vous pensez que c'est un ancien Jedi, ou quoi ? Ils n'ont pas été exterminés ?

- Non, je ne le pense pas. D'ailleurs, il en reste, mais très peu, et ils sont très bien cachés. Il serait plutôt un apprenti, je crois. Ou le descendant de l'un d'entre eux. Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il a d'autres talents, comme ses capacités de déduction, qui en font le meilleur enquêteur de la galaxie.

A ces mots, la femme lui jeta un regard surpris. On dirait presque qu'il avait de l'admiration pour cet agent Rebelle, ce qu'elle trouvait un petit peu déplacé, surtout venant de lui. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation de lui poser la question pour satisfaire sa curiosité alors qu'ils marchaient vers ses quartiers.

- Seigneur Vador, on dirait presque que vous l'admirez. N'est-ce pas un peu… déplacé, disons ?

- Il n'est pas déplacé d'estimer quelqu'un à sa juste valeur et l'Ombre est un adversaire particulièrement redoutable. Il est intelligent et à un esprit très retors. Sa ruse est également très élaborée. C'est la seconde fois que je le tiens entre mes mains et, la dernière fois, il a réussi à s'échapper.

- Ha, je ne le savais pas. Je vois que nous sommes arrivés à mes quartiers. Merci de nous avoir escortés, mon Seigneur. Il me semble cependant que vous ne devriez pas laisser autant de liberté à ce personnage sur votre propre vaisseau.

- Ce que je fais sur mon propre vaisseau ne regarde que moi, mais pour vous rassurer, je peux vous dire que des commandos le suivent toute la journée et que j'ai placé deux gardes dans sa cellule pendant la nuit.

Il salua ensuite la femme et la quitta sans autre forme de politesse. Quant à madame Chase, elle pénétra dans ses quartiers suivis de ses enfants. Elle allait avoir une petite discussion avec eux. Elle n'avait pas oublié le regard admiratif qu'ils avaient jeté à l'Ombre.

*

* *

Au service des communications internes, un Lieutenant entra et vint rassembler le personnel en vue de l'arrivée de l'enquêteur, qui devait venir les interroger. Jaele se tourna alors vers son amie Rose pour lui demander :

- Je me demande qui ils ont chargé de l'enquête. Tu crois qu'il voudra nous interroger aussi ? Les autres ne l'ont pas fait.

- Peut-être, ça dépend de ses méthodes. Ne t'inquiètes pas, raconte l'histoire que nous avons mis sur pied et tout devrait bien aller.

Hochant la tête, elle regarda ensuite autour et remarqua que tous semblaient se poser la même question qu'elle, chuchotant et discutant entre eux. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une silhouette vêtue d'une cape verte entra dans la pièce, suivie d'un autre personnage en cape bleue et de deux commandos. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. C'est l'Ombre qui avait été chargée de l'enquête ! Certains, dans le service, savaient qu'ils la tenaient prisonnière, mais personne n'aurait cru qu'on lui demanderait de travailler pour le compte de l'Empire. C'était sûrement contre son gré. Ils virent un bras fin sortir de la cape et replacer la capuche et remarquèrent qu'il portait un uniforme d'officier Rebelle. En voyant cela, Jaele pâlit considérablement. Elle pourrait raconter son histoire à n'importe quel inspecteur impérial, mais pas à l'Ombre ! On disait qu'elle lisait dans les esprits pour connaître la vérité et utilisait des méthodes peu plaisantes pour tirer la vérité de ses victimes.

De son côté, Tiana vit que la majorité des officiers avaient pâlit en la voyant entrer et soupira intérieurement qu'il allait falloir qu'elle mette les choses au clair avant de commencer si elle voulait obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Elle ne voulait pas faire peur à la jeune femme qui avait été violée alors elle se fit rassurante pour tout le monde même s'il ne lui déplaisait pas de voir trembler les officiers impériaux dans leurs bottes à sa seule apparition. Elle se planta alors devant eux et dit :

- Je vous rassure tout de suite sur mes supposées capacités : je ne lis pas dans les esprits pour savoir la vérité et je ne torture pas non plus, mais ne m'obligez pas à utiliser des méthodes plus directes. Bon, nous allons commencer. Les interrogatoires se feront par ordre de grade, du plus élevé au plus bas. J'appelle donc le Lieutenant Mill. Le bureau du fond étant vide, il nous servira de salle d'interrogatoire. Suivez-moi.

Le Lieutenant déglutit et hésita quelques secondes avant de lui emboîter le pas, la tête basse, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et plusieurs faisaient les cent pas dans la salle en attendant leur tour, l'air pas très rassurés. Quinze minutes plus tard, le Lieutenant Mill sortit du bureau presque en courant, suivi de l'assistant de l'Ombre, qui appela le suivant sur sa liste. Quant au jeune homme, il retourna auprès de ses collègues en tremblant, qui lui demandèrent comment ça s'était passé. Il leur dit qu'il lui avait posé des questions auxquelles il avait répondu. Il ajouta cependant qu'il avait été incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, et qu'il lui avait dit des trucs qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne d'autre avant.

- C'est donc vrai qu'elle lit dans les pensées…

- Non, je ne pense pas. Seulement, elle a le regard le plus perçant que j'ai jamais rencontré. J'avais l'impression d'être mis à nu, c'était déconcertant.

- Et quel genre de chose lui as-tu dis que tu n'avais jamais dit à personne avant ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Jake !

De leur côté, Jaele et Rose s'inquiétaient beaucoup. L'Ombre avait la réputation de toujours obtenir la vérité, peu importe que le mensonge soit élaboré ou non. Elle craignait que leur petite histoire ne tienne pas la route devant un tel personnage. Finalement, après une demi-heure supplémentaire, ce fut le tour de Rose, qui entra la tête basse. En l'attendant, Jaele comptait les secondes, de plus en plus nerveuse. Finalement, Rose sortit du bureau et le suivant fut appelé. Quand elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle, après un long moment de silence, Jaele lui demanda :

- Et alors, elle t'a cru ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire qu'on a montée ensemble, mais je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait. Sa voix était neutre et sans inflexions, ses mains posées bien à plat sur le bureau et je crois qu'elle n'a pas cillé une seule fois en quinze minutes. Méfie-toi d'elle…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Jaele fut appelée à ce moment-là par la voix métallique de l'assistant. Serrant une dernière fois la main de son amie, Rose lui souhaita bonne chance et, après une seconde d'hésitation, la jeune femme entra dans le bureau. Elle vit l'Ombre assise derrière et fut impressionnée par le charisme qu'elle dégageait. Elle avait entendu dire que tous les chefs Rebelles dégageaient un tel charisme.

- Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle, ce ne sera pas long.

Elle lu quelques instants le dossier qui était posé devant elle puis releva la tête et lui posa ses questions. Elle remarqua tout de suite que la femme était très nerveuse et qu'elle avait le profil physique des victimes, telles que décrites dans le dossier. De plus, elle portait les mains à son ventre, pas à la manière de quelqu'un qui avait des crampes, mais plutôt comme une mère voulant protéger son enfant non encore né. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était cependant et la laissa débiter son histoire, à laquelle elle trouva une douzaine de failles sans avoir à se forcer. C'était vraiment trop facile. Elle tenait donc la coupable, mais elle n'allait pas la démasquer maintenant, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour la mère et l'enfant. Elle risquait soit d'avoir une fausse couche soit de se faire tuer tout de suite sans avoir eu le temps de s'expliquer. Elle décida d'aller les voir seule, elle et son amie, dans la soirée.

*

* *

Dans la soirée, les deux amies étaient dans la chambre de Jaele et se relataient les événements de la journée. Elles étaient encore toutes retournées par l'interrogatoire de l'Ombre et essayaient de se calmer mutuellement. Jaele était sûre que l'Ombre était déjà au courant de la situation et s'attendait à se faire arrêter très bientôt. De son côté, Rose voulait se faire rassurante, mais elle n'en savait pas plus que son amie. Elle allait répondre quelque chose quand on cogna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et se figea en voyant qui se trouvait derrière. Une voix métallique dit enfin :

- Puis-je entrer ? Justement, je voulais vous parler à toutes les deux.

La petite silhouette en cape verte entra suivit de son assistant et elle referma la porte au nez des deux gardes. Après que les deux amies se soient assises côte à côte, Tiana prit un ton froid et tranchant pour dire :

- Vous savez, je ne conseille à personne de me mentir. Et si vous me racontiez la vérité, mesdemoiselles ?

À ces mots, Jaele n'y tint plus et fondit en larmes. Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois ? Elle avait le meilleur enquêteur de toute la galaxie devant elle et elle avait tué son supérieur. Elle avait non seulement peur pour elle mais aussi pour son enfant qui ne verrait probablement jamais la lumière du jour. Ce qui suivit la surprit au plus haut point. Elle vit l'Ombre s'approcher doucement d'elle et lui tendre un mouchoir. Elle le prit et essuya ses larmes. L'Ombre s'assit à côté d'elle et dit doucement :

- Il vous a violé, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, vous êtes enceinte ?

Jaele hocha la tête et se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Rose. Celle-ci regarda l'Ombre et dit :

- Je vous en pris, ne dites rien. Sinon, ils vont lui faire du mal.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous nuire, mais plutôt de vous aider. Je ne suis pas la seule, car le Seigneur Vador m'a lui-même spécifié que vous ne risquiez rien. Je connais la vérité. Il vous a violé et maintenant, vous êtes enceinte. Quand vous avez décidés de porter plainte contre lui, vous l'avez d'abord confronté et il vous a attaqué pour que vous ne disiez rien. Une chance que vous aviez eu l'intelligence d'apporter une arme sinon il vous aurait tuée et se serait ensuite débarrassé de votre corps. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

- C'est vrai. J'aurais dû porter plainte avant et le confronter ensuite. Comme ça, si j'avais disparue, on aurait su pourquoi.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Demanda Rose

- Maintenant, nous allons dormir et demain matin, nous irons sur la passerelle pour voir le Seigneur Vador. Ne craignez rien, je serai votre avocat et je vous défendrai. Maintenant, vous allez vous coucher toutes les deux et passez une bonne nuit. Il ne faudrait pas que votre bébé souffre de votre manque de sommeil.

Sur ce, l'Ombre se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec son assistant. Elle l'ouvrit et vit les deux commandos qui ne semblaient pas très content d'avoir été laissés à l'extérieur. Leurs ordres spécifiaient qu'ils devaient suivre l'Ombre où qu'elle aille, sauf à la toilette, bien sûr. Cette fois, ils n'allaient pas la lâcher et ils la raccompagnèrent à sa cellule avec son assistant. Lorsqu'elle se coucha pour la nuit, Tiana se dit qu'elle devrait jouer fin avec la présence de la marâtre qui l'avait insulté plus tôt dans la journée. Elle voudrait sûrement punir la meurtrière et peu lui importerait qu'elle ait fait cela pour se défendre et qu'elle fût enceinte. Comme elle était fatiguée, elle s'endormit en quelques minutes. Il serait toujours temps d'arranger les choses le lendemain.

*

* *

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla avec une petite idée derrière la tête. Cette idée n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme qu'elle devait aider, mais concernait plutôt un plan d'évasion. Depuis son arrivée, elle s'était discrètement renseignée sur l'état de santé de ses hommes. Elle avait constaté que la moitié d'entre eux étaient morts. Elle savait cependant que son garde du corps et que huit de ses hommes étaient encore vivants. Dès qu'elle en aurait terminé avec cette affaire, elle se pencherait sur ce problème avec plus d'attention. En se retournant vers la porte, elle vit que ses gardes n'avaient pas changés de position depuis la veille et elle se demanda s'ils commençaient à avoir mal au dos, à force de rester toujours aussi rigides. Elle leur dit cependant, moqueuse :

- Alors, messieurs, bien dormi ? J'aimerais bien un petit déjeuner au lit mais je suppose que ce n'est pas inclus dans le forfait… Comme c'est dommage… Enfin, je vais m'en passer. Alors, on y va ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, ils ne réagirent pas à ses mots d'esprit et se contentèrent de lui dire de les suivre. Elle se rendit d'abord à son « bureau » pour récupérer les preuves et le dossier qu'elle avait monté avec son assistant la veille puis se rendit à la cabine de Jaele, où elle et sa copine devaient l'attendre. Elles étaient là et semblaient particulièrement nerveuses. Jaele avait les yeux rougis et un peu gonflés par les larmes, preuve qu'elle avait dût passer une très mauvaise nuit.

- Ne vous avais-je pas conseillé de dormir, mademoiselle ? Haussant les épaules, elle ajouta : Allons, c'est bon pour cette fois. Allez vous passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je suis sûre que vous voulez bien paraître devant vos supérieurs.

- Bien paraître le jour de ma mort… Vous ne pensez pas que c'est inutile ? Se renfrogna la jeune femme.

Elle se rendit néanmoins à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu et, quand elle en ressortit, elle avait meilleure mine et semblait plus sûre d'elle. L'Ombre leur dit alors qu'il était temps de partir mais, quand elle remarqua que Rose leur emboîtait le pas aussi, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Après tout, cette histoire ne la concernait pas.

- Soutien moral. Après tout, Jaele est mon amie et je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Elle vit l'Ombre hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement et lui faire signe de les suivre. Elle se dit qu'une telle loyauté envers ses amis devenait de plus en plus rare de nos jours. Et de toute façon, la pauvre femme aurait besoin de tout le soutien possible. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la passerelle, où le Seigneur Vador devait certainement se trouver. Quand elle arriva, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir la femme du Commandant Chase et ses enfants qui étaient là également. Elle laissa la jeune femme entre les mains de son amie et de son assistant et se dirigea vers Vador. Ce dernier était devant la baie vitrée de son vaisseau et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Après un moment d'attente, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas toute la journée et que, si elle voulait partir du vaisseau, ça devrait se faire bientôt. Elle voulait donc en terminer au plus tôt. Elle se décida donc à tendre le bras et tira deux coups secs sur sa cape avant de faire rapidement deux pas en arrière. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir et préférait être prudente. Quand il se retourna, il ne sembla pas surprit mais seulement un peu irrité qu'on ose le déranger de cette façon. Il ne fut pas davantage surprit de constater que c'était l'Ombre qui était là.

- Seigneur Vador, j'ai trouvé le responsable de cet incident mais je pense qu'une conversation privée s'impose. Je ne pense pas que la passerelle soit le meilleur endroit pour discuter ce genre de question.

Il constata que le ton de l'Ombre était sérieux et sans la moindre trace d'ironie. Elle s'était drapée dans sa dignité et attendait sa réponse, de toute évidence. Il l'étudia encore un petit moment avant de dire :

- Très bien. L'affaire semble sérieuse. Allons-y.

- Une petite chose, avant. Je me commets d'office pour être l'avocat de cette personne. C'est moi qui vais parler pour elle et, si vous avez des questions directes à lui poser, elle devra avoir mon accord pour y répondre.

- Auriez-vous une formation en droit en plus de vos autres talents, l'Ombre ?

- Je suis très polyvalent, Seigneur Vador. Je connais tous les codes de justice et la jurisprudence en vigueur dans l'Empire. Je suis assez qualifiée, croyez-le bien. Vous devriez voir la quantité de diplômes d'honneur et de récompenses que j'ai eu quand j'étais étudiant.

- Très bien, si vous y tenez. Finissons-en, maintenant.

L'Ombre lui fit signe de la suivre et se dirigea vers son assistant et les deux femmes qui attendaient un peu plus loin. Celles-ci semblaient très nerveuses. Il passa devant et ils entrèrent dans une salle de réunion attenante à la passerelle. La porte fût refermée et ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la grande table au centre de la pièce. Quand elle vit que la détestable marâtre qui avait servie de femme à Chase et ses deux fils aînés entraient à leur suite, elle n'en fut pas ravie du tout. Malgré tout, elle haussa les épaules et se dit que, de toute façon, ils devraient apprendre la vérité, et il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant, que dans des circonstances qui seraient certainement beaucoup moins agréables. Enfin, si l'on pouvait dire ! Quand tout le monde fut installé, l'Ombre et son assistant encadrant les deux femmes d'un côté de la table, la femme de Chase et ses deux fils de l'autre et Vador à l'une des extrémités, ce dernier dit :

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous prêts, nous allons commencer. Je veux que cette affaire soit définitivement bouclée. Quelles sont vos conclusions, l'Ombre ?

L'Ombre mit un dossier devant elle sur la table et dit :

- Le Lieutenant qui est assis à mes côtés, Jaele Vince, est celle qui a tiré sur le Commandant Chase en légitime défense. Celui-ci l'a attaquée en apprenant de sa bouche qu'elle était enceinte, dans l'espoir de lui provoquer une fausse couche. Après qu'il se fut jeté sur elle, un bref combat s'en suivit et le coup est partit accidentellement. La jeune femme n'est pas à blâmer dans cette affaire, elle n'a fait que se défendre, elle et son enfant. Tout est dans le dossier si vous voulez les détails.

Sans prendre la peine de se lever, Vador fit venir le dossier vers lui avec la Force, puis l'ouvrit pour le consulter. D'après ses propos, il devait bien admettre que l'Ombre savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Il se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire. Il le lui demanda alors, un peu amusé. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner, ni marcher au-dessus du vide. Pendant cet interlude, la femme du Commandant se remettait de l'insulte faite à son mari. Elle finit par dire, d'un ton outré :

- Je ne crois pas un mot de cette histoire. Mon mari était un homme bien et jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Surtout pas à une femme enceinte. D'ailleurs, est-elle vraiment enceinte ?

- Ayant eu cinq enfants vous-même, vous devriez savoir que cela ne se voit pas avant le troisième mois, au moins. Pour ce qui est de la preuve, elle est consignée dans ce dossier. Vous pourrez le consulter dès que le Seigneur Vador en aura terminé.

- Il est très facile de falsifier des preuves, l'Ombre. Et je ne fais pas confiance à des « preuves » obtenues par un Rebelle aussi sinistrement connu dans l'Empire que vous. Je ne le croirai pas davantage !

- Ma mère a raison, renchérit un de ses deux fils, vous n'êtes pas du tout digne de confiance. J'exige que les preuves soient de nouveau vérifiées !

Tiana, insultée au plus haut point, s'apprêta à répondre vertement pour l'édification de cette dame et de son rejeton, quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Vador déposer le dossier sur la table. Elle se tourna vers lui et dit, son ton ironique revenu :

- Déjà terminé ? Vous lisez plus vite que moi. Maintenant que vous avez terminé de le lire, voudriez-vous donner ce dossier à ces personnes pour qu'elles en prennent connaissance ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez suivi la conversation. Il est probable que oui. Cette dame et son fils viennent de mettre en doute votre propre jugement dans cette affaire. Je crois que c'est à vous de leur répondre.

Se tournant vers les deux personnes incriminées, Vador les toisa pendant un long moment avant de dire, d'un ton d'avertissement :

- C'est moi-même qui ai confié cette enquête à l'Ombre et, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas été déçu. Les conclusions qu'elle a obtenues sont véridiques et les fait relatés aussi. Par contre, nous n'avons pas intérêt à ébruiter l'affaire. Passons maintenant à la jeune femme en question. Étant donné le fait qu'il a été prouvé qu'elle a agit en légitime défense et regrette sincèrement son geste, aucune charge ne sera retenue contre elle.

Il fit alors une pause dans son discours et vit que, d'un côté, la femme de Chase avait du mal à avaler ces paroles qui devaient lui sembler insultantes pour la mémoire de son mari, et de l'autre, le jeune Lieutenant Vince avait l'air très soulagée de la tournure des évènements. Il surprit Jaele à serrer l'Ombre dans ses bras et lui dire merci. L'Ombre semblait aussi surprit par ce geste que lui et dit que les remerciements n'étaient pas nécessaire, elle n'avait fait cela que parce que ça lui semblait juste. Vador reprit alors la parole pour conclure le dossier définitivement. Il dit :

- Des excuses officielles et une compensation financière lui seront accordées, de même qu'une nouvelle situation, si elle le désire. Il en sera de même pour les autres femmes qui ont été victimes de cet homme pendant leur passage dans la flotte impériale. Cependant, pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire et éviter de ternir l'image de la flotte impériale, le corps du Commandant Chase sera ramené sur Coruscant pour y recevoir des funérailles dans les règles. Ce ne seront cependant que des honneurs de façade.

Encore une fois, Vador se tut et regarda la réaction de ses interlocuteurs. L'Ombre hochait la tête avec un air satisfait alors que la femme et les fils de Chase semblaient avoir sucé du citron. Le jugement leur restait manifestement en travers de la gorge et ils allaient avoir du mal à en revenir. Quant à la jeune femme qui était au centre de cette affaire, elle serait maintenant son amie Rose dans ses bras et celle-ci lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort. Il conclut alors en disant :

- Ces ordres devront être exécutés dès maintenant.

- Merci, Seigneur Vador. Vous n'êtes pas tel que les rumeurs vous décrivent. Dit Jaele d'une toute petite voix timide.

- Et quelles rumeurs avez-vous entendu, Lieutenant ?

- Hé bien… On vous décrit comme un être intransigeant et cruel, et que vous n'hésitez pas à vous débarrasser des officiers qui vous déplaisent de façon expéditive et définitive. On dit aussi que vous avez des pouvoirs terrifiants.

- Sur ce point, elle n'a pas tort, Seigneur Vador. Certains de vos officiers montrent une propension inquiétante à quitter ce vaisseau les pieds devant dès qu'ils vous déplaisent ou commettent une erreur. Coupa l'Ombre suite aux propos de la jeune femme.

Elle sentit le regard glacial que lui jeta Vador à travers son masque après qu'elle eut lancée cette remarque. Elle le soutint sans broncher et les autres regardèrent cette confrontation en se demandant lequel des deux allait l'emporter sur l'autre dans ce petit duel de volontés. En fin de compte, il sembla que ce fut un match nul car aucun des deux opposants ne baissa les yeux ni ne détourna la tête, quoi que ce fut difficile à deviner chez l'un comme chez l'autre car leurs visages étaient masqués. L'Ombre finit par ajouter, poussant son avantage :

- N'est-ce pas ainsi que l'Amiral Ozzel a quitté votre service ? Je suppose que l'Amiral Piett n'a pas obtenu ce poste par une intervention de la Force ? Enfin, oui, mais pas de la manière dont je l'entends.

- Ne tentez pas trop votre chance, l'Ombre. Je pourrais perdre ma bonne humeur.

- Ha, parce que ça vous arrive d'être de bonne humeur ? Enfin, c'est difficile à dire avec votre masque…

- Raccompagnez l'Ombre à sa cellule. Dit Vador sans répondre à sa dernière pique.

- Quoi, je n'ai même pas le droit à un bon repas pour me féliciter de mon travail ? L'Empire ne sait vraiment pas se montrer reconnaissant… Poursuivit l'Ombre en s'éloignant avec ses « chiens de garde »

Pendant qu'elle et Arisa étaient raccompagnés vers leurs cellules, Tiana la contacta par ligne fermée, à travers leurs brouilleurs vocal. Elle s'assura que sa voix ne s'entendait pas de l'extérieur avant de poursuivre :

- Arisa, tu me reçois ?

- Oui. Quel est ton plan ?

- Le couloir est désert. C'est notre meilleure chance de nous débarrasser de ces deux-là. Je vais simuler une quinte de toux pour que l'un des gardes s'approche de moi. Charges-toi de l'autre.

- Compris. À toi de jouer !

À ce moment, Tiana feignit une quinte de toux et s'appuya au mur pour faire comme si elle ne pouvait plus avancer. Comme elle l'avait prévu, un des deux commandos s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider. Sa réaction fut alors rapide et elle le frappa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir et elle réussit à le mettre à terre en quelques secondes à peine. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'Arisa avait fait la même chose avec le sien. Elles ramassèrent leurs armes et se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'endroit où étaient retenus Khaled et les autres.

*

* *

Dans le bloc de détention, Khaled commençait à trouver le temps long. Il se demandait ce que faisaient Tiana et Arisa. Elles auraient dut venir ici beaucoup plus rapidement, selon lui. Leur nombre s'amenuisait car sept d'entre eux étaient morts des suites de leur interrogatoire et deux ou trois autres étaient mal en point. Quant à lui, ils avaient bien essayé d'ouvrir son armure mais lui seul savait comment faire et, comme Vador le connaissait, il n'avait pas intérêt à l'enlever. Il se demandait ce qui se passait maintenant quand il entendit du raffut qui venait de la salle de contrôle du bloc de détention. La porte s'ouvrit sur Tiana qui leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils ne se firent pas prier, et ceux qui étaient encore bien portant se chargèrent de porter les hommes qui ne l'étaient pas. Ils sortirent de la cellule et se rassemblèrent dans la salle adjacente, attendant de recevoir les instructions de l'Ombre. Se tournant vers eux, elle dit :

- Prenez les armes des morts, elles pourront nous servir. Et maintenant, nous allons utiliser le bon vieux truc des conduits de ventilation pour que les caméras de sécurité ne nous repèrent pas.

- Vous pensez que les blessés vont pouvoir passer par là ? Ça va être difficile…

- Ça sera encore plus difficile pour eux s'ils restent ici !

- L'Ombre a raison. S'il faut passer par là, je passerai par là. Je préfère ça à continuer de pourrir ici. Dit le Commandant Reich.

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans le conduit de ventilation. Les blessés eurent plus de difficulté mais ils y arrivèrent malgré tout, poussés par l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper de là. Ils rampèrent pendant une heure avant d'atteindre le hangar le plus proche, ou des navettes impériales étaient stationnées. Ils se glissèrent discrètement dans la plus proche et, comme il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle, ce fut très facile. L'ordre de Vador concernant l'interdiction de vol des navettes jusqu'à la conclusion de l'enquête en cours ne semblait pas encore avoir été levé. Ils purent donc décoller en catastrophe et s'enfuir dans l'hyperespace avant que le vaisseau n'ait le temps de réagir.

*

* *

Pendant la fuite de l'Ombre, sur la passerelle, Vador avait un désagréable sentiment qui le titillait. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi. L'alarme d'évasion le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une navette entrer en hyperespace pour comprendre. Il appela alors le bloc de détention et leur demanda si l'Ombre avait bien été raccompagnée à sa cellule. Il lui fut répondu qu'elle n'était jamais arrivée. Il regarda ensuite les caméras du vaisseau et saisit tous les moments de l'évasion de l'Ombre. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait faire usage de ses capacités en arts martiaux. Il la vit ensuite libérer les Rebelles restant et se sauver dans les conduits de ventilation. Mais pourquoi les alarmes n'avaient-elles pas retentie plus tôt ? Il se souvint alors que les techniciens avaient débranchés certaines d'entre elles pour les inspecter. L'Ombre avait bien choisit son moment pour s'enfuir. Il fulminait latéralement. Il avait été trop confiant. Il aurait dû poster plus de gardes près de l'Ombre afin qu'elle ne se sauve pas ou la droguer pour être sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de partir. La prochaine fois, il ne commettrait pas cette erreur. Il avait été abusé par la docilité feinte par l'Ombre et ne pouvait plus que respecter cette personne dont la ruse était légendaire. Pour l'instant, il espéra juste que cette aventure n'atteigne jamais les oreilles de l'Empereur sinon il aurait de sérieux comptes à rendre.

*

* *

Quelques jours plus tard, Jaele et Rose apprirent la fuite de l'Ombre et des derniers prisonniers Rebelles. Elles apprirent aussi que Vador n'était pas de très bonne humeur et que personne ne devait le déranger. Ceux qui s'y oseraient risquaient de perdre la vie. Secrètement, Jaele était soulagée que l'Ombre ait réussit à fuir. Elle voulait tellement la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Tous savaient maintenant ce qui était réellement arrivé et les autres de son service la traitaient avec douceur et délicatesse. L'examen médical qu'elle avait passé l'avait rassuré sur le développement de son bébé. Il était en pleine santé, mais il était encore trop tôt pour savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Somme toute, l'humeur du Lieutenant était tout le contraire de celle de Vador cette semaine-là. Elle avait hâte de retourner chez elle et d'annoncer à ses parents qu'ils seraient bientôt grands-parents, malgré la manière peu orthodoxe dont l'enfant avait été conçu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La navette fit plusieurs tours et détours pour éviter de se faire poursuivre par d'éventuels vaisseaux impériaux. Elle arriva enfin à la base centrale après plusieurs jours de retard, presque à bout de carburant. Le code de l'Ombre fut lancé et les chasseurs lancés vers eux se mirent en formation d'escorte autour de cette navette impériale.

Sur la base, Mon Mothma fut prévenue et partit presque en courant vers la baie d'atterrissage pour accueillir son meilleur agent et une amie des plus précieuses. Elle partit sans attendre le Général Madine. La navette atterrit sans problème et la personne attendue sortit enfin. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'on vit Mon Mothma sauter aux bras de l'Ombre et la serrer contre elle. Elle finit par dire :

- Nous étions tellement inquiets. Nous avons cru vous avoir perdu pour toujours, l'Ombre. J'espère que vous allez mieux.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, madame. Je vous remercie. Je me sens parfaitement bien, maintenant que je suis rentrée. Je suis prête à reprendre du service.

- Vos étudiants seront ravis de l'apprendre. En attendant, je pense que vous attendez avec impatience de retrouver votre cabine.

Elles avaient terminées de parler quand le Général Madine fit irruption dans la baie d'atterrissage. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'Ombre et le chef suprême de l'Alliance et n'hésita pas à prendre l'Ombre dans ses bras en ajoutant ses vœux à ceux de Mon Mothma. Tous dans l'Alliance avaient tremblés lors de l'absence de nouvelles de l'Ombre. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, tous en étaient très soulagés. De son côté, Tiana se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à la maison et avait hâte de reprendre le rôle qui était devenu le sien depuis près de trois ans, et ce, même s'il lui pesait de temps en temps.

Après le chaleureux accueil dont elle avait bénéficiée, elle regagna ses appartements avec soulagement. Trop heureuse de se soucier de l'avenir qui, pourtant, s'obscurcissait. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste profiter de quelques jours de répit et prendre le repos que l'Empire l'avait empêcher de prendre. Selon son emploi du temps, elle devrait partir une semaine plus tard pour une mission diplomatique.

*

* *

Sur une planète, un homme travaillait dans la plus haute tour de la ville. Le bureau était grand et spacieux et la décoration montrait d'évidents signes de richesse. La planète n'était pas très importante comparée à d'autres, mais ses exportations étaient importantes. Pourtant, il allait perdre la plus grande richesse qui soit. Sa femme se mourrait des suites d'une terrible maladie dégénérative pour laquelle on ne connaissait pas de remède. La même qui avait emportée sa mère. Il voulait aller voir sa femme et la soutenir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa douleur était trop forte et il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour l'approcher. Sa femme savait la vérité, mais pas sa fille, Selenn. Elle lui en voulait tant de laisser sa mère seule. Peu de personne pouvaient avoir accès à ce bureau tant il y avait de commandos qui surveillaient. L'un d'entre eux était le médecin personnel de sa femme. Il était présent pour l'instant. Il leva la tête des papiers qu'il était en train de lire et dit, d'un ton attristé :

- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, docteur ?

- Nous avons fait tout ce que la médecine moderne pouvait faire pour elle, monsieur. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. À l'exception, peut-être, d'adoucir ses souffrances.

- Combien de temps lui reste-il encore ?

- Pas plus de deux semaines, monsieur. Vous devriez peut-être aller la voir pour lui faire vos adieux, monsieur. Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

- Ça me fait trop mal, docteur. Vous savez que ce n'est pas la première fois que je perds quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

- Je sais monsieur. Mais votre fille l'ignore et elle croit que vous laissez tomber sa mère. Il faudra bien que vous finissiez par le lui dire. Elle est intelligente, elle comprendrait, vous savez.

- Je sais. C'est une fille très intelligente. Sur ce point, elle ressemble à sa mère. Mais je ne m'en sens pas la force pour l'instant. Je vous remercie pour ces nouvelles. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour adoucir les tourments de ma femme, je vous pris. J'irai la voir dès que je le pourrai.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux, monsieur.

Le docteur inclina la tête et sortit. Resté seul dans son bureau, le gouverneur Mathys dit à sa secrétaire qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé et se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre. De là où il était, il pouvait voir sa maison et la chambre de sa femme, qui était là, sur son lit de mort. Sa fille était là aussi, il en était sûr. Depuis que sa mère était malade, elle ne la quittait plus, sitôt qu'elle revenait de l'école, elle allait toujours tenir compagnie à sa mère. Il avait réagit de la même manière quand sa propre mère était malade. En pensant à celle-ci, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il était heureux que personne ne soit là pour le voir pleuré. Voilà qu'il allait perdre la seconde femme qu'il avait le plus aimé. Sa fille serait toujours là, mais lui pardonnerait-elle ses absences. Il était gouverneur impérial, mais pour sa fille, cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle dirait que sa vraie place était auprès de sa femme et elle aurait probablement raison. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas supporter de voir sa femme s'éteindre à petit feu. Le docteur avait raison. Tôt ou tard, il devrait lui dire pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Mais pas maintenant. Séchant ses larmes, il se retourna vers son bureau et reprit son travail, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

*

* *

Dans la chambre de sa mère, là où elle passerait ses derniers jours dans cette galaxie avant de passer au-delà de ce monde, Selenn était assise au chevet de la mourante et lui tenait délicatement la main. Elle semblait presque avoir peur de la briser tellement elle était amaigrie et faible. En quelques jours seulement, elle semblait avoir perdu le peu de vitalité qu'elle avait réussi à conserver jusque là. Remâchant sa rancune envers son père, elle parlait doucement à sa mère, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle puisse encore l'entendre. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle cessa de parler et plongea dans ses sombres réflexions. Pourquoi son père n'était-il pas là ? C'est ici qu'était sa place, pas dans son bureau à régler les problèmes de la galaxie ! Il trahissait la confiance que sa femme avait en lui. Elle allait mourir et il n'était même pas là pour dire adieu à la femme qu'il prétendait aimer. Après cinq ou dix minutes, sa mère, qu'elle croyait endormie, ouvrit les yeux et dit, d'une voix très faible :

- Ne t'arrête pas de parler, ma chérie. Ça me fait du bien de t'entendre.

N'y tenant plus, elle dit, d'une voix amère et pleine de ressentiment :

- Pourquoi père n'est-il pas ici, avec toi ? Est-il donc trop préoccupé par son travail pour se soucier de nous ?

- Ne juge pas trop vite les actions de ton père, Selenn. Il y a certaines choses que tu ne connais pas de lui. Il te les dira, un jour, mais laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire.

- Ça m'est égal ! Il devrait être ici et pas à chercher des Rebelles qui n'existent pas !

- Les Rebelles existent, mon trésor. Seulement, il n'y en a pas ici.

- Ha oui ? Qui sont-ils, dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi se rebellent-ils ?

- Ce sont de pauvres gens qui ont subi des tragédies dont ils tiennent l'Empire responsable. Parfois, ils ont raison, mais ils n'agissent pas de la bonne manière, selon moi.

- Peu importe… Ça ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir.

- Si tu as fini de me raconter ta journée, mon cœur, je vais dormir un peu.

- D'accord, maman. À demain.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa sa mère et retourna dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs de la journée, même si elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. En fait, elle pensait à quelque chose. Elle avait un peu menti à sa mère en lui disant que les Rebelles ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle était intriguée depuis qu'elle avait vu le reportage fait sur l'Ombre l'année dernière. Elle avait alors souhaité en apprendre plus, mais sa mère était tombée malade peu de temps après et ces considérations lui étaient sorties de la tête.

*

* *

Une semaine plus tard, à la base centrale de l'Alliance, l'Ombre se préparait à partir en mission. C'était une mission diplomatique et elle accompagnait Mon Mothma à cette occasion, comme elle l'avait elle-même demandé. La navette allait bientôt partir et l'Ombre attendait patiemment sur l'aire de décollage. Le vaisseau de Mon Mothma partirait en premier, suivi du sien, dans lequel il y aurait également son assistant, son garde du corps et quelques-uns de ses meilleurs élèves. Elle ne pouvait espérer une meilleure équipe de protection. Cette mission diplomatique avait pour but de convaincre une planète qui penchait davantage vers l'Empire d'acquérir plutôt une certaine neutralité, voire de se rallier à leur cause. Cependant, l'Ombre l'avait prévenue que ce pouvait être un piège dans le but de la piéger, elle. Elle avait tenu compte de ses mises en gardes et c'est pourquoi elle avait chargé l'Ombre de mettre sur pied la meilleure équipe possible, composée de certains de ses premiers étudiants, qu'elle avait formés sur Tatooine deux ans et demie plus tôt. Le vaisseau de Mon Mothma était partit une semaine plus tôt.

Enfin, les derniers passagers arrivèrent et la navette put décoller. Plus tard, elle entra dans l'hyperespace et mit le cap sur Larrdan, la planète où ils devaient se rendre. Elle était toute proche de Borleias, un monde que Tiana savait pro impérial, et cela l'inquiétait, ce dont elle avait également informé Mon Mothma. Encore une fois, elle avait prit en compte ses inquiétudes et lui avait affirmé qu'elle serait prudente. Malgré tout, Tiana continuait à ressentir un picotement de danger. Sachant cela, le Général Madine avait tenté de faire annuler la mission, mais Mon Mothma s'y était opposé, arguant que cela leur donnerait une mauvaise presse. Madine avait finalement dû se plier à sa volonté, ainsi que l'Ombre, mais aucun des deux ne relâcha sa vigilance. La sensation de danger que Tiana ressentait, et qu'elle associait maintenant à la Force, était davantage centrée sur elle et son groupe, et seulement à un degré moindre sur Mon Mothma. Elle décida de la chasser de son esprit pour le moment car elle ne servait qu'à la distraire de la mission. Le voyage jusqu'à Larrdan prendrait une semaine et la navette de Mon Mothma, partit quelques jours avant la leur, arriverait quelques jours avant eux à destination.

*

* *

En moins d'une semaine, la maladie de sa mère avait atteint un stade critique et Selenn en ressentait une immense tristesse. Elle n'allait pas à l'école pour pouvoir rester auprès de sa mère et s'occuper d'elle dans ses derniers instants. Ce faisant, elle faisait tout pour éviter son père car elle le tenait responsable de la détérioration de l'état de santé de sa mère par sa simple absence, qui la rendait très triste. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était venu à deux reprises au cours de cette semaine, mais elle était absente à ces deux occasions. Elle accumulait donc une grande quantité de rancœur et ne savait trop comment la déverser. Ce matin-là, comme à son habitude, elle descendit déjeuner et s'efforça de ne pas regarder son père, assis juste en face d'elle. Elle sentait bien que cela le blessait, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. En fait, cela la réjouissait plutôt, et elle avait un peu – juste un peu – honte de ce sentiment. Au bout d'un moment, son père parla :

- Tu sais ma chérie, je… En fait, je… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta mère. Je l'adore, au contraire. C'est seulement que… Hé bien…

- Si tu n'as rien à dire, tais toi ! Le coupa-t-elle rageusement. Je monte voir maman. Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de venir aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me fatigue à poser la question ? Bien sûr que tu ne viendras pas !

- Selenn…

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre ! Ce seront des paroles creuses, comme d'habitude…

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle à manger et monta les escaliers à grands pas rageurs. Quand elle arriva à la chambre de sa mère, elle remarqua tout de suite la grande activité qui régnait dans la pièce. Une boule de terreur monta dans sa gorge, bien qu'elle s'attendit à ce moment depuis des semaines, et elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Le médecin la vit entrer en trombe, l'air affolé, et l'intercepta avant qu'elle n'approche du lit de la mourante.

- Selenn, reste ici. Il est trop tard pour que tu l'aides.

- NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !

- Arrête, Selenn ! C'est inutile !

Elle lui écrasa un pied pour qu'il la lâche et put approcher du lit de sa mère. Elle vit qu'elle était plongée dans le coma et n'avait plus aucune réaction. Sa peau était très pâle, presque bleutée, et elle avait des larges cernes sous les yeux. La vision de sa mère dans cet état lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux et elle se mit à pleurer, vacillant un peu sur ses jambes, presque sous le choc. Elle entendit un bruit à la porte et se retourna. Elle eut la surprise de voir son père sur le pas de la porte, les traits figés et sans expression, comme s'il essayait de se blinder contre ce qu'il voyait. Comme dans un rêve, elle entendit les mots échangés entre le docteur et le Gouverneur.

- Elle est au plus mal, Gouverneur Mathys. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Elle est tombée dans le coma et n'en sortira plus jamais. Elle va s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément, sans aucun espoir de retour. Le mieux qui nous reste à faire est de la débrancher. Ce serait plus humain.

Alors Selenn vit une chose incroyable : son père hésitait ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voyait son père hésiter, et cela était très perturbant. Finalement, il prit la parole d'un ton lourd de chagrin et de douleur :

- Vous avez raison, docteur. Si vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, alors il est peut-être préférable de la laisser partir. Je l'aime trop pour la laisser vivre dans cet état de demi-vie, inconsciente de même exister.

C'est alors que Selenn passa entre les deux en les bousculant, en pleine crise de larmes, et partit en courant dans le couloir. Son père tenta de l'arrêter, mais le médecin lui posa une main sur l'épaule en secouant la tête d'un air compatissant. Il valait mieux la laisser passer sa rage en toute tranquillité. Elle reviendrait dans un moment, calmée, et pourrait alors faire son deuil. Acceptant le point de vue du médecin, le Gouverneur partit alors vers son bureau, la tête basse. La journée avait vraiment mal commencée et il était prêt à parier que ça n'irait pas en s'améliorant.

*

* *

Le lendemain, alors que Borleias était en deuil, un destroyer impérial sortit de l'hyperespace au large de la planète. Le _Malice_ se mit en orbite et son capitaine avait hâte de pouvoir descendre sur la planète pour saluer son vieil ami, le Gouverneur Mathys. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs années d'étude sur Carida et Mathys était du genre bon vivant, qui avait toujours le mot pour rire. Il envoya un message vers la surface, à l'attention de son ami et, peu de temps après, le responsable des communications vint le voir et lui dit :

- Le Gouverneur Mathys vous souhaite le bonjour, Capitaine Pratt. Il nous annonce cependant que la planète est en deuil…

- Comment cela ? Demanda Pratt, alors que la réponse lui venait à l'esprit.

Il savait que la femme de Mathys était malade depuis plusieurs mois mais il ne pensait pas que ce fut si grave. Il ne fut donc pas surprit quand l'officier lui répondit :

- La femme du Gouverneur est décédée hier, Capitaine. Ses funérailles auront lieux aujourd'hui. Voulez-vous envoyer une réponse ?

- Bien sûr, ouvrez-moi un canal de communication directe avec le gouverneur. Je vais lui parler en personne.

- Très bien, Monsieur.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était en communication avec son vieil ami et, quand son visage apparut sur l'écran de communication, il remarqua ses traits tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas dormi depuis que le triste évènement avait eu lieu, plus d'une journée auparavant. Il prit la parole le premier :

- Toutes mes condoléances, Gouverneur Mathys.

- Pas de formalités entre nous, Allec, nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps pour ça. Je vous remercie pour les sympathies. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour les funérailles ?

- Tu es sûr, Denys ? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

- Pour être franc, j'ai besoin de tout l'appui que je peux trouver, en ce moment. Ta présence ne sera pas une gêne, voyons.

- J'accepte avec plaisir, dans ce cas. À propos, comment va ta fille ? Elle doit prendre ça très mal, j'imagine.

- Tu n'as pas idée… Elle est dans tous ses états et elle a pleuré toute la nuit. Je ne vaux guère mieux, comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué.

- En effet. Tu devrais aller te coucher, après la cérémonie. Si tu ne t'endors pas en plein milieu, bien sûr ! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton un peu malicieux.

- T'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de danger que je m'endorme dans un moment aussi important. Dans combien de temps vas-tu arriver ?

- Donne-moi une heure.

- D'accord. À plus tard.

Une heure plus tard, la navette du Capitaine Pratt se posait dans la capitale de Borleias, non loin du palais du Gouverneur. Un speeder l'attendait pour le conduire à sa résidence. Il remarqua que la plupart des gens, dans les rues, étaient vêtues de couleurs sombres, ce qui donnait une ambiance très triste à la cité. La femme du Gouverneur avait été aimée par son peuple, de toute évidence, et sa mort avait eu un impact profond sur toute la population, pas juste sur sa famille. Peu de temps après, il arriva au palais du Gouverneur, où l'ambiance était encore plus lugubre que dans les rues de la ville. Ce n'était rien pour remonter le moral, en tout cas ! Il se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans son uniforme de cérémonie, qui l'obligeait à se tenir très raide. Il vit que son ami l'attendait avec sa fille, qui avait grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, quatre ans plus tôt. Elle courut vers lui pour l'embrasser et il la prit dans ses bras. Il finit par dire, un peu moqueur :

- Tu as prit du poids, dis donc ! J'ai un peu de difficulté à te tenir, maintenant.

- Bonjour, oncle Allec ! Tu devrais venir ici plus souvent, je me suis ennuyée, moi !

- Ha, le travail, tu sais… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi ! Il la reposa et ajouta, plus sérieusement : Comment ça va avec ton père ?

À ces mots, la jeune fille se renfrogna et devint muette. Jetant un regard à Mathys, il vit son air triste et gêné et comprit la situation, du moins en partie. Il regarda de nouveau la jeune fille et lui dit à peu près les mêmes mots que sa mère :

- Ne juge pas ton père trop vite, Selenn. Laisse-le s'expliquer avant de le condamner. Tu pourrais être surprise.

- Maman aussi m'a dit ça. Peut-être que je devrais vous écouter…

Mettant un bras autour des épaules de la fille, il se dirigea vers le Gouverneur et lui serra la main, avant que l'autre ne le serre dans ses bras, ce qui surprit un peu Pratt. Il lui rendit finalement son étreinte, mais ne savait trop comment réagir. Ils rentrèrent ensuite et dînèrent en attendant l'heure des funérailles, qui devait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi. Lorsque la cérémonie commença, toute la ville se rassembla pour assister aux funérailles et les autres villes avaient également envoyés des représentants. La foule était immense et débordait hors des murs du temple, mais demeurait dans un grand silence respectueux. Malgré tout, la voix de l'officiant s'entendait jusqu'aux dernières rangées de la foule. La cérémonie en elle-même se termina et une longue et solennelle procession se dirigea vers la nécropole où le corps serait mis en terre.

*

* *

Dans l'espace, un drame d'un tout autre genre se jouait. Au moment où la navette sortit de l'hyperespace, toutes les alarmes de proximités retentirent. Le pilote dévia sa trajectoire pour éviter de justesse le destroyer qui était en orbite autour de la planète. La voix de l'Ombre retentit alors dans le cockpit :

- Que se passe-t-il, Commandant ?

- Un destroyer impérial, monsieur. Et beaucoup trop près pour que ce soit bon pour notre santé.

- Éloignez-nous de lui ! C'est plus facile que de le faire s'éloigner, lui.

Sur la passerelle du _Malice, _l'arrivée du petit vaisseau n'était pas passée inaperçue. Le Lieutenant en charge des senseurs s'approcha du Commandant Ranke, présentement en charge du vaisseau, pour lui faire son rapport.

- Commandant Ranke, une navette Rebelle vient de sortir de l'hyperespace juste devant nous. Elle s'éloigne maintenant en quatrième vitesse.

- Engagez la poursuite, Lieutenant, et prévenez le Capitaine Pratt de ce qui se passe.

- À vos ordres, Monsieur !

L'énorme vaisseau de guerre se mit donc en chasse et la navette dut supporter un tir nourri. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, la tension était à son comble et tous formulaient des vœux pour que l'on s'en sorte entier, tout en demeurant concentrés sur leur tâche, c'est-à-dire échapper à ce gros monstre. Ils y arrivèrent pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'une violente secousse jette tout le monde à terre. Se relevant avec peine, l'Ombre demanda au pilote ce qui se passait.

- Nous avons été gravement touché, monsieur ! Notre moulin bâbord est hors service et perd de la puissance ! Nous n'irons pas plus loin, j'en ai peur… Nous allons tenter un atterrissage forcé sur Borleias.

- Borleias ! Mais vous n'y pensez pas, Commandant ! C'est une planète pro impériale ! On ne peut espérer trouver aucune aide là-dessus !

- Croyez bien que je le sais, monsieur, mais nous n'irons pas plus loin ! Le moteur tribord commence lui aussi à avoir des ratés...

Prise au dépourvue par cette suite d'évènements, Tiana se sentait très nerveuse. Néanmoins, il faudrait qu'elle se tire de cette situation aussi. La vie de ses hommes en dépendait. Elle s'accrocha donc de toute ses forces et attendit l'impact…

Celui-ci sembla prendre une heure à arriver, mais quand il arriva, il fut d'une violence telle que, accrochés ou pas, tous volèrent dans les airs et s'écrasèrent les uns sur les autres. La navette glissa sur quelques mètres et finit par s'immobiliser sur le côté. Le calme revint si soudainement que Tiana pensa d'abord être devenue sourde. Elle fut rassurée d'entendre Salporin gronder à Jax d'enlever son pied de son visage s'il tenait à garder sa jambe, de même qu'elle entendit Oryn-Ilya dire à Salporin de cesser de l'écraser d'une voix étouffée. Finalement, elle se rendit compte que Khaled était sur elle et la protégeait de son corps.

- Tu m'écrases, Khaled, lèves-toi ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment !

Elle entendit alors Arisa demander d'une voix forte si tout le monde allait bien, et Jax de répondre d'une petite voix :

- J'ai l'impression que toutes mes dents sont tombées.

- Et moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose planté dans le… Heu… Oubliez ça, j'ai rien dit ! Continua Oryn-Ilya alors que sa fourrure s'aplatissait de gêne.

- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais aller faire observer ton « Heu, j'ai rien dit » par Arisa, non ? Répondit l'Ombre, pince-sans-rire. Elle ajouta, sur le même ton : Messieurs, allez donc voir ce que font le pilote et son co-pilote pendant que Oryn-Ilya fait soigner son popotin.

Un grand éclat de rire accueillit cette blague et deux des autres Rebelles allèrent voir ce que devenaient leurs pilotes. Ils revinrent au bout d'un petit moment, la mine sombre, et l'un d'eux dit :

- Le pilote est mort. Un gros éclat de transparacier lui a traversé le crâne. Quant au co-pilote, il ne vaut guère mieux car un gros morceau de métal lui traverse le ventre. Il ne reste plus grand-chose du cockpit.

- Est-ce qu'il a une chance d'en réchapper ?

- J'en doute, à moins de trouver un chirurgien spécialisé dans la demi-heure.

- Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver… Bien, je vais aller le voir. Je vais lui donner une dormeuse, ce sera plus clément que d'attendre qu'il finisse d'agoniser.

La porte de la navette était maintenant ouverte et la plupart des Rebelles étaient sortis pour reconnaître le terrain. Ils étaient dans une forêt dense composée surtout de grands conifères et d'arbres feuillus. Il ne serait pas facile de se déplacer là-dedans. Khaled fini par revenir à l'intérieur juste à temps pour voir Tiana sortir du cockpit, un peu raide, comme si elle venait d'assister à un évènement malheureux. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis et que chacun avait un sac de survie sur le dos, ils se mirent en marche après avoir mis le feu à ce qui restait de la navette.

*

* *

Juste avant de partir, Tiana suggéra qu'on enlève cape et brouilleur pour éviter de faire savoir que l'Ombre se trouvait sur la planète. Ce serait déjà dur de faire lâcher prise aux impériaux comme ça. L'idée fut acceptée à l'unanimité, car tous savaient que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de fuir si les impériaux faisait savoir à quelqu'un comme Vador que l'Ombre se trouvait sur Borleias. Ils se mirent donc en route en laissant le cadavre de la navette qui finissait de se consumer.

*

* *

Dans la ville principale, les funérailles étaient terminées et la procession s'achevait par la mise en terre du corps. Plusieurs personnes pleuraient en pensant que cette femme était partie trop tôt. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à penser ainsi, car Selenn n'avait aucune hâte de retourner à l'école en sachant que sa mère ne l'attendrait plus jamais à la maison. Elle jetait souvent des regards à son père et découvrit qu'il avait des traits neutres mais que, dans ses yeux, on y voyait toute la douleur du monde. Il ne pleurait pas mais il était triste. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à enterrer le corps, le second de son père arriva en courant. Il se glissa près de lui et du Capitaine Pratt et leur dit doucement :

- Le _Malice_ vient de nous transmettre un message important. Il semblerait qu'après le départ du Capitaine Pratt, une navette Rebelle est sortie de l'hyperespace. Ils ont tentés de l'intercepter, mais sans succès. Ils ont cependant réussit à la toucher suffisamment pour qu'elle s'écrase dans la forêt à cinquante kilomètres d'ici. Il faut prendre des mesures, messieurs.

- Très bien, allez à mon bureau, je vous rejoins. Dit le gouverneur avant de se rapprocher du tombeau et d'y lancer une fleur.

Il eut un dernier regard vers le cercueil de sa bien-aimée et tourna les talons en direction de son bureau, suivit par Pratt et son assistant. Sa fille le vit partir avec colère. Comment osait-il partir alors qu'on enterrait encore sa mère ? Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par sa meilleure amie qu'elle invita à passer la nuit chez elle. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas rester seule avec son père. Celle-ci accepta après avoir demandé la permission à ses parents. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent ensuite la nécropole pour se rendre au temple où un repas en souvenir de la défunte était offert.

*

* *

La première nuit dans la forêt fut froide et humide pour les Rebelles. La température avait descendue en même temps que le soleil. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Tiana et ses amis avaient de plus en plus froid. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas touchés étaient Salporin qui était protégé par sa fourrure et Khaled dont l'armure était trop épaisse pour laisser passer le froid. Après un bref conciliabule, il fut décidé de remettre les capes et brouilleur. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas suffisant. Après un frisson, Jill demanda :

- Il fait vraiment trop froid. Qui peut faire du feu ?

- C'est ça, faisons un feu pour que tous les impériaux le remarquent. Peut-être que leurs cellules sont chauffées, on peut toujours l'espérer. Dit Jax, sarcastique.

- Il y a des moyens de rendre un feu invisible, Jax. Il suffit de bien les connaître. Salporin, creuse un trou assez profond pour y faire un feu. Les arbres cacheront les flammes trop hautes. Ordonna Tiana.

Salporin se mit au travail alors que les autres Rebelles cherchaient des branches d'arbres tombées pour alimenter le feu. Quand tout fut rassemblé, ils se demandèrent comment allumer le feu. Ce fut Tiana qui résolut le problème en l'allumant au moyen de son sabrelaser. Après un certain temps, les flammes furent hautes et les Rebelles se rassemblèrent autour pour se réchauffer. Khaled et Arisa s'assirent de part et d'autre de l'Ombre afin de la protéger du froid mordant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle retombe malade après la pneumonie qu'elle venait de vivre. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Puis, comme la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, ils partagèrent les tours de garde et ils s'endormirent, exception faite des gardes. L'Ombre ne devait faire que le troisième tour et lorsqu'elle s'endormit, ses compagnons décidèrent qu'il serait mieux pour elle de dormir. Lorsque ce fut son tour, aucun des autres ne la réveilla et elle pu ainsi dormir jusqu'au matin.

*

* *

Le lendemain matin, à la demeure du gouverneur, celui-ci était dans son bureau, en pleine discussion avec le Capitaine Pratt et le docteur Edwards. Ils discutaient de la découverte de la navette Rebelle qui s'était écrasée dans la forêt la veille. Le gouverneur demanda s'il y avait des survivants. Le docteur lui répondit :

- Nous avons trouvé deux corps dans la carcasse. Les autopsies ont révélées qu'il n'y avait pas de traces de fumée dans les poumons. Ça signifie qu'ils sont morts avant l'incendie de la navette. L'un d'eux avaient le crâne défoncé et l'autre est mort d'un empoisonnement au cyanure.

- Comment cela un empoisonnement ? Demanda le gouverneur Mathys, perplexe.

- Les Rebelles ont pour habitude, quand il n'y a plus d'autre alternative, de mettre fin à leurs jours pour préserver leurs secrets. Ce ne sont que les hauts gradés qui font ça, cependant, Gouverneur. Expliqua le Capitaine Pratt.

- De saints martyrs pour leur cause… Soupira le Gouverneur en levant les yeux au ciel avec consternation.

- Celui-là, cependant, à sans doute mis fin à ses jours parce qu'il savait que, de toute façon, il allait mourir. Il avait une très grave blessure à l'abdomen qui aurait nécessité une hospitalisation immédiate. Étant à cinquante kilomètres de la ville la plus proche, il n'a pas vu d'autre alternative. Ajouta le médecin en secouant la tête avec un air réprobateur.

Ils en étaient là de leur conversation quand Selenn entra dans le bureau sans même cogner à la porte. Elle avait l'air courroucée d'une adolescente qui n'a pas ce qu'elle veut, ce qui fit entrevoir le pire à son père. Il se rappela qu'il lui avait promis de l'emmener en camping cette fin de semaine, mais avec des Rebelles qui se promenaient en liberté dans la forêt, c'était hors de question. Il allait devoir la décevoir une nouvelle fois et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle dit d'un ton ennuyé :

- Papa, ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends ! On y va ou pas ? Et ne viens pas me dire que tu as oublié, je ne te croirais pas !

- Selenn, mon cœur, il va falloir revoir nos projets. Il ne serait pas prudent de se promener seuls dans les bois avec un groupe de Rebelles en liberté. Et je suis sûr que tu ne souhaites pas qu'on se fasse accompagner par une troupe de commandos. Nous irons dès que cette histoire sera réglée, je te le promets.

Alors qu'il parlait, il vit le visage de sa fille s'assombrir de plus en plus. En fin de compte, elle explosa, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'expliquer. Elle avait l'air d'une furie et il se disait qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de la raisonner dans ces conditions. Elle dit donc, sur un ton furieux :

- C'est encore une excuse pour te défiler ! Comme tu l'as fait pendant l'enterrement de maman ! Je suis sûre que tu avais prévu toutes ces mises en scènes en pensant que je goberais tes mensonges sans sourciller ! Hé bien, laisses-moi te dire une chose, tu te trompes ! J'en ai marre de ton attitude !

- Non, Selenn, ton père ne te ment pas. J'ai vu la navette qui s'est écrasé et les traces laissées par les Rebelles. Elles laissent croire qu'il y en a encore une dizaine qui sont vivants.

- Bien sûr, vous vous soutenez, tous les deux ! C'est ton meilleur ami, tu vas dire exactement ce qu'il veut que tu dises ! Vous avez peut-être même monté tout ça ensemble, ça ne me surprendrait pas ! Continua l'adolescente, de plus en plus furieuse. Elle conclut en disant, avant de quitter le bureau en courant : Je m'en vais, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tous ces mensonges ! J'en ai assez de TOI !!!

Après le départ de la jeune fille, il y eut un lourd moment de silence dans le bureau, tous s'entre-regardant avec une air gêné. Les mots de Selenn résonnaient encore aux oreilles de son père, et ils l'avaient blessés plus qu'il ne veuille l'admettre. Il se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air complètement dépassé par les événements. Il dit par la suite :

- Je ne sais vraiment plus comment la prendre… Déjà qu'elle commençait à être susceptible avant la maladie de sa mère, ça n'a fait qu'empirer depuis lors. C'est dix fois pire ! Je veux bien croire qu'elle soit perturbée par la mort de sa mère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable avec mes invités !

- Laissez-lui le temps, Gouverneur. Elle est à un âge où les jeunes filles se cherchent une identité. Elles se rapprochent d'habitude de leurs mères. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour la guider, il est normal qu'elle soit perturbée. Ça va lui passer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- J'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps… Bon, maintenant, pour revenir à notre sujet, que fait-on pour les Rebelles ? Nous n'allons pas attendre que les feuilles tombent des arbres et les privent de cachettes, ce qui n'arrivera pas avant trois mois.

- Il faut envoyer des troupes ratisser le terrain, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Mais il faudra les prévenir d'être prudents. Les Rebelles peuvent être très désagréables quand ils sont poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements. Lui conseilla le Capitaine Pratt avec pragmatisme.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, Capitaine… Bien, je vais donner les ordres nécessaires. Dit Denys d'un ton résigné. Il le faut bien.

- Je peux te fournir des hommes du _Malice _pour renforcer ta garnison.

- Ça m'aiderait beaucoup, en effet. Mes effectifs sont plutôt limités et la forêt est grande. La dernière fois que j'ai demandé des hommes en plus à l'Empire, ils m'en ont envoyé cinq, tu imagines !

- Parfaitement, oui. Je communique avec le _Malice _et tu auras tes hommes dans une heure.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce pour pouvoir communiquer avec son vaisseau et dire à son Commandant qu'il avait besoin d'une centaine d'hommes dans une heure et que, s'il ne les avait pas dans les temps, il aurait à en répondre devant lui personnellement. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du médecin de quitter le bureau après avoir salué son supérieur. Resté seul, le gouverneur Mathys se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour calmer sa fille.

*

* *

Dans sa chambre, couchée sur son lit, Selenn pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La mort de sa mère l'avait anéantie et, maintenant qu'elle avait décidée de donner une seconde chance à son père, il l'avait de nouveau cruellement déçue ! Elle avait l'impression que la galaxie entière se retournait contre elle et la prenait pour cible, lui arrachant tout ce qu'elle aimait. Dans un mouvement de rage, elle ravagea sa chambre et, ensuite, elle décida de partir toute seule camper sans en avertir son père. Ça lui apprendrait à la négliger ! Elle ramassa ses affaires de camping et partit en passant par les couloirs de service, où elle ne rencontra personne. Elle quitta la maison et entra dans la forêt en empruntant le chemin balisé, celui qui était le plus sécuritaire, et s'éloigna de la ville à grandes enjambées rageuses. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, elle commença à reprendre son calme et se remit à réfléchir logiquement. Elle se dit que, dans son aveuglement, elle avait peut-être négligé plusieurs consignes de sécurité. Au bout de quelques autres kilomètres, elle avait retrouvé tout son calme, et la stupidité de son entreprise lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Elle décida de rentrer en ville et commença par vérifier où elle était et vit qu'elle avait parcourut près de trente kilomètres en moins d'une journée ! Elle avait battu son propre record et de beaucoup ! Il semblait que sa colère lui ait donné une énergie surhumaine, ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas très bien, en fait. Elle avait toujours remarqué ces drôles de montées d'énergie quand elle se fâchait sans jamais pouvoir en expliquer la cause.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle avait fait une dizaine de kilomètres vers la ville. Elle décida de couper à travers bois pour gagner du temps. Elle se mit à marcher plus rapidement sans vraiment regarder où elle mettait les pieds, ce qui était une grave erreur de jugement quand on se promenait en forêt. Tout à coup, son pied gauche se posa sur le vide et elle chuta sur une pente abrupte sans pouvoir se raccrocher à rien, se frappant à toutes les pierres qui jonchaient la paroi. Quand elle atteint le bas de la pente, elle se frappa violement la tête sur une pierre et perdit conscience.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, ne sachant plus où elle était ni comment elle était arrivée là. Ses souvenirs finirent par lui revenir et elle toucha sa tête là où elle se l'était cognée. Elle avait une bosse de la taille d'un ballon et un mal de tête tellement intense qu'elle voulait se la dévisser pour la poser ailleurs. Elle avait aussi mal à la cheville droite et se demanda si elle était cassée ou juste foulée. Elle ramassa une grosse branche et s'en servit comme béquille pour remonter la pente. Ce fut long et pénible et elle finit par renoncer, voyant que la pente était trop abrupte. Elle tenta donc de la longer pour trouver un chemin praticable sans se rendre compte que la direction qu'elle avait choisie l'éloignait de la ville plutôt que de l'en rapprocher. Elle avança cahin-caha pendant deux ou trois heures mais la fatigue finit par la rattraper et elle s'effondra sur un grosse roche, exténuée. Heureusement, elle avait encore son sac à dos et la couverture qu'il y avait dedans, ainsi que plusieurs provisions. Elle se fit un petit feu très discret et se cuisina un repas succinct avec les conserves qu'elle avait dans son sac et qui, bien que un peu cabossées, étaient toujours très bonnes. Ensuite, elle se coucha et s'endormit rapidement malgré la douleur dans sa cheville. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, elle souhaita voir son père arriver et la prendre dans ses bras pour la ramener à la maison. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, des larmes dans les yeux.

*

* *

Plus tôt cette même journée, vers l'heure du souper, le gouverneur Mathys commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence prolongée de sa fille. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle était venue dans son bureau le matin même et, considérant la manière dont la rencontre s'était passée, il était normal qu'elle veuille l'éviter. Il espérait cependant qu'elle ferait sa réapparition au souper, mais il n'en fut rien. Ne la voyant pas arriver, il appela deux servantes pour qu'elles la cherchent, l'une s'occupant de fouiller la maison et l'autre, de communiquer avec ses amies pour savoir si elle était chez l'une d'elles. Plus tard, la servante qu'il avait chargée d'aller fouiller dans la maison revint et lui dit qu'elle n'était nulle part.

- Allez voir dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'il y a un indice sur l'endroit où elle a put aller.

Elle monta donc à l'étage pour vérifier la chambre de Selenn et vit qu'elle était ravagée comme si une tornade était passée par là. Elle fouilla un peu et vit qu'il ne manquait rien sauf le matériel de camping. Elle revint voir le gouverneur pour lui apprendre ces nouvelles. Blêmissant, il dit, consterné :

- Non, elle n'a pas osé ! Elle est complètement folle cette gamine ! Il y des Rebelles dans la forêt !

Il bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers le centre de commandement où Allec organisait les recherches. Il y entra comme une tornade et se précipita sur son vieil ami, qui fut presque apeuré quand il vit son air affolé. Il lui demanda calmement ce qui n'allait pas, mais fut coupé par Denys qui dit :

- Les soldats doivent partir immédiatement ! Ma fille est partie camper dans la forêt, toute seule, alors qu'il y a des Rebelles qui rôdent !

À mesure qu'il parlait, Allec ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, complètement ahuri. Il prit alors son communicateur et appela son vaisseau pour ordonner que l'on accélère le mouvement.

- Et si ce n'est pas fait, ajouta-t-il, je remonte botter quelques derrières personnellement ! À commencer par le vôtre, Commandant !

- À vos ordres, Monsieur. Fut la réponse succincte du _Malice._

C'est à ce moment que Mathys se frappa le front du plat de la main avec l'air de se prendre pour un parfait idiot. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les techniciens et leur dit d'activer les caméras qu'ils avaient fait installer dans la forêt quelques années auparavant pour retrouver les personnes qui se perdaient. Il scruta ensuite les écrans qui s'allumaient les uns après les autres et finit par voir sa fille, couchée au pied d'un arbre et enveloppée dans une couverture, et qui avait l'air un peu amochée.

- Ouf, elle à l'air d'aller bien, enfin, plus ou moins… Mais par où est-elle donc passée ! Commenta le gouverneur Mathys.

À ce moment, un autre écran s'alluma et il vit enfin le groupe de Rebelles qu'ils recherchaient. Ils étaient une dizaine, rassemblés autour d'un feu de camp, et discutaient entre eux. Ou plutôt, ils rigolaient en se moquant de l'une des leurs. Ce n'était pas le genre d'attitude qui avait cour dans l'Empire ! Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes, humains et non humains confondus, qui semblaient très bien coopérer ensemble et même s'entendre à merveille. Il entendit ce qu'ils se disaient et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ils disaient :

- Alors, Oryn'ilya, ton popotin va mieux ?

- Jax, tais-toi ou tu vas te ramasser ma main dans la figure ! C'est mon dernier avertissement ! Mon popotin ne te regarde pas !

- J'espère bien ! Quoiqu'il est mignon… Dit-il en reluquant ledit popotin.

C'est à ce moment qu'une nouvelle silhouette pénétra dans le champ de la caméra, et toutes les alarmes se déclenchèrent en même temps. Cette silhouette était frêle et portait une cape verte qui semblait être faite d'une sorte de velours. Il regarda les écrans d'ordinateurs et ce qu'il vit s'afficher ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Il pouvait y lire :

ALERTE ! ALERTE !

NOM : INCONNU

SEXE : INCONNU

AGE : INCONNU

NOM DE CODE : OMBRE

NIVEAU DE SÉCURITÉ : MAXIMUM

DANGER : TRÈS ÉLEVÉ ; À APPROCHER AVEC PRÉCAUTION

RECONNU POUR ÊTRE MAITRE DE L'ÉVASION

S'EST ÉCHAPPÉ DE L'_EXECUTOR _DEUX FOIS

140,000 CRÉDITS DE RÉCOMPENSE POUR SA CAPTURE

À ÊTRE LIVRÉ À L'EMPEREUR VIVANT

NE DÉCOUVRIR SOUS AUCUN PRÉTEXTE (PRIVILÈGE RÉSERVÉ À L'EMPEREUR)

ALERTE ! ALERTE !

En lisant ces lignes, il eut les yeux qui lui sortirent presque de la tête et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande. Non seulement la sienne, mais aussi celle de son ami et des techniciens qui les entouraient. Jamais il n'avait cru un jour avoir affaire à un Rebelle aussi célèbre ! Sa capture pourrait lui permettre de grimper quelques échelons dans l'Empire, et de gagner les faveurs de l'Empereur lui-même. Bien qu'étant un gouverneur plutôt tolérant, il n'en avait pas moins de l'ambition et ne souhaitait pas rester toute sa vie sur cette petite planète perdue. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un des techniciens s'exclama, tendu :

- Monsieur, les Rebelles sont à moins de cinq kilomètres de l'endroit où se trouve votre fille ! Ils vont certainement la trouver avant nos troupes !

- Quoi ? Accélérez les recherches ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre leurs mains ! Elle pourrait leur servir d'otage pour monnayer leur départ de la planète !

- Je m'en occupe, Denys. Dit le Capitaine Pratt avant de rappeler ses hommes pour leur dire d'accélérer les procédures de recherche.

*

* *

Vers le milieu de la nuit, Selenn fut réveillée par des grondements tout proches, qui ne venaient pas de son estomac creux. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, et vit des yeux jaunes qui brillaient dans le noir. Elle prit alors son bâton pour se défendre et, quand ses yeux se furent accoutumés à l'obscurité ambiante, elle constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait des carnivores les plus dangereux de la région, des karrks. Ils s'approchèrent en l'encerclant et elle n'eut d'autres choix que d'appeler à l'aide. Cependant, elle n'avait pas grand espoir d'en recevoir et se pensait condamnée à terminer ses jours dans l'estomac de ces monstres.

*

* *

Au centre de commandement, le gouverneur regardait la scène avec horreur. Les commandos n'arriveraient jamais à temps pour la sauver ! Elle allait se faire dévorer devant ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sur un autre écran, on put voir les Rebelles se réveiller en sursaut. De toute évidence, un bruit les avait dérangés et ils se levèrent en saisissant leurs armes. Ils entendirent alors les cris poussés par la jeune fille et partirent dans cette direction. Ils allaient la trouver dans quelques minutes… Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant ! D'abord les karrks et ensuite les Rebelles ! Il constata aussi que, même s'ils courraient très vite, ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. Il vit ensuite l'Ombre partir comme une flèche, et passer loin devant ses hommes. Elle allait si vite que c'était quasiment impossible de la voir sur les caméras ! Finalement, elle arriva au moment où l'une des bêtes sautait et bondit en avant en allumant son sabrelaser, qu'elle lança vers la bête qui fut coupée en deux, avant de le rappeler. Le sabre sembla venir se nicher dans sa main de lui-même. Dans la salle de contrôle, il y eut un moment de pure surprise quand cet évènement se produisit, mais l'activité reprit presque aussitôt, plus concentrés qu'avant. Le gouverneur devait maintenant la vie de sa fille à l'Ombre, et il n'était pas sûr que ça lui plaisait…

*

* *

Dans la forêt, Tiana se tenait toujours très droite devant les affreuses bêtes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Celles-ci semblaient maintenant hésitées sur la conduite à suivre. Elles semblèrent se consulter et elles partirent en reculant avant de prendre la fuite. Tiana éteignit son sabrelaser et se tourna vers la petite fille. Selenn était très pâle et vacillait sur ses jambes. Elle finit par chanceler et commencer à tomber. Tiana se dépêcha alors de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La petite fille s'était évanouie à cause du choc et elle reposait à présent dans les bras de Tiana qui lui caressait les cheveux en attendant le reste de son équipe qui arriva bientôt à bout de souffle.

- Vous avez mis le temps pour arriver. Salporin, prends la dans tes bras, on la ramène dans notre camp. Elle y sera plus à l'abri.

- Vous courrez vraiment vite, chef. C'est sûr que maintenant, si les impériaux tentent de nous arrêtez, ils n'auront aucune chance de vous avoir.

- Ne parlons pas trop vite, Jax. Rien n'est moins sûr. Je n'abandonnerais pas mes hommes aux impériaux. Retournons à notre camp, maintenant. Je veux savoir qui est cette enfant et ce qu'elle faisait toute seule ici.

Le wookie prit la petite fille dans ses bras et les Rebelles repartirent doucement vers leur camp. Dans la salle de commandement, le gouverneur était catastrophé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il devait sauver sa fille des Rebelles et la seule consolation qu'il avait, était que les Rebelles ne risquait pas de vouloir la manger, eux.

*

* *

Selenn se sentait flottée comme dans un rêve. Elle avait vaguement conscience qu'on la portait mais ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Cette sensation dura pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente à nouveau une surface solide sous son dos. Elle ressentit alors une violente douleur à la cheville qui faillit presque la réveiller. C'était un peu comme si on voulait lui arracher le pied droit. Elle retomba presque aussitôt dans une profonde inconscience.

De leur côté, les Rebelles se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire de cette jeune personne. Tiana fouilla alors le sac à dos de la petite fille et trouva ses papiers d'identité. Ils lui révélèrent une information qui lui fit lever les sourcils de surprise et elle regarda à nouveau la fillette inconsciente.

- Eh bien !!! C'est toute une surprise. Cette petite fille n'est nulle autre que la propre fille du gouverneur de cette planète. Nul doute que son vénérable père doit se faire des cheveux blancs en ce moment. Ajouta-t-elle de son ton ironique habituel.

- Que doit-on faire d'elle ? La situation est plutôt mal choisie pour s'encombrer d'une enfant en fugue. On ne peut quand même pas l'abandonner, elle n'est même pas capable de se défendre seule. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, chef ? Dit Jax

- Elle va nous aider à partir d'ici. Elle n'aura pas le choix.

- Un otage ? On n'a jamais fait ça avant. Dit Arisa

- Non, pas un otage. Elle va nous aider de son plein gré, après tout, ne venons-nous pas de lui sauver la vie ? Elle se sentira obligée de nous aider.

Salporin dit alors que le pari était plutôt risqué. Qu'allaient-ils faire si elle s'obstinait à refuser de les aider ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas la torturer. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille après tout. Tiana le rassura sur ce point, elle se sentirait reconnaissante envers ses sauveteurs et les aiderait pour rembourser sa dette. Si ce n'était pas par gratitude, ce serait pour ne pas devoir quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un. Salporin dû bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. À la fin de la discussion, Tiana ordonna que l'on prépare quelque chose à manger pour la fillette qui serait sûrement affamée à son réveil.

*

* *

Dans la salle de commandement, le gouverneur Mathys était passé par toute une gamme d'émotions ces dernières minutes. Il avait d'abord été soulagé de voir que sa fille était sauvée et allait bien puis, horrifié de la savoir entre les mains des Rebelles. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ? Leur réputation était tout sauf amicale. Il les vit alors soigner les blessures de Selenn avec beaucoup de douceur même si sa fille tressaillit de douleur quand ils replacèrent l'os de sa cheville. Au moins, pour le moment, ils ne savaient pas qui elle était. Il demanda alors, sur un ton tendu :

- Où sont les commandos ? Dans combien de temps arriveront-ils ? Il ne faudrait pas que les Rebelles aient le temps de découvrir son identité.

Quelques minutes après qu'il ait dit ces paroles, il vit l'Ombre fouiller dans le sac à dos de sa fille, sans doute à la recherche d'un indice pouvant lui donner son identité. Pendant un moment, il espéra que Selenn avait laissé ses papiers d'identité à la maison. Mais il déchanta quand il vit l'Ombre les sortir d'une des poches du sac à dos et les lire attentivement. Il entendit alors toute la conversation qui suivit et se dit que, même si elle semblait ne pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, elle pouvait très bien changer d'idée. Il se dit par la suite qu'elle avait l'esprit vraiment retors. Elle avait raison dans un certain sens car sa fille lui était, en effet, redevable pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il devrait agir vite pour sortir sa fille de ce guêpier. Un Lieutenant lui dit alors que les commandos n'arriveraient pas avant quelques heures encore. Ce qui laissait largement le temps aux Rebelles pour s'organiser.

*

* *

Quand la jeune fille commença à remuer et à montrer des signes qu'elle reprenait lentement conscience, Tiana décida de se glisser hors de sa vue, derrière l'arbre sur lequel la petite était appuyée, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle n'allait déjà l'être. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla effectivement et constata d'abord qu'elle était enveloppée dans une couverture chaude et qu'on avait soigné sa cheville. Puis, elle sentit une bonne odeur et remarqua un bol de nourriture posé sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle était tellement affamée qu'elle s'en empara et commença à le dévorer sans même lever les yeux. Elle termina de manger en un temps record puis leva finalement les yeux pour voir qu'elle était entourée de personnages vêtus d'uniformes qu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de la milice de la ville. Elle en fut un peu rassurée pensant qu'on l'avait enfin retrouvée, quand une voix métallique retentit de derrière l'arbre contre lequel elle était appuyée. La voix lui dit :

- Bonjour, jeune fille ! Vous êtes bien jeune pour vous promener seule en forêt. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'une fillette comme vous fait ici sans ses parents ni aucun adulte au alentour pour s'occuper d'elle.

- Je me suis un peu chicanée avec mon père et j'ai décidée d'aller camper seule en forêt puisqu'il ne voulait plus venir avec moi. Je voulais lui donner une leçon.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas rendue compte que cette idée était particulièrement stupide. Qu'est-ce que votre mère va en penser, Selenn ? Elle doit se faire un sang d'encre.

Quand elle entendit ces mots, Selenn sut qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à la milice comme elle l'avait d'abord cru. Eux, aurait été au courant de la mort de sa mère. L'autre option était que c'était le groupe de Rebelles dont son père lui avait parlé. Il ne lui avait donc pas menti, il y avait bien des Rebelles qui se baladaient dans la forêt. Elle en fut encore plus convaincue quand elle vit un énorme wookie sortir d'entre les arbres et déposer du bois à côté des restes d'un feu de camp. Cependant, la mention de sa mère lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle se retint de pleurer devant ces étrangers. Ils n'avaient pas à la voir dans cet état. L'un d'entre eux le remarqua néanmoins et dit :

- Ça ne va pas ma grande ? La mention de ta mère semble t'attrister. Lui serait-il arrivé malheurs ? Peut-être même est-elle morte ? Déduisit alors Jill d'un ton très doux.

Selenn se mit alors à pleurer, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps. La jeune femme qui venait de parler s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et tenta de la consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit son calme et cessa de pleurer très étonnée de l'attitude des Rebelles envers elle. Ils tentaient de la consoler alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient même pas. Cela contredisait tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dire à leur propos. Elle se souvint cependant des paroles de sa mère qui lui avait dit que les Rebelles étaient, pour la plupart, des gens ordinaires ayant vécu une tragédie provoquée par l'Empire. Elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir eu raison car ils n'étaient pas des monstres, de toute évidence. Elle répondit donc avec franchise à l'étrange voix qui lui posait des questions. À un moment donné, elle commença cependant à perdre patience et exigea que la personne à qui elle s'adressait se montre à elle. Elle dit :

- J'en ai assez de parler à une ombre, montrez-vous.

La personne qui se tenait derrière l'arbre en fit alors le tour et vint se placer devant elle dans le cercle de lumière créer par le feu. Elle ouvrit alors tout grands les yeux et la bouche alors que l'Ombre disait :

- Ha vraiment ? Pourtant, vous me parlez depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Vous voulez qu'on cesse cette conversation ? Je peux m'en aller. Dit-elle en tournant le dos et en s'éloignant de deux pas.

Cela fit sortir la jeune fille de son ébahissement. Bon, c'était l'Ombre et elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'est drôle, elle avait l'air encore plus impressionnante en personne. Elle s'exclama alors :

- Non, non, restez ici. Ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de savoir si vous existiez vraiment.

- Bien maintenant vous le savez. Dit l'Ombre en revenant devant Selenn. Elle ajouta, sarcastique : Des commentaires ?

- Vous êtes plus impressionnant en personne qu'à l'holovision. E t vous êtes plus petit aussi.

- Merci du compliment. Vous n'êtes pas la première à me dire ça, mademoiselle. Bon, revenons-en à notre sujet. Maintenant que nous savons pourquoi vous êtes ici et comment vous êtes arrivé, il faudrait savoir comment vous allez nous aider.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je vais vous aider ?

- Le simple fait que nous vous avons sauvé la vie, jeune fille. Sans notre intervention, vous auriez finie dans l'estomac de ces bestioles. Peu importe leur nom.

- On dirait que j'ai une dette envers vous. Je vais vous aider, mais pas un mot à mon père. Il m'étranglerait s'il savait.

- Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis. Bon, maintenant que cette question est réglée, je vous conseille de dormir un peu. Nous en discuterons demain et puis, vous avez besoin de repos avec toutes les émotions que vous venez d'avoir.

L'un des Rebelles dit alors que le lendemain matin, il risquait d'y avoir foule dans les parages. Les commandos devaient déjà être à la recherche de cette petite princesse depuis plusieurs heures. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici. L'Ombre décida alors de changer le camp de place. Le wookie porterait la petite et les autres effaceraient toutes les traces qu'ils avaient laissées. Ce qu'ils firent en très peu de temps, ce qui démontrait leur grande expérience.

*

* *

Le gouverneur n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation qui avait eu lieu entre les Rebelles et sa fille. L'Ombre savait mener un interrogatoire, peu importait l'âge ou la situation de son interlocuteur, semblait-il. Elle s'était éclipsée derrière un arbre pour éviter de faire peur à la petite et n'en était sortie que quand Selenn l'avait exigé, disant qu'elle ne parlait pas aux ombres. La suite avait été très prévisible, et l'Ombre avait joué avec le fait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie pour pousser sa fille à les aider, ce qu'il avait trouvé très bien pensé, et très retors en même temps. Il aimerait bien rencontrer ce personnage pour pouvoir avoir une conversation avec lui, ce qui risquait d'être très instructif, sinon très divertissant. Il vit ensuite les Rebelles se mettre en route et changer leur camp de place, probablement pour brouiller encore davantage les pistes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit l'Ombre regarder autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, et dire d'un ton ennuyé :

- C'est bizarre, depuis quelques temps, je me sens épiée, et ce n'est pas par les animaux du coin. C'est comme si quelqu'un nous regardait.

- Mince, j'ai complètement oublié ! S'exclama alors Selenn, et elle ajouta : Mon père à fait installer des caméras pour retrouver les gens qui se perdent parfois dans la forêt. Il y en a tous les cent ou cent cinquante mètres, je crois.

- Voilà qui est très pratique pour les campeurs qui se perdent, mais ça va nous compliquer les choses… Où que l'on aille, les impériaux nous suivront à la trace. Et nous ne pouvons pas les désactiver, ils n'auront qu'à suivre les caméras désactivées. Continuons, je vais trouver une idée en chemin.

Au centre de commandement, le Gouverneur fulminait. Sa fille n'aurait pas pu se taire plutôt que d'avertir les Rebelles de la présence des caméras. À partir de maintenant, ils allaient être encore plus difficile à piéger. Il se tourna vers Allec et lui dit :

- Il faut les piéger au plus vite, et je veux faire partie de l'attaque. Pas de tirs de blaster, compris ? Ma fille est là et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reçoive un tir par erreur. Celui qui aurait commis cette erreur se verrait délesté de sa tête ! Tirs paralysants uniquement.

- Il faut faire attention avec l'Ombre, Denys. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle est d'une ruse légendaire. Rends-toi compte qu'elle a réussi à piéger Vador plusieurs fois. Nous ne sommes que du menu fretin pour elle. Elle joue dans la cour des grands…

- Je le sais, Allec, mais il n'est pas question que je lui laisse ma fille. Il faudra jouer de prudence et se montrer plus malins que d'habitude.

Par la suite, ils préparèrent le groupe qui devait rejoindre les commandos qui étaient déjà dans la forêt. Ils devaient faire très vite pour ne pas laisser le temps aux Rebelles de se préparer à fond à les recevoir. Malgré tout, il avait des doutes quant à leurs chances de réussite.

*

* *

De son côté, Tiana avait repéré une petite éminence de terrain qui pouvait s'avérer un endroit idéal pour attendre les commandos. Étant en hauteur, ils auraient l'avantage sur leurs opposants. Ils installèrent Selenn contre un arbre, puis Tiana parla quelques temps avec ses troupes pour leur expliquer son plan. Celui-ci était simple : plutôt que de courir sur toute la planète pour trouver une navette, ils se feraient capturer par les impériaux et amenés dans la capitale. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'évaderaient de prison pour aller vers le spatioport et voler une navette. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple ainsi. Tous les autres furent d'accord, et ils s'installèrent à leurs postes pour attendre. Tiana rejoignit Selenn et lui dit :

- Ce qui va suivre ne sera pas très beau, Selenn, et j'aurais préféré te l'épargner, mais ce n'est pas possible. Reste derrière moi et bouches-toi les yeux et les oreilles. Ne fais rien qui puisse être dangereux pour toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héroïnes.

Selenn vit alors que l'Ombre avait un blaster dans les mains, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait se battre. Elle lui dit alors :

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous courriez beaucoup plus vite que tous les autres. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous sauvez pas ?

- Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur nous, Selenn. Un chef ne se sauve jamais en abandonnant ses hommes. Il se bat avec eux et, s'il le faut, il meurt avec eux.

Elle était encore en train d'assimiler cette information quand l'Ombre s'accroupit devant elle pour la protéger de son corps. Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était l'Ombre elle-même qui allait se charger de sa protection et elle en fut très surprise. Elle ne pensait pas mériter un tel égard.

*

* *

Le lendemain matin, alors que les Rebelles attendaient depuis quelques heures maintenant, les premiers signes de l'arrivée des impériaux commencèrent à se faire entendre. Rien n'était plus bruyant qu'une troupe de commandos se déplaçant en pleine forêt et ils purent rapidement situer exactement la direction par laquelle les impériaux allaient arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent les premières troupes apparaître entre les arbres. Les coups de blasters commencèrent à fuser de part et d'autre et Selenn se boucha les oreilles, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce qui se passait. Pour l'instant, aucun des Rebelles ne semblait avoir été touché alors que plusieurs commandos étaient au sol. Cependant, il arrivait de plus en plus de troupes et les Rebelles commencèrent à tomber les uns après les autres. Ils semblaient seulement paralysés, cependant, car aucune trace de brûlures n'était visible sur leurs uniformes. Les derniers Rebelles encore debout se défendaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ils étaient en grave infériorité numérique, ce qui n'était jamais bon.

Deux tirs paralysants atteignirent l'Ombre en pleine poitrine et elle s'écroula devant Selenn. Le dernier à tomber fut le garde du corps de l'Ombre, en grande partie à cause de l'armure qu'il portait et qui le protégeait contre ce type d'armes pendant un certain temps. Quand il fut touché par cinq tirs simultanés, il s'écroula néanmoins, inconscient. Comme si elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Selenn se plaça entre les commandos et l'Ombre. Une très étrange voix, très sage et âgée, lui souffla dans son esprit : _« Protéger l'Ombre, tu dois, mais la découvrir, tu ne dois pas. » _Elle avait souvent entendu cette voix dans ses rêves et comme d'habitude, elle lui obéit de manière instinctive, car elle savait que cette voix avait raison. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée pourquoi elle en était aussi persuadée, mais cela semblait aller de soi, tout naturellement. Elle attrapa donc le blaster que l'Ombre avait lâché et en menaça les commandos qui s'approchaient d'elles. Bien que n'en ayant jamais tenu, elle savait comment s'en servir. Quand elle vit son père s'avancer en compagnie d'oncle Allec, elle se sentit soulagée, mais elle ne lui avait pas encore tout à fait pardonné son attitude des dernières semaines. Cependant, quand elle vit qu'il se retenait de ne pas courir la prendre dans ses bras, elle se sentit un peu honteuse de ces sentiments. Elle vit que les commandos attachaient maintenant les autres Rebelles, qui commençaient à reprendre conscience. Par contre, elle ne voulait pas abandonner l'Ombre aux commandos. Ceux-ci parurent un peu déconcertés et firent venir son père. Quand il fut plus près, il dit doucement :

- C'est fini, ma chérie. Pose ce blaster, maintenant, tu pourrais te blesser.

- Fais ce que ton père dit, ma petite. Dit une voix encore pâteuse derrière elle. Elle murmura ensuite : Je déteste l'effet des paralysants…

Selenn se retourna et vit que l'Ombre essayait de se relever, non sans peine. Elle fini cependant par se remettre sur ses pieds et chancela un peu, mais parvint à rester debout. Après quelques secondes, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui prit le blaster des mains. Elle lui dit ensuite, doucement :

- Tu as essayé de me protéger ? C'est très gentil de ta part, mais tu aurais pu être blessée.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. C'est une voix dans ma tête qui m'a suggéré de le faire. Je savais que je pouvais me servir de ce blaster, même si je n'en ai jamais tenu avant aujourd'hui.

Son père vint alors la prendre dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, ce n'était pas le genre du Gouverneur de s'épancher de la sorte devant ses hommes. Elle lui rendit néanmoins son étreinte pendant un moment puis se libéra. Elle vit alors du coin de l'œil l'Ombre reculer devant les commandos qui n'allaient pas tarder à l'acculer contre un gros arbre. Elle lui cria alors de courir mais l'Ombre lui répondit qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas ses hommes, son sort serait le même que le leur. Cependant elle avait encore son blaster dans les mains et les commandos hésitaient à l'approcher. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, six rayons paralysants l'atteignirent en même temps et elle s'effondra au sol, avant d'être rapidement ligotée.

- Non ! Cria Selenn en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son père, en vain.

Elle vit cependant le docteur s'approcher et ausculter l'Ombre pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore vivante. Il dit ensuite qu'elle avait été sérieusement secouée et qu'il lui faudrait des heures pour s'en remettre, mais qu'elle allait bien, en dehors de ça. Le groupe de Rebelles, qui était maintenant de nouveau sur pieds, bien qu'entravés, traita les commandos de lâches pour avoir tiré sur leur chef sans sommation. Ils furent ensuite poussés en avant car le retour vers la ville allait prendre quelques heures.

*

* *

Tiana ne sentait que vaguement son corps. Elle était portée de manière très inconfortable. Elle voulait reprendre conscience mais c'était comme si son corps n'était pas d'accord avec son esprit. Après deux heures de ce régime, elle recommença à sentir tous ses muscles. Elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes et n'avait qu'une envie, remuer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle avait presque la tête en bas et qu'elle avait l'estomac comprimé. Elle finit par dire :

- C'est bientôt fini ce manège ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir remarcher. Posez-moi par terre tout de suite.

Elle sentit par la suite qu'on la posait assez brutalement par terre. Elle chancela dangereusement mais réussit tout de même à rester debout. En regardant autour, elle vit ses hommes entourés par les Commandos. Elle vit aussi la jeune Selenn dans les bras de son père. Comme dernier détail, elle remarqua qu'elle avait les poignets entravés. Des entraves qu'elle réussit à défaire en une trentaine de secondes, sous le regard éberlué du docteur.

- Comment avez-vous réussis ce coup-là ? Dit-il, impressionné

- C'est très simple, docteur. Les entraves sont toujours trop grandes pour moi. J'ai les poignets très fins et ils se glissent facilement dans les entraves, et ce, même si elles sont placées à leur plus petite taille.

Le gouverneur et le Capitaine suivirent ce dialogue avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ils se demandaient toujours qui se trouvait sous la profonde capuche, mais ils avaient eu l'interdiction formelle de lui enlever. Le groupe continua à avancer et les Commandos poussaient toujours leurs prisonniers en avant. La ville n'était plus très loin et le jour commençait à se lever.

*

* *

Pendant le trajet, Selenn était portée par son père lors du chemin vers la ville. Pendant le chemin, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil vers le soldat qui portait l'Ombre. Elle était très inquiète pour elle. Si l'Ombre et ses hommes n'avaient pas été là, elle serait morte, dévorée par les karkks. N'y tenant plus, elle demanda à son père ce qu'il allait faire de ses prisonniers.

- Ce sont des Rebelles, ma chérie. Ils seront jugés et punis pour avoir osé se rebeller contre l'Empereur.

- Et tu ne feras rien pour les aider ? Papa, ils m'ont sauvés la vie. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, je serais morte.

- Je sais. Écoute Selenn, je ferai ce que je peux pour alléger leurs peines en commuant la peine de mort pour un emprisonnement à vie. C'est toujours mieux que rien. Cependant, je ne pourrai rien faire pour l'Ombre. Les ordres me disent que je dois absolument livrer l'Ombre à l'Empire. Elle sera donc conduite devant l'Empereur qui statuera sur son sort.

- Mais, papa, il va la tuer. Dit Selenn d'un ton indigné.

- Je n'y peux rien, ma fille. L'Ombre a trop souvent défié l'Empereur pour que celui-ci laisse passer l'occasion de se venger.

La conversation prit fin quand la voix de l'Ombre retentit. Elle ordonnait qu'on la pose au sol. Selenn prit peur quand elle la vit chanceler mais poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle reprit équilibre. Elle assista par la suite à une bonne démonstration des capacités d'évasions de l'Ombre. Elle fut très impressionnée et espéra en son for intérieur que l'Ombre réussirait à s'enfuir de l'endroit où son père allait l'enfermer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Deux autres heures passèrent avant que le groupe n'atteigne les limites de la cité. Vers midi, ils avaient fait une pause pour dîner car tout le monde commençait à avoir faim. Selenn s'en était plainte à son père qui avait fait passer le mot et ordonné une halte, malgré les avertissements du Capitaine Pratt qui pensait que l'Ombre était trop docile depuis qu'ils l'avaient capturés. Il était sûr qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Quand ils stoppèrent, il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

- Dites moi, que mijotez-vous, l'Ombre ? Je trouve que vous êtes trop facile à surveiller depuis que nous vous avons trouvé…

Avant de répondre, Tiana le regarda pendant un long moment. Elle essayait de se rappeler où elle avait entendu cette voix. Alors que son examen minutieux se prolongeait, Pratt commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Le regard perçant de l'Ombre avait la capacité de le mettre à nu, semblait-il. Enfin, elle lui répondit froidement :

- Ce que je mijote, comme vous dites, ne vous regarde en rien. Votre voix m'est familière, cependant. Se serait-on déjà rencontrés ?

- Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons jamais rencontrés. En tout cas, je m'en souviendrais, si c'était le cas. Je commande le _Malice _depuis longtemps et je sais que nous ne vous avons jamais croisé.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, Capitaine Pratt. Elle ricana en voyant l'air éberlué du Capitaine. Elle ajouta : Je suis sûre que le Lieutenant Mallik vous enverrait ses salutations s'il savait que vous étiez ici.

À ces mots, elle vit la compréhension se faire dans son regard et elle ricana de plus belle. Il se renfrogna en se remémorant le déplorable incident, qu'il avait sagement décidé de ne pas enregistrer dans le journal de bord, et lui rétorqua :

- Je m'en rappelle, maintenant. Vous m'aviez traité d'idiot, à cette occasion, si je me souviens bien.

- Et ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, à ce que je vois.

Le gouverneur, qui était assis un peu plus loin, en compagnie de sa fille, et les écoutaient depuis un moment, fut surprit par les allégations de l'Ombre. Son ami ne lui avait jamais mentionné ce petit incident. Pendant que Selenn pouffa en entendant l'Ombre traiter son oncle Allec d'idiot, il se rapprocha et s'immisça dans la conversation. Il lui demanda, curieux :

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Et pourquoi aviez-vous traité Allec d'idiot ?

- Et bien, nous avons réussi à lui enlever un des meilleurs craqueurs de la galaxie, qui n'était alors qu'un simple technicien qui servait à bord du _Malice. _Il nous a été d'une grande utilité pour déchiffrer les plus complexes de vos codes depuis près de huit mois.

- Ha, d'accord, je vois… Hé bien, mon pauvre Allec, on dirait que toi aussi, tu t'es fait avoir par l'Ombre. Il semblerait que vous êtes aussi doué qu'on le dit.

- Attendez, vous n'avez encore rien vu, Gouverneur.

Le ton décidé et très sérieux qu'elle utilisa lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il aurait à faire face à des ennuis dans l'avenir. Il lui faudrait sans doute la faire surveiller de beaucoup plus près, mais il craignait de ne pas avoir suffisamment d'hommes pour assurer une sécurité parfaite. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'une petite planète située non loin de la bordure extérieur et ils ne recevait que rarement les troupes qu'il demandait. Cela mit fin à leur conversation et, une demi-heure après, le groupe se remit en marche. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ville et les habitants, assez nombreux dans les rues à cette heure de la journée, regardèrent avec curiosité cette troupe importante en parcourir les rues en encadrant un groupe de Rebelles. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre sur une planète pro impérial, une troupe de bedeaux peu amicaux commença à se former de part et d'autre des rues et des huées commencèrent à fuser. Les rangs les plus proches reculèrent un peu quand le wookie poussa un grondement impressionnant. Il leur disait tout simplement de se la fermer en des termes crus et assez vulgaires. L'un des autres Rebelles lui dit :

- Salporin, soigne ton langage ! Peut-être bien qu'eux, ils ne comprennent rien, mais nous, oui, et c'est suffisant. Tu ne veux pas te faire blâmer par ton patron pour ton langage, non ?

Dans la foule, l'agitation augmentait peu à peu et la situation risquait de dégénérer. Voyant cela, les commandos resserrèrent les rangs autour des prisonniers pour les protéger de la foule. L'un d'eux, peut-être un peu plus téméraire, un peu plus idiot ou tout simplement un peu ivre, lança d'une voix tonitruante et insultante au possible :

- Et il est où, votre chef ? Il n'ose pas se montrer, c'est ça ? Il préfère rester caché derrière les commandos ?

Salporin se mit alors à insulter l'impoli de toute sa voix, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire le malotru, qui n'en demeura pas moins sur ses positions. Une voix surgit alors du milieu du groupe et vint interrompre la diatribe du wookie. Elle dit, d'un ton parfaitement calme et légèrement amusé :

- Laisse tomber, Salporin. S'ils veulent me voir, je vais leur faire ce plaisir.

Une petite silhouette en cape verte se fraya alors un chemin à travers le groupe de Rebelles et vint se planter juste devant les commandos, prouvant ainsi qu'elle ne craignait absolument pas une foule de bedeaux en colère. Elle toisa la foule, et en particulier l'impoli, de son regard froid et perçant, pendant plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles un grand silence se fit, rompu au bout de quelques temps par des murmures incrédules. L'Ombre les écouta quelques instants avant de dire :

- Vous vouliez voir le chef, le voici. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, « monsieur » ?

- Heu… Ben… Dit l'impoli, soufflé. Il posa finalement la question que tout le monde se posait : Êtes-vous l'Ombre ?

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes moins idiot que vous en avez l'air ! Quoique, avec la foule qui vous souffle la question dans votre dos, ce n'est pas très difficile. Mais peut-être avez-vous besoin d'une preuve ?

- Heu… Non, ça va ! Continua le bonhomme d'un ton un peu moins sûr de lui en reculant vers l'arrière de la foule.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ricana l'Ombre d'un ton lourd de sarcasme. Elle jeta alors un regard circulaire sur la foule et ajouta, menaçante : Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer de faire le malin ? Non ? Quel dommage…

Ensuite, elle eut un dernier regard pour la foule, qui était maintenant calme et silencieuse, puis tourna les talons et retourna auprès de ses hommes, qui la considéraient avec un grand respect. Le Gouverneur et sa fille, qui avaient eux aussi assistés à toute la scène avec un air éberlué, regardèrent ensuite la petite silhouette avec une sorte de respect. En voila une qui savait de toute évidence s'imposer, se dit le Gouverneur. Quant à la fillette, elle lui demanda, impressionnée :

- Comment vous avez fait ça ? Ils étaient prêts à vous tuer !

- Je les ai juste intimidés. Je me suis servie de mes dons naturels pour inspirer le respect ou la crainte chez les autres. C'est comme ça que les galons se gagnent dans l'armée Rebelle et non pas à cause de l'argent, de ta famille ou d'un lien avec un haut gradé de l'Empire. Dans notre armée, les galons se gagnent par le respect que l'on inspire à ses troupes ou à ses supérieurs.

- Quel est votre grade, à vous, dans l'armée Rebelle ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de grade car ma position est un peu particulière, mais si on devait un jour m'en donner un, il se rapprocherait de celui de Général.

- Vous pourriez commander une armée ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Tu poses de bonnes questions pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, Selenn. Ne laisse pas les rouages de l'Empire étouffer ton intelligence.

- Oui, Monsieur !

- Allons, pas besoin d'être aussi formelle, mademoiselle !

Finalement, le Gouverneur s'immisça dans leur conversation et l'Ombre n'eut pas l'occasion de questionner la jeune fille sur l'étrange voix qu'elle avait entendue au cours du combat, ce matin-là. Elle se doutait cependant un peu de ce dont il s'agissait et, pour en avoir le cœur net, elle tenta un légère sonde mentale. C'était le première fois qu'elle le tentait consciemment mais elle y réussi assez bien et elle sentit en effet quelque chose d'assez fort chez la jeune fille, mais assez chaotique, aussi. Selenn tourna alors la tête vers elle, comme si elle avait senti quelque chose, elle aussi. Ils recommencèrent leur marche dans les rues de la ville et la foule s'écartait sur son passage, tendant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir l'Ombre. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent enfin au cœur de la cité et l'Ombre et ses hommes furent emmenés en cellule. Ils n'avaient cependant pas assez d'hommes pour les enfermer dans des cellules séparées alors seule l'Ombre fut mise à part et eut droit à sa propre cellule. Avant d'entrer dans les bâtiments de la prison, elle avait pût apercevoir une navette posée sur l'aire d'atterrissage devant le bâtiment.

*

* *

Elle décida d'attendre le milieu de la nuit pour agir, car ce serait sans doute le moment où il y aurait le moins de gardes et de personnel. Elle avait donc plusieurs heures devant elle pour penser à un autre problème. Comment pourrait-elle prévenir la jeune Selenn pour ses pouvoirs ? La petite devait apprendre à les contrôler et à les cacher. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle serait arrachée à son père et conduite sur Coruscant pour être éduquée par l'Empereur, ou pire encore. Elle décida alors de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté. Cela ne lui prit pas de temps pour s'endormir et se retrouver dans le lieu où elle avait souvent rencontrée son grand-père. Une fois sur place, elle s'observa quelques instants et changea sa tenue pour une nouvelle. La même, en moins défraîchie, que celle de Clarisse. Son sabrelaser était visible à sa taille. Elle avait maintenant l'air d'une Jedi. C'était parfait puisque Selenn n'avait jamais vue son visage. Quand elle fut prête et que Selenn se soit endormie, elle l'appela d'une voix douce. Une silhouette apparut peu à peu et la fillette se matérialisa devant elle. Elle semblait légèrement perdue et ne semblait pas savoir où elle était. Tiana parla alors d'une voix douce :

- N'aie pas peur, Selenn. Je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire. Je veux te prévenir d'un danger potentiel.

- Qui êtes-vous ? De quel danger voulez-vous me prévenir ?

- Je m'appelle Larenne et je suis une Jedi. Pour ce qui est du danger, je veux juste te mettre en garde de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs dans la Force près de Vador ou de son Empereur. Si tu le fais, tu seras arrachée à ta famille et tu seras forcée de travailler pour l'Empire.

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai des pouvoirs moi aussi ? Des pouvoirs comme ceux des Jedi ? Comme ceux de l'Ombre ?

- Oui, tu possèdes des pouvoirs de Jedi, mais prends garde. De grands pouvoirs entraînent cependant de grandes responsabilités. Il faut savoir faire face à tes responsabilités. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu en parles, à personne, même pas à ton père. Ce serait trop dangereux. Il faut aussi que tu apprennes à les contrôler, je ne peux cependant pas t'y aider, mais écoute toujours la petite voix qui parle. Ses conseils sont toujours bons. Tu comprends ? Tu dois aussi apprendre à ne jamais utiliser ces pouvoirs par colère. C'est dangereux. Si tu le fais, tu ressembleras à Vador ou à l'Empereur. Est-ce ce que tu veux ?

- Absolument pas !!! D'accord. Je vais faire comme vous dites. Est-ce que je vais vous revoir ?

- Peut-être. Cela dépend de toi. Si tu as des problèmes, appelle-moi. Je vais essayer de t'aider.

La fillette hocha la tête et se réveilla. Elle se retrouva dans son lit et se frotta les yeux sans être sûre qu'elle avait bien rêvée de cela. Était-ce réellement un rêve ? La Jedi était très belle et elle semblait avoir son bien-être à cœur. Elle décida de faire ce que la Jedi lui avait conseillée. Elle se recoucha et se rendormit alors très vite. De son côté, Tiana s'éveilla et sourit sous sa capuche. C'était plus facile qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Elle pourrait peut-être aider Selenn tout compte fait. Il fallait malgré tout qu'elle reste prudente. Sa connexion ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçue si la distance entre elle et la petite fille était trop grande. Elle remit cette considération à plus tard et consulta sa montre. Il était près de minuit et le temps de s'évader était arrivé. Elle prit son sabrelaser et découpa une partie du plafond dans le coin. Elle se glissa ensuite par le trou et remit les tuiles du plafond en place. Elle chercha ensuite ses compagnons de voyage. Elle les trouva assez rapidement en les cherchant au moyen de la Force. Elle découpa les tuiles du plafond et ses élèves purent se glisser dans le trou pour la rejoindre dans les conduits de ventilation. Comme partout ailleurs, ceux-ci n'étaient pas surveillés. Les impériaux n'apprenaient donc jamais à mieux surveiller leurs conduits de ventilation.

Le groupe se mit en route vers la sortie. Tiana espéra que la navette qu'elle avait vue en entrant y était encore. L'évasion serait encore plus difficile si elle ne s'y trouvait plus. L'Ombre et son groupe errèrent un peu dans les conduits avant de trouver une sortie. Celle-ci était surveillée par deux commandos qui semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. Les Rebelles attendirent le changement de garde avant de quitter le conduit et de se glisser dans la navette qui était encore là. Tiana pensa alors qu'ils étaient très chanceux, ils pourraient s'enfuir avant que les impériaux ne découvrent qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Ils se glissèrent dans la navette et Khaled entra dans le poste de pilotage pour amorcer la séquence de décollage. Les sirènes d'alarmes partirent au moment où la navette s'élevait dans le ciel. Les Rebelles quittèrent la planète et passèrent sous le nez du _Malice _sans que ceux qui étaient à bord ne puissent réagir. Elle entra dans l'hyperespace avant que les rayons tracteurs du destroyer ne les atteignent.

*

* *

L'alerte réveilla toute la ville au beau milieu de la nuit. Tous se demandèrent anxieusement ce qui arrivait car c'était la première fois qu'une telle alerte était lancée depuis très longtemps. Le Gouverneur, qui bondit de son lit presque immédiatement, se précipita vers le communicateur le plus proche pour demander ce qui se passait à la sécurité de la ville.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?! Est-ce que nous sommes attaqués ?

- Non, Monsieur. Lui répondit une voix énervée. C'est une évasion de prisonniers ! Ils se sont enfuis avec la navette du Capitaine Pratt, Monsieur !

Fermant les yeux un moment, il poussa un soupir excédé. Il se doutait bien de l'identité des prisonniers enfuis et cela ne le surprenait pas du tout. Dommage… Il aurait bien aimé avoir une conversation privée avec l'Ombre. Il dit enfin :

- Laissez-moi deviner. L'Ombre et son groupe se sont échappés, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Ils sont hors de portée de nos rayons tracteurs, maintenant.

- Avez-vous avertis le _Malice _?

- Oui, Monsieur. Ils ont la navette sur leurs écrans, mais elle s'éloigne rapidement. Attendez… Ils disent qu'elle vient de passer en hyperespace, Monsieur. Elle s'est enfuie.

Il ne fut pas du tout surprit par la tournure des évènements. Quant à lui, il se demandait comment il allait annoncer à Allec qu'il allait devoir se faire envoyer une autre navette pour regagner son vaisseau. Il raccrocha en poussant plusieurs jurons et, quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un appel de son vieil ami, qui était déjà au courant de l'incident. Il semblait plutôt en colère et pestait contre le manque d'efficacité de ses officiers. Il finit par se calmer un peu et dit :

- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de calculer son vecteur d'entrée dans l'hyperespace. De toute façon, cela aurait été inutile vu que les Rebelles ont pour habitude de faire plusieurs sauts imprévisibles avant de rejoindre leur destination finale. Il soupira d'agacement avant de reprendre, excédé lui aussi : Cette Ombre est une véritable peste ! Évidemment, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que cet incident atteigne Coruscant et là, les ennuis vont vraiment commencer.

- J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas trop rapide. J'ai déjà suffisamment de soucis pour le moment sans m'inquiéter en plus de voir débarquer ici le Seigneur Vador en personne ! Car je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il va se déranger lui-même pour quelqu'un comme l'Ombre.

- Il est fort possible qu'il décide de te mettre le blâme de son évasion sur le dos, mon pauvre ami. Si c'est le cas, je te souhaite bien de la chance, tu vas en avoir besoin. Tu connais la réputation du Seigneur Vador en ce qui concerne l'échec…

- Tu aurais put éviter de me le rappeler, Allec, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Il ne faudrait pas que Selenn se retrouve sans père si tôt après avoir perdu sa mère… Elle ne s'en remettrais jamais… Il se reprit alors et dit, après un moment de silence : Que vas-tu faire concernant ta navette ?

- Appeler le _Malice _pour qu'il m'en envoie une autre, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, excuse-moi, je vais m'en occuper immédiatement.

- Oui, d'accord. Je te verrai avant ton départ.

Ensuite, Denys ferma la connection et, quand il se retrouva de nouveau seul dans ses quartiers, il commença à se demander comment il allait pouvoir expliquer ce léger fiasco en haut lieu. Il secoua la tête en pensant que ses ennuis ne faisaient en effet que commencer et que, si Allec avait eu raison, il aurait des nouvelles dans moins d'un mois. Peut-être devrait-il faire les premiers pas et annoncer lui-même cette nouvelle plutôt que de laisser la rumeur l'emmener jusqu'à Coruscant…

*

* *

Sur Larrdan, Mon Mothma était très inquiète. Non seulement, les négociations stagnaient mais l'Ombre avait trois jours de retard, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle l'avait habituée à plus de ponctualité par le passé. Elle aurait voulu appeler la base centrale mais son conseiller personnel le lui avait déconseillé, disant que ce ne serait pas prudent et que sa transmission pourrait être interceptée et décodée. Il termina sa recommandation en disant :

- Faites confiance à l'Ombre, Madame. Elle est très débrouillarde et l'a toujours démontré par le passé. Elle arrivera bientôt, j'en suis persuadé.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, Conseiller Kataran. J'attendrai encore trois jours.

- C'est tout ce que je vous demande, Madame.

Le lendemain matin, le chef de l'Alliance se rendit à nouveau à la table des négociations, où rien ne se passait à part d'éternelles disputes. Un garde arriva alors en courant et dit qu'une navette impériale venait de sortir de l'hyperespace et approchait de leur secteur. Un groupe parti vers le lieu où la navette allait atterrir et attendit qu'elle se pose pendant qu'un autre suivait son approche sur le radar. Quand la navette se posa enfin, ils attendirent que la rampe s'abaisse et que les passagers en descendent. Quand une silhouette en cape verte en sorti, tous furent surprit à l'exception de Mon Mothma, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'Ombre était enfin arrivée ! Elle se tourna alors vers le Président de la planète et lui dit :

- Escortez cette personne et ceux qui l'accompagnent jusqu'ici.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Ce sont tout de même des impériaux.

- Pas du tout, il s'agit de l'Ombre et ses gardes. Je les attendais depuis trois jours.

À cette réponse, la plupart des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce eurent l'air surprit mais on ne discuta pas plus avant la demande de Mon Mothma. Les gardes escortèrent alors l'Ombre et sa troupe vers le lieu secret où les négociations étaient menées. Dès qu'elle fut sur place, elle remarqua immédiatement que Mon Mothma et ses assistants l'attendaient de pied ferme, accompagnés de quelques Larrdans à l'air intrigués. Dès qu'elle entra, le chef de l'Alliance lui dit, légèrement réprobatrice :

- Où étiez-vous donc passé, l'Ombre ? Il y a trois jours que vous devriez être ici.

- Acceptez toutes mes excuses, Madame. J'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques avec ma navette et j'ai dut emprunter celle-ci sur Borleias. Le Capitaine du _Malice _a aimablement accepté de me prêter la sienne. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ha vraiment ? Vous me raconterez tout ça en détail plus tard, l'Ombre, nous avons une autre tâche qui nous attend ici.

- À vos ordres, Madame.

Après ce petit interlude, les négociations reprirent et, pour le reste de la journée, elles se firent plus calme. La présence de l'Ombre, qui était assise à la droite de Mon Mothma, y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Son aura de mystère semblait intimider les politiciens Larrdans, qui lui jetaient de fréquents regards de biais, semblant chercher à percer le masque derrière lequel elle se cachait. Malgré cela, les négociations n'avancèrent pas vraiment et, le soir venu, on en était presque au même point. Après que l'Ombre le lui eut demandé, Mon Mothma lui expliqua la situation politique de la planète actuellement.

- Il y a un petit groupe de conseiller Larrdans qui appuient notre cause, mais ils sont peu nombreux et n'osent pas trop se mettre de l'avant. On ne peut pas le leur reprocher quand on sait ce que l'Empire fait à ceux qu'ils soupçonnent être des sympathisants à la cause Rebelle. À l'opposée, il y ceux qui soutiennent l'Empire mais qui ont accepté de négocier avec nous malgré tout. Je suis sûr qu'on leur a un peu forcé la main sur ce point alors il faudra se méfier d'eux. Il est envisageable que l'un d'eux décide de nous vendre pour une raison personnelle. Vous devez vous douter que ce serait un énorme coup pour celui qui y réussirait.

- Je comprends sans peine, Madame. S'il arrivait à livrer non seulement ma petite personne mais également le chef Suprême de l'Alliance, toute l'organisation s'écroulerait. Moi, je ne suis qu'un pion, mais vous, vous êtes trop importante pour que l'on vous perde.

- Ne sous-estimez pas votre importance, l'Ombre. Moi, j'aurais bien du mal à me passer de vos précieux conseils.

- C'est tout de même une possibilité qu'il vous faudra envisager, Madame. Je ne suis ni invincible, ni omnisciente. De toute façon, j'ai bien formé mes étudiants. N'importe lequel d'entre eux peut me remplacer au pied levé.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi, voyons ! Les impériaux n'ont pas réussi à vous capturer en trois ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils y réussiraient davantage aujourd'hui.

- Les impériaux ne sont pas tous des idiots finis, Madame. Certains sont redoutables et je peux vous assurer qu'eux ont appris de leurs erreurs. Je ne voudrais pas sentir à nouveau la présence maléfique de Vador dans mon dos si, d'aventure, il me mettait de nouveau la main dessus. Cette fois-là, je ne réussirais certainement pas à lui échapper, j'en ai la certitude.

- Espérons que ce jour-là n'arrivera jamais…

- Oui… espérons… Elle eut ensuite un moment de silence avant de demander : Et qu'en est-il des autres conseillers Larrdans ? Ceux qui ne sont ni pour l'Empire, ni pour l'Alliance ?

- Ils restent sur leurs positions de neutralité, bien que certains aient des tendances vers l'un ou l'autre camp. Les conseillers qui tendent à vouloir soutenir notre cause sont les moins nombreux, malheureusement.

- Quelles sont les exigences pour lesquelles ils sont tous d'accord entre eux ? Que demandent-ils pour rejoindre notre camp ?

- Il n'y en a qu'une, mais elle est irréalisable ! Ils veulent les plans de l'Étoile Noire !

- Ridicule ! La galaxie n'est pas prête pour une nouvelle Étoile Noire et elle ne le sera jamais ! Ils devront trouver autre chose !

- C'est bien ce que je leur ai dit mais certains sont plus bornés que tout un troupeau d'âne ! Elle soupira et ajouta, d'une voix où perçait la fatigue : Je commence à me demander si nous ne devrions pas tout simplement laisser tomber…

- Attendez, Madame, ne laissez pas tomber trop tôt. Il y a toujours un moyen, en tout cas, c'est ce que mon Grand-père ne cessait de me dire…

- Et que nous proposerait-il dans la situation présente ?

- Attendre. C'est parfois la meilleure chose à faire. C'est une vieille technique Jedi qui veut que, si on laisse les choses aller, une situation complexe puisse finir par se dénouer d'elle-même. Ils appelaient cela l'action au moyen de l'inertie. Il suffit d'attendre, de voir et d'être patient. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais vous laissez. Vous avez l'air épuisée et je vais essayer de voir si je peux tenter de raisonner certains de ces « troupeaux d'ânes », comme vous dites.

Mon Mothma eut alors un petit rire et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir. Après l'avoir saluée, elle sortit et décida d'aller voir à la cantine temporaire installée pour la période des négociations uniquement, espérant y trouver, à cette heure, quelques conseillers Larrdans. Quand elle y entra, elle put voir que la majorité des politiciens engagés dans les négociations s'y trouvaient encore et qu'ils avaient une discussion assez animée. Elle s'approcha d'eux et peut surprendre la dernière phrase, que l'un des tempérés venait de lancer :

- Vous avez perdu la tête, ou quoi ? Demander les plans de l'Étoile Noire, n'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Jamais ils ne nous accorderons une telle demande ! Ils ne sont pas fous, vous savez !

- C'est là l'idée, justement, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Nous ne voulons pas nous allier à l'Empire, d'accord, mais nous allier à l'Alliance Rebelle serait encore pire ! C'est notre population qui en souffrirait en fin de compte ! Alors que là, puisqu'ils ne pourront jamais accéder à cette demande, ils repartirons bredouilles et nous, nous n'en souffrirons pas !

Une voix métallique retentit alors derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Ils étaient si concentrés sur leur débat qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'Ombre s'approcher. Elle dit donc, sur un ton froid :

- Si vous vouliez rester neutres, il vous suffisait de le dire. Nous ne sommes pas l'Empire, nous aurions compris. Et il me déplait de voir que vous nous prenez pour des idiots, messieurs. Je suis sûre que mon supérieur serait du même avis. Sachez qu'elle comprendrait parfaitement votre point de vue.

- Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez là, désolé.

- Évidemment, je ne suis pas Vador, je n'ai pas une respiration qui annonce mon arrivée à cent mètres. Sinon, j'imagine que vous n'auriez pas été aussi franc, Conseiller.

Le politicien se sentit cloué sur place par le regard désapprobateur et froid de l'Ombre. Il avait maintenant une idée de la raison qui faisait en sorte que l'Empire la redoutait tellement. Après les avoir tous pareillement toisés, elle tourna les talons sans rien ajouter et quitta la pièce, plantant là les politiciens qui, pour la première fois de leur vie, n'avaient pas de réponse toute prête à fournir.

*

* *

Le lendemain, les négociations se débloquèrent enfin, à la grande surprise de Mon Mothma et de ses conseillers. La planète affirma donc sa neutralité mais signa plusieurs traités commerciaux qui permettraient à l'Alliance de se fournir en certains matériaux dont les prix furent abaissés. Ils paieraient donc moins cher que l'Empire pour la même marchandise, ce qui était un énorme pas en avant. En fin de compte, au bout de quelques heures, ils terminèrent ces pourparlers et les Rebelles purent repartir avec ces ententes fructueuses en poche.

Mon Mothma insista pour que l'Ombre soit à bord de sa navette pour le voyage de retour afin qu'elle lui raconte ce qui était arrivé sur Borleias. L'Ombre lui raconta alors ce qui était arrivé dans les détails. Quand elle eut terminé, elle eut droit à un regard incrédule de la part de la majorité des assistants et Mon Mothma hocha la tête, loin d'être surprise. Elle s'attendait vraiment à tout de sa part. Elle profita de l'occasion pour lui demander :

- Et, pendant que nous parlons du _Malice, _vous vous souvenez de ce jeune Lieutenant qui m'a sauvé la vie il y a environ huit mois ? Quand pourrais-je enfin avoir des vaisseaux pour me rendre sur Illom ? J'ai une dette envers lui et je n'aimerais pas apprendre qu'il est mort quand je m'y rendrai enfin.

-Dans environ trois semaines, une flotte sera réunie pour être placée sous votre commandement.

- Je ne suis pas habilitée à commander une flotte, Madame.

- Pourquoi pas, l'Ombre ? Vous avez un excellent sens tactique, il vous suffit de le mettre à l'épreuve. Voilà l'occasion rêvée de prouver à l'Empire que vous êtes aussi capable de faire ça.

- À vos ordres, Madame, et merci. J'espère ne pas trahir votre confiance.

- Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez à merveille. Pour l'instant, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête du Capitaine du _Malice _après que vous lui ayez « emprunté » sa navette. Il devait fulminer, le pauvre !

Tous les autres passagers éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère, qui s'était un peu tendue ces dernières minutes. Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre et, une fois à destination, l'Ombre s'empressa d'aller voir Mallik pour prendre des nouvelles d'Allan. Comme d'habitude, quand elle entra dans son « antre » remplie d'ordinateurs jusqu'au plafond, elle le trouva le nez devant ses écrans, plongé dans un travail qui lui parut complètement ésotérique. Avant qu'il ne la remarque, elle dut se racler bruyamment la gorge, ce qui le fit sursauter et se retourner.

- Bonjour, Mallik.

- Bonjour, Chef, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai été… occupée, ces derniers temps…

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez été malade dernièrement. Est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, merci de t'en soucier. C'est pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle que je suis venue. Dans trois semaines, nous allons lancer l'attaque sur Illom. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais être de la partie.

Pendant un moment, il eut l'air complètement prit par surprise et fit une tête qui arracha un petit rire à Tiana. Il se reprit enfin et répondit très rapidement :

- Quoi ?! Mais oui, bien sûr que je veux venir ! Qui va commander la flotte ? Quand partons-nous ? Combien de vaisseaux y aura-t-il ?

- Ho, minute, calmes-toi, Mallik ! Laisse-moi le temps de répondre ! Pour répondre à tes questions, d'abord, c'est moi qui commanderai la flotte, qui partira dans trois semaines, et qui sera composée d'une centaine de vaisseaux. Les chasseurs sont inclus dans ce nombre, évidemment.

- Si c'est vous qui commandez la flotte, c'est sûr qu'on va gagner ! On va enfin pouvoir sauver Allan !

- À ce propos, j'ai un autre service à te demander, Mallik. Peux-tu infiltrer les bases de données du camp de travail ? Je veux savoir s'il est toujours vivant…

- Bien sûr que je peux, Chef ! La dernière fois que j'ai été vérifier, il était vivant. Cependant, le nouveau commandant du camp à un œil sur sa petite amie et il lui fait la vie dure.

- Qui fait la vie dure à qui ? Expliques-toi un peu mieux, ce n'est pas à un ordinateur que tu parles !

- C'est le nouveau comandant qui fait la vie dure à Allan. Ça peut difficilement être l'inverse, vous ne pensez pas, Chef ?

Quand il entendit le ricanement métallique qui s'échappait de sous la capuche de son patron, Mallik comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en prenant l'air penaud de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire jouer un bon tour. Reprenant son sérieux, Tiana demanda, inquiète :

- Et quel était son état la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

- Pas très brillant… Il semblait tenir le coup, cependant.

- Vérifie quand même, il vaut mieux en avoir le cœur net. Même s'il est mort, l'attaque aura lieu malgré tout.

Il se retourna vers ses précieux écrans et se mit à pianoter sur les touches de manière tellement rapide que l'Ombre en perdit vite le fil. Au bout de quinze à vingt minutes environ, il put pénétrer le système de sécurité et se mit à chercher son ami à travers les caméras du camp. Comme il n'arrivait pas à le trouver aux endroits où, normalement, il devrait se trouver, il commença à paniquer un peu. Il entendit la voix de l'Ombre dire derrière lui :

- Calmes-toi, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu t'énerves. Ne te contente pas de chercher dans les endroits où tu penses le trouver mais regarde systématiquement toutes les caméras du camp une à une.

C'est ce que fit Mallik et, méthodiquement, il passa en revue toutes les caméras jusqu'à ce que, enfin, il tombe sur la bonne. C'était une des caméras de l'infirmerie et ce qu'il vit le fit presque tomber en bas de sa chaise de saisissement. Il entendit en même temps la voix de l'Ombre derrière lui, saisie :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?... Sa voix se fit alors si glaciale que Mallik se dit que, si elle lui avait été destinée, il se serait transformé en glaçon et il en frissonna intérieurement. Elle dit : Celui qui lui a fait subir ce traitement le paiera au centuple, je t'en donne ma parole, Mallik.

La froideur de sa voix ne laissait planer aucun doute sur sa sincérité et Mallik plaignait d'avance le pauvre bougre qui se retrouverait alors entre ses mains. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir Allan, couché dans un lit d'hôpital très dépouillé. Mallik ne l'avait jamais vu aussi amaigri et il espéra qu'il tiendra encore trois semaines. Et c'était sans compter les nombreuses traces de coups dont il était couvert, du moins sur la partie de son corps qu'il pouvait voir. Il entendit l'Ombre dire derrière lui, toujours aussi froidement :

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire avancer l'attaque, mais j'espère que tu comprendras, Mallik, que nous ne pouvons pas agir sur un coup de tête. Une attaque de cette envergure se prépare.

- Vous devriez parce que je doute qu'il tienne trois semaines, Chef.

- Enregistre-moi ça, je vais le montrer à qui il faut.

- Ouais, d'accord.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle repartit avec son enregistrement et la ferme intention de faire avancer le plus possible la date de l'attaque.

*

* *

Une semaine plus tard, dans un coin reculé de la galaxie, la flotte de l'Ombre se réunit en prévision de l'attaque importante sur Illom. La flotte était composée d'une cinquantaine de croiseurs lourds et du même nombre de chasseurs. Bien sûr, l'escadron Rogue, le meilleur escadron de l'Alliance participait aussi à l'attaque. Il était commandé par Wedge Antilles qui avait remplacé Luke Skywalker quand les études de Jedi de celui-ci avaient prit tout son temps. Wedge se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine de chasseurs alors que les croiseurs auraient pu en transporter beaucoup plus. Il voulait en parler au commandant de la flotte mais il ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Il se rendit alors sur la passerelle du vaisseau principal et demanda à voir le commandant qui dirigerait l'attaque. Il attendait en regardant les étoiles quand une voix métallique retentit derrière lui.

- Il paraît que vous voulez me voir, Commandant Antilles. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Wedge se retourna et se raidit de surprise. Le commandant en chef était l'Ombre en personne. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. D'après ce qu'il en savait, l'Ombre se concentrait uniquement sur les renseignements. Comment pouvait-elle diriger une attaque ? Non pas qu'il doute de ses capacités, mais il ne lui connaissait pas des dons de stratège. Il revint de son ébahissement et demanda, penaud :

- Heu…Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il y avait si peu de chasseurs. Des croiseurs lourds peuvent en transporter beaucoup plus que ça.

- C'est vrai, Commandant. Mais, nous allons attaquer un camp de travail important où il y a de nombreux esclaves. Nous aurons besoin d'espace pour les ramener avec nous. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, chef. Merci pour les explications. Je vous promets que les gars et moi, on va donner la leçon de leur vie aux impériaux et leur faire regretter ces actes ignobles.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, Commandant. Vous pouvez retourner auprès de vos hommes, maintenant. Je vous ferai appeler lorsque nous aurons arrêté une stratégie.

- À vos ordres, monsieur.

Il salua et quitta la passerelle pour retourner au hangar. Comme tous ceux qui étaient au courant, il était persuadé qu'avec l'Ombre comme chef, ils ne pourraient que remporter une victoire décisive contre l'Empire. Après tout, la ruse de l'Ombre était légendaire. Deux jours avant leur départ, l'Ombre envoya des sondes vers leur destination finale afin de savoir à quoi ils allaient s'attaquer. Ils partiraient dès que les résultats seraient arrivés. Les Rebelles s'attendaient à rencontrer au moins quatre destroyers impériaux. La cinquantaine de croiseurs lourds étaient là pour s'occuper d'eux.

Lorsque les sondes envoyèrent leurs informations, l'Ombre eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait pas quatre destroyers mais seulement deux. L'Ombre réunit ses officiers et ils décidèrent de baser la stratégie comme s'il y avait quatre destroyers au lieu de deux, juste au cas où les deux destroyers manquants feraient leur réapparition avant ou pendant la bataille. Une fois la stratégie adoptée, la flotte entra en hyperespace, prête pour une bataille décisive.

*

* *

La vie au camp de travail d'Illom était devenue impossible depuis le départ à la retraite de l'ancien Commandant. Des choses qui n'étaient pas permises lors de son règne, comme de violer les femmes présentes parmi les esclaves, étaient devenues monnaie courante avec le nouveau chef de la base. Les chefs de corvée avaient désormais le droit de battre les esclaves jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci perdent conscience. L'infirmerie était presque toujours pleine. Cependant, celui pour qui la vie était la plus dure était un ancien lieutenant de la marine impériale. Les autres esclaves ressentaient beaucoup de compassion pour lui. Sa seule faute était d'être amoureux d'une femme que le Commandant convoitait. Cette femme, Lylia, était aussi très amoureuse de lui et avait toujours repoussée les avances de cet homme. Le Commandant Trelk avait alors agit avec beaucoup de cruauté, faisant battre ce pauvre Allan pour un oui ou pour un non dans le but de faire craquer sa petite amie. Il devait se dire qu'elle ne le supporterait pas longtemps et finirait par se plier à sa volonté. Il faisait en sorte, de plus, qu'elle assiste à chacune de ces séances. Allan avait dit à Lylia, quelques semaines plus tôt, qu'il se pourrait qu'il finisse par décider de se débarrasser de lui pour avoir le champ libre, et que la méthode qu'il privilégierait serait sans doute lente et douloureuse, autant pour elle que pour lui. Elle lui avait alors promis qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais la satisfaction de la voir craquer. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'un objet dont il se débarrasserait quand il se serait lassé.

Ce moment était arrivé, finalement, comme Allan l'avait prédit, et maintenant, depuis une semaine environ, il était alité à l'infirmerie et le commandant Trelk avait donné l'ordre qu'on le laisse mourir de faim. Cependant, sa petite amie avait découvert, avec la complicité de certains autres prisonniers et d'un officier qui n'aimait pas la façon d'agir du nouveau Commandant, comment les caméras fonctionnaient et leur cycle de roulement. Elle le nourrissait pendant les quinze minutes chaque jour, durant lesquels la caméra n'était pas branchée. C'est pourquoi Allan résista aussi longtemps, ce qui éveilla aussi la suspicion de Trelk. Il en vint à la conclusion que la jeune femme avait trouvé un moyen de le nourrir et il se renseigna auprès des techniciens pour découvrir comment elle faisait. Selon l'un des techniciens, il y avait un moyen, en effet. Il lui expliqua :

- Les caméras de la base fonctionnent selon un certain cycle. Pendant quinze minutes, chaque section a un blanc. On ne voit alors rien de ce qui se passe dans la section. Elle doit profiter de ces quinze minutes pour agir mais les prisonniers ne sont pas supposés avoir ces renseignements. Quelqu'un a dû le lui dire.

- Il faut découvrir de qui il s'agit, Lieutenant. Changez le cycle des caméras, également, et donnez-moi la rotation du cycle actuel. Je veux prendre cette petite harpie sur le fait…

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait en main les renseignements qu'il désirait, sauf l'identité de celui qui avait renseigné Lylia. De cela, il s'occuperait plus tard. Comme il s'y attendait, à l'heure prévue, il vit la jeune femme venir nourrir son petit ami et en profiter pour déverser son venin. Elle utilisa des termes variés et colorés, dont certains qu'elle devait avoir inventés elle-même, pour l'agonir d'injures. Le garçon, quant à lui, abondait dans son sens et rajoutait que les Rebelles arrivent pour lui donner une leçon dont il se souviendrait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta l'infirmerie après avoir embrassé son fiancé, qui lui rendit la politesse avec toute la passion qu'il lui restait. Ce soir-là, Lylia était dans sa cellule et regardait les étoiles en priant pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne les sortir de là. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir après avoir pleuré pendant un moment, épuisée, des gardiens entrèrent dans sa cellule et la tirèrent brutalement de son lit. Réveillée en sursaut, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les suivre, tout en se demandant ce qui avait mal tourné. Elle craignit que son plan pour aider Allan n'ait été découvert, ce dont elle eut la confirmation peu de temps après. Elle fut emmenée devant le Commandant Trelk, qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Elle craignit des coups et tenta de se protéger de ses bras, mais il n'y en eut pas. En tout cas, pas pour le moment.

- Vous pensiez réussir à me berner avec votre minable petit plan, peut-être ? Pensiez-vous que je ne me rendrais compte de rien ? C'est mal me juger, ma petite ! Il se rapprocha d'elle pour la dominer de sa taille et ajouta, tout bas : Vous allez regretter d'avoir tenté de me prendre pour un imbécile…

- Je n'ai pas à tenter de vous prendre pour ce que vous êtes, Commandant ! Lui répondit-elle en se redressant sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux.

En réponse à cette bravade, il la gifla violement. Sa tête partie en arrière et elle sentit que sa lèvre inférieure était fendue en goûtant son propre sang. Elle serait tombée à genou si on ne la retenait pas fermement par les bras. Elle se redressa et fixa un regard brûlant de haine sur Trelk, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas et qu'elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais. L'autre sentit la colère le submerger également devant cette rébellion ouverte, et il fit signe aux deux gardiens de lui donner une petite leçon. Il observa la scène, de nouveau impassible, puis ensuite, il dit :

- Ne m'obligez pas à sévir davantage, Lylia ! Je vous averti, votre petite rébellion ne sera pas tolérée longtemps ! Je vous suggère de reconsidérer ma proposition et peut-être épargnerais-je la vie de votre petit ami. Pensez-y !

Il la fit ensuite raccompagner jusqu'à sa cellule, qu'elle partageait avec cinq autres esclaves. Dès qu'elles la virent être brutalement poussée sur le sol de sa cellule, elles s'empressèrent de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds et, quand elles virent que la malheureuse fille avait été fouettée, elles soignèrent ses plaies. L'une d'elle lui demanda :

- C'est encore cette fiente de Bantha qui vous persécute, toi et ton petit ami, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et il sait que j'ai nourri Vos depuis une semaine. Je ne pourrai plus aller le voir, maintenant et j'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas longtemps. Si seulement les Rebelles connaissaient l'existence de ce camp, ils le raseraient jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien !

- Ce n'est pas sûr, ma pauvre petite. Il y a quatre destroyers en orbite et les Rebelles ne se risqueront jamais à attaquer si forte partie. Lui rétorqua Sora, la plus âgée du groupe.

- Je sais, mais on peut toujours espérer… Conclut Lylia tristement.

*

* *

Quatre jours après le début du rassemblement de la flotte Rebelle en vue de l'attaque sur Illom, ils étaient enfin au complet. Ils pouvaient maintenant sauter dans l'hyperespace dès que l'Ombre en donnerait l'ordre. Elle le donna dès que tous eurent signalés qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. Sur le pont du _Liberté, _Tiana regardait avec amusement Mallik qui faisait les cent pas à ses côtés, l'air un peu trop excité. Elle finit par lui dire :

- Lieutenant, cessez de faire des huit sur le pont, sinon vous allez vous retrouver dans la cale ! Et de plus, vous me donnez le tournis, alors arrêtez !

- Désolé, Chef, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien se passer, hein ?

- Il est impossible de savoir si une bataille va bien se dérouler tant qu'on n'y est pas engagé. Vous me prenez pour qui, un Jedi ? Calmez-vous et asseyez-vous où je vous renvoie dans votre cabine, compris ?

- Oui, Chef. Fit Mallik en s'asseyant.

Elle le regarda se tortiller sur son siège pendant quelques minutes avant de lui ordonner de regagner sa cabine, il serait prévenu quand on arriverait sur le champ de bataille. Tiana ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais elle aussi était très nerveuse. Elle n'était pas sûre que sa stratégie fonctionnerait car elle n'avait jamais eut à penser sur une si grande échelle. Elle avait besoin de méditer un peu afin de se calmer en vue de la bataille à venir. Elle voulait être au summum de ses capacités à ce moment-là et demanda à son second de la remplacer sur le pont et de la faire prévenir une demi-heure avant leur arrivé.

*

* *

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Tiana était de retour sur la passerelle, parfaitement reposée et prête pour la bataille. Elle observa les traînées de l'hyperespace se muer de nouveau en étoiles à travers la baie de la passerelle, avant de se tourner vers son second pour ordonner :

- Que tous les vaisseaux confirment leur présence et que les chasseurs se tiennent prêts à décoller. Préparez les armes et ouvrez le feu à mon ordre seulement. On va essayer de capturer un destroyer pour l'offrir à Mon Mothma. Si je me souviens bien, c'est son anniversaire cette semaine.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça… Lui répondit le Commandant Elric.

- Une des premières choses à apprendre, fiston, c'est de ne jamais oublier l'anniversaire de son supérieur ! Ça vous garde dans ses bons souvenirs.

- Les croiseurs ont tous confirmés leur présence, Monsieur ! Lança l'officier des communications.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, lancez la chasse. Et dites au _Fraternité _de se rapprocher. Il est trop sur la gauche, ce qui risque de l'isoler du gros de la flotte pendant le combat. Ouvrez-moi un canal vers le Commandant Antilles.

- Ouvert, Monsieur.

- Vous me recevez, Commandant Antilles ?

- Cinq sur cinq, Monsieur ! Quels sont vos ordres ?

- Les manœuvres d'encerclement vont commencer. À vous de nous débarrasser des TIE, je vous laisse carte blanche.

- Vous en faites pas, on va les avoir !

- Je vous fais confiance, Wedge. _Liberté, _terminé.

*

* *

Sur le pont du destroyer _Intimidant, _la surprise fut totale ! Il n'y avait rien du tout sur les écrans et l'instant suivant, ils étaient encerclés par 25 croiseurs lourds Rebelles. Pris au dépourvu, il appela l'autre destroyer, pour découvrir qu'il était dans la même situation. Il semblerait qu'ils subissent une attaque en règle exécutée de main de maître et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils soient submergés par le nombre et la puissance de feu supérieure des Rebelles. Ils virent leurs chasseurs se faire détruire un par un par les aile-X, qui tournaient autour des gros vaisseaux impériaux comme des mouches autour d'un bantha, détruisant souvent les chasseurs avant même qu'ils ne quittent leur baie d'envol. Le Commandant du destroyer vit avec horreur l'_Inquisiteur_ se faire mettre en pièce par les forces Rebelles en moins de dix minutes, puis il vit les chasseurs qui avaient participés au combat contre ce destroyer se diriger vers la planète très rapidement.

Sur la passerelle du _Liberté, _l'Ombre observait la bataille se dérouler avec intérêt. Elle demanda des nouvelles de la seconde flotte et apprit qu'ils avaient réussi à détruire leur cible et que leurs chasseurs se dirigeaient maintenant vers la planète. Elle ordonna aux chasseurs de détruire la tour de communication en priorité puis demanda une communication avec l'autre destroyer. Elle demanda aussi un état des dommages subis par le vaisseau ennemi.

- Il est pas mal abîmé, mais il tient le coup, Monsieur.

- Bien, je ne voudrais pas offrir à Mon Mothma un cadeau en mauvais état. Cessez le feu et ouvrez le canal de communication. Tirez seulement s'ils font preuve de trop d'héroïsme.

Sur le pont du destroyer, le Capitaine Nellys n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux ! La tactique employée par les Rebelles lui était complètement inconnue et il avait été incapable de la contrer efficacement. Qui que soit l'instigateur de ce plan, il était très brillant. Il finit par demander :

- Mais qui est aux commandes de cette flotte ?!

- Monsieur, les Rebelles ouvrent un canal de communication. Leur chef demande à vous parler. Voulez-vous prendre la communication ?

- Au point où on en est, a-t-on un autre choix ? Bon, ouvrez-moi ce canal…

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit enfin la voix de son opposant, un peu brouillée, semblait-il, par le système de communication. Il réitéra sa question et il lui fut demandé s'il avait un système holographique. Il répondit que oui et ils activèrent le système. Quand il vit l'Ombre se matérialiser au beau milieu de la passerelle, il comprit enfin pourquoi il lui avait semblé que la voix de son interlocuteur lui avait paru brouillée. Il sut aussi qui avait imaginé cette stratégie hors du commun. Enfin, il dit, impressionné malgré lui :

- Je dois vous féliciter pour cette stratégie, l'Ombre. C'était parfaitement exécuté.

- Merci, Capitaine. Maintenant, puis-je me permettre de vous faire une suggestion ?

- Quelle est votre suggestion ? Quoique je me doute déjà de la réponse…

- Laissez-moi alléger vos doutes, Capitaine. Rendez-vous ou vous subirez le même sort que l'autre destroyer. Ils se sont montrés un peu trop héroïques, voyez-vous, et n'ont rien voulu entendre. Vous voyez le résultat par la baie de votre passerelle.

- Garantissez-moi une chose, d'abord, l'Ombre. Il ne sera fait aucun mal à mes hommes.

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position de demander de garanties, Capitaine, mais j'apprécie votre courage. Très bien, aucun mal ne sera fait ni à vous ni à votre équipage. Par contre, nous gardons le destroyer comme prise de guerre. Je vous laisse une heure pour vider la place, est-ce suffisant ?

- Largement…

L'Ombre fit un signe de tête et la communication fut coupée. Elle observa pendant un petit moment le champ de débris qui avait été l'autre destroyer en se disant que c'était un véritable gâchis. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir ! Sur le destroyer, le Capitaine ordonna l'évacuation et, pendant un petit moment, ce fut une sorte de chaos organisé pendant que chacun gagnait son poste d'évacuation. Il constata néanmoins, quand il quitta le vaisseau dans la dernière navette, que les Rebelles tinrent parole et laissèrent les navettes passer en hyperespace sans les inquiéter. Cependant, il savait qu'il aurait bien du mal à expliquer ce fiasco à ses supérieurs une fois qu'il serait sur Coruscant. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne retrouverait pas le commandement d'un vaisseau avant très longtemps, et ce, malgré les enregistrements de l'attaque qu'il avait conservé.

De son côté, Tiana demanda des détails sur l'attaque au sol. Celle-ci se débrouillait bien car les impériaux avaient été pris de court et n'avaient pu réagir à temps. Quand elle eut la confirmation qu'il ne restait plus aucune poche de résistance au sol, elle ordonna que l'on prépare sa navette.

- Je descends. Envoyez des techniciens et des soldats sur le destroyer pour qu'ils vérifient que les impériaux ne nous ont pas laissé de mauvaises surprises et que les moteurs hyperdrive sont intacts.

- À vos ordres, Monsieur.

*

* *

Sur le camp, la journée de travail était bien entamée et Lylia n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à son petit ami. Elle s'inquiétait tellement qu'elle commit bourde sur bourde, cette journée-là, mais elle ne fut pas inquiétée malgré tout. Le Lieutenant qui avait en charge sa section était celui qui les avaient aidés, elle et Vos, depuis le début de cette déplorable histoire. Elle savait que son petit ami n'avait pas été nourri depuis trois jours maintenant et craignait qu'il ne fût déjà mort. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis sa confrontation avec le Commandant et le Lieutenant Trevor n'avait pas réussi à en avoir non plus. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle entendit un bruit bizarre provenant du ciel. Comme tous les autres, elle leva les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait quand les sirènes de la base se mirent à hurler. Elle vit un vaisseau passer près d'elle et détruire la tour de communication, cent mètres plus loin. Elle vit aussi Sora courir vers elle.

- On dirait que tes paroles étaient prophétiques, Lylia ! Ce sont des chasseurs Rebelles !

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Ce sont des aile-X ! C'est ce type de vaisseaux que les Rebelles utilisent ! Ne restons pas là, il va y avoir de la casse !

Elles allèrent ensuite se mettre à l'abris avec les autres esclaves en attendant que la bataille soit terminée et en espérant que ce soit les Rebelles qui l'emporte. Au cours de la bataille, ils virent une dizaine d'esclaves entrer en portant le Lieutenant Trevor, qui était inconscient. Il avait une vilaine plaie sur le côté de la tête, mais l'os ne semblait pas fracturé, heureusement. Deux heures plus tard, un grand silence s'installa, et les esclaves commencèrent à se demander ce qui se passait. Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques instants plus tard, et ils virent des impériaux entrer, les mains sur la tête, encadrés par des soldats Rebelles. Il y eut beaucoup de regards médusés avant que plusieurs ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé, et des cris de joie commencèrent à retentir. L'un des soldats s'avança vers eux et demanda :

- Il n'y a pas de blessés parmi vous ? Notre chef va venir vous parler dans quelques minutes.

- Oui, il y en a un. On ne veut pas le bouger.

Ils virent le Rebelle prendre une trousse et s'avancer entre les anciens esclaves pour s'approcher du blessé. Il regarda alors le jeune homme avec surprise avant de déclarer, un peu interloqué :

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais c'est un Lieutenant impérial. Je veux bien le soigner mais… Bon, c'est vous qui voyez ! Il s'assit près de lui et demanda, en l'examinant : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il a reçu une grosse pierre sur la tête. On l'a sauvé parce qu'il a toujours été gentil avec nous.

- D'accord. Il a de la chance, l'os de sa tête n'est que fêlé, pas cassé. Quelques minutes et un pansement et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Le médecin se tourna alors vers les soldats Rebelles qui attendaient près de la sortie du bâtiment et ordonna qu'on transfert l'impérial à l'infirmerie et vérifier en même temps s'il y avait d'autres blessés. À ce moment, on entendit une navette qui se posait tout près et le médecin dit que ce devait être leur chef qui arrivait. Pendant ce temps, trois soldats Rebelles avaient ramassés le Lieutenant Trevor avec beaucoup de douceur et sortaient avec lui.

À l'extérieur, l'Ombre débarqua de sa navette avec ses dix gardes et regarda autour d'elle. Elle constata que la plupart des bâtiments tenaient encore debout et que les impériaux étaient réunis dans la cour centrale, assis en tailleur et entourés par les Rebelles, qui pointaient leurs armes sur eux. Au centre du cercle, il y avait un impérial qui semblait particulièrement agité. Il vociférait et exigeait de rencontrer leur chef. L'Ombre décida alors d'aller s'occuper immédiatement de cet hurluberlu, qui devait être le Commandant de cet endroit. Quant au Commandant en question, il vit un groupe composé d'une dizaine de Rebelles particulièrement bien armés se diriger vers eux. Ils semblaient faire cercle autour d'une autre personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir pour le moment. Quand l'Ombre s'avança vers lui, quittant le cercle de ses gardiens attitrés, il eut la chique coupée pendant un petit moment, avant de reprendre ses récriminations. Excédée, l'Ombre finit par lui dire :

- Bon maintenant, vous la fermez ou bien il faut que je vous drogue pour que vous la fermiez ?

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! C'est moi qui commande, ici !

- Pardon, « Commandant », vous commandiez ici, nuance. Maintenant, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, compris ? Un simple hochement de tête suffira.

C'est à ce moment là que l'un des gardes que le médecin Rebelle avait envoyé à l'infirmerie revint vers elle en courant. Il la salua quand il arriva devant elle, puis lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Tous ceux qui étaient autour sentirent alors presque la vague de froid qui émana d'elle puis elle releva ensuite la tête et dit d'un ton tellement glaçant que tous ceux qui étaient à portée d'oreille en frissonnèrent :

- Soldats, emmenez le « Commandant » de ce camp dans ma navette. Il vient avec nous, il aura à répondre de beaucoup de choses. Je vais « discuter » personnellement avec lui…

Ensuite, elle le planta là et rejoignit les prisonniers pour leur parler. Quand ils virent l'Ombre entrer avec ses gardes, la plupart eurent l'air éberlués. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à voir l'un des agents les plus redoutés de l'Alliance ! Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur le groupe et finit par parler. Elle leur dit :

- Vous êtes libres, maintenant. Ceux qui veulent nous rejoindre seront les bienvenus, quant aux autres, nous leur fournirons soins, nourriture et un moyen de rentrer chez eux, ou à n'importe quel autre endroit de leur choix. Nous vous fournirons aussi une nouvelle identité pour que vous puissiez vivre en paix. En attendant, mes vaisseaux vont se poser pour vous prendre à leur bord avant que des renforts impériaux n'arrivent. Avez-vous des questions ? Allons, ne soyez pas gênés ! Je ne mords pas !

L'une des femmes se jeta alors presque à ses pieds et lui dit :

- Mon petit ami… Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par l'Ombre.

- Vous êtes la petite amie d'Allan, non ? Nous nous occupons de lui en ce moment, mademoiselle. J'ai une dette envers lui que je dois rembourser.

- Quelle dette ? Demanda un homme.

- Je lui dois la vie et la liberté. Il m'a aidée à m'échapper d'un vaisseau impérial il y a quelques mois.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce et s'occupa de l'évacuation. Les blessés furent évacués en priorité, y compris le Lieutenant impérial que les prisonniers voulaient à tout prit sauver, disant que ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Le Commandant impérial fut quant à lui mit en cellule en attendant sa « discussion » avec l'Ombre. Le destroyer fut pris en charge par les croiseurs, qui le remorquèrent avec leurs rayons tracteurs pour pouvoir ensuite sauter dans l'hyperespace. En tout, l'opération n'avait durée que deux heures. Quand les deux autres destroyers revinrent de leur mission, ce fut pour constater que le camp avait été en partie détruit, les esclaves enfuis et des deux autres destroyers, il ne restait que les débris d'un seul et pas trace de l'autre. Quant à leurs camarades sur la planète, ils les trouvèrent dans les cellules des esclaves. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que cette débâcle arrive aux oreilles de l'Empereur, qui en conçut une grande irritation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Au palais impérial de Coruscant, les courtisans de l'Empereur n'étaient nulle part en vue. Les nouvelles provenant d'Illom avaient considérablement refroidi l'humeur de l'Empereur et même le Seigneur Vador et l'Éclair ne savaient plus quoi faire pour que son humeur s'améliore. L'Empereur faisait les cent pas en attendant le retour de ceux qu'il jugeait comme responsable de ce fiasco. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment aux Capitaines des deux destroyers absents mais il en voulait beaucoup au Capitaine survivant et au Commandant de la base pour leur trop forte confiance en eux. Il avait très hâte de s'expliquer avec eux. Depuis l'attaque, près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et ils venaient tout juste de retrouver le commandant Trelk, qui était en charge du camp d'Illom. Il avait tenté de se sauver des Impériaux, semblait-il, et cette action seule confirmait sa culpabilité aux yeux de l'Empereur. De plus, il était dans un état assez lamentable quand ils l'avaient retrouvé. Quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait été vague sur ce sujet, semblant assez peu enclin a parler de ce qui s'était passé depuis l'attaque sur Illom et sa disparition.

Le lendemain de son retour sur Coruscant, il fut convoqué devant l'Empereur, de même que les trois capitaines des destroyers survivants du fiasco d'Illom. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'Empereur et s'inclinèrent, attendant ensuite qu'il prenne la parole. Le Commandant Trelk semblait le plus nerveux des quatre et il regardait autour de lui très anxieusement. Au bout de quelques instants, l'Empereur finit par prendre la parole. Il commença, d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon :

- Messieurs, je veux des explications sur ce qui est arrivé sur Illom. Je sais que deux d'entre vous étaient absents lors de l'attaque alors je ne leur demanderai aucune explication à ce sujet. Il se tourna ensuite vers le capitaine Nellys et poursuivit : Pourquoi avez-vous cédé votre vaisseau aux Rebelles, Capitaine ?

- J'ai dût prendre une décision délicate, Majesté. Je devais choisir entre la vie de mon équipage et mon vaisseau. J'ai choisi la vie de mon équipage. Ais-je fais le mauvais choix ?

- Vous auriez dût laisser votre vaisseau être détruit plutôt que de le céder aux Rebelles, mais je ne peux vous blâmer d'avoir voulu protéger votre équipage. En conséquence, vous serez nommé à un poste à terre et n'aurez plus la charge d'un vaisseau. Considérez-vous chanceux que je ne sois pas plus sévère à votre égard, Capitaine.

Ensuite, il demanda aux deux autres capitaines de lui faire un rapport sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvés à leur retour près d'Illom. Tout ce qu'ils purent lui dire, c'est que l'épave n'avait rien révélé de particulier concernant la tactique employée par les Rebelles lors de cette attaque, non plus que les ruines du camp lui-même. À ce moment, le Capitaine Nellys s'immisça dans la conversation et dit :

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai un enregistrement de l'attaque menée par les Rebelles, Majesté. J'ai réussi à le récupérer avant de quitter le vaisseau.

- Je suppose que vous ignorez qui est l'instigateur de cette attaque, Capitaine ?

- Non, votre Altesse, je le sais. Je lui ai parlé juste avant de quitter le vaisseau. Il s'agit de l'Ombre.

- Vraiment ? L'Ombre… Voilà qui est intéressant… Il semblerait donc qu'il soit davantage qu'un espion ordinaire. Quel type de stratégie a-t-elle employé ?

- Je ne saurais le dire. C'était une tactique que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Je peux cependant vous dire qu'il s'agit sans doute de l'un des plus brillants stratèges qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

- Donnez-moi ces enregistrements, Capitaine. Je connais quelqu'un qui saura les analyser et trouver les failles dans sa stratégie. Vous pouvez partir, messieurs. Pas vous, Commandant Trelk, je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous.

Les trois Capitaines se retirèrent alors en se demandant ce qui allait advenir de lui. Cependant, ils étaient assez soulagés de s'en sortir eux-mêmes à si bon compte et ils ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus, se contentant de quitter la pièce. Quant à Trelk, il avait considérablement blêmit et avait l'air plus nerveux que jamais. Il avança et attendit la suite avec appréhension. L'Empereur commença par le toiser pendant une ou deux minutes avant de dire, froidement :

- Expliquez-moi où vous avez passé ces deux dernières semaines, Commandant. Où étiez-vous et qu'avez-vous fait depuis que votre camp de travail a été attaqué ?

Pendant un moment, il se demanda ce qu'il devait dire, puis il finit par admettre que, de tout façon, il finirait par révéler la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé, alors, bien que réticent, il se lança. Il commença donc :

- Les Rebelles m'ont capturés sur Illom, Majesté. Ils m'ont ensuite donné aux prisonniers qu'ils venaient de libérer afin qu'ils me torturent. Je pense qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus personnel dans les motivations de l'Ombre, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire, Majesté.

Après, il se tût, mais ne voulu pas en dire davantage. Cependant, l'Empereur se douta qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que l'autre ne lui disait pas et il le pressa de dire tout ce qu'il savait.

- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus, Commandant ? Vous me cachez encore quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi. Et vous allez me le dire, je peux vous l'assurer…

- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de plus, Majesté. Après ces évènements, les Rebelles m'ont tout simplement abandonné sur une planète de la bordure extérieure. C'est là que l'on m'a récupéré.

- Et l'Ombre vous aurait laissé partir sans vous interroger ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, Commandant.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers un de ses gardes et ordonna que l'on appelle l'Amiral Thrawn. Il ajouta :

- Dites-lui que j'ai un enregistrement très intéressant à lui confier. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Trelk, qui semblait terrifié, et lui dit : Maintenant, j'ai bien peur que votre utilité ne touche à son terme, Trelk. Pour avoir essayé de me prendre pour un imbécile, d'abord, et parce que vous avez laissé les Rebelles détruire l'un de mes plus importants camps de prisonniers.

Sans ajouter un mot, il appliqua lui-même la sentence, foudroyant le Commandant Trelk jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus et n'émette plus un son. Ensuite, alors que l'Amiral Thrawn entrait dans la salle, il fit signe à deux de ses gardes de sortir le corps. Il se tourna ensuite vers le nouvel arrivant et lui dit :

- Amiral, vous me semblez un peu contrarié. Auriez-vous des ennuis ?

- Rien d'important, votre Altesse, juste des ennuis avec des pirates qui se sont approprié un bien m'appartenant. Je m'en occupe en ce moment même. Si je puis me permettre, il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir été contrarié, aujourd'hui. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le corps encore fumant de Trelk. Des problèmes internes?

- En quelque sorte. Trelk a eu la malchance de perdre le camp d'Illom. Il en a subit les conséquences. Si je me souviens bien, vous aimez étudier la stratégie des autres. J'ai ici quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser, dans ce cas. Étudiez cet enregistrement pendant que vous vous occupez de ces pirates. Continua l'Empereur en lui tendant un petit cube de données.

Il le prit et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'Empereur pour lui demander s'il pouvait la visionner maintenant, et le hochement de tête qu'il lui fit le confirma. Il alluma alors le cube de données et visionna l'enregistrement de l'attaque d'Illom. De prime abord, il ne vit aucune faille, mais il lui faudrait l'étudier plus en profondeur pour les trouver. C'était une excellente stratégie et celui qui l'avait élaborée savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. À la fin de l'enregistrement, il se tourna vers l'Empereur et lui demanda, curieux, qui était l'instigateur de cette stratégie.

- C'est l'Ombre, d'après les renseignements que j'ai pu obtenir.

- Et d'où viennent ces renseignements ? Êtes-vous sûr de la source ?

- Tout à fait, Amiral. C'est le Capitaine Nellys, qui a perdu son vaisseau aux mains des Rebelles pendant cette bataille, qui me l'a confiée. Il a parlé avec l'Ombre personnellement, semble-t-il.

- L'Ombre… Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle existe. J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec cette personne, ce serait très instructif. Mais je croyais que l'Ombre était un agent des renseignements et non un commandant de vaisseau.

- Je le croyais aussi, mais il semblerait que les capacités de l'Ombre s'étendent à d'autres domaines que les renseignements.

- Il a un esprit tactique très développé, Majesté. Je pourrais presque dire que ses compétences dans ce domaine sont égales aux miennes. Avez-vous un dossier sur ce Rebelle ? Il me serait utile de l'étudier.

- Je vous le ferai parvenir sous peu, Amiral Thrawn. En attendant, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, vos pirates vous attendent.

Après s'être incliné, Thrawn regagna son vaisseau. Il avait une chasse à mener…

*

* *

Deux semaines avant cette funeste conversation, alors que la flotte dirigée par l'Ombre venait de quitter les abords d'Illom, Tiana alla voir le Commandant Trelk pour avoir cette fameuse « conversation » avec lui. Quand elle entra dans sa cellule, elle lui dit tout d'abord qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion, c'est-à-dire qu'elle allait parler et que lui allait écouter. Quand il se mit à protester, elle le fit taire par son ton froid et tranchant. Elle ne mâcha pas ses mots pour lui dire sa façon de penser sur la manière dont il traitait les gens, et que même des prisonniers avaient droits à certains égards. Elle termina en disant qu'elle allait lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine de la main de ceux à qui il avait auparavant prodigué ses soins. Elle le fit alors transférer dans une autre salle où cinq anciens esclaves l'attendaient avec, à la main, des matraques électriques. La seule instruction que l'Ombre leur avait donnée était de le garder en vie pour la suite de son châtiment. Elle partit ensuite pour l'infirmerie, où elle apprit que le jeune Lieutenant impérial, qu'ils avaient ramené du camp avec les esclaves, venait de se réveiller. Un médecin était penché sur lui quand elle arriva près de son lit, et lui demandait :

- Allez-vous mieux ? Pas de maux de tête ou d'étourdissements ? Pas de nausée ?

- Non, ça va. Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes sur le croiseur _Liberté, _Lieutenant. Les anciens esclaves ont tenu à ce qu'on vous ramène. On dirait qu'ils vous aiment bien et disaient que vous méritiez mieux que l'armée impériale.

Le jeune homme essaya alors de se relever mais le médecin l'en empêcha en lui posant une main sur la poitrine, lui disant que, même si elle ne paraissait pas sérieuse, sa blessure pouvait être plus grave qu'il ne le semblait.

- Vous avez de la chance que la roche vous ait frappé de biais. Si vous l'aviez reçu de plein fouet, elle vous aurait défoncé le crâne.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis sur un vaisseau Rebelle ?

Avant que le médecin n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, une voix métallique lui répondit, un peu amusée :

- En effet, jeune homme. Bienvenue à bord du croiseur Rebelle _Liberté, _qui était à la tête de l'attaque sur Illom. J'espère que vous allez vous sentir chez vous !

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre… Est-ce que vous me donnez le temps de faire le point sur ma situation avant de choisir quoi que ce soit ?

- Bien sûr, prenez tout le temps que vous voudrez, Lieutenant !

Le personnage qui parlait avança alors et il put voir de qui il s'agissait. En voyant apparaître l'Ombre, il sentit presque sa mâchoire se décrocher de stupeur et il l'entendit rire devant sa réaction, qui devait être chose courante pour elle. Il referma brusquement la bouche et prit un air moins ahuri, avant de dire :

- Vous… Heu… Vous êtes l'Ombre !

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, vous ! Maintenant, je vais vous laisser reprendre vos esprits, j'ai d'autres prisonniers à voir.

Elle quitta alors l'infirmerie et retourna voir où en était le groupe de joyeux fêtards à qui elle avait confié le Commandant Trelk. Comme elle put le voir quand elle entra dans la pièce, il en avait prit pour son rhume, et même davantage. Il était inconscient et elle fit signe aux cinq ex-prisonniers de le laisser, il en avait eu assez. Deux gardes l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie et il fut soigné superficiellement, avant d'être ramené dans sa cellule. Après une semaine et deux groupes d'ex-prisonniers plus tard, elle l'interrogea et appris des tas de choses. Il était aussi malléable qu'une boule de pâte à modeler, à ce moment, bien attendri par les tortures qu'il avait enduré. Un peu plus tôt cette semaine-là, elle eut une légère dispute avec Arisa, qui trouvait qu'elle exagérait, et disait qu'elle agissait maintenant exactement comme ceux qu'elle prétendait combattre. Un peu offensée par cette remarque, Tiana lui recommanda d'aller voir les blessés du camp d'esclaves, qui remplissaient l'infirmerie. Elle lui dit qu'après, elle pourrait revenir la voir et lui dire qu'elle avait tort, si elle le croyait toujours. Arisa s'y rendit pour se rendre compte par elle-même de ce qu'avançait son amie et ce qu'elle y vit la fit changer d'idée. Rarement elle avait vu autant de mauvais traitements en même temps. Plus elle en voyait et plus elle se sentait révoltée. Après en avoir assez vu, elle retourna voir Tiana et lui dit qu'elle avait raison et d'oublier son petit éclat.

- Je savais que tu le verrais comme ça, Arisa. Il y a certains crimes qui ne sont pas pardonnables et mérite une punition appropriée.

Quand elle eut fini d'interroger Trelk, elle le fit déposer sur un monde très isolé de la bordure extérieure, où il fut trouvé par un destroyer quelques jours plus tard, d'après ce qu'elle en apprit. Il ne survivrait certainement pas à sa confrontation avec l'Empereur, après ce fiasco, et elle ne s'en chagrinerait certainement pas.

*

* *

Une semaine après la mort tragique et prévisible du Commandant Trelk sur Coruscant, Tiana commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il s'avéra qu'a ce moment, ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour aller livrer du matériel sur une base assez éloignée dans la bordure extérieure et elle se porta volontaire. Elle fut un peu attristée de n'avoir pas encore put parler au Lieutenant Allan, toujours dans le coma après les traitements épouvantables qu'il avait enduré sur Illom, mais on lui avait assuré qu'il se portait mieux et était hors de danger. Elle partit donc le lendemain, dans un vaisseau cargo banalisé, vers la base en question. Le voyage se passa sans incidents et fut très propice à la réflexion et à l'introspection. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait très hâte de pouvoir être débarrassée de l'Ombre et de pouvoir vivre sa propre vie. Cette double identité commençait à lui peser sérieusement et elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement fait le deuil de ses parents. Cette simple constatation lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait plus une minute à elle et que sa vie privée était partie à vau l'eau depuis longtemps. Elle était devenue un personnage, et plus une personne. Elle décida de remédier au problème dès qu'elle reviendrait à la base centrale. Il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul ! Elle était trop jeune pour s'empêcher de vivre au nom du devoir ! Et elle se demanda aussi, sur un plan plus personnel, quand Khaled allait enfin se décider à lui faire sa demande. S'il ne se décidait pas rapidement, elle allait le faire pour lui et ce serait un coup bas pour son orgueil !

Une semaine de voyage lui fut nécessaire pour arriver à la base et elle vida son matériel avant de reprendre l'espace pour rentrer. C'est au troisième jour de son voyage de retour qu'elle eut des ennuis, alors qu'elle devait procéder à son troisième saut hyperspatial. Elle se réveilla quand son ordinateur bipa pour l'avertir qu'ils allaient bientôt sortir de l'hyperespace. Quand elle arriva dans l'espace normal, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule quand l'alarme de proximité se déclencha. Elle eut à peine le temps de lever les boucliers quand son vaisseau se fit secouer par une décharge de canons lasers. Elle entendit alors une voix lui dire, par son système de comm, de baisser ses boucliers et de se rendre. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait affaire à des pirates et non à des impériaux comme elle l'avait crut. Elle leur dit alors d'un ton colérique :

- Je n'ai rien du tout dans ma cale, allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des petits bandits de quartiers !

- Votre vaisseau est intéressant pour les pièces, et vous aussi, on peut vous vendre, ma chérie. Il y a toujours un profit à faire.

- Tu veux mon vaisseau ? Viens le chercher, gros lard ! Je ne suis pas sans défense !

Tiana activa alors les armes cachées dont son vaisseau était équipé et elle réussi à roussir un peu le poil de ses poursuivants. Elle lança néanmoins, comme précaution, son émetteur de détresse. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses moteurs furent mis hors services par un pirate qui tirait un peu mieux que les autres et elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à l'aborder. Quand ils furent trop près pour qu'elle continue à tirer, elle quitta la cabine de pilotage et sortit son blaster. Au moins, elle en amènerait un ou deux avec elle ! Après avoir localisé le trou qu'ils pratiquaient dans la coque de son vaisseau pour y entrer, elle se dissimula tout près et attendit d'en voir un se pointer et tira dans le tas. Elle descendit deux pirates avant que l'un d'eux ait la présence d'esprit de lui envoyer une grenade paralysante qui la laissa un peu étourdie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps après ça pour que les autres pirates entrent dans son vaisseau et la paralysent avec un tir de blaster bien ajusté.

Le chef de la bande de pirate était un humain assez costaud qui devait avoir environ 35 à 40 ans et portait ses cheveux noirs coiffés en brosse. Il portait des vêtements ordinaires en dehors d'une broche en or et pierreries qui avait l'air ancienne et très belle, et qu'il avait certainement dut voler car ça n'avait pas l'air d'être dans ses moyens de se payer ce genre de fantaisies. La femme qui était à côté de lui avait l'air d'une petite idiote écervelée, blonde et évaporée, le genre de femme que l'on retrouvait en abondance sur Coruscant. Elle devait être là pour faire joli. Les autres étaient d'allure assez ordinaire et étaient tous humains, d'après ce qu'elle en voyait. Elle entendit alors une voix venir de la cale, qui disait en commun, mais avec un accent assez important, qu'elle était vide. Le chef de la bande la détailla alors des pieds à la tête et eut un air appréciateur avant de dire :

- Très jolie. On en tirera sans doute un bon prix.

- Tu veux ma photo, peut-être ?

- C'est cher ?

- Trop pour ce que toi et ta bande de minables êtes capable de vous payer !

- Vraiment charmante… Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de la bâillonner.

À ce moment, le dernier membre de la bande remonta de la cale et entra dans la pièce principale. Contrairement aux autres, ce n'était pas un humain mais un Zabrak. Il fit alors comme le capitaine une minute plus tôt et la détailla des pieds à la tête. Il dit alors, dans sa langue maternelle :

- Joli morceau.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Lui rétorqua Tiana dans la même langue.

- Tiens, une fille intelligente ! Dit-il en revenant au basic.

- Ça doit être rare quelqu'un d'intelligent dans votre groupe, non ? Dit-elle alors en basic aussi.

- Bâillonnez-moi cette impolie et emmenez-la à bord ! Remorquez aussi son vaisseau.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot avant d'être bâillonnée et ligotée. Elle remarqua seulement le regard venimeux que la fille pirate jetait sur elle avant d'être traînée jusqu'à l'autre vaisseau.

*

* *

Un peu plus loin du lieu de l'attaque, deux destroyers impériaux attendaient des nouvelles des droïds-sondes qu'ils avaient envoyés. À bord de l'un d'eux se trouvait l'Amiral Thrawn qui terminait de lire le rapport sur l'Ombre. Ce rapport, bien que très succinct, était passionnant. Pendant le voyage en hyperespace, l'Amiral n'avait fait que lire et relire ce rapport et étudier la tactique que l'Ombre avait mise au point sur Illom. En étudiant l'enregistrement, il remarqua trois failles dans le plan d'attaque. Cependant, ces trois failles étaient minuscules et difficilement exploitables. Il faudrait vraiment savoir qu'elles étaient là pour espérer remporter la victoire. Voilà un adversaire digne de ce nom. Au contraire de la majorité de ses collègues, Thrawn ne minimisait pas le rôle de la Rébellion et il ne la sous-estimait pas non plus. Elle devenait de plus en plus dangereuse avec le temps. Après avoir relu une nouvelle fois le rapport des renseignements sur l'Ombre, il quitta ses quartiers et se rendit sur la passerelle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en ce moment et il se demandait ce que l'Ombre était en train de faire quand un Lieutenant arriva derrière lui.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Amiral, mais nous venons d'intercepter un message de détresse qui ne vient pas de très loin. Voulez-vous que nous allions voir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Bien sûr. De quoi aurions-nous l'air si nous nous mettons à ignorer les messages de détresse ? Mettez le cap vers le signal.

- À vos ordres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'énorme vaisseau changea de cap et se dirigea directement vers le signal. Le voyage ne serait pas très long puisque le signal provenait d'à peine quelques années-lumière devant eux.

*

* *

De son côté, Tiana essayait de se défaire de ses liens. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle soit vendue comme esclave. Outre le fait qu'elle détestait l'esclavage, qu'elle désignait comme une pratique barbare, il serait désastreux pour elle si c'était un impérial qui l'achetait. Cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne sache qu'il tenait un Général des renseignements Rebelles entre ses mains. Qu'arriverait-il si ses ravisseurs l'apprenaient ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. En attendant, elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de se défaire de ses liens et chercher un moyen de s'enfuir.

Le voyage vers la base des pirates ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, à peine quelques heures. Après l'atterrissage, l'un d'entre eux la porta jusqu'à une cellule et l'enferma après l'avoir détaché. Il ne fallu pas grand temps avant que le chef de la bande ne vienne avec l'un de ses hommes. Il recommença à l'observer de la tête aux pieds avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme et de dire à la blague qu'elle allait se vendre à bon prix mais que ce serait mieux si elle était un peu moins habillée. Il faudrait y penser quand un acheteur se présenterait. L'autre se mit à rire et dit qu'il devrait sans doute adoucir le caractère de la fille avant de penser à la vendre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir la langue dans sa poche. Excédée, Tiana finit par dire :

- Bon, vous avez fini de me reluquer ? Si oui, allez-vous en.

- On se calme, ma belle. Je voulais juste voir combien tu pouvais valoir. Il se tourna vers l'autre homme et dit : Tu as raison. Son caractère trop difficile fera baisser son prix de vente. Arrange-toi pour qu'elle soit plus docile.

- Sans problème, chef. Quand vous reviendrez, elle obéira aux ordres.

Tiana fit sa forte tête mais le regard libidineux de l'autre sembla parler pour lui. Elle en frissonna intérieurement en se demandant ce que ce bon à rien allait faire. Le mieux serait qu'elle fuit le plus vite possible. Les deux hommes quittèrent la cellule. Avant de partir, l'homme lui dit de rester sage, qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

*

* *

Comme il l'avait promis, il revint quinze minutes plus tard avec des nouvelles entraves pour ses poignets et s'approcha d'elle avec la visible intention de la ligoter à nouveau. Bien qu'elle se débattit comme une diablesse, il réussit finalement à lui attacher les bras derrière le dos et à la coller contre le mur.

- Alors, on fait moins la maligne, maintenant, ma belle, hein ? Je vais t'apprendre à être très gentille, moi, tu vas voir…

Sans répondre, Tiana recula autant qu'elle le pu pour se donner un peu de champ libre pour pouvoir se servir au moins de ses jambes. Le regard libidineux de l'autre lui donnait la nausée et elle frissonna intérieurement. Elle devait absolument l'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle ! Quand elle commença à lui glisser entre les mains à plusieurs reprises, il rit et la poursuivit, comme si c'était une sorte de jeu pour lui. Elle se dit qu'elle devait mettre un terme à cette mascarade car elle ne pourrait pas courir ainsi éternellement. Elle se rappela alors un conseil que sa mère lui avait donné quand elle avait quatorze ans. Elle lui avait dit que si un garçon essayait un jour de la forcer, elle devrait le frapper là où il n'y avait pas de pardon pour un homme, ça refroidirait ses ardeurs immédiatement. Elle se laissa donc acculer dans un coin dans le but d'avoir le meilleur angle possible pour frapper et, dès que l'autre bonhomme tenta de se coller contre elle, elle lui envoya son genou entre les jambes. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis recula précipitamment en grimaçant de douleur. Il finit par se redresser et lui dit, menaçant :

- Ça, tu vas le regretter, ma belle ! Ho oui, tu vas vraiment le regretter !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la cellule et laissa Tiana toute seule. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais se raidit peu après. Le gars n'allait pas tarder à revenir armé de quelque chose pour la faire tenir tranquille, il n'y avait aucun doute, et cette fois, elle ne lui résisterait pas longtemps. S'il la droguait, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre aussi efficacement, et il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle eut presque envie de voir débarquer les impériaux. Au moins, avec eux, elle savait à quoi s'attendre et pouvait préparer un plan d'action d'avance. Dix minutes plus tard, son assaillant revint et il avait un sourire sadique et une seringue dans une main, comme elle s'y attendait. Encore une fois, elle joua au chat et à la souris avec lui mais il finit par la plaquer contre le sol et lui enfonça la seringue dans le cou. Une minute plus tard, elle commençait à se sentir engourdie et ses réflexes étaient de plus en plus lents. Elle fut rapidement maîtrisée. L'autre bonhomme semblait prendre son temps à plaisir, juste pour qu'elle ait encore plus peur. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait juste frustrée et impuissante. Alors que l'autre allait en venir aux choses sérieuses, l'alerte se mit à retentir dans la base et il sursauta, avant de se relever d'un bond. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, il lui lança :

- Ce n'est que parti remise, ma belle. Je reviens dans une minute.

- Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressée… Lui répondit Tiana d'une voix pâteuse.

*

* *

Le destroyer impérial venait de sortir de l'hyperespace près de la base des pirates et l'Amiral ordonna un état de la situation. Il voulait être sûr d'être au bon endroit avant de lancer l'attaque. Son second, le Capitaine Peters, vint rapidement au rapport et lui dit :

- Le signal vient bien de ce planétoïde, Amiral. D'après nos scanners, il y a une petite base dessus. Quant à savoir si il s'agit d'une base Rebelle, je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas. Il s'agit peut-être d'un groupe de pirates ou de contrebandiers. Voulez-vous qu'on s'en approche ?

- Oui, Capitaine. Déployez le _Dominator_ afin d'empêcher toutes les fuites possibles. Si ce sont des pirates, je veux qu'ils soient arrêtés.

- À vos ordres, Amiral.

Les deux destroyers se déployèrent alors pour couvrir tous les vecteurs de sortie possible et se placèrent de part et d'autre de la base. Ils activèrent leurs brouilleurs d'ondes pour qu'aucune transmission ne soit possible et commencèrent de se déployer dans une tactique classique d'encerclement. Elle fut exécutée selon les règles de l'art sous le contrôle de Thrawn et, en moins de quinze minutes, ils eurent démolis les moyens de défenses et les armes, et ils furent prêts à investir la base. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils eurent la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de pirates quand ils découvrirent de nombreuses marchandises volées récemment sur des transports impériaux. Une fois l'endroit sécurisé, ils entreprirent de le fouiller et d'arrêter les pirates présents sur place. Ce fut le Capitaine Peters qui découvrit Tiana dans sa cellule, toujours un peu dans les vapes.

De son côté, depuis que son presque violeur était parti, Tiana essayait de retrouver ses esprits. Elle entendit les exclamations et les bruits de combats lointains, mais comme étouffés par un oreiller épais. Après ce qui lui parut des heures, elle vit des impériaux entrer dans sa cellule. Il y avait deux commandos et un officier, qui s'approcha et vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire, d'un ton ironique :

- C'est drôle, ça fait à peine une heure que j'ai espéré que les impériaux débarquent pour me sortir de ce trou. Ça c'est du service !

- On dirait que votre souhait a été exaucé, mademoiselle. Détachez-la ! Lança-t-il à un des soldats, qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

Ironiquement, Tiana se demanda combien de temps il faudrait avant que les impériaux ne l'attache à nouveau. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils la détachaient plutôt que de l'attacher. Elle se disait que ça ne durerait sans doute pas longtemps. Le Capitaine impérial lui demanda ensuite, quand elle fut libre, comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Tiana lui répondit que son vaisseau avait été attaqué par des pirates et qu'ils l'avaient ramenés ici pour la vendre comme esclave. L'impérial sembla un peu outré par une telle conduite, ce qui surprit légèrement Tiana. D'habitude, les impériaux n'avaient pas autant de scrupules mais, vu l'âge apparent de celui-ci, il devait faire partie de ces officiers issus de l'ancienne armée de la République, qui avaient une éthique très stricte. Elle finit par conclure, de son ton le plus innocent de jeune fille effarouchée :

- Papa et maman vont s'inquiéter pour moi, quand ils ne me verront pas revenir. Ils vont sans doute envoyer quelqu'un à ma recherche. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'impérial, qui venait de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds, et lui fit les yeux doux en lui disant, d'une voix pleine de reconnaissance : Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Capitaine ! Merci.

- Mais ce n'est rien, mademoiselle. Maintenant, je vous demanderais de venir avec moi, je suis sûr que l'Amiral va vouloir vous parler. Vous savez, ajouta-t-il un peu songeur, vous avez presque le même âge que mon fils cadet…

- Ho, vous savez, je me sens encore un peu étourdie. Puis-je prendre quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits ? Dit Tiana en accentuant son chancellement et en s'appuyant au mur derrière elle.

- Bien sûr. Je vais aller avertir l'Amiral de votre présence et je vous enverrai un médic. Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera quelque chose pour contrer l'effet de cette drogue. Puis, se tournant vers les commandos, il ajouta : Restez avec cette dame pour la protéger, messieurs. Au fait, pourquoi avez-vous été droguée ?

- Un de ces enfants de banthas a essayé de me violer ! J'ai bien essayé de lui résister, mais il était trop fort. Elle prit alors l'air légèrement choqué de quelqu'un qui vient juste de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer, et fit monter quelques larmes très réalistes à ses yeux.

Elle n'eut pas à se forcer beaucoup car elle était vraiment sous le choc. Le Capitaine, qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, revint pour essayer de la consoler un peu. Intérieurement, Tiana avait une forte envie de rigoler comme un baleinodon à cause de cette situation pour le moins grotesque. Un Capitaine impérial essayant de consoler un Général Rebelle ! La situation aurait pu être ridicule si elle n'avait pas été aussi tragique. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, elle devait bien admettre que cette consolation ressemblait désagréablement à celles que son père lui prodiguait quand, enfant, elle faisait des cauchemars. Finalement, le Capitaine Peters quitta la cellule et Tiana se demanda qui pouvait bien être cet Amiral dont il lui avait parlé. Elle craignait d'avoir une mauvaise surprise mais elle ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'elle était encore dans les vapes. Se retournant vers l'un des soldats, elle lui demanda :

- Pourriez-vous me réveiller quand votre Amiral va se pointer ici ? Je vais essayer de dormir un peu…

L'autre lui fit un signe affirmatif et elle se roula en boule sur la couchette, plus dans l'intention de réfléchir que de dormir, en fait, mais elle finit par s'assoupir vraiment, au bout de quelques minutes.

*

* *

Dans une autre partie de la base, l'Amiral Thrawn s'occupait des pirates fraîchement capturés. Il s'approcha du chef de la bande et le toisa des pieds à la tête, le clouant sur place par son regard rougeoyant. L'autre finit par trembler dans ses bottes pendant cet examen attentif et se disait que ce type-là devait être vraiment dangereux. Finalement, l'Amiral lui parla de son froid et calme, très perturbant :

- Je crois que vous avez une chose qui m'appartient, Capitaine. Dit-il en désignant la broche que l'autre portait sur le revers de sa veste. J'attends ce bijou depuis deux mois, alors permettez-moi de le reprendre.

Sur ces mots, il retira la broche du veston de son interlocuteur et la prit délicatement dans sa main. Il la plaça ensuite dans une petite boite qu'il sortit d'une poche à sa ceinture et l'y remit ensuite aussitôt. Il vit ensuite arriver son second, l'air complètement furibond. Il semblait avoir vu quelque chose qui lui déplaisait profondément. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui dit :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Capitaine Peters ?

- Ces pirates retenaient une jeune femme prisonnière, Amiral. Elle a été droguée et dit que l'un d'entre eux a essayé de la violer juste avant notre arrivée. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour lui épargner cette indignité, heureusement.

À ces mots, l'Amiral Thrawn leva un sourcil et se tourna de nouveau vers la dizaine de pirates prisonniers alignés non loin de là. Il se demanda lequel, dans ce ramassis de brigands, avait fait une telle chose et son regard rougeoya de plus belle, les faisant reculer d'un pas. Il ordonna que l'on prenne une photo de chacun des pirates mâles et qu'on les montre à la jeune femme pour qu'elle identifie le violeur. Il aurait une discussion privée avec le type en question. Le fichier fut rapidement monté et on le donna au Capitaine Peters, que la jeune femme avait déjà rencontré, pour qu'elle le regarde. En retournant vers la pièce où était retenue la jeune femme, il attrapa un médic au passage et lui ordonna de le suivre. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent que la jeune femme dormait à poings fermés, roulée en boule sur la couchette. Il se dit que c'était dommage de devoir la réveiller, mais il n'alla pas moins la secouer doucement pour la tirer du sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla, elle s'assit lentement et le regarda, se frottant les yeux pour les éclaircir. Elle dit :

- Vous êtes déjà revenu, Capitaine ? Et qui est votre compagnon ?

- Docteur, examinez-la et voyez ce que vous pouvez lui donner pour annuler les derniers effets de la drogue qu'on lui a donné. Puis, vers Tiana : regardez ceci et dites-moi si vous reconnaissez l'homme qui a tenté de vous violer, mademoiselle… Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

- Larenne Smith. Elle lui prit alors le padd qu'il lui tendait et dit : Montrez-moi ça…

Elle regarda les photos une à une et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour désigner son agresseur dans le lot, qu'elle montra au Capitaine en lui remettant le padd. Il la remercia et lui dit que son agresseur serait promptement puni, l'Amiral avait promis de s'en charger lui-même.

- Au fait, quel est le nom de votre Amiral ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir encore entendu…

- Je ne crois pas que vous le connaissiez. Il y peu de gens qui le connaissent. Il s'agit de l'Amiral Thrawn.

- Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, en effet.

Cependant, dans sa tête, elle déroula une série de jurons qui aurait fait rougir un Hutt. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit le meilleur génie militaire de l'Empire ? Quelqu'un qui était considéré, comme elle, comme un pur génie, un des cerveaux les plus brillants de l'Empire, si ce n'était le plus brillant ! Et de plus, quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà rencontré sur Coruscant, lors de sa dernière année à l'Université Impériale, un soir où elle s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, pendant une descente de l'Empire ! _« Merde, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance ! » _pensa Tiana. Évidemment, rien de ses réflexions ne paru dans ses traits et elle garda un air parfaitement neutre, mais elle savait bien qu'il n'allait pas manquer de la reconnaître, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'elle l'avait fortement impressionné, quelques soirs plus tard, lors d'une conférence sur l'art donné par l'Université et pendant laquelle elle avait été l'une des conférencières. Elle dit, pour faire bonne mesure :

- Thrawn… Ce n'est pas un nom courant... Il est originaire d'où ?

- Je l'ignore. Personne ne le sait. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce n'est pas un humain. Il a la peau bleue et les yeux rouges, et des cheveux bleus noirs.

- C'est rare les non humains, dans la flotte impériale, non ? Surtout d'un rang aussi élevé.

- Je pense qu'il est le seul, en effet. Il a gagné son grade uniquement au mérite. J'aimerais bien lui ressembler un tant soit peu, c'est un pur génie, vous savez…

- Si vous voulez lui ressembler, rien de plus simple. Une petite chirurgie et le tour est joué. Dit Tiana avec un sourire rusé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que !… Il s'interrompit quand elle commença à rire, et prit un air un peu blessé, puis il dit, en riant aussi : Vous m'avez fait marcher et moi j'ai couru ! C'est rassurant de voir que votre sens de l'humour revient, mademoiselle Smith.

Entre temps, le médecin lui avait injecté quelque chose qui avait dissipé les derniers effets de la drogue que le pirate lui avait donnée et elle s'était levée. Elle finit par ajouter que la couleur ne lui irait pas du tout et ils rirent de plus belle. C'est à ce moment que l'Amiral Thrawn arriva dans le couloir et il ne pu entendre que la dernière phrase et les rires qui avaient suivi. Entrant dans la pièce, il demanda, très sérieux comme toujours :

- Il y a quelque chose de drôle, Capitaine ?

Entendant une voix sérieuse et intriguée qui venait de la porte de la pièce, Tiana se retourna et, voyant de qui il s'agissait, elle se réfugia derrière le Capitaine Peters en jouant son rôle de jeune fille intimidée. Quant à lui, il se retourna et dit, un peu surprit :

- Amiral ! Désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. Il lui tendit alors le padd et ajouta : La jeune fille à désigné son agresseur, Monsieur.

- Merci, Capitaine, je m'en occuperai personnellement. Il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, mais avant de partir, il dit, d'un ton toujours très neutre : Amenez-moi la jeune fille, Capitaine, je voudrais lui poser quelques questions après avoir réglé ce problème.

Tiana, qui avait espéré pendant quelques secondes qu'il l'avait oubliée, se dit que, franchement, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance, aujourd'hui ! Elle n'avait bien sûr pas le temps de retourner à son vaisseau pour se maquiller et il était plus que certain qu'il n'aurait pas oublié Tiana malgré les quatre années passées depuis leur dernière rencontre. Elle espéra alors que sa couverture tiendrait le coup, tout en se disant que c'était peu probable. Papa et maman allaient vraiment s'inquiéter, maintenant, parce que quand il saurait qui elle est, il ne la laisserait pas repartir de sitôt.

*

* *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut l'occasion de voir Thrawn à l'œuvre et cela ne lui plu pas du tout. Elle le regarda régler le cas des pirates et de son violeur et elle se dit très amèrement, qu'elle était sans doute la prochaine sur la liste. Ils furent ensuite emmenés par les commandos, l'air très désespérés, et l'Amiral se dirigea ensuite vers elle et le Capitaine. Alors qu'il s'approchait, elle vit une expression surprise sur son visage, comme s'il la reconnaissait, et elle se raidit intérieurement. Cela ne devrait pas la surprendre, pourtant… Quand il arriva près d'elle, il lui dit :

- Bonjour, Tiana. Il y a longtemps que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'était il y a quatre ans, sur Coruscant, à l'Université Impériale, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

- Bonjour Amiral Thrawn. En effet, vous avez bonne mémoire. Elle était plutôt corsée, la question que vous m'avez posée après la conférence. J'ai eu du mal à y répondre !

- Avez-vous terminé vos études, finalement ?

- Non, j'ai abandonné peu après la destruction d'Alderaan. D'après le médecin que j'ai alors vu, j'ai fait une dépression et je n'avais plus envie de continuer, après.

- Dommage. D'après mes souvenirs, vous aviez un esprit très brillant. Changeons de sujet, si vous le voulez bien. Que faites-vous ici, au milieu de l'espace ?

Elle se tourna alors vers le Capitaine Peters et vit qu'il était complètement perdu. Il regardait de l'un à l'autre comme s'il voyait la partie de holotennis la plus bizarre de tous les temps. Tiana eut un petit rire et dit :

- Je crois que vous devriez donner quelques explications à votre Capitaine, il semble un peu égaré. Pour ce qui est de ce que je faisais au milieu de l'espace, je m'occupais de mes propres affaires, comme tout un chacun, Amiral.

À son ton et ses manières un peu nerveuses, Thrawn sut qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il décida d'approfondir un peu ses connaissances sur cette jeune personne. Elle avait quelque chose à cacher et il voulait savoir quoi. Elle lui avait fait forte impression, quatre ans plus tôt, sur Coruscant, au cours de la réception qui avait suivi la conférence, et sa petite histoire ne collait pas avec ce dont il se rappelait d'elle. Elle était trop brillante pour être une simple contrebandière, comme sa réponse le laissait sous-entendre. Il plissa les yeux et lui demanda :

- Vous seriez-vous recyclée dans le transport de marchandise ? Son ton laissait clairement sous-entendre « contrebandier ». Il ajouta : J'aimerais vérifier plus en profondeur votre identité, mademoiselle, alors je vous prierais de ne pas bouger d'ici.

Il s'éloigna alors vers un autre de ses officiers et lui dit quelque chose avant de lui tendre les papiers de la jeune femme. Le Lieutenant partit ensuite et l'Amiral revint vers elle. Il planta son regard dans le sien, mais il eut la surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas du tout intimidée, contrairement à la plupart des gens. Il plissa les yeux encore une fois et elle lui demanda :

- Puis-je au moins aller vérifier l'état de mon vaisseau ? Je veux être sûre de pouvoir partir, vous voyez.

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Il fit signe à deux soldats de l'accompagner. Il ajouta ensuite : Il ne sont là qu'à titre de protection. Et pour nous assurer que vous ne nous fausserez pas compagnie sans prévenir.

- Je paris que c'est plus pour la deuxième option que pour la première que vous les envoyez, Amiral. Vous ne me semblez pas homme à faire confiance aveuglément. Elle se tut quelques instants et ajouta, soupirant : Bon, très bien ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !

- Non, en effet… Lui rétorqua l'Amiral. Il ajouta, avec une pointe d'ironie : À plus tard, mademoiselle.

Elle lui jeta alors un regard glacial qui, bien qu'il lui passa dix pieds au dessus de la tête, lui fit comprendre que la jeune fille brillante et charismatique qu'il avait rencontré à l'Université quelques années plus tôt était encore présente. Elle s'éloigna enfin et il se dit qu'elle devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Le fait d'aller vérifier son vaisseau n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'éloigner de lui et de ses hommes. Si elle ne revenait pas dans vingt minutes, il enverrait quelqu'un la chercher.

*

* *

Tiana alla vers le milieu du terrain où les vaisseaux étaient parqués et s'arrêta devant une vieille carlingue toute déglinguée auquel il manquait la bonne moitié du cockpit. Elle prit un air horrifié avant d'entrer dans ce qui restait du vaisseau. Ce faisant, elle quitta momentanément le champ de vision des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci voulurent la suivre à l'intérieur et baissèrent la tête pour entrer dans la carcasse. À ce moment, ils reçurent tout deux un violent coup en arrière de la tête et s'effondrèrent inconscients. La première partie du plan de Tiana avait pleinement fonctionné. Maintenant, il fallait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Elle cacha un peu mieux les deux commandos assommés et partit discrètement vers son vrai vaisseau en espérant qu'il soit toujours entier.

Pendant ce temps, l'Amiral constata que les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'il voie la jeune femme revenir avec son escorte. Il était de moins en moins convaincu de la véracité des propos tenus par Tiana. Il n'était pas le seul car son Capitaine lui dit :

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, Monsieur, mais je ne vois pas cette jeune personne comme contrebandière. Elle n'a pas le physique de l'emploi. De plus, je crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

- Excellent, Capitaine. Je ne crois pas non plus cette histoire. Cette jeune dame cache véritablement quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car il vit le jeune Lieutenant qu'il avait chargé de vérifier l'histoire de Tiana revenir en courant, apparemment porteur de graves nouvelles. Il arriva à leur hauteur, les salua et dit :

- L'histoire est complètement fausse, Monsieur. Les faux papiers sont très bien faits mais ils sont faux. Voilà ce que nous avons réussis à dénicher sur elle.

L'Amiral Thrawn prit le dossier et le parcouru. Il haussa le sourcil de surprise et se dit qu'il ne devrait pas être surprit. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son Capitaine et dit :

- Voilà toute une surprise. Cette jeune personne n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle paraît être. Il s'agit en réalité du Général Tiana Antsassoa des forces Rebelles. Elle travaille dans les renseignements et elle fut une des élèves de l'Ombre. Vador la soupçonne même d'être l'Ombre mais il n'a aucune preuve. Capitaine, faites fouiller le camp et ramenez-la moi vivante et entière.

- À vos ordres, Monsieur.

Le Capitaine donna ses ordres et lança ses hommes à la recherche de la jeune femme. On ne tarda pas à retrouver les hommes qui l'avaient accompagnée lors de la vérification de son vaisseau. Ils avaient été proprement assommés et cachés dans une vieille carlingue toute rouillée. L'alerte fut lancée et on prévint les hommes de ne pas sous-estimer la jeune femme qu'ils cherchaient. Elle pouvait être très dangereuse.

*

* *

De son côté, Tiana avait réussit à atteindre son vaisseau sans rencontrer de difficulté. Les commandos ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de garder de vieux vaisseaux à moitié démolis. Elle ne pu que constater l'ampleur du désastre quand elle arriva près de son vieux transport. Il avait les moteurs en grande partie démontés et une partie du cockpit était manquante. Elle n'avait maintenant plus aucun autre choix que de tenter de voler une navette impériale. Une autre à ajouter à sa collection. Elle ne les comptait plus à présent. Elle se cacha à l'intérieur de la carcasse et attendit que les impériaux cessent de la chercher. L'attente serait longue et probablement infructueuse car elle ne croyait pas que Thrawn allait abandonner aussi facilement. Il savait peut-être déjà où elle pouvait être.

De leur côté, le Capitaine et l'Amiral cherchaient avec leurs hommes dans la rangée de vaisseaux déglingués et bons pour la casse. La jeune femme se cachait forcément dans l'un d'entre eux car il n'y avait aucune autre cachette viable aux alentours. Ils avançaient avec prudence car elle pouvait être n'importe où. Ils continuèrent néanmoins à avancer et arrivèrent rapidement devant le dernier de la rangée. Elle ne pouvait être que là. D'ailleurs, certains signes de présence sautaient aux yeux de Thrawn. Quelques objets déplacés et des traces de pas dans la poussière.

Les voyant arriver vers elle, Tiana n'eut d'autres choix que de se cacher dans le compartiment secret de son vaisseau. Elle détestait ce petit compartiment qui la rendait légèrement claustrophobe tellement il était petit. Elle s'y mura néanmoins et attendit que les impériaux finissent de fouiller le vaisseau. Elle sortit alors avec soulagement quand elle les entendit s'éloigner. Ils allaient peut-être abandonner après tout. Elle se rapprocha doucement de la sortie et regarda discrètement vers l'extérieur. Ils étaient là et l'Amiral était avec eux. Il ne semblait pas très heureux et leur disait qu'ils auraient dû regarder pour des compartiments secrets. Les Rebelles en avaient toujours sur leur vaisseau. Les soldats firent alors demi-tour pour revenir vers le vaisseau. Tiana recula mais, comme elle ne regardait pas derrière elle, elle accrocha un petit boîtier de contrôle sorti de son logement et celui-ci alla durement cogner contre le mur de métal. Cela fit un bruit épouvantable et les soldats se précipitèrent vers le vaisseau. Tiana voulut rejoindre le compartiment mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Des mains la retinrent par les épaules et la tira en arrière. Elle se retrouva coincée sur la poitrine d'un commando qui l'empêchait de se servir de ses mains. Un autre commando rejoignit le premier et ils entreprirent de la ligoter alors qu'elle gigotait pour les empêcher de le faire. Sa tentative ne fut pas couronnée de succès et elle fut traînée dehors pour être conduite devant l'Amiral qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser : « _Tiens, je savais qu'ils allaient bientôt le refaire. Les voilà qui me rattachent encore. Ils auraient pu s'épargner la peine de me détacher si c'était pour me rattacher moins d'une heure plus tard. » _

*

* *

- Bien essayé, Général, mais vous avez quand même perdu.

- Pas perdu, Amiral. Ce n'est que la première manche. Je vais prendre ma revanche en temps et lieu. Vous auriez pu vous épargner la peine de me détacher, cependant.

- Nous verrons… En attendant, vous êtes mon hôte, que ça vous plaise ou non.

- Et si vous me laissiez partir tout de suite, plutôt ? Vous vous épargneriez bien des ennuis.

- Ne soyez pas si sûre de vous, Général Antssasoa, et ne faites pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer. Vous pourriez gravement le regretter.

- Je peux vous retourner le compliment. Je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère non plus.

- Je le conçois sans mal, croyez-le bien, et il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de vous sous-estimer, ma chère.

À cette réplique, Tiana plissa légèrement les yeux en jaugeant son interlocuteur. En effet, cet homme était très dangereux, elle devait le garder à l'esprit en tout temps si elle voulait réussir à s'enfuir. Elle avait bien peur qu'il lui faille innover, cette fois, car le vieux truc des conduits de ventilation ne marcherait certainement pas avec un homme tel que lui. Elle craignait aussi de devoir rester sur son vaisseau un peu plus longtemps que la normale. Elle n'avait pas affaire au premier officier impérial venu et son équipage devait être d'un calibre un peu plus élevé que la moyenne, en particulier si c'était lui qui l'avait sélectionné. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand, du coin de l'œil, elle vit le Capitaine Peters porter la main à son flanc et serrer légèrement la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, tout à coup, et avait considérablement pâli. Il semblerait que l'Amiral l'ait remarqué aussi car il se tourna vers lui et demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Capitaine ?

- Rien de grave, Amiral, une crampe. La fatigue, sans doute. Lui répondit-il en se redressant.

Thrawn l'observa pendant un instant, comme pour deviner s'il était sincère, puis finit par se détourner, non sans ajouter au préalable :

- Allez quand même vous faire examiner, Capitaine. Il serait dommage de perdre un officier de votre valeur.

- Comme vous voudrez, Amiral.

Par la suite, il ordonna que les prisonniers soient conduits jusqu'à la navette et emmenés sur l'_Implacable _pour fin d'interrogatoire. Les pirates eurent l'air terrifiés mais Tiana garda une attitude tout à fait détendue et impassible alors qu'on la poussait dans la navette et qu'on l'attachait dans un siège. L'Amiral et ses officiers montèrent dans une autre navette, bien que Thrawn ait préféré pouvoir poursuivre sa petite conversation avec le Général Antssassoa. Elle était très férue en arts d'après ce qu'il se souvenait, et il aurait aimé en discuter avec elle. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le destroyer impérial et les pirates furent immédiatement conduits en cellule, tandis que l'Amiral s'approchait de Tiana à grands pas. Il semblait vouloir lui parler et elle soupira intérieurement, devinant en partie ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. Finalement, il arriva à sa hauteur et lui dit :

- Général, j'aimerais avoir une discussion privée avec vous. Je vous verrai plus tard dans la soirée. En attendant, j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez vous contenter d'une cellule. Vous pouvez l'emmener.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'Amiral tourna les talons et quitta le hangar. Un peu interloquée, Tiana avait une dizaine de remarques acerbes aux lèvres qu'elle aurait voulu lui lancer. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ? Elle n'était pas « à sa disposition », comme il semblait le penser ! Elle n'avait de plus aucune envie de discuter avec lui ! Il avait beau semblé courtois et correct, il restait un Amiral de l'Empire et Tiana n'avait aucune envie de fraterniser avec ce genre d'individus. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était poussée dans une cellule impériale tout à fait banale, et elle s'assit sur la couchette. Elle commençait déjà à penser à un plan d'évasion.

*

* *

Thrawn trouvait très intéressant d'avoir rencontré ici une jeune personne qu'il avait déjà connue, plusieurs années plus tôt, sur Coruscant. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences et cette rencontre ne pouvait donc pas être fortuite. Il devait seulement en découvrir la raison, ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire en discutant avec la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi, quelques heures après son retour sur le vaisseau, il fit conduire la jeune femme dans une de ses pièces privées et demanda à ce qu'on les laisse seuls, en dehors des gardes à la porte.

Quand on était venu la chercher dans sa cellule, Tiana était encore en train de plancher sur un plan pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Cependant, quand le Lieutenant qui devait la conduire devant l'Amiral se présenta, elle se dit que, tout en étant dangereux, ce type était très rusé pour un impérial. Elle finit par le suivre dans le couloir et se retrouva encadrée par deux soldats. Le jeune homme la précéda alors dans une série de couloir et elle se dit que, sur ces immenses vaisseaux, il devait être très facile de se perdre. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait une bonne mémoire, et elle réussi à garder en tête l'itinéraire qu'ils avaient utilisés. Elle fut finalement introduite dans une pièce assez grande, et de forme plutôt ronde que carrée, au centre de laquelle il y avait un écran tactique. Devant lui se tenait l'Amiral Thrawn, qui semblait étudier le plan avec attention. Quand elle se retrouva pour ainsi dire seule en sa compagnie, elle regarda autour d'elle pour localiser d'éventuels chemins de fuite, mais il n'y en avait aucun, à part la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Elle se planta donc au centre de la pièce et attendit que l'autre lui dise ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Il ne dit rien encore pendant environ cinq minutes, et Tiana se dit qu'il était bien plus patient que la majorité des officiers impériaux qu'elle avait rencontrés. Cependant, au bout d'un moment supplémentaire, il dit d'un ton pensif, le regard toujours rivé sur le plan tactique qui s'étalait devant lui :

- Très intéressant… Cette tactique est presque sans faille… Avez-vous une idée de qui en est l'auteur, Général ?

Un peu surprise par la question, elle observa la carte de plus près et reconnu la tactique que l'Ombre avait mit au point pour l'attaque sur Illom, trois semaines plus tôt. Elle plissa les yeux, mais ne fut pas si surprise que cela. Évidemment, l'Empereur devait avoir confié l'analyse de cette stratégie à son meilleur tacticien, qui n'était autre que Thrawn. Elle finit cependant par répondre :

- C'est une représentation de l'attaque sur Illom, si je ne me trompe pas, non ? Si mes souvenirs son bons, l'Ombre a planché sur cette attaque pendant huit heures. J'étais présente la plupart du temps parce qu'elle voulait m'inculquer quelques notions supplémentaires en stratégie.

- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette tactique ?

- Je suis sûre que vous en savez maintenant plus que moi à ce sujet, Amiral. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement bonne en stratégie. J'étais même une des moins douées des élèves de l'Ombre dans ce domaine. Voilà pourquoi elle tenait à me donner quelques notions supplémentaires.

- Cela pourra être mis au clair plus tard, mademoiselle.

Il se retourna alors vers l'écran et fit disparaître le schéma qui y apparaissait pour en faire apparaître un nouveau. Cette nouvelle carte semblait pour le moment blanche, vide de toutes forces militaires. Tiana se demanda ce que l'Amiral allait encore lui demander, mais elle commençait à avoir une petite idée de ses intentions en la faisant venir ici. Elle en eut la confirmation quand il parla de nouveau.

- Peut-être accepteriez-vous de vous mesurer à moi dans un petit duel de stratégie, Général Antssasoa. Nous aurons alors la confirmation de vos compétences en ce domaine.

- Ais-je le choix ?

Sans répondre, il lui fit signe de prendre place et elle lui jeta un regard plein d'exaspération, poussant un soupir de résignation en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'avança néanmoins car il serait dangereux de déplaire à l'Amiral alors qu'elle était toujours entre ses mains. Elle se dit cependant qu'elle jouerait les idiotes et ferait en sorte de paraître bien moins compétente qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Elle espéra seulement qu'il ne verrait pas la supercherie. À ce moment, cependant, la salle commença à se remplir. Une dizaine d'officiers entrèrent et vinrent prendre place autour d'eux et de l'écran tactique. Haussant les sourcils de surprise, Tiana jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle avant de fixer les yeux sur Thrawn en disant :

- Je vois, vous voulez m'humilier devant vos hommes. Si vous pensez que ça va suffire à me rendre docile, vous vous trompez lourdement.

- Pas exactement, Général. Je souhaite seulement qu'ils en tirent un enseignement. Que ce soit moi ou vous qui gagnez n'a aucune importance, en fin de compte, car le résultat sera le même.

- Vraiment ? Permettez-moi d'être sceptique, Amiral Thrawn.

Pendant la première joute, Tiana se montra médiocre et peu douée. Cependant, il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de l'Amiral, du moins jusqu'à ce que la partie soit terminée. Ensuite, il croisa les mains derrière son dos et toisa Tiana un moment de ses yeux rouges lumineux avant de dire, d'un ton réprobateur :

- Je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça, Général. Vous n'utilisez pas vos pleines capacités. J'ai l'impression que vous me prenez pour un idiot, si vous pensez que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte.

- Voulez-vous vraiment une réponse, Amiral ?

- Prenez garde, Tiana. Il est dangereux de m'insulter. Il serait dommage que je doive avancer votre premier interrogatoire… Lui rétorqua Thrawn en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Vador m'a déjà servi ce genre de refrains et ça ne m'a pas davantage intimidée à ce moment-là qu'aujourd'hui, Amiral. Désolé de vous décevoir…

Ses yeux rougeoyant plus encore, l'Amiral avait l'air en colère, mais il se reprit très vite, ce qui était le signe d'un grand contrôle de lui-même. Tiana en fut impressionnée, mais elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être faire plus attention, à l'avenir. Il semblait quand même être homme à mettre ses menaces à exécution, contrairement à d'autres. Elle se tint donc tranquille à partir de ce moment, ravalant ses remarques ironiques. L'Amiral finit par ajouter, de son ton sérieux habituel, sans aucune trace de colère :

- Ne retenez plus vos capacités. Je veux une joute honnête. Prenez place, maintenant.

L'Amiral perdit la seconde manche d'un cheveu, à cause d'une tactique suicidaire propre aux Rebelles et à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il la félicita de cette victoire et Tiana haussa les épaules, arguant que les impériaux étaient trop embrigadés dans des carcans qui limitait leur champ de possibilités lors d'une bataille. Il lui rétorqua que lui, il ne se laissait généralement pas limiter par ces principes de base. Il préférait innover et inventer ses propres stratégies. Elle lui répondit que l'Ombre faisait la même chose et qu'une bataille où ils seraient tous les deux impliqués serait sans doute extrêmement passionnante. La troisième et dernière manche fut remportée par Thrawn mais d'un cheveu. Cela s'expliquait par le fait que c'était une stratégie qu'il avait lui-même inventé. Finalement, il félicita la jeune femme pour le défi qu'elle lui avait procuré.

- Et vous dites que vous n'êtes que peu douée dans ce domaine ? Vous vous sous-estimez gravement, Général. Il est rare que je rencontre un adversaire à ma taille.

- L'Ombre est dix fois meilleure que moi à ce jeu-là, Amiral. Peut-être vous égale-t-elle, peut-être pas, mais je sais que moi, dans des conditions de combat, je ne vous arriverais pas à la cheville. Vous m'auriez battu à plate couture.

- Ne vous sous-estimez pas ainsi, mademoiselle, et ayez davantage confiance en vos capacités. Un tacticien de votre niveau aurait été très utile à l'Empire. Il est dommage que vous ayez rejoint le camp ennemi.

- Jamais je ne me joindrai à ceux qui ont détruit mon monde ! Vous devriez vous en douter, Amiral. De plus, je doute qu'une femme atteigne le rang que j'ai en ce moment dans l'armée impériale. Vous avez tendance à sous-estimer les femmes.

- C'est compréhensible mais c'est quand même une perte.

- Quel dommage… ! Lui répondit Tiana d'un ton lourdement ironique. Votre Empire bien aimé va devoir se passer de moi !

Peu de temps après, Tiana fut de retour dans se cellule et elle retourna à ses cogitations sur la manière de s'évader de ce foutu vaisseau. Toutefois, après cette nouvelle discussion un peu plus poussée avec l'Amiral, elle doutait de pouvoir le berner aussi facilement que les autres officiers auxquels elle a eut affaire. Il était d'une toute autre trempe. Peut-être était-ce une caractéristique de sa race, quelle qu'elle soit, mais elle ne voulait pas rester assez longtemps pour le découvrir. Le lendemain, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé un plan convenable et elle fut soumise, dans la soirée, à son premier interrogatoire…

*

* *

Pendant les deux jours suivants, après que l'on eut informé l'Amiral de l'exceptionnelle résistance de la jeune femme aux drogues et à la torture, Tiana se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Ses réflexions furent entrecoupées par deux autres séances, à raison de une par jour, mais comme elle utilisait la Force pour se guérir à chaque fois, ça ne donnait rien et l'Amiral devait commencer à perdre patience. Il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait et passer au niveau supérieur. Elle ne pourrait pas éternellement recourir à ses dons de Jedi et il allait bientôt s'en rendre compte, elle en était certaine. De là à ce qu'il trouve une solution, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Cependant, le quatrième jour, il arriva un évènement qui fit en sorte que l'Amiral l'oublie un moment. En effet, son second, le Capitaine Peters, venait de tomber très malade, d'après ce qu'elle avait put en apprendre, et il était même mourant.

À l'infirmerie, l'Amiral se renseignait sur l'état de santé de son second, mais le pronostique du médecin était des plus alarmant. Il lui dit, d'un ton las et inquiet :

- Il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire, monsieur. Il est atteint d'une cyropédique, une maladie qui attaque le foie en ne laissant rien. Le seul remède est une transplantation du foie et il faut que le donneur soit à 90% compatible. J'ai déjà testé tout l'équipage mais il n'y a personne qui correspond à ce profil.

- Je ne suis pas médecin alors je vous crois sur parole. Avez-vous testé les prisonniers ?

- Non, nous n'avons pas cru que c'était nécessaire. De toute façon, nous ne connaissons pas les profils médicaux de ces gens. Il faudrait leur faire passer une batterie de tests. Ce qui serait long et problématique puisqu'ils ne seraient sans doute pas consentant.

- Faite-le quand même. Je ne tiens pas à perdre un officier que j'ai moi-même formé ces trois dernières années.

- À vos ordres, Amiral.

Le médecin se prépara alors à faire subir des tests à tous les prisonniers. À cette occasion, il se fit accompagner de deux commandos pour amoindrir les protestations. Dès le lendemain, les prisonniers subirent les tests à tour de rôle. Le dernier prisonnier fut Tiana. Le médecin lui préleva un peu de sang et fit encore quelques analyses sans répondre aux questions de cette dernière. La laissant dans l'expectative. Il partit ensuite se mettre à ses analyses. Les résultats furent encore plus positifs qu'il n'aurait pu espérer. La correspondance génétique était de 95%. C'était la seule personne qui avait un taux de compatibilité aussi élevé. Elle était donc le seul donneur possible sur le vaisseau. Il devait donc en informer immédiatement l'Amiral Thrawn. Selon son éthique professionnelle, il se devait de demander au donneur potentiel la permission de pratiquer cette opération. Sa réponse fut un non catégorique. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le fasse. Il quitta ensuite la baie de détention pour aller informer l'Amiral de sa découverte. Il le trouva sur la passerelle. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit qu'il avait une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Commencez par la bonne, docteur.

- Nous avons trouvé un donneur potentiel. La mauvaise nouvelle est que ce donneur est le Général Antssassoa et qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de se soumettre à l'intervention.

- Savez-vous pour quelle raison elle refuse ?

- Non, ce que je sais c'est que si l'opération n'a pas lieu avant une semaine, vous risquez de perdre votre second. Ce que je sais, c'est que le foie est le seul organe du corps qui se régénère et que si nous en prenions un peu, il se régénèrerait complètement au bout d'un mois.

Un Lieutenant qui se tenait non loin se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole sur un ton un peu gêné.

- Excusez-moi Amiral, mais il s'agit d'un prisonnier Rebelle. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de lui sans avoir à lui demander son avis.

- Dans ma profession, jeune homme, on a pour habitude de demander leur permission aux gens avant de les charcuter. Le fait que ce soit ou non un Rebelle n'y change rien. Dit le docteur un peu fâché.

- Très bien, nous n'avons pas le temps d'être gentil avec notre invitée. Traitez-la tout de même avec respect, docteur. J'ai le sentiment qu'il faudra beaucoup de pommades pour la calmer par la suite.

- Vu que vous la faites interroger depuis trois jours, ne vous surprenez pas qu'elle refuse de coopérer. Je pense que j'en ferais autant à sa place. Vu sa résistance aux drogues, il va en falloir une bonne dose pour l'endormir.

- Glissez un calmant dans sa nourriture afin de commencer à la calmer.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. Pour que l'opération se passe bien, il faut qu'elle soit à jeun depuis 24 heures au moins. Ni eau, ni nourriture.

L'Amiral se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes et décida qu'il devrait la prévenir de cette opération lui-même. Peut-être réussirait-il à adoucir son caractère. Il se dirigea alors vers la baie de détention suivit par le médecin. Il la trouva en train de méditer dans sa cellule quand il arriva. Elle ouvrit les yeux et quand elle les vit, eut l'air assez neutre mais ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle se sentait dérangée par leur présence. L'Amiral lui annonça alors la nouvelle qu'elle prit très mal. Elle ne voulait pas se faire charcuter par les impériaux. Peu importe qu'ils soient bienveillants ou non. Disons que le fait d'avoir été torturée dans les derniers jours avait joué en leur défaveur.

- Auriez-vous peur de subir cette opération, Général ?

- Si ça avait été pour des amis, j'aurais accepté immédiatement. Mais pour des impériaux, disons que j'émets des réserves. Je pense que vous comprenez. De plus, j'ai déjà eu à subir cette opération dans mon enfance alors elle ne m'effraie pas plus que ça.

- On vous a déjà prélevé une partie du foie ? Demanda le docteur.

- Non, on me l'a enlevé complètement avant de mettre une partie du foie de ma mère. Je ne veux pas qu'on y touche, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle.

- Malheureusement, je ne vous demande pas votre consentement. Je vous informe simplement d'un fait. Vous serez opérée dans deux jours. Dit l'Amiral avant de quitter la cellule en compagnie du docteur en restant sourd aux protestations de la jeune femme.

Plus tard, après leur départ, Tiana rageait d'impuissance dans sa cellule. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire une chose pareille. Ils allaient souiller le souvenir de sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était risqué et probablement prématuré, mais elle devait s'enfuir. Elle se décida donc à utiliser la bonne vieille méthode des conduits de ventilation en espérant que l'Amiral Thrawn serait trop préoccupé par ses affaires pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle déchira donc un de ses revers intérieurs pour y prendre le petit couteau laser qui y était dissimulé et se mit au travail. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle réussit à desceller une plaque du plafond. Elle se glissa dans le conduit et se mit à ramper dans la direction des hangars aux navettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alerte d'évasion résonna et l'Amiral, qui se trouvait sur la passerelle, devina immédiatement ce qui se passa. Il ordonna que l'on poste des hommes dans les hangars situés près de la baie de détention et de surveiller les conduits de ventilation. D'après ce qu'il savait des tactiques d'évasion de l'Ombre, utiliser les conduits de ventilation qui n'étaient jamais surveillés était sa méthode de prédilection. Il en déduisit que ses élèves devaient avoir la même tendance. Pour en avoir la preuve, il fit examiner les conduits par les caméras de surveillance qui y était disposé à intervalle régulier. Comme il s'y attendait, il la vit ramper dans les conduits avec une souplesse d'acrobate. Il localisa le secteur et ordonna qu'on boucle toutes les sorties possibles.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'elle soit à nouveau capturée et amenée devant l'Amiral sur la passerelle. Quand il la vit arriver, il remarqua qu'elle semblait très en colère de s'être fait attraper. Quand elle fut devant lui, il lui dit :

- Vous avez agi sur un coup de tête. Je vous croyais plus intelligente que ça.

- J'ai été pressé par le temps. Vous pensez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser me charcuter comme un morceau de viande sans rien tenter pour l'éviter.

- J'avoue bien que non. L'inverse serait étonnant. Si vous n'aviez rien fait, j'aurais été très étonné. Puisque vous refusez de rester tranquille, je vais demander au médecin de préparer immédiatement l'opération. Je crois savoir que vous n'avez rien mangé depuis une journée, cela conviendra parfaitement.

- Amiral, votre conduite me rend malade !

Quand elle dit ces mots, le reste de l'équipage de la passerelle sembla se raidir attendant la réaction de l'Amiral. Il était rare que quelqu'un ose lui parler sur ce ton, et encore plus rare ceux qui survivaient après lui avoir fait une remarque désobligeante. C'est pourquoi ils étaient dans l'expectative, attendant la suite des événements. L'Amiral plissa d'abord les yeux qui eurent un éclat plus prononcé que d'habitude. Tiana ne lui laissa pas la satisfaction de baisser les yeux. Finalement, l'Amiral reprit son calme et dit :

- Justement, vous allez voir un médecin sous peu. Ça tombe bien. Vous pouvez l'emmener à l'infirmerie et laissez-la sous bonne garde. Si possible, dites au médecin de lui donner un calmant tout de suite.

Les commandos l'emmenèrent alors malgré sa résistance. Ils durent la traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle fut attachée sur un lit. Le médecin vint ensuite lui faire une injection et elle commença à se sentir un peu étourdie. Elle lutta contre l'effet de la drogue pendant que le médecin et son équipe préparaient la salle d'opération et le malade. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'elle résistait à la drogue avec beaucoup d'efficacité. Le médecin dû lui en injecter une autre dose pour qu'elle s'endorme finalement. Faire cette opération alors que c'était contre le gré de la jeune fille rendait le médecin mal à l'aise. Jamais il ne se serait permis une telle chose dans des circonstances normales. Il savait qu'elle allait penser que le souvenir de sa mère serait à jamais souillé par cette opération. Cependant, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il devait procéder.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il à la jeune femme endormie avant de commencer l'opération.

*

* *

Quelques heures plus tard, le Capitaine Peters se réveilla en se sentant beaucoup mieux. Le traitement que le médecin lui avait infligé semblait efficace. Il se tourna dans son lit et découvrit la jeune femme Rebelle couchée dans un lit voisin du sien. Elle était encore endormie, mais elle avait l'air en forme. Sur le coup, il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Il n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait été malade. Le médecin entra alors et vint le voir.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous, Capitaine ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Le traitement que vous m'avez donné semble efficace. Il regarda la Rebelle et demanda : Que fait-elle là ? Elle est malade ?

- Pas vraiment. Dit le médecin avec un air gêné. Le seul moyen de vous guérir était une transplantation du foie. Voici votre donneur, Capitaine.

- Vous voulez dire que je dois la vie à un Général Rebelle ?

- Si ça peut vous rassurez, elle n'était pas consentante. L'Amiral ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Elle ne sera pas très heureuse quand elle se réveillera.

- Je la comprends, je le serais aussi.

Ils l'entendirent alors se réveiller doucement et de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ils l'entendirent alors pousser un juron sonore. Elle demanda ensuite si les impériaux comprenaient le sens du mot « non ». Elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était le cas. Elle soupira alors et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais savait que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Elle ne devait pas montrer un signe de faiblesse aux impériaux, mais cet affront était le suivant sur une longue liste qu'elle devrait un jour leur faire rembourser.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Deux jours plus tard, l'état du Capitaine semblait avoir évolué de manière plus qu'étrange, du moins pour le médecin qui le soignait. Il semblait être entré dans une sorte de coma, ce qui était inexplicable car il semblait aller de mieux en mieux jusqu'à ce que cela se produise. Cependant, ses signes vitaux étaient stables, bien que très bas, et les radios montraient que son nouveau foie se régénérait exceptionnellement vite, deux fois plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait dût, en fait. Comme il ne savait pas à quoi il avait affaire, il décida de ne rien tenter et de laisser évoluer les choses par elles-mêmes. De son côté, en deux jours, Tiana avait reprit une bonne part de ses forces et avait eu le temps d'imaginer un plan pour s'enfuir de ce vaisseau. Après ce qu'ils venaient de lui faire, elle ne voulait pas rester en leur compagnie plus longtemps que nécessaire et pensait être prête à tenter le coup dès cette nuit. Pour que la surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet se relâche un peu, elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à laisser croire au médecin qu'elle déprimait et était plutôt découragée. Elle n'avait pas eu à se forcer beaucoup, d'ailleurs, car elle se sentait effectivement assez déprimée, mais sa colère l'emportait sur ce sentiment et elle était loin d'être découragée, bien au contraire. Elle était plus décidée que jamais à rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux impériaux, et elle ne pourrait le faire qu'en retournant chez les Rebelles.

Elle avait passé ces deux jours à fixer les étoiles à travers la baie de l'infirmerie et à accentuer ses airs de pauvre créature désespérée, ce qui avait eu au moins pour résultat de faire en sorte qu'on la laissait tranquille, lui laissant tout loisir de réfléchir à sa guise. Le médecin venait cependant prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement pour voir si son foie se remettait bien de l'opération, et il repartait toujours avec un air ébahi sur le visage. Elle guérissait dix fois plus vite que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir au cours de sa carrière ! En deux jours seulement, elle avait retrouvé près de la moitié de son foie et le rythme semblait s'accélérer. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur ses remords face à ce qu'il avait dût faire à cette jeune femme, il finit par lui demander ce qui provoquait une guérison aussi spectaculaire. Tiana lui jeta d'abord un regard froid et hargneux, avant de lui répondre que, pour le savoir, il n'avait qu'à consulter son dossier, la réponse s'y trouvait inscrite noire sur blanc. Son ton et le regard qu'elle lui avait lancés avaient fait rougir de confusion le pauvre docteur, qui avait bien du mal à regarder encore cette pauvre jeune fille en face après l'avoir opérée sans son consentement. Cela avait gravement heurté son sens de l'éthique, peu importe que la femme en question soit une Rebelle. Il se décida finalement à consulter le dossier de la jeune Tiana et vit qu'il y était noté qu'elle était sensible à la Force . Cela lui rappela quelque chose. Quand il était jeune médecin, pendant la Guerre des Clones, il avait travaillé trois mois en compagnie d'une guérisseuse Jedi, sur le front. Il se rappelait d'elle comme d'une personne sage et calme, très empathique avec les blessés et qui avait la capacité de guérir toutes les blessures par son seul touché. C'était peut-être d'un pouvoir similaire que se servait la jeune Tiana. Il se plongea donc pendant un moment dans ses souvenirs et ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie.

De son côté, Tiana profita du fait qu'elle était pour ainsi dire seule dans l'infirmerie pour passer aux actes. C'était le moment ou jamais car le médecin pouvait revenir à tout moment. Elle glissa hors de son lit tout en douceur et posa délicatement les pieds au sol, puis tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de bruits de pas ou autre signe d'une présence en approche. Quand elle fut rassurée, elle se redressa et repartit à pas de loup vers la sortie, en s'assurant toujours que personne ne venait. Elle finit par atteindre la porte et se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir, s'étonnant tout de même qu'il n'y ait pas de gardes. Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'Amiral Thrawn de se montrer aussi négligent, mais ça faisait bien son affaire. L'Amiral n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même par la suite. Elle ne fit qu'une dizaine de pas supplémentaire quand elle ressentit une douleur modérée au côté droit, qui la fit tout de même s'arrêter un moment pour s'appuyer au mur. Elle se dit alors avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle avait peut-être présumé de ses forces. Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer et elle se remit à avancer, plus doucement cette fois, en espérant ne pas rencontrer de soldats en chemin. Elle serait bien incapable de se défendre dans son état, elle le savait bien. Malheureusement pour elle, quelques mètres plus loin, elle entendit des pas qui venaient de derrière le coude du couloir et se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle mais ne vit aucun endroit où se cacher en attendant qu'ils soient passés. Ils tournèrent finalement le coin et, quand ils tombèrent nez à nez, l'officier qui était en tête resta interdit quelques instants, qu'elle mit à profit pour tourner les talons et tenter de repartir dans l'autre direction. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'on lui attrapait les bras et qu'on la plaquait solidement contre le mur, sans toutefois la blesser. L'officier s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dit :

- Général Antssassoa, vous n'auriez pas dût quitter l'infirmerie dans votre état. Vous auriez pu tomber sur une personne moins bien intentionnée que moi.

- Ha bon, c'est nouveau, ça, des impériaux bien intentionnés. C'est la nouvelle mode ?

- Messieurs, veuillez ramener le Général à l'infirmerie, je crois que la douleur affecte son comportement. Rétorqua le Lieutenant d'un ton un peu amusé en direction des soldats qui l'accompagnaient.

- Vous faites de l'humour, maintenant ? Encore une nouveauté ?

- Allez, c'est par ici, mademoiselle… Renchérit le jeune homme en faisant signe à ses hommes de la faire avancer.

*

* *

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Tiana était revenue dans son lit et se faisait sermonner par le médecin, qui vérifiait si les points de sutures ne s'étaient pas défaits suite à son petit exercice de la nuit. Au bout d'un moment, le médecin eut l'air soulagé. Il dit cependant, sur un ton grondeur :

- Vous avez de la chance, les points ont tenu le coup, pour cette fois. Vous savez que votre petit exercice de cette nuit aurait pu vous provoquer une hémorragie interne, jeune fille ? Encore une incartade de ce genre et je vous fais attacher à votre lit, compris ? Vous tenez si peu que cela à votre vie ?

- Ha bon, c'est vous qui venez me faire un sermon du genre « sois une bonne fille et reste tranquille » ? Après ce que vous avez fait ? Je vous suggérerais de revoir votre éthique, dans ce cas. N'est-il pas de coutume de demander son avis au donneur avant de pratiquer une opération ?

Elle remarqua immédiatement que ses paroles avaient blessés le médecin, qui avait prit un air honteux, mais cela ne soulagea en rien sa colère. Elle se dit toutefois que c'était la moindre des choses qu'il ait des remords. L'absence de remords lui aurait parut bizarre de la part de cet homme car, bien qu'étant un impérial, il semblait quelqu'un de bien. Elle attendit sa réponse avec patience. Elle était intriguée de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire, mademoiselle, croyez-moi. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne pouvais pas défier les ordres de l'Amiral, ça aurait signé la fin de ma carrière ! Il fit une autre pause, fermant les yeux comme pour se donner une contenance, puis ajouta de son ton le plus sincère : J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner cet affront…

- Je ne peux ni oublier ni pardonner, docteur. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais vous avez souillé la mémoire de ma mère en commettant cet acte. C'était la seule chose qu'il me restait d'elle.

- Je comprends, et je ne peux pas vous en blâmer. Cependant, j'espère pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis, éventuellement.

- Il y a peu de chances…

Le médecin se tourna alors vers les deux soldats qui étaient restés sur place et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Il alla ensuite chercher un somnifère dans une des armoires et revint vers Tiana. Quand elle le vit approcher avec sa seringue, Tiana se recula, refusant visiblement qu'on la pique. Voyant sa réaction, le médecin tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que le sommeil allait accélérer sa guérison et lui permettre de reprendre des forces plus vite. Elle s'entêta cependant et il dut faire appel à deux de ses aides pour qu'ils la maintiennent en place, le temps qu'il fasse son injection. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle lui dit :

- Cela ne joue pas en votre faveur, vous savez, docteur…

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous ai pas menti. Je veux seulement vous permettre de vous rétablir plus vite.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me rétablir, docteur ! Vous avez lu mon dossier, vous devez le savoir.

- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, cependant.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme dormait profondément et le médecin la regarda quelques instants avec un air plutôt désespéré. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'il n'avait fais qu'obéir aux ordres, les remords commençaient à le ronger et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rationaliser son geste. La jeune Rebelle avait raison, c'était tout simplement inadmissible. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de se racheter.

*

* *

Le lendemain matin, le jeune Lieutenant qui avait surprit Tiana dans un couloir proche de l'infirmerie alla faire son rapport à l'Amiral concernant ces évènements. Il avait préféré attendre le matin car il savait pertinemment que l'Amiral détestait être dérangé pendant sa période de repos, à moins d'un état d'urgence sérieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Donc, dès la première heure le lendemain, il se rendit au bureau de l'Amiral et sonna à sa porte. Une voix lui dit d'entrer et il pénétra dans la pièce, se mettant au garde-à-vous en attendant que son supérieur prenne la parole. L'Amiral leva les yeux du dossier qu'il lisait et dit :

- Je vous écoute, Lieutenant.

- La nuit dernière, notre invitée a fait une petite escapade dans les couloirs entourant l'infirmerie, Amiral. On l'a rattrapée avant qu'elle ne puisse aller bien loin, cependant, et elle a vite regagné son lit.

- Je la croyais plutôt dépressive. On dirait qu'elle nous a joué la comédie. Elle devait être moins déprimée qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser croire.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air déprimée du tout, la nuit dernière, Amiral. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment en forme, cependant. Le médecin l'a réprimandée, d'ailleurs.

- Hum… Je crois que je vais aller voir cette jeune personne moi-même. Vous pouvez disposer, Lieutenant.

L'homme quitta alors le bureau après avoir salué et l'Amiral se replongea dans ses pensées. Il semblerait que la jeune fille était plus retorse qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Il faudrait qu'il soit plus vigilant à l'avenir.

*

* *

Plus tard ce même jour, Tiana se réveilla enfin et, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit qu'elle était presque complètement rétablie, maintenant. Le médecin n'avait peut-être pas eu tort en la faisant dormir, tout compte fait, mais elle n'allait pas le lui avouer, en tout cas. Elle avait encore sa fierté, tout de même ! De toute façon, elle devait trouver un nouveau plan pour s'enfuir d'ici, et elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour y penser. Elle se demanda alors quelle heure il était et elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le chronomètre mural et sursauta. Elle avait dormi plus de 12 heures ! Elle pesta un peu contre ce précieux temps perdu, puis revint à ses préoccupations du moment, avant que le docteur ne vienne l'interrompre, ce qu'il ne tarderait certainement pas à faire maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. Elle ne se trompait pas car, quinze minutes plus tard, il s'approcha de son lit. Quand il se pencha sur elle pour l'examiner, elle lui envoya un regard peu engageant. Peut-être voulait-il réparer ses torts, mais il s'y prenait très mal. Elle devrait peut-être lui donner une ou deux leçons à ce sujet. Finalement, elle lui dit :

- Dites-moi, docteur, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, maintenant ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous le savez très bien ! Vous voulez racheter votre faute, vous me l'avez dit vous-même. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux avant de poursuivre : Vous savez ce que je veux. À vous de savoir ce que vous voulez.

L'air interdit, le médecin la regarda un moment avant de tourner les talons et d'aller vers le lit voisin, où le Capitaine Peters était toujours dans le coma, semblait-il. Il avait commencé son examen quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour livrer le passage à l'Amiral Thrawn, qui fit le tour de la salle des yeux avant de se diriger vers le lit de la jeune femme. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa le regard sur elle et l'observa un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- On m'a rapporté votre petite escapade de la nuit dernière, Général.

- Avouez que vous auriez été déçu, si je n'avais rien tenté, Amiral. Je n'est pas envie de profiter de votre hospitalité plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je n'attendrai pas que vous me charcutiez de nouveau contre ma volonté.

- Soyez prudente, Général. Vous pourriez faire de très mauvaises rencontres en vous baladant ainsi toute seule. Il serait plus avisé que vous ne bougiez pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que je décide de vous faire déménager.

- Pour faire des mauvaises rencontres, je n'ai pas besoin de bouger d'ici pour en faire, Amiral. J'en ai un juste devant moi sans avoir à chercher. Et je n'attendrai pas votre permission pour déménager, comme vous dites !

- Prenez garde à vos paroles, Général. Vous pourriez dépasser les bornes, ce qui s'avérerait très dangereux. Et je suis persuadé que vous allez de nouveau tenter de vous éclipser, n'en doutez pas. C'est pourquoi je vais faire en sorte de mettre le plus d'obstacles possibles sur votre chemin.

Les yeux de l'Amiral flamboyèrent alors un peu plus, et il garda le regard fixé sur Tiana pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se détourner vers le médecin, qui avait observé la scène depuis le chevet du Capitaine Peters. Bien entendu, Tiana n'avait pas été impressionnée par les menaces à peines voilées de Thrawn, et elle lui lança pendant qu'il s'éloignait :

- Vous pensez me faire peur avec vos menaces et votre intimidation, Amiral ? Vous vous trompez ! Sachez que, moi non plus, il n'est pas prudent de me menacer et que je pourrais sortir mes griffes et me défendre. Et n'oubliez pas une chose, plus on est élevé, plus dure sera la chute…

L'Amiral ne se retourna même pas pour répondre au défi lancé par la jeune femme et se contenta de continuer vers le médecin. Une fois à sa hauteur, il regarda son second, toujours inconscient, et demanda :

- Docteur, quand pensez-vous qu'il sera sur pieds ? Je ne pourrai plus me passer de lui encore très longtemps, vous savez.

- Je l'ignore, malheureusement. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait plonger dans ce coma, mais aussi stupéfiant que ça puisse paraître, il semble aller plutôt bien, malgré tout. Ses signes vitaux sont stables et son nouveau foie se régénère à une vitesse stupéfiante.

- Vous êtes médecin et vous me dites que vous ne pouvez pas expliquer ce qu'il a ? Dans ce cas, comment pouvez-vous affirmer qu'il va bien et qu'il n'est pas plutôt en train de mourir ?

Le médecin, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, haussa les épaules, mais l'Amiral lui demanda tout de même de tenter de lui donner plus de précision sur l'état de son Capitaine avant le soir. Tiana, qui avait écouté toute cette conversation de son côté, pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle n'allait pas se mettre en frais pour le leur dire. Qu'ils le découvrent donc eux-mêmes ! Elle détourna finalement les yeux quand Thrawn quitta la pièce et se plongea dans la contemplation des étoiles à travers la baie de transparacier. Elle essayait de trouver un nouveau plan pour s'enfuir, mais elle devrait sans doute attendre d'être revenue dans sa cellule pour tenter quoi que ce soit. D'après ce que l'Amiral lui avait laissé entendre, il y aurait des gardes tous les dix mètres dans les couloirs entourant l'infirmerie et elle n'était pas très en forme pour les mettre k-o. Elle soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers le centre de l'infirmerie, où des infirmiers et le médecin continuaient de s'affairer. Finalement, à bout de patience, elle décida de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle commença par se mettre debout en s'appuyant au lit, puis fit quelques pas. Elle se dirigea ensuite ver le lit du Capitaine. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de l'aider, mais elle voulait savoir si son intuition concernant son état avait été juste. Elle commença par examiner un peu les écrans qui entouraient le lit et vit qu'il semblait en effet être dans une sorte de transe de guérison, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait constater. Elle n'en savait pas tellement sur ce processus, sauf ce que son grand-père lui avait dit, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour le reconnaître chez quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Il me semblait vous avoir dit de rester couchée !

Voyant apparaître le médecin juste à côté d'elle, Tiana sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pensa que ce type commençait à la courir sérieusement. Elle se tourna ver lui et lui jeta un regard noir, qu'il lui rendit. Elle finit par lui répondre en disant :

- Je vais très bien, docteur ! Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en pointant Peters, je sais ce qu'il a, votre Capitaine.

- Ha oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Observant le médecin un peu plus attentivement, Tiana remarqua qu'il avait les yeux cernés et les traits tirés, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente. Sa conscience semblait le travailler plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et c'était peut-être quelque chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser, en dehors du fait qu'elle savait quelque chose que lui voulait savoir. Finalement, elle se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout, et le pire qui pourrait lui arriver, c'est qu'il la dénonce à l'Amiral. Cela ne l'inquiétait que modérément et elle ne voyait pas d'autre choix, pour le moment. Elle lui dit donc :

- Je pourrais vous le dire, mais il me faudrait quelque chose en échange, docteur, que vous pouvez me donner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Général ? Il se tut alors et la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment avant d'ajouter, sur un ton effaré : Vous voulez que… Non, je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Aidez-moi à m'échapper et je vous dirai ce qu'il a. Et peut-être pourrais-je vous pardonner votre indélicatesse…

- Non, vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demandez ! Vous ne connaissez pas l'Amiral, mademoiselle ! Il est intransigeant quand il s'agit de trahison. Il me ferait exécuter s'il le découvrait !

- Je ne vous force pas à le faire, docteur. C'est à vous de prendre cette décision, mais je vous conseille de prendre la bonne, et de le faire rapidement. Je crois que je vais bientôt retourner à mes anciens quartiers.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme tourna les talons et retourna s'allonger dans son lit. Elle avait touché une corde sensible du médecin et elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction. Elle croyait déjà savoir ce qu'allait choisir cet homme et elle avait tenté de le pousser dans la bonne direction. C'était à lui de décider de ce qu'il voulait faire, maintenant. S'il était vraiment un homme bien, comme le croyait Tiana, il choisirait de l'aider, mais si elle se trompait… hé bien, elle était déjà dans les ennuis, alors ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour elle, sauf peut-être le confort de son hébergement futur.

*

* *

Beaucoup plus tard, cette nuit-là, Tiana fut réveillée par une main qui la secouait légèrement par l'épaule. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sut de qui il s'agissait, et elle eut un petit sourire avant de se retourner. Elle vit, comme elle s'y attendait, le visage du médecin penché sur elle, dont les traits accusaient de son problème de conscience.

- Général Antssassoa, réveillez-vous ! Chuchotait-il très bas, sur un ton tendu. Il poursuivit, quand il la vit se tourner vers lui : Vous aviez raison, je ne peux plus me cacher la tête dans le sable en prétendant ne rien voir et ne rien entendre, et en faisant porter la responsabilité de mes actes à d'autres. Je vais vous aider. Bon, levez-vous et faites ce que je vous dis.

- D'accord, docteur. Contente de voir que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur votre compte. Vous êtes un homme bien.

Elle se leva et le médecin la soutint alors qu'elle posait les pieds sur le sol froid de l'infirmerie. Il sortit alors une seringue de sa poche et expliqua à la jeune femme qu'il s'agissait d'un stimulant pour l'aider à rester réveillée et à aller jusqu'au bout. Il ajouta que, sans cela, elle s'effondrerait sans doute avant d'avoir fait cent mètres. Elle lui jeta un regard un peu perplexe avant de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. La piqûre eut exactement l'effet escompté et elle se sentit pleine d'énergie dès qu'il lui eut injecté le produit. Elle lui demanda ensuite, curieuse :

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, vous me suivez et vous ne posez plus de questions, compris ? Je sais ce qu'il faut faire car je connais très bien cette partie du vaisseau. Je vais vous conduire aux hangars les plus proches et je vous assure que nous ne rencontrerons personne en chemin. Je sais par où il faut passer pour éviter les gardes.

- Très bien, je vous suis ! Vous semblez savoir ce que vous faites !

- Je me le demande… Murmura le médecin pour lui-même en se retournant, ce qui fit sourire Tiana.

Ils quittèrent donc l'infirmerie par un couloir de service et parcoururent les cent premiers mètres sans aucun problème. Arrivés au second croisement, cependant, il jura et repoussa la jeune Rebelle en arrière avant qu'elle ne fût visible. Un peu surprise, elle lui demanda ce qui se passait.

- Des commandos, deux, juste après l'intersection.

- Je croyais que nous ne devions rencontrer personne !

- Je le croyais aussi ! Il réfléchit une minute avant de continuer, impérieux : Restez ici, je m'en occupe.

- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que…

Mais il avait déjà tourné le coin et elle ne le voyait plus. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir voir ce qui se passait, mais tout ce qu'elle entendait était des voix qui parlaient avec animation. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle espéra que son guide savait ce qu'il faisait sinon, ils se retrouveraient tous les deux en cellule ! Quelques instants plus tard, les voix se turent et elle entendit des bruits de pas partir dans la direction opposée. Elle attendit une minute encore, puis le docteur revint avec un air satisfait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ?

- En des termes simples, d'aller se faire voir ailleurs.

- J'espère qu'ils vous ont réellement cru et qu'ils ne sont pas simplement allés chercher des renforts…

- Hé bien, ne restons pas ici pour attendre de voir la suite, Général. La voie est libre, maintenant, suivez-moi.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre et ils finirent par atteindre le hangar en question. L'alerte n'avait pas encore été donnée et la zone était déserte. De toute évidence, les soldats avaient cru le baratin que le médecin leur avait servi, un peu plus tôt. Ils se glissèrent jusqu'à la navette la plus proche et Tiana s'apprêta à monter dedans quand le médecin la retint par le bras.

- Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'à le Capitaine Peters !

- Il est dans une transe de guérison Jedi. Il se peut que ce soit à cause de mon foie, que vous lui avez donné. Je savais qu'un Jedi pouvait plonger quelqu'un d'autre en transe, mais j'ignorais que cela pouvait se faire de cette manière.

- Merci, Général. Bonne chance à vous. Conclut le médecin en reculant vers le fond du hangar.

- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? Si l'Amiral Thrawn découvre ce que vous avez fait, il vous fera passer un sale moment, vous devez le savoir.

- Je le sais, et j'ai choisi de l'affronter. Vous pouvez respecter cela, mademoiselle ?

- Bonne chance à vous, dans ce cas. Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi.

Tiana monta ensuite dans la navette et referma le sas derrière elle, non sans une pointe de regrets pour le pauvre docteur, qui venait sans doute de signer son arrêt de mort. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il serait interrogé et exécuté dès que l'Amiral apprendrait son implication dans son évasion. Mais il avait choisi d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes et Tiana ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle décolla quelques minutes plus tard et quitta le hangar de l'énorme vaisseau. Avant qu'il ne commence à la canarder, elle était déjà assez loin pour pouvoir sauter en hyperespace et elle disparut sans même avoir été égratignée par les lasers de ce mastodonte. Dès qu'elle fut hors de danger et en route vers la base centrale de l'Alliance, Tiana se détendit enfin et elle alla se coucher dans la pièce voisine, sombrant très vite dans le sommeil.

*

* *

Quand il fut revenu à l'infirmerie, le médecin vit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Il remarqua que les signes vitaux de Peters remontaient en flèche et qu'il se réveillait lentement. Il se précipita donc à son chevet et l'examina pour voir ce qui se passait. Il constata que le foie du Capitaine était maintenant complètement guéri et qu'il semblait en pleine forme. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et posa le regard sur le docteur qui était penché sur lui, l'air un peu hagard et perdu. Le médecin lui dit alors, avec un léger sourire :

- Alors, vous avez bien dormi, Capitaine ?

- Heu… J'ai dormi ? Combien de temps ?

- À peu de choses près, environ 48 heures…

- Vous vous moquez de moi…

- J'ai bien peur que non. Mais vous allez bien, maintenant, et c'est l'essentiel.

C'est alors que, comme le médecin s'y attendait, les sirènes d'alarmes se mirent à retentir sur tout le vaisseau. Le Capitaine sursauta violement et regarda autour de lui d'un air un peu affolé, avant de reconnaître l'alarme en question. C'était, bien sûr, l'alerte d'évasion et le Capitaine, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, regarda vers le lit de la jeune Rebelle. Bien sûr, il vit qu'il était vide et cela ne le surprit guère. Il commenta tout de même la situation en disant que leur invitée semblait leur avoir finalement faussée compagnie.

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Elle devait en avoir assez de nous.

- Je ne l'en blâme pas ! Lui rétorqua le Capitaine en soupirant.

C'est à ce moment que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent devant l'Amiral Thrawn et une dizaine de commandos, et ledit Amiral semblait particulièrement furieux. Ses yeux rougeoyaient comme des braises, faisant reculer tout le monde devant lui. Le docteur s'avança vers lui et dit :

- Amiral, vous tombez à pic ! J'allais justement vous envoyer chercher ! Le Capitaine vient de se réveiller.

- Abandonnez vos jeux de mots, Docteur ! Je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait ! Considérez-vous comme aux arrêts.

- Pour quelle raison ? Pour avoir réveillé le Capitaine Peters ? Je croyais que vous le vouliez vivant.

- Ne faites pas l'erreur de me prendre pour un idiot ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Vous avez aidé la Rebelle à s'enfuir.

Et il appuya ses mots d'un rougeoiement encore plus prononcé de ses yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer de deux pas le médecin, un peu moins sûr de lui. Il n'avouerait pas immédiatement que les accusations de Thrawn étaient fondées, du moins, pas avant d'être dans un lieu un peu moins public. Il haussa les épaules et suivit les gardes sans résister. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de se faire tirer dessus tout de suite, ce qui n'allait pas tarder de toute façon. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir été mis en cellule, il s'assit et attendit que l'on vienne lui poser quelques questions. Il savait que ça ne tarderait pas, en tout cas. Il ne se trompait pas car, une demi-heure plus tard, l'Amiral arriva, accompagné d'un droid à l'allure peu engageante, que le médecin reconnut immédiatement. Il pensa qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, maintenant.

- Vous croyez que c'est vraiment nécessaire, Amiral ? Je suis peut-être en forme, mais je ne suis plus très jeune, non plus. Ça pourrait me tuer, vous devez le savoir.

- C'est seulement pour m'assurer de votre sincérité. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, d'ailleurs.

L'Amiral se planta alors d'un côté de la petite pièce et fit signe au droid qu'il pouvait commencer. La petite sphère s'approcha du docteur en vrombissant et en sortant de leurs logements divers instruments pas très amicaux. Le pauvre homme tenta bien de se dérober, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour bouger. Le premier stade était les sérums de vérité, bien sûr, et il commença rapidement à se sentir bizarre, mais pas trop, au début. Il restait toujours trop évasif dans ses réponses, et l'Amiral était quelqu'un qui aimait la précision. Il fit augmenter un peu la dose, et le résultat fut un peu plus satisfaisant. Il finit par obtenir les réponses qu'il voulait en accompagnant les drogues de quelques arguments un peu plus douloureux. Quand il quitta enfin la cellule, le médecin semblait sur le point de s'endormir, ou peut-être de s'évanouir. Il lui dit, avant de partir :

- Vous avez trahis l'Empire, docteur. Vous savez quel en est le prix.

- Je me fiche pas mal de l'Empire pour le moment. J'ai surtout trahis le serment que j'avais fait en quittant l'académie de médecine, celui qui dit de ne faire aucun mal. C'est ce que j'ai fait, pourtant, en opérant cette jeune fille sans son consentement. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

- Vos raisons sont peut-être honorables, mais ça ne change rien à ce que vous avez fait. Dommage, vous êtes un homme très compétent et je n'aime pas perdre de bons éléments.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, Amiral… Conclut le médecin avant de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il quitta le bloc de détention, Thrawn se rendit à son bureau. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose par lui-même et il consulta les règles de base enseignées par l'académie médicale de Coruscant. La première était, comme il le constata, de ne jamais faire de mal. Il se rencogna dans son fauteuil et tenta de trouver une solution à son problème actuel. Son seul médecin était en cellule, et il ne recevrait pas les nouvelles recrues avant deux bonnes semaines. Il ne pouvait cependant pas passer l'éponge sur le geste que le médecin avait posé, et il ne pouvait pas se passer de ses compétences. Il décida de suspendre sa décision et de laisser l'homme en cellule en attendant qu'il statut sur son sort.

*

* *

Deux jours plus tard, Tiana arriva enfin en vue de la base centrale. Comme elle volait dans une navette impériale volée, elle envoya ses codes d'identification dès qu'elle sortit de l'hyperespace, ce qui lui évita de se faire tirer dessus. Les chasseurs qui arrivaient sur elle se postèrent en position d'escorte autour de la navette et elle entendit une voix l'interpeller via les comm :

- On dirait que vous avez eu des ennuis, Général. Pas de bobos ?

- Oui, un gros, et j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances… Faites avertir le Général Madine de mon retour, je veux lui parler. Et à Mon Mothma aussi, si possible.

- Mon Mothma vient de partir pour une mission diplomatique, mais le Général Madine vous attend avec impatience, Général. Et pour votre bobo, on va prévenir le médecin.

- Très bien… Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se posa sur l'aire d'atterrissage du vaisseau Amiral et elle se rendit tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Elle trouva un peu bizarre que ni Arisa ni Khaled ne soient là pour lui faire des remontrances sur son comportement de casse-cou. Elle décida de poser la question au Général Madine quand elle irait le voir plus tard. Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle fut accueillie par un droid médical qui s'empressa de vérifier son état de santé. Au bout de cinq minutes, un peu surprit, il lui demanda :

- Auriez-vous été opérée récemment, Général ?

- Oui, malheureusement, et contre ma volonté !

- Comment ça contre votre volonté ? Qui a osé faire une chose pareille ?

- C'est une longue histoire, 2-1B… Je vous la raconterai peut-être un jour.

À ce moment, le Général Madine, qui avait dut être prévenu de son arrivé et de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, entra dans l'infirmerie. 2-1B roula vers lui et l'informa que le Général avait été opérée contre sa volonté récemment. À cette nouvelle, il sembla outragé au plus haut point et vint au côté de la jeune femme pour lui demander :

- Expliquez-moi, Général, que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous vous soyez mise dans une telle situation ? Et où étiez-vous passée ces deux dernières semaines ?

- Je commence par où… C'est une longue histoire pas très agréable, Général.

- Par le début, ce serait la meilleure solution, je crois, Tiana.

Soupirant un peu, Tiana se lança donc dans le récit de ses dernières mésaventures. Elle commença par lui raconter sa rencontre avec des pirates alors qu'elle revenait de sa mission de livraison, puis son « sauvetage » par l'Empire, qui, pour une fois, était arrivé à temps. Bien sûr, avec sa chance habituelle, elle était tombée sur un des plus redoutables des amiraux de l'Empire, qui, comme par hasard, la connaissait pour l'avoir rencontrée lors de ses années d'études sur Coruscant.

- Heureusement, vous n'êtes pas tombée sur Vador lui-même.

- Cet homme est pire que Vador. J'aurais préféré avoir affaire au Seigneur des Sith. Au moins, avec lui, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Avec Thrawn, j'ai dut improviser constamment, tous mes anciens tours étant inefficaces.

- C'est bizarre, son nom ne me dit rien du tout… Vous dites que c'est un Amiral ?

- Oui, mais il se concentre sur les Régions Extérieures. On ne le voit que rarement plus près de Coruscant.

- Hum, si vous le dites… Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur lui.

Ensuite, Tiana enchaîna sur sa captivité à bord du vaisseau de Thrawn et les quelques séances d'interrogatoires qu'elle avait eu à subir, évidemment sans succès. Par après, il y avait eu un incident qui l'avait poussé à laisser temporairement sa prisonnière en paix. Son second venait de tomber gravement malade et il s'était occupé de ce problème en priorité.

- Mais où est le lien avec votre opération involontaire ?

- J'y arrive, Général. Il s'avéra que le Capitaine Peters souffrait d'une rare affection au foie et que, sans une transplantation, il mourrait. Aucun des membres de l'équipage n'étant compatibles, ils ont testés les prisonniers, dont moi, pour trouver un donneur.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Votre foie était le seul qui était compatible, c'est ça ? De là l'opération forcée qu'ils vous ont fait subir… Voilà encore un acte répugnant à reprocher aux Impériaux !

- Ce n'est pas ça le pire, là-dedans, Monsieur. J'ai déjà subi cette opération quand j'avais sept ans et mon donneur était ma mère. C'était le seul souvenir qui me restait d'elle depuis Alderaan, et ils me l'ont arraché sans aucun scrupule.

- C'est vraiment regrettable pour vous, Tiana. Si je peux faire quelque chose…

- Ça va, je vais m'en remettre, comme toujours. Mais je promets les pires ennuis à l'Amiral Thrawn s'il croise de nouveau ma route.

Madine vit bien, à son attitude et à son expression, qu'elle était beaucoup plus touchée qu'elle ne le laissait entendre, et que cette blessure ne guérirait probablement jamais complètement. Il lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Pendant un moment encore, elle sembla plongée dans ses pensées, puis elle se reprit rapidement et changea de sujet.

- Je m'étonne que ni Khaled ni Arisa ne soient venus me faire leurs remontrances habituelles quand je suis arrivée, tout à l'heure. Ils ne sont pas ici ? Où sont-ils ?

- Non, ils sont sur Dandibar, un monde semi volcanique. Comme presque tous vos élèves d'ailleurs. Ils tentent de mettre la main sur l'agent impérial qui nous fait des misères sur ce monde.

- S'ils ne l'ont pas encore retrouvé, il est plus que temps que l'Ombre s'en mêle…

*

* *

Le lendemain, Tiana se prépara donc à repartir pour une autre mission, d'un genre bien plus passionnant, cependant. Avant de partir, elle voulait aller voir quelqu'un à qui elle devait beaucoup. Elle mit donc sa cape et se rendit voir Vos Allan à l'infirmerie. Elle s'était renseignée et avait appris qu'il s'était réveillé près d'une semaine plus tôt, mais que son état ne lui permettait pas encore de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle marchait d'un bon pas dans le couloir du vaisseau quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle entra en collision avec… une fillette âgée d'environ 9 ans ! Interloquée, elle resta interdite une minute avant de prendre la parole, l'air vraiment intriguée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Qui es-tu ?

La petite aussi avait l'air un peu surprise et semblait se demander dans quoi elle était entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève enfin la tête et voit une silhouette en cape verte plantée devant elle. Elle ouvrit alors grand les yeux, l'air impressionnée. Finalement, elle finit par répondre, d'un ton un peu intimidé :

- Je m'appelle Shannon. Je suis venue ici avec mon cousin Deen. Il travaille comme technicien.

- Ha, je vois… Et toi, tu fais quoi, ici ? Tu es un peu jeune pour être dans le service actif, en tout cas.

- Ils m'ont mis en équipe avec Mallik pour craquer des codes impériaux.

Ce fut au tour de Tiana de rester sans voix. Cette fillette ne pouvait décemment pas faire partie de l'Alliance ! Mince, ils allaient les chercher à la maternelle, maintenant ? Déjà qu'a 18 ans, Tiana se trouvait jeune pour entrer dans la Rébellion, à l'époque. Elle finit par secouer la tête avec incrédulité avant de saluer la petite et de la laisser repartir. Quant à Shannon, elle avait hâte de raconter à ses amis qu'elle avait rencontré l'Ombre. Tiana poursuivit ensuite sa route et arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, puis se dirigea vers la chambre que l'on avait donnée à Allan. Elle le trouva en grande conversation avec Mallik et, malgré son teint pâle et ses traits tirés, il avait l'air assez en forme pour quelqu'un qui se mourrait deux semaines plus tôt. Quand elle entra, les deux hommes tournèrent les yeux vers elle et, en la voyant, Allan eut un grand sourire, puis lui dit d'avancer.

- Je suis très content de vous revoir, l'Ombre. Il parait que je vous dois la vie. Nous sommes donc quittes, maintenant.

- En effet, nous sommes quittes, mais je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux. Vous avez passé de sales moments, sur Illom. Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, nous nous sommes occupé du Commandant Trelk. Il ne nuira plus jamais à qui que ce soit.

- Oui, Lylia me l'avait laissé entendre, ainsi que Mallik. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais regretté de vous avoir aidé, malgré les conséquences. Après tout, je l'avais choisi en toute connaissance de cause, et je savais depuis longtemps ce que je risquais si je me faisais prendre.

- Mais vous auriez pu décider de ne rien faire et de fermer les yeux. Vous vous seriez ainsi évité bien des ennuis. Rien ne vous obligeait à faire ça.

- Ma conscience le réclamait. Je n'aurais plus jamais osé me regarder en face si je m'étais simplement croisé les bras, après la destruction d'Alderaan. J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre ça.

Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. N'était-ce pas après Alderaan qu'elle-même avait pour la première fois endossé l'identité de l'Ombre ? Elle aussi voulait venger tous les innocents qui avaient été tués pour rien sur son monde natal, dont sa propre famille, seulement pour que l'Empire fasse montre de la puissance de sa nouvelle arme. Sa propre conscience l'avait poussée à se lancer aux trousses des agents impériaux à travers toute la galaxie, en retour. Pensant aux agents impériaux, elle pensa à la mission qu'elle devait maintenant mener. Elle répondit cependant, sur un ton assez solennel :

- Je comprends mieux que vous ne pouvez le croire, mon ami… Excusez-moi, je dois maintenant partir. Une nouvelle mission m'attend.

Sur ces mots, elle salua les deux hommes et quitta la pièce. Cette conversation l'avait un peu secouée. Elle venait toucher en elle une corde de plus en plus sensible, celle de ses deux identités. Elle savait que c'était sa peine et sa colère qui l'avait d'abord poussée dans cette voie qu'elle avait choisie, mais maintenant qu'elles étaient retombées, elle remettait de plus en plus souvent en question le bien fondé de ce qu'elle faisait pour l'Alliance. L'Ombre était un personnage qui devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter, mais elle avait la certitude que cela ne durerait plus longtemps, que le moment où le vrai visage de l'Ombre serait dévoilé approchait à grands pas. Tout en se faisant ces réflexions, elle se rendit jusqu'au hangar où sa navette l'attendait et monta à bord. Elle remplit les formalités de routine et quitta le vaisseau amiral pour entrer ensuite dans l'hyperespace.

*

* *

Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la base de Dandibar, l'Éclair essayait de passer inaperçu en se mettant complètement dans la peau de son personnage, mais la situation devenait de plus en plus intenable et il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas quitter au plus vite. Tous les élèves de l'Ombre semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous sur ce caillou perdu et ils lui collaient aux basques comme des mynocks sur la verrière d'un vaisseau ! Il se disait qu'il ne faudrait plus grand temps avant que leur chef lui-même ne se pointe, et là, il devrait mettre les bouts au plus vite. Il pensait être capable de lui échapper un moment, mais pas longtemps, car il connaissait sa vraie identité. Sur cette base, il se faisait passer pour un pilote du nom de Derek Lint et il avait réussi à impressionner tous ces coéquipiers par ses talents de pilotage, y comprit un certain Khaled, récemment arrivé lui aussi, qui était presque aussi doué que lui. Il avait même réussi à se faire de nombreux amis en un mois qu'il était là. Tout le monde lui faisait plus ou moins confiance à cause de son air amical. Il avait même reçu un surnom assez flatteur de la part de la gent féminine de la base, qui l'appelait, pas toujours dans son dos, en fait, « beau ténébreux ». Il faut dire qu'il avait des cheveux noirs aux épaules et la peau mate, ainsi que de profonds yeux noirs, et il était aussi assez musclé, mais bien proportionné. Il attirait de nombreux regards appréciateurs des femmes qu'il croisait. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait s'engager avec personne tant que cela ne servait pas ses intérêts ou ceux de son maître.

Quand elle arriva sur la base, sous son identité réelle, Tiana dissimula les atours de l'Ombre dans un compartiment secret de sa valise. La première chose qu'elle nota en mettant les pieds à terre, ce fut la chaleur écrasante, qui lui fit presque courber l'échine. Son corps se couvrit immédiatement de transpiration et elle se sentit très inconfortable. Au bas de la rampe de son vaisseau, Jill l'attendait et, quand elle eut enfin posé le pied sur le sol aride et brûlant de Dandibar, Elle lui dit :

- Bienvenue en enfer, Général. J'espère que vous allez apprécier le climat !

- Trêve de plaisanteries, commença Tiana avec un regard noir, et dites-moi où sont les autres, Commandant.

- À la piscine, Madame.

- À la piscine ?! Comme si c'était le moment de faire trempette ! Ils ne sont pas sur la piste de l'agent impérial ?

- Justement, il s'y trouve aussi, du moins, si c'est bien lui… Nous n'avons pas vraiment de certitudes. Voila pourquoi nous avons fait appel à vous.

- Bon, le temps de mettre mon maillot de bain et je vous rejoins.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tiana arriva enfin à la piscine et avisa Arisa qui se tenait non loin de là, en train de patauger dans un petit coin d'eau. Il y avait foule et il ne semblait pas facile de s'approprier un petit coin de piscine. Ce ne serait pas facile de trouver qui que ce soit dans cette foule, même pour quelqu'un comme elle. Elle fit le tour de la salle du regard et finit par tomber sur une scène pour le moins choquante. Elle vit une femme embrasser un Khaled pour le moins surprit mais qui n'opposa pas la moindre résistance, avant de se détourner et de rejoindre ses amies. Ayant sa cible dans le collimateur, oublieuse de la raison première de sa présence ici, elle se dirigea vers lui comme un missile sur sa cible. Elle allait lui passer le savon du siècle quand elle remarqua quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle connaissait. Son regard se fixa sur cette autre personne, et elle ne vit pas le regard soulagé de son petit ami, qui venait d'échapper à une humiliation publique, dans son dos. Elle eut alors une idée assez machiavélique, qui ferait d'une pierre deux coups : coincer son espion et donner une bonne leçon à son petit ami. Elle mit au point son plan dans sa tête avant d'aller voir Arisa pour lui exposer son idée. Elle la trouva géniale et appuya son amie de tout son cœur. Tiana ajouta cependant :

- Essaye de retenir Khaled et empêche-le d'aller lui casser la gueule, sinon c'est lui qui va se retrouver au tapis. Il a un sérieux avantage, tu vois.

- Ha oui ? Quel avantage ?

- Disons qu'il a été l'élève de l'Empereur dans la Force.

- Je comprends. Tu ne veux pas voir ton petit ami se faire couper en deux, c'est ça ? D'accord, je vais l'attirer à l'écart pendant que tu fais ton numéro.

- Ça va lui apprendre, d'ailleurs ! Je l'ai vu embrasser une autre fille, il y a quelques minutes, et il s'est laissé faire, ce goujat !

- Ho, ça… Cette fille lui coure après depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je pense qu'il a un peu de mal à s'en défaire. C'est un vrai pot de colle.

- Ha oui ? Attends un peu, je vais la décoller solide, moi ! Mais la mission avant tout, je m'en occuperai après.

Elle repartit donc vers la piscine pendant qu'Arisa se dirigeait vers Khaled et engageait la conversation avec lui. Tiana repéra sa cible et profita d'un trou dans les occupants de la piscine pour y descendre. Elle nagea vers l'Éclair et fit semblant de lui rentrer dans le dos par accident pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Hé, faites attention ! Lui dit-il en se retournant.

- Ho, excusez-moi, j'avais la tête sous l'eau, je ne vous avais pas vu !

- Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas de mal, mademoiselle.

Cependant, dans sa tête, il se passait tout autre chose. Il avait vu surgir de l'eau, devant lui, la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais rencontré, admirablement moulée dans un maillot de bain bleu et blanc qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Il réussit à garder pour lui ses réflexions et rien n'apparut sur ses traits de ce qu'il pensait et continua la conversation. Il lui dit, courtois :

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à sortir de cette piscine. Il y a tellement de monde que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir atteindre l'échelle la plus proche à temps. Je commence mon service dans 15 minutes.

- Aucun problème, suivez-moi !

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et se fraya avec aisance un chemin jusqu'au bord de la piscine, écartant les gens sans efforts apparents. Quand Tiana sortit de la piscine, il eut une autre vision du paradis. Elle avait un dos magnifique et très dénudé, ainsi qu'une chute de reins à tomber à la renverse. Il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être mieux, mais quand elle se retourna, il crut avoir atteint le nirvana. Il aurait put se noyer dans ce décolleté sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle l'invita à le suivre pour se sécher et il sortit à son tour de la piscine, la suivant comme un petit chien de poche. De son côté, Tiana trouva que la cape avait caché beaucoup d'avantages en natures, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il avait un physique plus qu'avantageux et méritait amplement son surnom de « beau ténébreux »! Elle eut un petit sourire en coin en constatant que sa proie avait avalée l'appât, l'hameçon, la ligne et la canne tout d'un trait. Elle le mena à l'écart, là où se trouvaient sa serviette et les séchoirs électriques. Ils se séchèrent donc et, quand Tiana s'apprêtât à partir, elle lui dit :

- Merci de m'avoir aidé. Au fait, je ne connais même pas votre nom…

- J… J… Je m'appelle Derek. Et vous, c'est comment ?

Il se morigéna alors pour sa faiblesse car il avait faillit lui dire son vrai nom. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends, pensa-t-il, j'ai plus de cervelle que ça, d'habitude ! Il suffit que cette fille me fasse les yeux doux pour que j'en bave presque sur le parquet ! » _ Il reprit contenance et écrasa ses sentiments parasites d'une poigne de fer, comme le lui avait enseigné son maître. Il laissa la Force couler en lui et elle calma progressivement ses sens. Cependant, son contrôle vacilla quand il entendit la jeune femme rire. Elle avait un rire musical presque envoûtant. Elle lui répondit enfin :

- Je m'appelle Tiana. Je tiens à vous remercier…

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous assure, Tiana.

- Mais j'insiste… Dit-elle avant de lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

Ce baiser lui fit presque perdre complètement son contrôle, qu'il ne conserva que de justesse, mais quand elle se sépara de lui et recula d'un pas, il demeura subjugué pendant une bonne minute, les yeux fermés et immobile. Tiana était de plus en plus contente de son petit effet. Il était totalement sous son emprise ! Elle pouvait faire de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Il tomberait dans n'importe quel piège qu'elle voudrait bien lui tendre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Au cours de la nuit qui suivit, Josh eu quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de penser à cette jeune femme, Tiana, et cette situation le troublait singulièrement. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser ainsi aller à ses sentiments, il avait plus de self-control que cela ! Il avait déjà rencontré des jolies femmes, tant du côté de l'Empire que de la Rébellion, mais il n'avait jamais été subjugué à ce point par aucune d'entre elles ! Il décida donc, au bout du compte, qu'une séance de méditation lui serait des plus salutaires. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne ou il allait foutre sa couverture par terre ! Il avait même failli lui dire son vrai nom ! Il s'installa sur le sol, les jambes croisées, et se plongea au cœur de la Force. Comme d'habitude, ce lui fut très facile et, quelques instants plus tard, il était profondément enfoncé dans les courants de la Force. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit un danger se profiler dans son esprit, imminent et centré sur lui. Il se concentra pour trouver la source de ce danger et vit que l'Ombre était là, et qu'elle était au courant de sa présence ici. Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, parfaitement éveillé. L'Ombre, ici ? Maintenant ? Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il referma les yeux et se concentra de nouveau pour situer le moment où il avait commencé à ressentir, inconsciemment, ce danger. Il vit que cela venait de la piscine, cet après-midi là. Donc, l'Ombre s'y était trouvé, mais comment l'identifier ? Il y avait une telle foule que repérer une seule personne, surtout une personne dont il ne connaissait pas les traits, tenait du miracle. Une autre demi-heure passa avant qu'il ne se sorte de sa transe et il se releva, nerveux. Il devrait partir de cette base au plus vite, avant de se faire coincer. Il commença à mettre sur pied un plan de retraite qui pourrait être exécuté en quelques minutes si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

*

* *

Ailleurs dans la base, quelqu'un d'autre était en pleine méditation et avait sentit la présence d'un autre utilisateur de la Force dans les parages. Comme d'habitude, Tiana ressentit la présence du Côté obscur comme une sorte de caresse glacée sur sa nuque, ce qui était inhabituel sur un monde semi volcanique. Un long frisson lui parcourut le dos alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, brusquement tiré de sa méditation par cette sensation répugnante. Elle avait eu la sensation qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte percée à jour, ou du moins, en partie. Pour elle-même, elle murmura :

- Il doit maintenant savoir que l'Ombre est ici. Il va falloir que je me dépêche à agir…

Elle se leva, quitta sa cabine et commença à préparer sa petite surprise pour Josh, alias l'Éclair. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'il comptait faire dans les jours suivants et elle l'attendrait au tournant. Il faudrait qu'elle avance avec prudence car elle le savait très intelligent et très fort. Comme la dernière fois, elle devait le surprendre. Elle savait que les drogues de vérité ne marcheraient pas ce coup-ci. Elle devra utiliser autre chose pour obtenir les informations qu'il détenait. La séduction pouvait peut-être marcher. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait toujours la manière forte, mais ça ne lui plaisait guère. Elle réprouvait ces méthodes et ne voulait pas en arriver là. Cependant, comme on dit, aux grands maux… Elle alla donc voir Arisa et lui demanda de rassembler les autres. Une heure plus tard, ses élèves étaient rassemblés autour d'elle, à l'exception de Khaled, que, pour une raison évidente, elle ne voulait pas mêler à cette histoire. Elle commença en disant :

- Je sais maintenant qui est l'agent infiltré.

- Vous venez à peine d'arriver et vous l'avez déjà démasqué ? Wow, chef, vous vous surpassez ! L'interrompit alors Jax sur un ton amusé et impressionné.

- J'ai un avantage sur lui : je sais qui il est pour l'avoir déjà rencontré. Lui, par contre, ne sait pas du tout qui je suis. J'ai bien l'intention de me servir de cet avantage, croyez-moi !

- Quel est votre plan, Madame ? Lui demanda Oryn-Ilya, curieuse.

- La séduction… je vais m'en servir pour lui soutirer des renseignements et pour le retenir ici le temps que vous mettiez au point un plan pour le capturer. Je compte sur vous pour mener à bien cette partie du plan.

- Comptez sur nous, chef. Lui rétorqua Arisa avant de poursuivre, un peu espiègle : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Khaled n'a pas été invité ! Je pense que ça ne lui aurait pas plu comme plan.

- En effet ! Et le premier qui oserait lui dire ce que je m'apprête à faire va nettoyer la coque à la brosse à dents pendant un an, compris ? Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air !

Tous acquiescèrent à sa demande, sachant très bien que, de toute façon, le messager d'une telle nouvelle risquait de se retrouver lui-même k-o, sauf Salporin, peut-être, et même là, ce n'était pas sûr… Sans compter que Tiana ne voulait certainement pas le blesser, même si elle devait quand même mener sa mission à bien, peu importe ce qu'elle devrait éventuellement faire pour y arriver. Elle leur donna ses dernières instructions, en leur spécifiant que la capture de l'agent devrait avoir lieu avant la fin de la nuit du lendemain, s'ils voulaient s'assurer qu'il serait encore sur place. Ensuite, elle les quitta pour peaufiner sa propre partie du plan, beaucoup plus délicate…

*

* *

Josh, en fin d'avant-midi ce jour-là, travaillait sur son chasseur tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait passé la nuit à mettre au point son plan de retraite et il comptait bien le mettre en branle ce soir-là, juste après la tombée de la nuit. Quoiqu'il ne fasse jamais complètement nuit sur ce monde, à cause des nombreux volcans en activité. De plus, il espérait pouvoir revoir la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré à la piscine, la veille, et qui avait volé son cœur d'un simple regard. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit même pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui par derrière et il sursauta donc quand une voix dit, tout près de lui :

- Bonjour, Derek.

- Bonjour, Tiana ! Excuse-moi, je ne… Commença-t-il avant de voir qu'elle portait un uniforme de Général.

- Oui, surprenant, non ? Dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue. Il faut dire qu'hier, l' « uniforme » que je portais ne laissait pas deviner grand-chose de ma fonction.

- Il t'allait pourtant très bien, cet « uniforme ». Il était plus seyant que celui que tu portes maintenant, en tout cas.

- Ha vraiment ? Dit Tiana en riant, et elle ajouta en lui faisant les yeux doux : Tu es vraiment adorable, tu sais…

Josh rougit alors jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qui fit rire Tiana plus encore. Il baissa les yeux avec gêne pendant un petit moment, avant de relever la tête et d'afficher un sourire en coin assez irrésistible. Il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de l'inviter avant qu'il ne quitte cet endroit.

- Pourrais-je t'inviter à dîner, Tiana ?

- Un dîner ? Si vite ? Hum… Et pourquoi pas… D'accord, je veux bien. À quelle heure ?

- Merci ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Disons 20 heures, chez moi ?

- D'accord. À ce soir, dans ce cas.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigne en balançant les hanches de manière un peu plus prononcée que normalement, mais très naturellement. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer tant qu'elle fut visible, avant de se retourner vers son chasseur, un sourire réjouit aux lèvres. Il allait passer une bonne soirée avant de s'en aller. Une chose était certaine, il pourrait maintenant le faire le cœur plus léger. C'était vraiment la fille la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

*

* *

Un peu plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, Tiana se rendit dans la salle où ses élèves et Arisa préparaient la capture de l'Éclair. Elle y alla avec un sac dans lequel elle avait mis quatre robes qu'elle voulait essayer pour leur demander leur avis avant d'en choisir une. Quand elle entra, il lui restait encore une heure avant son rendez-vous avec « Derek » et les autres étaient penchés sur un plan représentant la base et ses alentours immédiats et avaient une discussion animée sur un point de détail du plan, semblait-il. Ils se retournèrent tous quand elle pénétra dans la salle et elle leur demanda :

- Alors, ça avance ?

- Oui, très bien, mais on ne sera pas prêt avant le milieu de la nuit.

- Il faudra donc que je le tienne occupé jusque là.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessairement désagréable. Il est plutôt mignon, surtout en maillot de bain… Lui renvoya Jill avec un air mutin et une oeillade appuyée.

- C'est vrai, il est mignon. À propos, j'espère que vous avez trouvé un moyen efficace d'éloigner Khaled.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai envoyé sur une mission de reconnaissance à des kilomètres d'ici. La rassura Arisa en hochant la tête.

- Bien, merci. Bon, je vous donne une pause. Il faut que vous me disiez laquelle de ces robes convient le mieux.

Elle dressa ensuite un paravent dans un coin de la pièce et se glissa derrière avec son sac. Elle sortit d'abord une robe bleue qu'elle montra aux autres après l'avoir enfilée. Elle avait un profond décolleté et de fines bretelles, sans manches, et elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Dès qu'elle sortit de derrière le paravent, elle vit l'expression de ces messieurs devenir un peu trop libidineuse pour son goût, et elle se dit que c'était peut-être trop, ce dont elle eut la confirmation quand Arisa dit :

- Tu veux le séduire ou te faire violer ? Je ne pense pas que ça convienne, c'est trop osé pour ce qui devrait être un premier rendez-vous. Et va te rhabiller, tu fais fondre la cervelle de ces messieurs. Conclut la Twi'lek en regardant autour d'elle.

- Bon très bien, je vais essayer la deuxième. Répondit Tiana en retournant derrière le paravent.

Elle passa ensuite une robe verte faite d'un tissu plus épais et qui avait des manches longues et évasées. Elle lui arrivait aux chevilles et était plutôt lourde, elle commençait déjà à avoir très chaud. Non, décidément, ça n'allait pas non plus, ce qu'elle dit aux autres sans même sortir pour leur montrer le résultat. Elle mit ensuite la robe blanche qu'elle avait apportée, et qui lui allait à la perfection avec ses manches à mi-bras et son col un peu montant, en dentelle. Les autres lui dirent cependant que ça ressemblait plus à une robe de mariage et que ça ne convenait pas non plus.

- Garde-la pour une autre occasion, quand Khaled se décidera à te demander ta main, par exemple. Ajouta cependant Arisa.

- S'il le fait un jour… Je sens que ça ne va plus tarder, maintenant. On peut toujours espérer…

Elle enfila enfin la dernière robe du lot, en espérant que ce serait la bonne, enfin. Elle était rose fushia et était largement ouverte sur le dos, avec un col et des volants qui s'agitaient quand elle bougeait. Cette tenue reçut l'approbation générale et elle fut d'accord avec eux. Cette coupe lui allait vraiment très bien, elle en était parfaitement consciente, et elle faisait beaucoup d'effet. Elle vit qu'elle devait maintenant partir si elle ne voulait pas être en retard et leur conseilla, avant de partir, de faire de leur mieux pour accélérer la cadence, pour le cas où elle ne réussirait pas à le retenir assez longtemps.

*

* *

Dans sa cabine, Josh était de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que le temps passait. Il s'était activé à préparer un excellent souper et remerciait la Force d'être aussi doué en cuisine. Il n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de son invitée, qui ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. Quand on cogna à la porte, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et resta bouche bée sur le seuil en voyant sa tenue. Il l'invita finalement à entrer après un petit moment et elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, observant le décor. Elle ne remarqua rien de particulier et se retourna donc vite vers son hôte.

- Ça sent très bon, dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un ragoût maison. Ne t'attend pas à des miracles avec de la nourriture fournie par l'armée.

- Ça sent tellement bon que ça ne peut pas être mauvais. Ça fera très bien l'affaire.

- Tu es très belle dans cette robe… Ajouta-t-il après un moment.

- Merci.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite pour le repas et, comme l'odeur le laissait présager, ce fut excellent. Tiana faisait son possible pour étirer le dîner le plus longtemps possible mais, au bout d'un moment, ils passèrent quand même dans la petite pièce voisine, où ils prirent place sur un divan pas très confortable, mais suffisamment tout de même. Subtilement, pendant toute la soirée, Tiana le questionna mais il se montra toujours assez évasif dans ses réponses, ne lui donnant aucun renseignement valable. Bien que visiblement sous son charme, il n'en demeurait pas moins très prudent. De son côté, il fit la même chose, avec le même succès, et en fin de compte, ils n'apprirent rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors qu'elle se levait pour prendre congé, il se pencha pour lui faire un baise main, mais il sembla se raviser à la dernière minute et releva la tête pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres. C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait pour se mettre en action. Quand il la relâcha enfin, elle lui dit :

- Vous prenez des risques, on dirait, très cher… Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa en retour, avant d'ajouter, enjôleur : Tant mieux, j'aime les hommes qui prennent des risques !

Par la suite, ce ne fut pas trop long avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous deux au lit. Josh pensait que c'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie, même si une sirène d'alarme de plus en plus pressante résonnait au fond de sa tête. Il avait oublié, dans le feu de l'action, quelque chose de très important…

*

* *

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques temps plus tard, et là il se rappela ce qu'il avait oublié. Il devait s'enfuir à minuit et il était trois heures du matin ! Il bondit hors de son lit et réveilla sa compagne par la même occasion, qui tourna la tête vers lui en disant, sur un ton endormi :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai complètement oublié que j'avais le service de nuit, aujourd'hui ! Je suis terriblement en retard ! Je vais avoir droit à un véritable savon, cette fois !

- Ha, ce n'est que ça… Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu étais avec moi et tu n'auras pas d'ennuis.

- C'est vrai ? Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! Il faut que je parte, désolé.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Tiana s'était levée et habillée, et avant de partir, elle lui dit au revoir et lui donna un petit baiser. Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle lui dit :

- J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, merci. J'espère que l'on va se revoir.

- Bien sûr. Lui répondit-il en sachant très bien qu'il y avait peu de chances que cela arrive, et il en ressentit une pointe de regrets.

Quand il quitta la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, toutes ses affaires ramassées ou détruites, il emporta néanmoins avec lui le dernier cube de données qu'il avait réussi à accumuler, caché dans une doublure de sa veste. Il tournait le premier coin quand un tir paralysant le toucha au bras, l'étourdissant. Reprenant ses esprits, il vit qu'il était attaqué par quatre soldats en armure et, derrière eux, se tenait l'Ombre. Il se concentra et envoya ses opposants valdinguer contre les murs, puis il partit en courant vers l'autre extrémité du couloir. Là, un autre groupe de personnes l'attendaient, et il s'investit complètement dans le Côté obscur. Il réussi à briser le cou de deux des quatre hommes avant de se faire saisir par derrière et envoyer dans le mur par un Wookie en colère, ce qui l'assomma pour le compte, et il ne vit plus que du noir.

*

* *

Quand il se réveilla, il avait l'impression que seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il avait un horrible mal de crâne et il avait de la difficulté à fixer son regard. Ce Wookie n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte ! Cependant, il remarqua plusieurs choses qui lui firent réviser son opinion initiale quant au temps qu'il était resté inconscient. Premièrement, il était solidement attaché sur un siège en métal froid et, d'après les courants d'air qui lui frôlaient le corps, il ne portaient plus que ses sous-vêtements. Il avait donc été minutieusement fouillé et dépouillé de tout ce qu'il avait avec lui, dont, bien sûr, le si précieux cube de données qui contenait tous les renseignements qu'il avait réussi à amasser depuis qu'il était là et son sabrelaser. La seconde chose était qu'il avait terriblement soif, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il avait été dans les vapes plusieurs heures. La troisième chose qu'il nota lui fit froncer les sourcils de frustration et il sentit une puissante rage monter en lui à cette idée. Sa charmante amie, celle avec qui il avait passé la nuit, l'avait très certainement trahi. Il ferma les yeux et creusa sa mémoire pour se remémorer ce qu'il savait à propos d'un Général Rebelle du nom de Tiana. Brusquement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il se sentit très stupide. Cette jeune femme travaillait non seulement pour les renseignements mais elle était aussi l'une des premières élèves de l'Ombre ! Il se traita de tous les noms pour avoir laissé ses émotions prendre le pas sur sa raison et pour s'être laissé séduire aussi facilement par cette fille au masque de gamine innocente. Il pensa pendant un moment que, s'il la croisait de nouveau, il lui ferait payer cette tricherie immonde, mais se rappeler son beau visage et sa silhouette de rêve tempérèrent bien vite ses pulsions meurtrières, et il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire le moindre mal ! Cette pensée lui vint avec une telle clarté qu'il sut que c'était la stricte vérité, et il eut un soupir résigné. C'est à ce moment que la porte de sa cellule, située derrière lui, s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce. Il sut qui était son visiteur quand une voix métallique lui dit, sarcastique :

- Alors, Josh, bien dormi ? J'espère parce que vous n'en aurez plus l'occasion de sitôt.

- Vous ! J'aurais dut savoir dès le départ que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un piège !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous y être jeté la tête la première, mon pauvre ami ? Je dois bien admettre que le Général Antssassoa a des avantages en nature très séduisants, mais je n'aurais jamais crut que vous tomberiez dans le panneau aussi facilement ! Je dois admettre que je m'attendais à plus de prudence de votre part, l'Éclair…

Il lui jeta alors un regard noir rempli de rage et de frustration mêlée, qui fit comprendre à l'Ombre que, réduit à la dernière extrémité, cet homme pourrait s'avérer dix fois plus dangereux que ne le laissait entendre leur précédente rencontre. Elle prit bonne note de ce fait. Il eut ensuite un sourire tordu particulièrement désagréable avant de dire, hargneux :

- Et maintenant, que comptez-vous faire de moi ? Vous êtes trop tendre pour oser me torturer, et les drogues ne marcheront pas une seconde fois sur moi. Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il continuait : Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi ! Vous êtes des lâches, tous autant que vous êtes !

- Vous me sous-estimez gravement, l'Éclair, si vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable d'user de la manière forte quand les circonstances m'y obligent. Vous allez vous en rendre compte à vos dépends. Son ton se fit alors glacial et tranchant comme l'acier quand elle conclut : Et ne me traitez plus jamais de lâche ! Vous pourriez vous en mordre les doigts…

- Sinon quoi ? Vous me torturerez personnellement ? Commença-t-il avec un rire horrible à entendre, avant de poursuivre : Sachez que toute votre Rébellion n'est qu'une énorme bêtise. Jamais vous ne parviendrez à détruire l'Empire et vous continuerez à passer pour des terroristes aux yeux de la population. Vous attaquez des cibles impériales en vous fichant bien des civils que vous pourriez tuer dans l'entreprise, en autant que votre « message » soit entendu ! Qu'y a-t-il de plus lâche que cela ?

- C'est vous qui osez me parler de lâcheté, Josh ? Vous et votre Empereur, qui réduisez des populations en esclavage et détruisez des mondes au nom de la soi-disant paix galactique ! Vous n'avez aucune leçon à me donner !

- Ce sont des pertes de guerre, et vous et votre Alliance êtes la cause de ces malheurs ! Sans votre présence, elles ne seraient pas nécessaires ! Vous rendez ces massacres et ces exemples nécessaires, pour empêcher que d'autres mondes ne se fourvoient dans votre cause perdue. Vous ne pouvez blâmer que vous-mêmes !

Incapable d'en entendre davantage, Tiana ne put retenir la gifle retentissante qu'elle envoya au visage de son interlocuteur. Comment pouvait-il proférer de telles horreurs et y croire, par-dessus le marché ? Ça dépassait son entendement et était en parfaite contradiction avec la gentillesse et la douceur qu'elle avait perçue chez lui l'autre nuit. Un homme pouvait-il avoir deux personnalités si diamétralement opposées et ne pas devenir schizophrène, à la longue ? Se reprenant, elle retrouva son calme, ou du moins un calme relatif, et lui répondit du ton le plus neutre possible. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à converser avec lui s'il restait dans cette disposition d'esprit. Il était imperméable à tout discussion sensée. Elle lui dit donc, d'une voix froide et neutre, que son brouilleur accentuait encore :

- Je vais vous laisser reprendre vos esprits, l'Éclair. Il semble que, pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas en état de soutenir une conversation sensée. Je reviendrai avec un ami, dans quelques heures. Si vous n'avez pas changé vos dispositions d'esprit à ce moment, n'attendez aucune clémence de ma part.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons et s'en allait, Josh ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques dernières piques, disant qu'elle fuyait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la vérité et qu'elle préférait sans doute se murer dans ses convictions imbéciles en se drapant dans sa sacro-sainte « cause » pour ne pas montrer ses propres doutes. À aucun moment l'Ombre ne se retourna ni ne montra d'aucune façon qu'elle l'avait entendu, se contentant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Resté seul, Josh finit par se dire qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon trop loin. Il aurait dut être moins venimeux dans ses propos mais il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de déverser son venin, en particulier en face de l'Ombre, qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur. Il commença aussi à mettre au point un possible plan d'évasion, car il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il faudrait d'abord qu'il retrouve son sabrelaser et le cube de données…

*

* *

Après qu'elle eut quitté la cellule de Josh, Tiana se rendit directement à ses quartiers et se changea. Elle enleva le déguisement de l'Ombre et ne garda que son uniforme de Général, puis elle convoqua Arisa et Salporin dans une salle de réunion pour leur expliquer leur rôle. Elle avait fixé la réunion à quinze minutes plus tard, le temps pour elle de se calmer un peu les nerfs. Les propos qu'avait tenu l'Éclair l'avaient profondément secouée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient en partis vrais. Les représailles de l'Empire sur certains mondes, y comprit le sien, avaient été en lien direct avec des activités Rebelles signalées dans la région ou des affinités avec la cause Rebelle. Bien qu'elle réprouve que l'on châtie une population entière pour les agissements de quelques uns de ses dirigeants, elle ne pouvait nier cet état de fait, et cela la choquait plus encore. Elle ne voulait se sentir responsable d'aucun massacre et ne croyait pas que ce fut le cas, mais elle n'avait qu'a penser à Kashyyyk, à Mon Calamari ou à Alderaan pour comprendre que les propos de Josh, bien que venimeux et volontairement blessants, contenaient une part dérangeante de vérité.

Au bout d'un moment de tergiversation, elle mit ces considérations de côté et se dirigea ver la salle de réunion où devaient déjà l'attendre Arisa et Salporin. Une fois sur place, elle vit que ses deux amis conversaient ensemble, pas le moins de monde surpris par son retard. Ils avaient dut remarquer la tension dans sa voix quand elle les avait appelés et en avaient conclu que son premier entretien avec l'Éclair ne s'était pas très bien déroulé. Elle avait cependant l'air bien plus calme quand elle entra dans la pièce et ils cessèrent de parler. Ce fut Arisa qui prit la parole la première pour demander :

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec ton « prince charmant » ?

- Le « prince charmant » s'est transformé en Hutt baveux. Il avait disparu le beau garçon doux et gentil avec qui j'avais passé la nuit. Elle eut un léger frisson avant de continuer : On dirait qu'il a deux personnalités distinctes l'une de l'autre et que je viens d'avoir affaire à la moins amicale des deux.

- Charmant… Alors il n'a rien dit d'intéressant ?

- Contrairement aux autres agents impériaux que j'ai pu rencontrer, celui-là n'est pas du tout impressionné par l'Ombre et elle ne le fait pas trembler dans ses bottes à la seule mention de son nom. Alors non, je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui à part des insultes odieuses.

- D'où la présence de Salporin, si je comprends bien. C'est lui, le plan B, c'est ça ?

Ajoutant un commentaire, Salporin lui demanda ce qu'avait dit ce type pour la mettre dans un tel état. Il ne la connaissait pas si facile à faire sortir de ses gonds. Ses insultes avaient dut être particulièrement salées. Prenant un air offensé de rigueur, Tiana leur raconta par le menu ce qu'il lui avait dit et les autres en blêmirent de rage. Il avait du culot, c'est incroyable ! Finalement, Salporin lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse et Tiana dut bien admettre qu'ils devraient maintenant utiliser la manière forte pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Toujours aussi pragmatique, son ami Wookie lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il aille lui arracher les bras tout de suite. Avec un petit rire, Tiana lui répondit :

- Je tiens à ce qu'il reste en vie, Salporin, et si tu lui arraches les bras, il y a peu de chance que ça arrive. Non, je veux seulement que tu le tabasses un peu, pour lui délier la langue, et garde-le-moi conscient et en un seul morceau, d'accord ?

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? Lui demanda Arisa, curieuse.

- Tu vas avec Salporin et tu t'assures qu'il suit bien mes instructions. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se laisse emporter par son enthousiasme et ne me le tue avant qu'il n'ait parlé.

- Bon, d'accord, mais ça ne me plait pas. Tu sais que je réprouve ces méthodes, non ?

- Oui, mais on a pas le choix. Les drogues ne marcheront pas sur lui et Mon Mothma elle-même m'a donné carte blanche pour la suite des évènements. Elle prit un ton sérieux avant de poursuivre, autoritaire : Vous ne devez parler de cela à personne, compris ? Nous trois seront les seuls au courant de cette affaire. Notre chef suprême m'a bien précisée qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, on dirait. Conclut Arisa sombrement.

Quant à Salporin, il lui dit que ce serait avec plaisir qu'il briserait quelques os à un agent impérial. Tiana leur dit de la retrouver dans trois heures devant le bloc de détention. Ils pourraient ensuite commencer la deuxième partie de leur plan. Elle voulait laisser mijoter leur invité dans son jus quelques temps, qu'il ne s'imagine pas avoir plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait en réalité. Elle leur recommanda aussi la prudence car il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et pourrait être très imprévisible.

*

* *

Trois heures après, Josh était toujours attaché sur son siège et broyait du noir. Il avait cependant eu le temps de mettre sur pied l'ébauche d'un plan pour s'évader, mais il devrait attendre qu'ils s'occupent un peu moins de lui, donc après qu'ils l'aient interrogés. Il entendit peu de temps après la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir et sut que l'Ombre était de retour, et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait en effet deux autres bruits de pas distinct, dont un particulièrement pesant. Il entendit la voix de l'Ombre dire :

- Ho, j'oubliais ! Et elle reprit, plus fort : Jill ! JILL !

- Quoi ? Lui répondit une voix féminine venant de plus loin dans le couloir.

- Le cube de données, tu le détruis immédiatement après l'avoir consulté, compris ?

- D'accord, chef !

- Chef, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec le sabrelaser ? On le détruit aussi ? Intervint alors une voix masculine.

- Non, contentes-toi de le cacher, Jax. Ce sera suffisant.

- Ce sera fait !

- Je n'en doute pas. Au travail, maintenant !

À ces mots, l'Éclair fut particulièrement soulagé. Il avait mis un mois à construire ce sabrelaser ! Bien sûr, c'était dommage pour le cube de données… Heureusement, il avait une partie des informations qu'il contenait en mémoire. Il se dit aussi que des subordonnés n'auraient jamais eut l'audace de parler sur ce ton à leur supérieur, dans l'Empire. Il semblait que la structure de commandement était beaucoup plus souple chez les Rebelles… Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant ses réflexions car l'Ombre contourna la chaise et s'arrêta devant lui. Elle le scruta des pieds à la tête avant de prendre la parole.

- Alors, avez-vous changé votre disposition d'esprit ? Sinon, vous êtes la pire tête de bantha que je n'ai jamais vu ! Sans compter que vous allez avoir des ennuis.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, l'Ombre. Je parie que vos deux amis sont là pour participer aux festivités.

- Juste l'un des deux. L'autre est là en observateur. À moins que vous n'ayez décidé de me dire tout de suite ce que je veux savoir, bien sûr.

- Vous me prenez pour un débutant ? Vous pouvez toujours rêver… Soyez sûr que je ne vous faciliterai pas la tâche ! Ni à vous, ni à votre bourreau de pacotille, d'ailleurs.

Pendant un moment, l'Ombre prit un air chagriné en baissant légèrement la tête et en la secouant, émettant quelques « tss tss tss » sous sa capuche. Après, elle prit la parole tout en faisant un signe de la main dans le dos de Josh.

- Vous venez de faire une grave erreur, mon ami. Il est très dangereux d'insulter un Wookie. Surtout quand on sait avec quelle aisance ils peuvent remodeler le corps de leur adversaire. Elle se leva alors et dit : Il est tout à toi, Salporin ! Je reviens dans une heure pour voir de quoi il en retournera. J'espère que vous serez alors plus raisonnable, Josh.

Elle quitta alors la salle et partit dans le couloir, laissant Josh seul avec Salporin et Arisa, qui s'installa dans un coin pour assister, bien contre son gré, à la scène qui suivit. Elle dut à quelques reprises détourner le regard, car elle était de nature plutôt pacifique et non violente, et voir une telle explosion de violence la rendait quelque peu malade. Ce qui la rendait plus réticente encore, c'est qu'elle savait que ce type ne parlerait jamais et, d'un autre côté, tout à fait superficiellement, elle trouvait dommage d'abîmer ce beau corps d'athlète. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle dut tempérer les ardeurs de Salporin à deux ou trois reprises mais, au bout d'une heure, il ne semblait pas avoir perdu une once de son enthousiasme et aurait put continuer à taper pendant des heures. C'est à ce moment que l'Ombre revint prendre des nouvelles de son « invité ». Quand elle entra dans la pièce, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Salporin en train de frapper à toute volée dans la poitrine de l'Éclair. Elle dit alors :

- Arrête un moment, Salporin. Elle se tourna alors vers Josh pour dire : Vous savez, je vous envie, Josh. Vous savez à quel point il fait chaud sous cette cape ? Bon, êtes-vous prêt à parler, maintenant ?

À moitié inconscient, l'interpellé releva la tête et fixa son regard un peu flou sur l'Ombre, un regard où brillait une flamme maléfique et dangereuse. Son beau visage commençait à être un peu amoché et elle s'en désola intérieurement, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. D'une voix affaiblie mais toujours haineuse, il lui répondit :

- Vous devrez faire mieux pour y arriver, l'Ombre. Votre grosse peluche sur pieds n'est pas aussi compétente que les inquisiteurs de l'Empire. Je crois qu'il manque de cruauté. Il se tourna vers le Wookie pour continuer, narquois : N'est-ce pas que tu n'es qu'un gros nounours ?

Le Wookie demanda alors à l'Ombre s'il pouvait montrer à ce petit humain stupide à quel point le « gros nounours » savait taper dur. Celle-ci, qui s'attendait à une réaction de ce type de la part de l'Éclair, lui donna carte blanche pour la suite des opérations. Il avait une heure de plus pour le rendre docile. De son côté, Josh souffrait le martyre, mais ne le montrerait pour rien dans l'univers. Il croyait avoir plusieurs côtes brisées et une épaule démise, entre autre chose. Mais plus il souffrait et plus sa rage augmentait, et elle le rendrait plus fort au bout du compte. L'Ombre dit :

- Je vous laisse, alors.

Voyant alors Arisa à l'écart dans son coin, son teint normalement bleu commençant à tirer sur le vert, elle lui fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur. Une fois là, elle lui demanda si elle croyait pouvoir tenir le coup.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses, et si tu es sur le point de défaillir, il vaut mieux me le dire tout de suite.

- Je… Non, ça va aller.

- En tout cas, tu n'en as pas l'air. Va te reposer à la piscine, je vais rester avec Salporin pour la suite de l'opération.

- C'est vrai ? Merci ! Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas que j'aurais tenu une heure de plus…

- Tu peux aussi demander à Khaled de te faire un petit massage, pendant que tu y es. Il est divinement bon.

Elle lui fit alors un petit clin d'œil de sous sa capuche et la laissa s'en aller, avant de retourner dans la pièce, où Salporin avait déjà recommencer à s'amuser. Elle s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et regarda la scène avec une attitude impassible, bien qu'intérieurement, elle se déteste vraiment pour ce qu'elle était obligée de faire. Elle savait que sa conscience la travaillerait un bon moment à ce sujet dans les jours qui suivraient, et peut être même plus longtemps. Elle commença à voir que l'Éclair réagissait de moins en moins après la première demi-heure et qu'il se contentait maintenant de gémir sourdement. Au bout d'une heure, il avait perdu conscience et elle dit à Salporin qu'il pouvait arrêter.

- Tu peux aller te reposer, maintenant, Salporin. Je crois qu'il a son compte pour aujourd'hui. On en tirera rien.

Elle quitta la salle quelques minutes après son compagnon, après un rapide examen de la condition physique de Josh. Sincèrement, elle croyait que c'était un miracle qu'il fut encore en vie, ses blessures auraient déjà dut le tuer. Elle se doutait que c'était grâce à la Force qu'il tenait aussi longtemps. Finalement, elle partit aussi et le laissa seul.

*

* *

Quand il se réveilla, Josh n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé dans l'inconscience. Il pensait que ça ne devait pas faire si longtemps que cela, cependant, car il avait à peu près les mêmes sensations que lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Ça ne devait donc pas faire plus d'une heure, selon lui. Il essaya de bouger, mais une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine le plongea de nouveau dans l'inconscience quelques secondes. Ensuite, il tenta d'entrer dans une transe de guérison qui, aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur, paraîtrait comme un coma. Il y réussi avec quelques difficultés et plongea profondément dans la Force. Quand il commença à émerger, il sentit que quelqu'un se tenait près de lui et fut immédiatement aux aguets, mais il n'en fit paraître aucun signe extérieur, laissant croire à cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, qu'il était encore inconscient. Cependant, il commença à se défaire de ses liens avec une extrême lenteur et une discrétion totale. L'autre reçu au bout d'un moment un appel sur son comlink.

- Oui ?

- Alors, Jax, comment va-t-il ?

- Toujours inconscient.

- Bon, termine ce que tu as à faire et revient.

Il se rappela alors qu'une personne répondant à ce nom avait dissimulé son sabrelaser. Il termina de défaire ses liens puis, au moment où Jax commençait à se détourner pour partir, il ouvrit les yeux et l'attrapa à la gorge, puis le jeta au sol et se jeta par-dessus. Il réussi à maintenir la pression sur sa gorge, pour l'empêcher de crier et d'appeler à l'aide, et il le cloua au sol de sa masse pas mal plus imposante. Le dénommé Jax, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à être attaqué par un homme à demi mort, fut complètement prit au dépourvu. Une fois qu'il eut assuré sa prise sur sa proie, Josh eut un sourire assez peu engageant, avant de dire :

- Maintenant, mon cher, si vous me disiez où vous avez caché mon sabrelaser…

L'autre, tout en continuant de se débattre et de tenter de donner des coups de pieds, fit non de la tête, mais ça ne sembla pas impressionner beaucoup son assaillant. Il se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur sa gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tenir tranquille. Il lui reposa ensuite la question et, obtenant la même réponse, il opta pour une nouvelle approche. Il pouvait aller chercher ce renseignement directement dans son esprit, mais ce ne serait pas sans douleur pour sa victime. Il se concentra alors et força l'entrée à la mémoire de ce type, qu'il éplucha comme un oignon, couche par couche, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il sentit sa victime se raidir sous lui et tenter de crier, sans succès. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait et, quand il se retira, il vit que Jax n'avait plus aucune réaction, inconscient. Il vit cependant qu'il était encore vivant mais il savait que, s'il avait poussé trop fort, il pouvait avoir détruit l'esprit de ce garçon et il resterait dans le coma, alors. Un souvenir, qu'il venait de pêcher dans l'esprit de l'autre, vint alors à sa conscience, et il vit que les parents de ce jeune homme avaient été tués par des commandos trop zélés quand il avait dix ans. Étrangement, il en fut désolé…

Il se reprit vite et quitta la pièce en rasant les murs. Il se dirigea vers la salle où était gardé son sabrelaser et, quand il y entra, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et, satisfait de son inspection, alla prendre son arme sur une étagère où elle était posée. Au moment où il allait quitter la salle, il entendit les sirènes d'alarmes se déclencher et il poussa un juron. Il aurait dut dissimuler le corps de ce Jax mieux que cela. Au moins, il aurait eu plus de temps devant lui pour se sauver avant d'avoir des soldats à ses trousses. Il décida de passer par les conduits de ventilation, mais il ne pourrait pas faire tout le chemin en passant par là, il le savait. Il devrait parfois en sortir et passer par les couloirs de la base. Il laissa un beau sillage de cadavres derrière lui car il tuait tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Plus il avançait et plus il avait l'air terrifiant car tuer en se servant du Côté obscur de la Force laissait des traces physiques… Il était presque arrivé au hangar quand il vit en dessous de lui un officier qui parlait dans un comlink. Malheureusement pour lui, il était sur son chemin… Il prépara son arme et, tombant du plafond juste derrière la femme, il leva son sabrelaser et s'apprêta à l'abattre. La femme se retourna alors et il vit que c'était Tiana. Il retint son coup et il eut le temps de l'entendre dire, avec un air terrifié, juste avant qu'il ne la frappe à la tempe :

- Josh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et qu'elle ne s'effondre dans ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement à terre, non sans avoir posé un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui murmurer :

- Je suis désolé…

Il courut alors jusqu'au hangar et monta dans une aile-X avec laquelle il prit la fuite. Il dut descendre deux ou trois autres pilotes avant de pouvoir entrer en hyperespace, mais une fois que ce fut fait, il repensa aux tout derniers évènements qui avaient eu lieux sur la base, dans ce couloir, devant le hangar. Il prit alors toute l'ampleur de sa problématique situation : lui, un des meilleurs agents de l'Empire, élève de l'Empereur dans la Force, était tombé amoureux de l'un des meilleurs agents de l'Alliance, élève de l'Ombre. Il se doutait que ça ne plairait pas du tout à son maître…

*

* *

Tiana, qui était sortie pour marcher et se changer les idées après qu'elle fut allée se changer dans ses quartiers après avoir quitté la salle d'interrogatoire, avait des idées plutôt sombres. Elle avait de la difficulté à concilier ses devoirs en tant qu'Ombre et sa personnalité réelle. Elle n'était pas violente et n'aimait pas la violence, sous toutes ses formes. C'était normal puisqu'elle était Alderanienne. Elle marchait dans un couloir près des hangars quand les sirènes d'alarme se déclenchèrent. Surprise, elle se dirigea vers le hangar tout proche pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une attaque impériale en cours, mais vit que non. Perplexe, elle se demanda ce qui se passait quand son comlink bipa. C'était Jill, qui lui demandait de venir à l'infirmerie immédiatement. Ils avaient trouvés Jax inconscient dans la cellule de l'Éclair et celui-ci était manquant. Poussant un juron, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dut s'en douter et être plus prudente. Elle dit à Jill qu'elle arrivait et éteignit son comlink. Elle sentit alors derrière et au-dessus d'elle un danger imminent et glaçant et se retourna très vite. Elle eut alors une vision cauchemardesque dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. C'était Josh mais, en même temps, ce n'était pas lui. Il avait une allure terrifiante, tous les muscles crispés par la colère et ses traits, qui avaient été si beaux et gracieux quelques heures auparavant, déformées par une rage quasi aveugle. Ses yeux étaient ce qu'il y avait de pire. Ils brillaient d'une flamme démoniaque rouge et jaune. Elle vit tout cela en quelques secondes et recula de quelques pas en disant, prise de cour, avant d'être frappée violement à la tempe :

- Josh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Quand elle se réveilla, une heure plus tard, elle était à l'infirmerie et avait un mal de tête horrible. Elle se rappela alors les circonstances qui l'avaient emmenée ici et eut un frisson glacé. Son grand-père lui avait déjà parlé du Côté obscur, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu et, après ce soir, ne voulait pas le rencontrer de sitôt. Tout à coup, elle se souvint du message de Jill juste avant que Josh ne lui tombe littéralement dessus et bondit hors de son lit, même si elle faillit ne pas rester sur ses jambes à cause de la douleur dans sa tête. Elle alla jusqu'au lit de Jax et vit que son état était critique. Elle demanda ce qu'il avait et il lui fut répondu qu'on ne le savait pas, mais que son cerveau semblait s'éteindre peu à peu sans qu'on puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Elle prit alors la main de son ami et dit que jamais elle n'abandonnerait un de ses élève, de ses amis, à la mort ou pire encore, à l'oubli. Elle se concentra et un champ bleuté parcourut d'éclairs d'énergie les enveloppa tous deux, les coupant de la réalité. Elle sut alors très exactement ce qui était arrivé et comment prévenir la dissolution de l'esprit qui en résultait, mais elle vit aussi que ça lui demanderait trop d'énergie à elle seule. Elle appela donc son grand-père à l'aide. Elle le rencontra de nouveau dans cette dimension toute blanche et il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Ma chère petite fille, il y avait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas demandé mon aide. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

- C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état, grand-père. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé vérifier l'état du prisonnier. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si j'y étais allée moi-même…

- Tu n'as pas de reproches à te faire. Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait du mal à ce pauvre garçon, mais l'Éclair. Je vais t'aider à le soigner, mais il aura quelques séquelles. Tu vas avoir du mal à l'entendre mais je dois te dire que, si ces soins avaient été apportés plus tôt, il n'y aurait eu aucune séquelle.

- Encore une fois, c'est ma faute. Si j'avais été plus rapide, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tiana. Concentres-toi, on va sauver ce qui peut l'être. Il n'est pas dit que je laisserai ce pauvre garçon devenir un légume.

- Grand-père… Tu m'avais déjà parlé du Côté obscur mais, ce que j'ai vu… C'est très perturbant.

- Je sais que ça t'a choquée. Maintenant, tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui se fourvoient, mais ne soit pas trop prompte à porter de jugements. Ce garçon pourrait te réserver bien des surprises dans l'avenir.

- Puisque tu le dis…

Ils se concentrèrent alors et soignèrent l'esprit de Jax à eux deux, unissant leurs deux énergies. Au bout de ce qui lui parut quelques minutes, son grand-père disparut et elle sut alors qu'ils avaient réussi. Elle revint alors à elle et vacilla, épuisée, et serait tombée si Khaled ne l'avait pas rattrapée et soutenue. Elle eut cependant la satisfaction de voir Jax ouvrir les yeux et jeter un regard trouble et confus autour de lui. Jill, qui se tenait près de son lit, lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur la joue, l'air très soulagée. Tiana n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car elle s'endormie dans les bras de son fiancé.

*

* *

Dans son chasseur volé, au milieu de l'hyperespace, Josh tentait tant bien que mal de soigner ses blessures, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer dans une véritable transe de guérison tant qu'il ne serait pas sorti de l'hyperespace. Il devait donc supporter ses souffrances jusque là, mais il avait très hâte de pouvoir s'allonger dans un lit. De plus, elles affectaient sa concentration et il lui arrivait de perdre partiellement conscience quelques secondes avant de brusquement revenir à lui. Une fois dans l'espace normal, cela lui donnerait un style de vol plutôt erratique. Après deux heures de vol, il quitta l'hyperespace et put réintégrer l'espace normal… juste sous le nez d'un destroyer ! Il fut soulagé, et envoya ses codes rapidement, avant que celui-ci ne lui tire dessus.

À bord du destroyer, quand une aile-X solitaire apparut sur les écrans radars, il y eut un moment de surprise pendant lequel les impériaux s'attendirent à voir surgir une flopée d'autres vaisseaux Rebelles. Quand ils reçurent des codes impériaux de haut niveau, transmis par le petit vaisseau, la confusion augmenta d'un cran. Le Capitaine demanda :

- Qui est le pilote de ce vaisseau ?

- Les codes correspondent à ceux de l'Éclair, Monsieur. Il semble voler de façon erratique, comme s'il était sous l'influence de substances illicites ou bien qu'il soit blessé.

- J'opterais plutôt pour la seconde option, Lieutenant. Bon, emmenez-le à bord. Et prévenez l'infirmerie qu'ils vont avoir un blessé.

Dans le hangar, l'aile-X venait de se poser, emmenée là par les rayons tracteur du vaisseau impérial, à la demande même du pilote. Par contre, il semblait y avoir un petit problème car celui-ci refusait de sortir de son cockpit tant qu'il n'aurait pas une tenue décente. Un peu interloqué, le Capitaine se demanda ce qui avait bien put lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve à piloter un chasseur dans le plus simple appareil. Il lui demanda cependant, via le comlink de la salle de contrôle :

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien sur le dos, l'Éclair ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est donc arrivé ?!

- Les Rebelles ne m'ont pas laissé grand-chose, à part le strict nécessaire pour que la pudeur soit sauve. Quant à ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est très simple : j'ai été trahi, arrêté, dépouillé de tout ou presque, et interrogé par un Wookie. Maintenant, cessez les bavardages et donnez-moi des vêtements que je puisse sortir de ce cockpit et sauter à pieds joints dans la cuve bacta la plus proche !

Il entendit alors des ricanements, qui venaient sans doute de derrière le Capitaine, via le comlink, et cela le mit plus en colère encore. Il dit, plutôt froidement :

- Et dites au ricaneur que, si je l'attrape, je lui fais passer son envie de rire définitivement…

Les ricanements cessèrent brusquement et le Capitaine lui dit qu'il lui faisait porter des vêtements immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il put enfin s'extraire, avec beaucoup de difficultés à cause de ses nombreuses blessures, de ce cockpit inconfortable et il fut rapidement escorté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il passa les quatre heures suivantes en cuve bacta, mais il savait qu'une personne dépourvue de la Force y aurait sans doute passé un jour ou deux avec des blessures aussi graves. Pendant qu'il flottait, le docteur eu une discussion avec le Capitaine concernant l'état de son patient.

- Alors, quelle est l'étendue de ses blessures, docteur. Pour qu'il se soit rendu ici, ce ne doit pas être si grave que cela.

- J'ignore même comment il a fait pour se lever de ce cockpit et venir jusqu'ici et encore moins piloter ce vaisseau. Il n'aurait même pas dut être capable de parler ! Pour être franc avec vous, normalement, il devrait être mort.

- À ce point ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air si amoché que ça.

- Laissez-moi vous faire une liste de ses blessures. En ce moment, mes aides sont en train de préparer la salle d'opération pour en réduire certaines. Il a une épaule démise, cinq côtes fracturées dont deux d'entre elles ont perforées la rate et un de ses poumons en provoquant une hémorragie interne, le nez cassé, une rotule brisée et un poignet fracturé. Et sans compter les nombreuses plaies et bosses de moindre importance.

Le Capitaine ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Il n'aurait jamais crut que quelqu'un qui avait des blessures aussi sévères puisse réussir non seulement à s'évader d'une base Rebelle mais à piloter un vaisseau et à avoir l'air presque en santé par la suite ! Il aurait dut être mort, selon ce qu'il en savait. Il répondit, assez surpris :

- J'ai du mal à y croire, docteur. Comment un homme normal a-t-il pu accomplir un tel exploit ?

- Croyez-moi, Monsieur, je suis aussi dépassé que vous. Ce garçon défie toutes les lois de la médecine. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai une opération qui m'attend.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et partit s'occuper de son patient, laissant le Capitaine à ses réflexions. Il aurait sans doute des questions à poser au jeune homme quand il se réveillerait. Il devait maintenant préparer le garçon pour cette opération et il le fit sortir de la cuve bacta et installer sur la table d'opération. Une simple dose de somnifère suffit pour l'endormir et il put se mettre au travail. L'opération dura en tout cinq heures car il y avait pas mal de dommages à réparer. Les dégâts étaient plus étendus qu'il ne l'avait d'abord crut. Quand il eut terminé, Josh fut installé dans un lit et branché à un respirateur et diverses intraveineuses pour lui permettre de se remettre plus vite.

De son côté, Josh eut vaguement conscience de flotter dans un liquide, puis d'être installé sur une table et piqué, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Il eut cependant des rêves fort agréables qui mettaient en scènes la belle Tiana et lui pendant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il n'avait donc pas très envie de se réveiller. Il dut quand même dire adieu à la femme de ses rêves et ouvrir les yeux, au bout d'un moment, pour voir où il se trouvait, et posa les yeux sur un mur blanc couvert d'instruments médicaux. Il devina qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie du destroyer qui l'avait recueilli. Un de ses poignets était immobilisé et il avait aussi un pansement sur le nez. Quand il voulut bouger la jambe gauche, il sentit aussi que son genou avait été plâtré. Il fut stupéfait de constater l'étendue de ses propres blessures. Il se demanda comment il avait réussi à s'enfuir de Dandibar sans ressentir la douleur. Il en était encore à se poser cette question quand le Capitaine et le docteur approchèrent de lui. Ce dernier prit la parole le premier et dit, avec un sourire :

- Alors, mon garçon, est-ce que vous allez mieux ? Vous étiez très gravement blessé. Nous avons crains pour votre vie.

Évidemment, comme il ne pouvait pas parler à cause du respirateur, il se contenta de hocher la tête pour dire que oui, il allait mieux. Il demanda aussi, du mieux qu'il le put, s'il pouvait avoir un padd pour y écrire ses réponses. On lui en fournit un. Le Capitaine prit ensuite la parole pour lui demander :

- Que vous est-il arrivé exactement, jeune homme, pour que vous vous retrouviez dans cet état ?

Via son padd, il lui répondit qu'il avait rencontré un petit problème sur Dandibar. Sa couverture avait été foutue à l'eau par l'Ombre elle-même et il avait été capturé grâce à un stratagème des plus odieux et interrogé par un Wookie en colère.

- Quel genre de stratagème a-t-elle donc imaginé pour que vous tombiez dans le panneau si rapidement, l'Éclair ?

- Le plus vieux du monde, lui écrivit-il. Celui de la séduction.

- Ha, je comprends… Vous êtes donc tombés dans le panneau à cause d'une femme. C'est assez classique comme tactique.

- Malheureusement oui… Continua Josh via son padd. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir une seconde fois de cette façon, cependant. Même si, sur l'instant, ce ne fut pas vraiment désagréable. Conclut-il.

- Je crains que cette explication ne plaise guère à l'Empereur.

- Je le sais bien ! Surtout que, depuis, je ne cesse de penser à elle.

- Qui est donc cette femme pour vous avoir envoûté de la sorte ?

- Le Général Tiana Antssassoa…

- Une des élèves de l'Ombre, non ? On la dit d'une grande beauté et douée de la Force.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, croyez-moi. En ce qui a trait à la beauté, du moins. Pour ce qui est de la Force, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai rien senti de tel et, croyez-moi, je l'ai vue sous toutes ses coutures.

- Vous êtes bien chanceux, vous. Si une telle beauté me collait ainsi, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

- Je l'ai été pendant une nuit. C'est la suite que je n'ai pas appréciée.

Par la suite, le médecin dit qu'il était maintenant temps que son patient se repose un peu, ce qui mit fin à la conversation. Quand il fut de nouveau seul, Josh se renfonça dans ses oreillers et repensa aux derniers évènements. Il brûlait d'envie de serrer de nouveau Tiana dans ses bras et de la sentir contre lui. Il se força à chasser ces considérations de ses pensées et tenta de dormir encore un peu. Il pouvait aider le processus de guérison à aller plus vite grâce à la Force. Il finit donc par plonger dans une transe Jedi qui le calma grandement. Un peu plus tard, il commença à rêver, mais ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Il sut qu'il était inspiré par la Force dès qu'il commença. La première image qu'il vit fut celle de deux jeunes garçons qui jouaient sur une terrasse. Il sut avec précision que l'un d'eux était son fils, mais pas l'autre, bien qu'il le considère comme tel. Il sut aussi qu'il était marié et il tourna la tête pour voir qui était son épouse. Il vit Tiana, qui était enceinte et sut que ces enfants-là aussi étaient de lui. Elle semblait mettre la table sur la terrasse et appela ensuite les enfants pour qu'ils se mettent à table. Même enceinte, elle restait magnifique, selon lui. Il l'entendit ensuite parler et elle dit aux enfants de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture et de bien se tenir sinon papa allait s'occuper d'eux. Il y eut encore d'autres plaisanteries pendant qu'elle mettait la table. Il y eu ensuite comme un autre bond dans le temps, et il était maintenant dans une chambre d'hôpital, près d'un berceau où dormait deux petites filles, des jumelles de toute évidence. Et il se vit en prendre une dans ses bras et elle serra son petit poing autour du doigt qu'il posa dans sa minuscule paume, alors qu'elle dormait toujours, et il en fut très attendri. Il entendit ensuite une voix qui le saluait et il se tourna pour voir Tiana qui était réveillée et le regardait d'un air attendri.

Il se réveilla à ce moment et sut tout de suite que son rêve venait du futur, et qu'il se révélerait véridique quand le temps viendra. Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il faisait un rêve de ce type et l'autre s'était également réalisé, venait-il de constater. Il avait concerné sa première rencontre avec Tiana, à la piscine, et la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Comme par hasard, ce second rêve concernait aussi Tiana, et cela le laissa perplexe. Cela voulait non seulement dire qu'ils devaient être destinés à se rencontrer, mais qu'il changerait sans doute de camp avant peu. Il vit très clairement qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils finiraient mariés, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Ça ne le surprit pas vraiment car il sut qu'il avait trouvé l'âme sœur.

*

* *

De son côté, Tiana dormait et rêvait elle aussi. Elle fit très exactement le même rêve, mais vu de son point de vue à elle. Elle se vit mettre la table, puis se tourner vers son mari, qui n'était pas Khaled comme elle s'y attendait, mais Josh. Elle sut aussi que l'un des deux enfants qu'elle voyait était de Khaled, mais que l'autre était de Josh, de même que les deux enfants, des jumelles, qu'elle portait. Elle fit ensuite un bond dans le temps et vit Josh avec une de ses petites filles dans les bras, au dessus d'un berceau, et fut attendri par cette vision. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était très chamboulée, mais elle sut avec clarté qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs et destinés à se marier d'ici quelques années au plus. Après, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et tourna la tête vers Khaled qui, cette nuit-là, était avec elle. Elle se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire une chose pareille. Une autre voix, dans le fond de son esprit, lui souffla de ne rien lui dire et de le laisser vivre ses dernières années dans le bonheur, et que le fils qu'ils auraient serait dans l'avenir d'une importance capitale pour la galaxie. Cette pensée la réconforta grandement mais elle ne put se rendormir, et se leva pour aller boire quelque chose à la cuisine. Au bout d'un moment, elle retrouva son calme avec l'aide de la Force et put retourner se coucher et se rendormir.

*

* *

Quelques jours plus tard, sur Coruscant, il se passa un évènement qui, sur le moment, parut assez anodin mais s'avérerait crucial pour la suite des évènements. Il y avait, dans un asile d'aliénés situé dans les niveaux intermédiaires de Coruscant, près de l'équateur, un individu qui se faisait appeler le « gardien de la vertu ». Il était interné là pour avoir été reconnu coupable de plusieurs agressions sur de jeunes couples sous prétexte qu'ils s'embrassaient dans un lieu public. Il avait enlevé, séquestré et battu plusieurs jeunes couples pour, selon ses propres dires, leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Il les abandonnait ensuite quelque part avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Il avait finalement été arrêté à cause d'une erreur vraiment insignifiante et condamné à être enfermé dans cet asile à sécurité maximale. Cependant, lui-même soutenait qu'il n'était pas fou et disait que cet internement était barbare et inutile. Cette nuit-là, il réussi à s'enfuir, tuant pour ce faire deux gardes et volant un speeder non loin de l'entrée du bâtiment, qu'il abandonna quand il fut à une distance suffisante. Par la suite, il changea de vêtements et se fondit dans la foule, disparaissant à la vue d'éventuels poursuivants.

Peu de temps après, un premier couple se fit enlever dans leur appartement et on les retrouva quelques temps plus tard, dans un entrepôt désaffecté, torturés et inconscients. Ils furent conduits à l'hôpital mais ne purent donner une description précise de leur agresseur car il portait une sorte de masque. Il se faisait cependant appeler, comme il le leur avait dit lui-même, le « gardien de la vertu ». L'enquête fut ouverte mais la police avait de la difficulté à recueillir des indices car cet individu était très intelligent et savait brouiller les pistes pour les faire disparaître complètement. Quand un autre couple fut enlevé et retrouvé plus tard par des Commandos dans le même état que le précédent, les gens commencèrent à avoir peur. Les jeunes couples restaient chez eux et la police piétinait lamentablement. L'enquête était au point mort, faute de pistes à suivre.

*

* *

Josh arriva alors sur Coruscant, dans ce climat de tension qui planait sur la capitale impériale, et en fut un peu surprit. Il allait beaucoup mieux, maintenant, et ses blessures étaient presque toutes guéries sauf ses côtes, qui le démangeaient encore. Il se rendit au Palais impérial dès son arrivé, bien qu'il ne soit pas très pressé de rencontrer de nouveau son maître car le rapport qu'il avait à lui faire ne lui plairait certainement pas. Il avait parfaitement raison car, après qu'il eut terminé de parler, l'Empereur resta un long moment silencieux, ce qui fit craindre à Josh un mauvais coup. Après ce qu'il venait d'endurer, ce ne serait pas très bon pour sa santé. Cependant, il avait omis de dire à son maître qu'il était tombé amoureux du Général Antssassoa, ça ne figurerait pas très bien à son dossier. Et surtout parce que sa petite amie était dans la salle. Elle semblait outrée qu'il ait été séduit par une autre femme et il était certain qu'elle lui ferait toute une scène dès qu'elle mettrait la main sur lui. Finalement, l'Empereur prit la parole sur un ton glacial :

- Vous me cachez quelque chose, Josh, et je veux savoir quoi.

- Mais pas du tout, mon Maître. Je vous ai décrit tout ce qui était arrivé.

- Vous n'auriez pas oublié un certain rêve que vous avez fait récemment ? Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas été le seul à le faire.

- Je ne vois pas qui d'autre que moi aurais put faire un rêve comme celui-là.

- La demoiselle qui hante vos pensées, peut-être… Je suis sûr que l'autre rêve venait d'elle. Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher, vous devriez le savoir, et je ne pourrais jamais ignorer le fait que l'un de mes agents tombe amoureux d'une Rebelle. Quel est le nom de cette jeune personne ?

Pendant un moment, Josh ne sut que répondre. Les yeux de sa fiancée semblèrent s'allumer de colère et il était parti pour avoir droit à une chicane de ménage, et la demoiselle n'allait pas s'en priver. Quant à l'Empereur, il attendait une réponse et semblait de plus en plus impatient. S'il ne lui donnait pas sa réponse bientôt, il le regretterait. Il décida de lui donner le nom, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il dit, hésitant :

- Heu… Elle s'appelle Tiana. Désolé, Kaleen…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre qu'elle est affreuse.

- Pas vraiment. Intervint l'Empereur à ce moment. Si vous voulez une image, je crois que nous avons un portrait d'elle alors qu'elle venait d'être nommée Général.

Il pianota quelques temps sur sa console et fit apparaître une image qu'il montra à la jeune femme. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une vraie beauté. Ses cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux noisette lui donnaient l'air d'une petite fille innocente. Cet air était démenti par la lueur intelligente qui brillait dans son regard. Elle s'apprêta ensuite à lâcher une insulte bien sentie à Josh quand elle fut interrompue par l'Empereur, qui demanda à celui-ci d'enquêter sur le maniaque qui attaquait des jeunes couples depuis une semaine. Ça lui ferait des vacances. Il s'empressa d'accepter et de quitter la pièce avant que Kaleen ait l'idée de le poursuivre. La laissant véritablement bouillir sur place. Comment avait-il osé lui faire un tel affront ? Il allait lui payer ça. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à la fille, elle était loin et hors de son atteinte. Cela aurait été différent si elle s'était trouvée sur la planète.

*

* *

Une semaine auparavant, alors que l'Éclair venait tout juste de s'enfuir, la base de Dandibar changea de place au soulagement général. La piscine naturelle était très appréciée mais pas la chaleur insoutenable qui régnait sur ce monde. L'Ombre fut l'un des premiers Rebelles à partir. Sa sécurité primait sur tout et le Commandant de la base avait tenu à l'évacuer en premier. Les derniers Rebelles partirent une semaine plus tard et les impériaux ne trouvèrent plus rien lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Dans la navette qui la ramenait à la base centrale, Tiana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son rêve. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de l'Éclair qu'elle pouvait l'être de Khaled. Pourquoi sa vie devenait-elle soudainement aussi compliquée ? La voilà qui était amoureuse de deux hommes. Elle devrait bientôt choisir entre les deux et son choix occasionnerait du chagrin pour l'un des deux. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle aimait Khaled et lui avait bien fait sentir après la fuite de l'Éclair. D'une certaine façon, elle voulait se faire pardonner ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire, c'est-à-dire, passer une nuit avec son ennemi. Son fiancé ne devra jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait fait et sa décision fut prise, elle demanderait à Mon Mothma de la retirer du service actif. Elle ne reviendrait que pour aider lors de mission trop difficile. Une fois cette décision prise, elle se sentit mieux, comme si un poids se retirait de ses épaules. Elle devait se résoudre à vivre avec cette dualité, mais elle le ferait à sa façon, et de toute façon, tant qu'il serait dans le camp ennemi, elle ne pourrait jamais concrétiser son attirance pour Josh.

Quand elle arriva à la base centrale, elle demanda aussitôt une audience auprès de Mon Mothma. Elle avait quelque chose de très important à lui demander, qui ne pouvait attendre, déclara-t-elle pour faire accélérer les choses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le chef suprême accepte de la recevoir et, une heure après son arrivée à bord, elle cognait à la porte du bureau de son chef pour s'annoncer.

- Entrez, Tiana, je vous attendais. Qu'avez-vous donc de si important à me demander qui ne souffre aucun délai ?

- Madame, il y a quelque chose que je veux vous demander depuis longtemps. Je souhaite que l'Ombre se retire du service actif.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je trouve que cette deuxième identité devient trop lourde à porter. Elle me prends tout mon temps et ne me laisse rien pour moi. Cependant, il va sans dire que, si vous avez de graves ennuis, l'Ombre sera prête à reprendre du service à votre demande. Tout ce que je veux, c'est plus de temps pour moi.

- J'ai un compromis à vous proposer, Général. Que diriez-vous d'un allégement de vos tâches ? Vous resteriez strictement liée à vos devoirs en tant que conseillère dans mon état major. Vous m'avez dit vous-même que vos élèves étaient aussi bons que vous, ils peuvent donc vous remplacer.

- Très bien, j'accepte ce marché, Madame. L'Ombre doit-elle révéler son identité, maintenant ?

- Non, gardez votre aura de mystère encore un moment. C'est ce qui tient les impériaux en respect. Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec ce point, j'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Elle lui fit alors signe de la suivre jusqu'au hangar. Tiana remit sa capuche et la suivit. Elle la conduisit jusqu'à une aile-X flambant neuve qui attendait dans un coin, à peine arrivée des chantiers de construction. Admirative, Tiana en fit le tour et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures avant de remercier Mon Mothma pour cette bonne surprise.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous commencerez un entraînement pour le piloter dès demain.

- Puisque nous en sommes à nous faire des cadeaux, Madame, laissez-moi vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire, un peu en retard, malheureusement, et vous offrir mon cadeau.

- Vous n'auriez pas dut, l'Ombre, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Malgré tout, une légère touche d'excitation dans sa voix laissait entendre que Mon Mothma aimait recevoir des cadeaux de temps à autre. Elle suivit donc l'Ombre jusqu'à la passerelle, où les attendait le Général Madine.

- Êtes-vous prêt, Général ?

- Absolument. Je dois cependant vous féliciter pour votre goût, l'Ombre. Vous savez offrir des cadeaux.

- Merci, Général. Maintenant, Madame, vous pouvez approcher de la baie de la passerelle pour voir votre cadeau. Il va sans dire que c'est à vous de le baptiser.

Intriguée, elle alla vers la baie de transparacier et regarda à l'extérieur. Elle y vit un destroyer impérial entièrement repeint et remis à neuf. On peut dire qu'elle en fut bouche bée, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir un destroyer comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Il s'agit d'une prise de guerre que nous avons ramenée suite à la bataille d'Illom. Il est à vous.

- Hé bien, vous avez le don de me surprendre, l'Ombre. Il fera un très beau vaisseau-amiral. Merci de votre générosité, vous auriez pu décider de le garder pour vous, comme c'était votre droit.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Madame, un destroyer n'est pas très discret et j'ai besoin de discrétion dans mon travail. De plus, vous voyez bien que la couleur ne me va pas du tout !

À cette remarque pince-sans-rire, tous éclatèrent de rire sur la passerelle du vaisseau Rebelle. Après cette rencontre, Tiana retourna à ses quartiers pour se reposer un peu avant de commencer sa formation sur l'aile-X le lendemain. Elle savait déjà piloter des chasseurs, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se ferait les dents sur ce modèle particulier et elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Bien que très bonne pilote, elle n'aimait pas voler, ce qui était un inconvénient plutôt gênant.

Le lendemain, le chef du meilleur escadron d'aile-X de l'Alliance, l'escadron Rogue, attendait que le Général Madine daigne le recevoir dans son bureau. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous tôt ce matin mais ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails que cela sur les raisons de sa convocation. Et en plus, il avait dix minutes de retard, c'était inacceptable ! Finalement, il fut introduit dans le bureau et trouva le Général Madine en compagnie de l'Ombre. Il comprit alors mieux les quelques minutes de retard et pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une mise au point pour une mission sous le commandement de l'Ombre. Madine le regarda et lui dit :

- Soyez le bienvenu, Commandant Antilles, et veuillez excuser ce retard.

- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur. L'Ombre a-t-elle une nouvelle mission pour mon escadron?

- Non, pas exactement. Je voudrais vous présenter le nouveau membre de votre escadron. Votre mission sera de former l'Ombre à piloter une aile-X. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle sera sous vos ordres.

Il en fut un peu étonné. Il trouvait un peu déplacé de donner des ordres à un personnage tel que l'Ombre. Il n'avait cependant pas trop le choix puisqu'on lui imposait ce nouveau pilote. Il espérait simplement qu'il serait à la hauteur de sa réputation. Il répondit cependant :

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Bien sûr, il vous reviendra de régler le problème de vertige de l'Ombre. Voyez-vous, c'est un bon pilote, mais il n'aime pas voler.

- Je vous demande pardon, Général ? Je vais essayer de faire au mieux… Pour lui éviter de faire du dégât dans son aile-X toute neuve, on va l'emmener faire quelques simulations de vol au simulateur. C'est plus facile à nettoyer !

- Merci, Commandant. Dit alors l'Ombre de son ton ironique. Et si on y allait maintenant ?

- Suivez-moi, je vous montre le chemin du paradis !

Ils quittèrent alors le bureau du Général Madine et Tiana passa les heures suivantes à s'acclimater aux commandes d'une aile-X, et elle se débrouilla plutôt bien, selon Wedge. Ils firent des simulations pendant la semaine suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de ses performances. Après une semaine, il considéra qu'elle était prête à passer aux choses sérieuses, le pilotage d'un vrai appareil. Il l'emmena donc faire son baptême du feu. Il ne se doutait cependant pas qu'il s'agirait d'un vrai feu.

*

* *

Le premier vol de l'Ombre au sein de l'escadron Rogue débuta sans encombres. Ils se rendirent d'abord dans un coin assez reculé de l'espace pour avoir une marge de manœuvre assez large, et aussi, selon les dires du Commandant Antilles, pour ne pas avoir l'état major dans les pattes. Ils s'entraînèrent un moment au vol en formation et à différentes manœuvres, de plus en plus complexes. Le nouveau réussi à tenir le rythme et se montra à la hauteur de ses compagnons de vol. Selon l'Ombre, ils avaient la détestable manie de toujours l'appeler « Junior », ce qui l'irritait au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas leur dire qui elle était. Pour les autres, elle était tout simplement Rogue 12. L'entraînement se passait très bien et les commandes du chasseur commençaient à lui être de plus en plus familières, mais, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, des ennuis arrivaient à toute vitesse.

À plusieurs années-lumière de là, un destroyer sortit de l'hyperespace et, comme il est de coutume de le faire, commença par sonder l'espace autour de leur position. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour repérer le petit groupe d'aile-X qui faisait des manœuvres à deux années-lumière de là, près d'un petit système planétaire. Le responsable du scan se hâta de communiquer l'information à son supérieur, qui lui, alla trouver le Capitaine.

- Une douzaine d'aile-X a été repérée dans le secteur, Capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Cette zone devait être déserte.

- Il semblerait qu'ils font des manœuvres d'entraînement. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un instructeur et d'une dizaine de pilotes débutants. Devons-nous les intercepter ?

- Donnons à ces aspirants Rebelles un entraînement conséquent… Mettez le cap sur ces coordonnées et lancez la chasse dès que nous serons à portée.

- À vos ordres, Monsieur.

L'énorme vaisseau se détourna de sa position actuelle et fonça dans la direction de ce qu'ils pensaient être une capture facile. Qu'auraient-ils à craindre d'une dizaine de débutants ? La surprise allait être de taille.

*

* *

L'escadron Rogue continua ses manœuvres pendant un moment avant que quiconque ne remarque l'approche du destroyer impérial. Ce fut l'Ombre, grâce à ses perceptions plus développées que la normale grâce à la Force, qui le remarqua la première. Elle arrêta tout de suite ses manœuvres, surprenant son ailier, et dit aux autres de faire pareil. L'un d'eux ne put s'empêcher de la charrier :

- Alors, Junior, on arrive plus à suivre ?

- Très drôle, Rogue 3 ! Au fait, j'aimerais signaler à notre ami qui se prend pour un comique que nous avons de la visite à 8 heures. Et je doute qu'ils viennent s'entraîner avec nous…

C'est alors que les autres membres de l'escadron remarquèrent l'approche du gros vaisseau sur leur scopes. Wedge félicita Junior pour ses bons yeux et ordonna au groupe de se mettre en position de combat. Il allait y avoir de la casse…

Sur le destroyer, il y eut un moment de stupéfaction quand le petit groupe de chasseurs se mit en position de combat à une vitesse stupéfiante. Après un petit moment, la chasse décolla comme prévu et se dirigea vers les Rebelles en suivant un cap d'interception classique. Pas du tout impressionné par cette manœuvre, les chasseurs Rebelles y réagirent au quart de tour en la contrant avec une aisance déconcertante. Le Capitaine du destroyer se demanda alors jusqu'à quel point il avait affaire à des débutants. Il demanda quel était le marquage de cet escadron. La réponse le surprit assez.

- D'après les marquages sur leurs appareils, il s'agit de l'escadron Rogue, Monsieur. Le meilleur escadron de la Rébellion.

- Il ne s'agit tout de même que d'un escadron. Un destroyer devrait pouvoir en venir à bout, aussi bon soit-il. Arrangez-vous tout de même pour en capturer un bon nombre. Surtout leur chef.

- À vos ordres.

Dans l'espace, la bataille était bien engagée entre les chasseurs Rebelles et impériaux. Cependant, les pilotes impériaux durent vite se rendre compte qu'ils avaient affaire à forte partie. Pour un chasseur Rebelle qu'ils effleuraient, deux des leurs se faisaient détruire. Ils étaient donc en difficulté. Du côté Rebelle, ce ne fut pas long avant que Wedge n'ordonne la retraite avant que le destroyer ne s'engage aussi dans la bataille. Il entendit alors la voix de Rogue 2 lui dire :

- Attention, chef. Vous en avez deux au train !

- Oui, je les vois. Tu peux les faire dégager ?

- J'y travaille. Après un petit moment : Merde…Ils sont coriaces. De vraies teignes.

Il réussit néanmoins à en faire exploser un mais le second explosa sans explication. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il vit cependant Rogue 12 lui passer juste sous le nez en disant :

- C'est bon. Je me suis occupé de celui-là. Vos sangsues sont décollées, chef !

- Merci, les gars. Au fait, Rogue 12, vous en avez trois derrière vous. On dirait qu'ils vous aiment bien.

- Si je leur dis que je ne les aime pas, est-ce que ça va suffire, vous croyez ? Plaisanta-t-il en faisant quelques manœuvres pour s'en débarrasser.

- J'en doute, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer.

À ce moment, Rogue 12 fit une manœuvre qui, selon les autres pilotes, aurait dû lui coûter la vie. Le résultat en fut que les trois TIE se télescopèrent et explosèrent en une belle boule de feu. En riant, elle leur dit ensuite :

- Alors vous aimez mon feu d'artifice, les gars ?

- J'aurais deux mots à vous dire plus tard, Rogue 12. Dit Wedge d'une voix secoué.

- Comme vous voudrez, Commandant. Puis-je suggérer qu'on s'en aille avant qu'une autre vague de TIE n'arrive.

- Ou que le grand ne décide de s'en mêler personnellement. Ajouta Rogue 6

Ils firent encore quelques manœuvres destinées à se débarrasser des derniers TIE qui les collaient puis sautèrent en hyperespace avant que le destroyer n'ait le temps de réagir. Une fois en sécurité à la base centrale, quelques heures plus tard, Wedge prit son nouveau pilote à part et lui dit sa manière de penser sur son pilotage en termes clairs et précis. Il ne voulait plus de ce genre de manœuvres suicidaires propres à lui donner des problèmes cardiaques dans son escadron. Il ajouta :

- C'était d'une inconscience proche de la démence. Même le Commandant Skywalker n'aurait pas osé faire une chose pareille.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Je ne le crois pas aussi cinglé.

L'Ombre haussa les épaules, ce qui mit Wedge encore plus en colère. Il avait été chargé de sa sécurité et voilà qu'il se mettait à jouer les fiers à bras. Ce personnage était vraiment très singulier et il avait aussi un caractère très frustrant pour les autres qui devaient veiller à sa protection. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il semblait se soucier de sa propre sécurité comme d'une guigne. Il était impossible de le protéger dans ces conditions. Il décida d'en parler au Général Madine. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait peut-être à lui faire entendre raison. Plus tard, l'Ombre se fit convoquer dans le bureau du Général. Elle s'y rendit et, quand elle entra dans le bureau, elle vit que le Commandant Antilles était présent aussi. Tous les deux n'avaient pas l'air très content. Elle demanda :

- Vous vouliez me voir, Général ?

Ce ne fut pas Madine qui lui répondit mais une voix qui venait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle reconnut la voix de Mon Mothma et elle aussi n'avait pas l'air ravie. Elle lui dit, sur un ton froid :

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de ne pas risquer votre vie sans raison, l'Ombre ? Vous êtes trop précieuse pour qu'on vous perde pour une broutille !

- Je ne suis pas si précieuse, Madame. Du moins, plus maintenant. Et il fallait bien que je me débarrasse de ces trois TIE. Je doute qu'une spatule aurait suffit à les faire décoller, si je puis me permettre.

- Ce que vous avez fait aurait coûté la vie à tout autre pilote, l'Ombre. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Peut-être, Commandant, mais j'ai un atout que vos autres pilotes n'ont pas, vous savez. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été en danger avec l'aide de la Force.

- Peut-être, mais ne tentez plus jamais ce genre de manœuvre dans mon escadron ! Vous avez failli me donner une crise cardiaque…

- De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire que l'Ombre continue cette formation. Elle a prouvé hors de tout doute qu'elle était capable de piloter une aile-X. On va plutôt lui confier quelques tâches administratives, maintenant.

- Mais j'ai encore besoin de perfectionner mes atouts dans ce domaine, Madame…

- C'est un ordre ! Je ne veux plus que vous mettiez votre vie en danger, et il est temps que vous en preniez conscience. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Wedge et ajouta : Ce sera tout, Commandant, vous pouvez disposer.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, le Commandant entendit l'Ombre dire qu'elle en avait assez qu'on la traite comme un bibelot fragile. Il commençait a y avoir une certaine tension dans l'air et il était plutôt content de s'en aller. Pendant ce temps, l'Ombre se faisait passer un savon par le chef suprême de l'Alliance. Il retourna auprès de ses hommes qui lui demandèrent où était le nouveau.

- Il a été changé d'affectation.

- Quoi, déjà ?! J'espère que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez renvoyé à cause de cette petite anicroche.

- Non, l'ordre vient de beaucoup plus haut.

- Malgré tout, pouvons-nous au moins faire la connaissance de ce pilote mystère tant qu'il est encore ici ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Je ne vous promet rien.

Il partit alors dans la direction du bureau du Général Madine en espérant que l'Ombre y serait toujours. Il la trouva plus loin, accoudée devant une baie vitrée, en train de contempler les étoiles. Sa posture laissait croire qu'elle était en colère et il se doutait qu'il en était en partie responsable. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se retourna vers lui. Il sentit son regard plutôt froid. Elle lui dit :

- Ha, c'est vous… J'espère que vous êtes content de votre petit effet, Commandant. Ils viennent encore de me coller au sol. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je ne raffole pas plus que cela du travail administratif.

- S'il n'en tenait qu'a moi, Monsieur, je vous aurais gardé dans mon escadron. Vous êtes un sacré pilote ! À propos, mes hommes aimeraient bien vous rencontrer. Ils veulent savoir qui était le mystérieux Rogue 12, ce qui est tout à fait légitime.

- Bien, je vous suis.

Il la conduisit dans la salle de repos où attendait les autres membres de l'escadron et, quand ils entrèrent, les autres se tournèrent vers eux et il y eu beaucoup de mines stupéfaites qui s'affichèrent. Wedge prit la parole en disant :

- Voilà le mystérieux Rogue 12, qui est aussi la non moins mystérieuse Ombre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, messieurs dames…

- Je sais, je fais cet effet partout où je passe… Dit l'Ombre en voyant leurs têtes. Elle ajouta : Je m'en passerais bien.

Après un petit moment pendant lequel il y eut un profond silence, les autres s'approchèrent d'elle pour la saluer et la féliciter de ses performances en vol. Ils avaient tous été fortement impressionnés par ses manœuvres peu orthodoxes mais très efficaces. Elle les remercia et dut ensuite partir car il y avait une montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Quand elle y entra, elle se dit, en voyant la pile de rapports et de papiers, qu'elle ne verrait plus le dessus de son bureau avant quelques mois. Quand on frappa à la porte une heure plus tard, elle dit d'entrer d'un ton polaire qui aurait fait geler une cascade. Elle vit ensuite entrer Mon Mothma et sut, à son air, qu'elle était venue s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait dut faire. Cependant, ça ne réchauffa pas son caractère. Elle dit :

- Je peux vous aider, Madame ?

- Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà mise au travail.

- Avais-je le choix ? J'ai décidé de m'y mettre tout de suite et, même là, ça va prendre au moins six mois avant que je ne revoie le dessus de mon bureau.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, Tiana, je vous en pris. C'est vous qui êtes imprudente et vous m'avez obligée à prendre des mesures dont je me serais bien dispensée.

- C'est tout ? Juste un mot, dans ce cas, Madame : depuis que je suis toute petite, on me prend pour une chose fragile et délicate à cause de mon gabarit. J'ai 21 ans, je ne suis plus une enfant, si je l'ai jamais été à cause de mes capacités hors du commun. Par certains côtés, on m'a traité trop jeune comme une adulte et par d'autres, on va me traiter comme une gamine jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je commence à en avoir assez !

- Je vois… Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser décompresser et je reviendrai plus tard, quand vous allez être un peu plus accessible à la raison. Elle se dirige vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna pour dire : Il y a une réunion de l'état major, demain matin. J'espère que vous y serez, et en de meilleures dispositions.

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'y serai.

Mon Mothma hocha la tête avant de quitter le bureau. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle quitta elle aussi la pièce car elle avait rendez-vous avec Jax pour l'aider à sa réhabilitation. Depuis cet incident lors de l'évasion de l'Éclair, il avait de graves problèmes avec sa mémoire et, grâce à la Force, elle pouvait l'aider à reconstituer lentement ce qui avait été endommagé. Elle le trouva dans tous ses états et elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui répondit, au bord des larmes :

- Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler comment mes parents sont morts… J'ai des scènes avant et après l'accident, mais pas pendant.

- Je suis désolée, Jax. Je fais ce que je peux pour t'aider, mais certains de tes souvenirs ne sont tout simplement plus là. Je ne peux pas les recréer à partir de rien… Lui répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer. Elle ajouta, tristement : J'aurais dut aller moi-même vérifier l'état du prisonnier. Il ne me serait rien arrivé, à moi.

- Non, chef, ne pensez pas comme ça. Si ça avait été vous, il ne se serait pas contenté de vous sauter dessus, il vous aurait tué. Vous savez qu'il vous déteste.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Jax, on va peut-être finir par tomber sur ce souvenir-là. Il suffit d'être patient. Il est peut-être enfoui trop profondément pour qu'on le retrouve tout de suite.

Elle vit qu'il avait enfin commencé à reprendre son calme. Elle lui demanda ensuite s'il était prêt pour la séance d'aujourd'hui. Il trouvait que ça allait lentement, mais elle lui dit que, si elle allait trop vite, ce serait dangereux pour lui. Il risquait une surcharge émotionnelle que ses nerfs ne seraient pas capables de prendre en charge. Il risquait de sombrer en catatonie, ce qui ne serait pas mieux. Il demanda ensuite où était Jill, car celle-ci avait toujours été présente lors des séances précédentes.

- Elle avait un travail qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle s'excuse et elle est de tout cœur avec toi. Elle sera là demain. On dirait que ça va plutôt bien entre vous. C'est bien.

- Oui, ça ne va pas trop mal… Je pense qu'on fait un beau couple.

- Je le pense aussi. Bon, installes-toi, nous allons commencer.

Ils débutèrent la séance et Tiana remarqua très vite une petite mais visible amélioration. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Après une heure, elle se retira de son esprit et lui demanda s'il se rappelait quelque chose de plus. Oui, il se rappelait de plusieurs autres choses, ce qui était un autre bon pas en avant. Elle le raccompagna ensuite à sa cabine car, comme après chaque séance, il avait très mal à la tête. Elle se sentait terriblement désolée pour lui et très coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé, c'est pourquoi elle l'avait prit sous son aile et l'aidait à guérir. Dans le couloir qui menait à la cabine de Jax, ils rencontrèrent Jill, qui avait de toute évidence terminé son travail, et elle les accompagna. Elle dit, quand Tiana lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là avec tout son barda, qu'elle avait finalement décidé d'emménager avec Jax, maintenant qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Elle lui demanda aussi comment Jax allait.

- Il a un bon mal de tête.

- Comptez sur moi pour le lui faire passer, Chef.

- Je le laisse à tes soins, alors. Essaie de ne pas trop me le fatiguer.

Elle quitta ensuite pour se rendre à ses quartiers car elle aussi avait un petit mal de tête. Ce qu'elle devait faire pour aider Jax était vraiment épuisant et elle devait toujours se reposer après. Elle se coucha et s'endormit assez rapidement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Sur Coruscant, l'Éclair avait passé les deux dernières semaines à enquêter sur la série d'enlèvements et d'attaques de jeunes couples qui avaient lieu dans la capitale. Il y avait eu trois nouvelles agressions, et il n'avait toujours pas le moindre indice pour coincer le malade qui commettait ces crimes. De plus, les attaques étaient de plus en plus violentes et il se disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à y avoir des morts. Il était passé très prêt de capturer ce psychopathe une fois, mais il avait perdu sa piste dans un entrepôt désaffecté quand il avait été retardé par une énorme pile de détritus. Le temps qu'il la traverse, il avait déjà prit trop de distance pour qu'il le rattrape. L'Empereur attendait des résultats et il n'avait encore rien pu lui donner. Il se dit que, bientôt, il aurait des ennuis si il n'arrivait pas à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un début de piste. L'autre problème était que son esprit était constamment obnubilé par l'image de la belle Tiana. Il devait se faire violence pour la chasser de sa tête et avoir les idées claires, en particulier depuis ce rêve qu'il avait fait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Finalement, il fut convoqué par son maître pour qu'il l'informe de l'avancement de l'enquête, alors que l'on annonçait qu'un sixième couple avait été enlevé quelques heures plus tôt. C'était donc avec réticence qu'il s'y rendit, craignant un peu les conséquences de son échec. Quand il arriva, il remarqua que l'Empereur n'était pas seul. Il y avait là le Seigneur Vador, le Prince Xizor, qu'il connaissait de vue seulement, sa petite amie, Kaleen, le chef de police et une douzaine d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il blêmit un peu en songeant qu'ainsi, son humiliation serait totale et publique. Quand il arriva au pied du trône et qu'il se fut incliné, il attendit une longue minute que son maître prenne la parole. La première chose qu'il lui dit lui fit un peu dresser les poils sur la nuque.

- Je suis très déçu de votre manque de résultats dans cette affaire, l'Éclair. Avez-vous enfin du nouveau à me donner ?

- Non, mon Maître, malheureusement. Ce malade a le don de ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui. Répondit-il d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage.

- C'est normal qu'il n'arrive pas à avancer ! Lança alors Kaleen avec colère. Il n'arrête pas de penser à cette fille ! C'est ridicule… Un des meilleurs agents de l'Empereur amoureux d'un Général Rebelle.

- Va-t-il falloir que je m'en mêle ? Ajouta Vador d'un ton neutre.

- Vous avez autre chose à faire, Seigneur Vador. Chasser les Rebelles est votre priorité. Répondit l'Empereur en tournant le regard vers lui.

- En ce moment, ce n'est pas très probant… Ajouta Xizor d'un ton un peu amusé. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Vador et ajouta : Je parlais de l'enquête en cours, bien sûr, pas de votre chasse aux Rebelles.

Vador lui jeta ensuite un regard des plus froid, qui laissait présager qu'il risquait d'arriver malheur au Prince Noir si Vador avait son mot à dire. L'Éclair ne remarqua tout cela que superficiellement, plus préoccupé par son propre avenir immédiat, qui n'était pas très brillant. Le chef de police dit alors qu'il faudrait quelqu'un d'une grande intelligence pour capturer ce fou. L'attaché de presse de l'Empereur prit alors la parole :

- Vous avez raison, et j'ai peut-être une idée. Il poursuivit, plus assuré : D'après la rumeur, l'Ombre est d'une intelligence supérieure, non ? Et si nous faisions appel à elle ?

- Expliquez votre idée. Lui dit l'Empereur alors que l'attention se tournait vers lui.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais de venir ! Commença un des courtisans.

- De plus, nous perdrions la face si nous faisions appel à elle. Renchérit un autre.

- Comme si on ne perdait pas déjà suffisamment la face avec toute cette histoire ! Mon plan est relativement simple : son Altesse, ici présente, fait un message à travers toute la galaxie demandant à l'Ombre de résoudre pour nous cette enquête. D'un côté, cela témoigne de la bonne volonté de l'Empereur, qui n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide pour secourir ses sujets. D'un autre côté, quand l'enquête sera terminée, elle pourra être arrêtée alors qu'elle sera encore ici.

- Vous partez du principe qu'elle va venir, alors que rien ne l'oblige à le faire. Elle pourrait très bien refuser. Le coupa un troisième homme.

- Elle n'aura pas le choix de venir. Si l'on en croit la propagande de l'Alliance, ils se targuent de ne jamais attaquer de cibles civiles. Puisque ce sont des civils qui sont touchés, ils n'auront pas intérêt à refuser car, dans le cas contraire, l'Alliance perdrait la face aux yeux de la population.

L'Empereur réfléchit pendant un moment aux implications d'une telle entreprise. Ce serait certes risqué, mais ils étaient déjà en train de perdre la face à cause de ce psychopathe. Il n'y avait donc pas tellement de danger de ce côté-là et de plus, il avait raison en disant que, dès que l'enquête serait terminée, il pourrait arrêter l'Ombre sur le champ sans avoir à lui courir après dans toute la galaxie. Il dit enfin :

- Ce plan a beaucoup de panache. Il pourrait bien marcher. Dans combien de temps peut-il être mis en application ?

- Dès que vous aurez délivré les sauf-conduits pour l'Ombre et son groupe. Elle ne viendra certainement pas seule. Je vais préparer votre message pour les agences journalistiques pendant ce temps, si vous le voulez bien.

- Faites donc. Il me tarde d'avoir l'Ombre entre mes mains…

L'Éclair était un peu soulagé qu'on l'ait en quelque sorte oublié. Il allait s'éclipser en douceur quand la voix de l'Empereur l'intercepta. Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas doué pour les retraites stratégiques quand il avait affaire à l'Empereur. Il lui dit, glaçant :

- Quant à vous, l'Éclair, pour votre incompétence, je vous envoie passer quelques heures avec mon meilleur inquisiteur. Il va peut-être réussir à vous apprendre la célérité.

Il se dit que, tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être été mieux nanti à la base Rebelle, auprès de la belle Tiana. Et pour être sûr qu'il se rende bien à destination, l'Empereur le fit escorter par deux de ses propres gardes. Au moins, eux, il ne pourrait pas les circonvenir avec la Force… Il arriva à destination peu de temps après et, quand il entra dans le bureau, l'inquisiteur en question l'accueillit avec un grand sourire des plus satisfait, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire trembler un peu dans ses bottes.

- Ha, je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu en chemin. Bien !

- J'aurais préféré…

- Allons, voyons, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Il se tourna ensuite vers les gardes et leur dit, toujours sur le ton de la conversation : Attachez-le sur ma table, s'il vous plait.

Josh fut entraîné bien malgré lui dans la salle attenante au bureau, qui servait de lieu de travail à cet inquiétant personnage. Il avait déjà visité certaines de ces salles, mais pas en tant que client, en général. Il avait beau essayé de reculer, les gardes étaient un peu plus forts que lui et ils étaient deux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se retrouve bien attaché. L'inquisiteur, quant à lui, examinait ses instruments, tous plus rébarbatifs aux yeux de Josh, puis il se tourna vers lui pour lui dire :

- L'Empereur m'a laissé douze heures de liberté, mon garçon. Je dois cependant avouer qu'il m'en a donné le double avec l'Ombre…Ajouta-t-il avec une voix rêveuse

- Ha, et c'est supposé me rassurer ?

- Non, mais j'ai hâte de tester votre résistance, jeune homme. Ça va me permettre de garder la main. Il parait que l'Ombre a aussi une très forte résistance.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous pratiquez pas sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Parce que personne ne veut se porter volontaire, c'est bizarre.

- Je ne me suis pas plus porté volontaire. Et cette seringue, elle sert à quoi ?

- Non, on vous a porté volontaire, nuance. Il leva ensuite la seringue en question et dit, sur un ton professoral : Cette petite drogue fait des merveilles. Avec elle vous pourrez sentir tous les os de votre corps et tous les muscles. Saviez-vous que vous avez trois os dans l'oreille ? Non ? Hé bien vous allez le savoir sous peu…

Sur ces mots, il le piqua et commença sa petite séance. Pour l'Éclair, ce fut les pires douze heures de sa vie et, après, il lui en fallut le triple pour se remettre. Il aurait bien aimé que l'Empereur fût moins vindicatif. Mais il devait bien admettre une chose : ce type savait ce qu'il faisait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. L'Ombre allait passer un sale quart d'heure en sa compagnie, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Même s'il aurait préféré ne pas servir de cobaye à cet espèce de sadique un peu fêlé.

*

* *

Le lendemain, Tiana se rendit au bureau de Mon Mothma pour la réunion de l'état-major. Elle n'avait toujours pas décolérée par ce qu'elle considérait comme une mise au placard. Après tout, le seul crime dont on pouvait l'accuser était d'avoir voulu se débarrasser des TIE qui lui collait après. Pendant toute la réunion, elle resta muette dans son coin, se contentant d'abonder dans un sens ou dans l'autre, mais sans donner son opinion réelle. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune décision importante à prendre dans l'immédiat. La réunion était sur le point de se terminer quand elle reçut un appel important de Mallik. Son comlink bipa et elle attira immanquablement l'attention. Elle s'empressa de répondre :

- Oui, c'est à quel sujet ?

- Ici Mallik, chef. Vous devriez regarder l'holonet. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis en réunion.

- Je ne crois pas. L'Empereur s'apprête à faire une déclaration en direct.

- D'accord, merci du renseignement !

Elle éteignit son comlink et leva les yeux vers les autres pour constater qu'ils avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle rangea son comlink dans une poche de sa cape, se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers le poste d'holonet de la salle. Elle l'alluma juste à temps. La conférence de presse commençait.

- _Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Bienvenue à notre antenne. Nous sommes tous présents aujourd'hui pour assister à la conférence donnée par son Altesse impériale au sujet des derniers événements survenus à la capitale impériale. Laissez-moi vous faire un résumé pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre. Depuis deux semaines déjà, un fou dangereux hante les rues de Coruscant en enlevant et en torturant de jeunes couples. Ces agressions deviennent de plus en plus violentes et l'Empereur a décidé de prendre les choses en main pour faire avancer l'enquête. La conférence va maintenant débuter._

Comme tous les autres présents dans la salle, l'Ombre vit l'Empereur s'avancer devant les holocaméras et s'installer pour faire son discours. Un grand silence se fit et il commença.

- _Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, un fou dangereux hante encore aujourd'hui les rues de Coruscant et tous les pièges tendus par la police n'ont rien donné. De même, les agents que j'avais moi-même mandaté pour capturer ce fou ont été dans l'incapacité de le faire. Et aujourd'hui, en désespoir de cause, je lance un appel vers celui qui, j'en suis persuadé, saura faire preuve d'intelligence pour capturer cette menace à la société. Cet appel est destiné à l'Ombre. Je sais que rien ne l'oblige à venir, mais, dans l'espoir de sauver des civils, j'espère qu'il saura mettre nos divergences de côté et venir à notre aide. Il aura, bien sûr, un sauf-conduit qui lui permettra d'aller et venir en toute sécurité et il pourra emmener qui il voudra avec lui. Ses aides bénéficieront de la même immunité que lui. Et ce, pour toute la durée de l'enquête. La flotte impériale rassemblée autour de Coruscant a déjà les ordres de le laisser passer. Mes agents sont, en ce moment même, en train de donner à des agents Rebelles les codes qui permettront à l'Ombre de venir sur Coruscant. Si je fais ainsi appel à l'Ombre, c'est pour pouvoir ramener la paix et la sécurité à la cité impériale et j'ose espérer que l'Ombre sera favorable à ma requête. Merci_

Comme tous les autres, Mon Mothma était bouche bée. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende l'Ombre dire à Mallik d'annoncer sa venue et de confirmer à la galaxie qu'elle allait faire cette enquête. Elle venait à peine de terminer sa réponse que, déjà, des protestations s'élevaient.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est un piège. Dit un Général

- Il a raison, l'Ombre. Si vous y allez, vous vous ferez arrêter par l'Empire. Ajouta le Général Madine

- Je sais qu'il y a un risque, mais je suis prêt à le prendre si c'est pour sauver des civils. De plus, mon refus pourrait salir notre image. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois me rendre sur Coruscant pour régler cette affaire. L'Empereur a fait en sorte de se donner le beau rôle dans cette affaire. Il a sans nul doute l'idée de me capturer dès la fin de cette enquête, mais je ne lui en laisserai pas l'occasion.

- Encore une fois, vous avez raison, l'Ombre. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois particulièrement d'accord, mais, il semble que l'Empereur ne nous ait pas laissé le choix. Je veux juste que vous me promettiez d'être prudente. Ce serait un trop dur coup pour l'Alliance que de vous perdre maintenant. Dit Mon Mothma d'une voix inquiète.

- À vos ordres, Madame. Je vous laisse, maintenant. Je vais rassembler mes affaires et préparer mon équipe. J'ai juste une demande. Pourrais-je emprunter le destroyer que je vous aie offert ? Autant arriver avec panache pour les impressionner.

- Dites plutôt que vous voulez les narguer, l'Ombre. Ce serait plus près de la vérité. Dit alors le Général Madine avec un sourire.

- Comme vous voudrez, l'Ombre. S'il peut vous fournir une protection supplémentaire, je ne suis pas contre.

- Merci, Madame. Il y a un peu de vrai dans ce que vous dites, Général. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et partit se préparer. Elle commençait déjà à préparer une liste des choses dont elle pouvait avoir besoin ainsi qu'une liste de personnes qui allait l'accompagner. Il faudrait que tout soit prêt avant 24 heures.

*

* *

La confirmation de l'arrivée de l'Ombre sur Coruscant fut reçue quelques minutes seulement après la fin de l'allocution publique de l'Empereur. De toute évidence, elle avait été à l'écoute et avait très bien saisi le message. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote aux yeux de la galaxie et un refus catégorique aurait été mal reçu par la population. Elle se devait de maintenir l'image de l'Alliance comme un groupe qui se souciait avant tout du bien-être des civils. Elle arriverait dans 48 heures, ce qui permettrait de préparer son accueil comme il convient. Dans sa chambre, où il se reposait après son « entretien » avec l'inquisiteur de l'Empereur, Josh vit tout cela avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Ombre accepte une telle proposition. C'était plutôt suicidaire de sa part, selon lui, mais cela fournirait également une occasion en or de la capturer enfin, dès que l'enquête serait bouclée. Et il se ferait un plaisir de le faire lui-même. Il avait très envie de prendre sa revanche sur elle depuis l'affaire du _Reine de l'Empire, _qui lui avait valu des ennuis sans fin. Si elle avait envie de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, libre à elle, mais elle aurait une surprise.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent alors vers une autre personne, bien plus importante à ses yeux. Il se demanda si la belle Tiana serait là, elle aussi. N'était-elle pas une des élèves les plus talentueuses de l'Ombre, après tout ? Elle accompagnerait sans aucun doute son chef et, alors, il pourrait la revoir. Même s'il pouvait juste voir encore son visage, ça lui suffirait. Ses pensées prirent alors une autre direction et il se demanda ce qui arriverait des assistants qui accompagneraient l'Ombre quand celle-ci serait arrêtée. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils seraient arrêtés aussi, y compris Tiana. Il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il ferait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, quel qu'en soit le coût pour lui. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il serait prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie pour la sauver elle. Il était vraiment dans une situation impossible et il devait dissimuler ses sentiments et les maîtriser. S'il était percé à jour, il aurait lui aussi de gros ennuis. Enfin, peu importait, il serait sur place, dans deux jours quand la délégation Rebelle arriverait. Il s'occuperait de la suite en temps utile.

Deux jours plus tard, à l'heure exacte que les Rebelles avaient annoncés, leur vaisseau sortit de l'hyperespace non loin de Coruscant. Le fait que le vaisseau en question fut un destroyer avait de quoi surprendre et les autorités spatiales de la planète Impériale en furent soufflées, mais ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de lui donner l'autorisation de se mettre en orbite. Le responsable du trafic orbital appela l'Empereur pour lui dire que le vaisseau Rebelle était arrivé, mais qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien destroyer impérial.

- On a d'abord crut qu'il s'agissait de l'un des nôtres jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie les codes de reconnaissances que vous aviez fournis à l'Ombre.

- Il s'agit probablement d'un vaisseau capturé et ils viennent nous le brandir sous le nez pour nous narguer. Peu importe, donnez-leur l'autorisation de se mettre en orbite et d'envoyer leur navette. Qu'ils se posent sur l'aire qui jouxte l'ancien Sénat Impérial.

- C'est déjà fait. Je leur envoie l'autorisation d'envoyer leur navette, Altesse. En espérant qu'ils en aient une…

- L'Ombre fait collection de navettes impériales, Lieutenant. Je suis sûr qu'elle en a une ou deux en stock.

- Si vous le dites, votre Altesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une ancienne navette impériale, qui portait maintenant des marquages Rebelles, se posa sur l'aire d'atterrissage qu'on lui avait assignée. Il y avait foule et ils durent faire reculer les gens pour pouvoir poser la navette sans danger. Il y avait là de nombreuses personnes qui attendaient leur arrivée avec excitation. Dans la navette, pendant qu'ils descendaient vers la planète, l'Ombre donna quelques instructions, d'abord au Capitaine de son destroyer, puis à ses hommes. Au Capitaine, elle dit de rester toujours en état d'alerte et de se tenir prêt à partir à tout moment sur son ordre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jill pour lui donner ses instructions sur la manière dont elle devrait se conduire en tout temps, et elle insista sur le fait qu'elle ne devait jamais quitter son rôle, même en privée. Elle ajouta :

- Et venez passer la nuit dans la navette. Vous y serez plus en sécurité et cela fera bisquer l'Empereur, également. S'il vous demande pourquoi vous ne passez pas la nuit sur la planète, répondez-lui que vous ne voulez pas qu'il recommence le coup qu'il a tenté sur Kiva. Croyez-moi, il va comprendre ! Ha, et encore une chose. Khaled, tu surveilles l'Ombre et, cette fois-ci, l'Ombre, ce n'est pas moi. Si tu me colles, moi, ça va paraître suspect. Vador me suspecte déjà d'être l'Ombre, alors n'apportons pas d'eau à son moulin. Ais-je été claire ?

- Oui, Madame ! Répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

Avec elle, elle avait emmené six de ses élèves, en dehors de Khaled et Arisa. Il y avait Jax, dont elle voulait continuer le traitement et donner l'occasion de se pratiquer sur le terrain, Jill, qui prendrait sa place dans le rôle de l'Ombre. Il y avait aussi Oryn'Ilya et Salporin, deux de ses meilleurs élèves, ainsi que Deena, dont les capacités en médecine étaient grandes, et Thom, qui se spécialisait dans les bidules électroniques et le combat au corps à corps. Ils attendirent le ok des pilotes d'aile-X avant de sortir de la navette. Une fois que ce fut fait, la rampe s'abaissa et la délégation commença à sortir. Les assistant furent les premiers à descendre la rampe, suivi de l'Ombre, encadrée par Arisa et son garde du corps en armure. L'Éclair, de son côté, avait tout de suite reconnu Jax, le garçon à qui il s'en était prit quand il avait fuit Dandibar, quand il apparut sur la rampe. Pour une obscure raison, cela le mit très mal à l'aise. Il vit ensuite plusieurs autres personnes qu'il reconnut. Il connaissait tous les principaux assistants de l'Ombre et ceux-ci étaient parmi les meilleurs. Parmi les six assistants, il reconnu une démarche qui lui disait quelque chose. Il l'observa un moment et, quand elle rabaissa sa capuche en descendant la rampe, il fut content de reconnaître Tiana. Cependant, quand il croisa son regard, il sentit de la fraîcheur, pour ne pas dire de la froideur, dans celui-ci. Elle lui en voulait sûrement pour ce qu'il avait fait au garçon avant de s'enfuir. Une fois en bas de la rampe, elle vint se placer près de l'Ombre et ne s'occupa plus de lui. Il le ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, mais il n'en montra aucun signe.

*

* *

Ailleurs sur Coruscant, quelqu'un d'autre regardait l'holonet et assistait en direct à l'arrivée de l'Ombre. Il n'en était pas particulièrement ravi, mais il se dit que ce pourrait être intéressant de confronter son intelligence à la sienne. Ça pourrait être très instructif. De plus, s'il réussissait à battre l'Ombre elle-même, il se taillerait une sacrée réputation ! Il observa par la suite les gens qui l'accompagnaient, ses assistants d'après ce qu'il avait put comprendre. Il vit qu'il y avait quatre femmes et quatre hommes, dont un grand Wookie. Il les détailla l'un après l'autre pour graver leurs traits dans sa mémoire. Il s'attarda cependant un instant de plus sur Tiana, qui était d'une grande beauté. Il devrait donc se montrer plus prudent et bien plus méthodique dans les prochains jours s'il ne voulait pas avoir cette Ombre trop rapidement sur ses talons. Il éteignit son poste et retourna dans l'entrepôt attenant au petit bureau où il avait regardé ce reportage, pour s'occuper du couple qui y attendait. Ils avaient quelques leçons de bonne manière à recevoir…

*

* *

Au palais impérial, l'Empereur suivait aussi l'arrivée de l'Ombre en direct. Le Prince Xizor était également présent. L'arrivée de cet agent Rebelle dans un ancien destroyer impérial lui restait en travers de la gorge. Cette Ombre avait un culot incroyable ! Il aurait beaucoup de choses à lui faire rembourser une fois qu'elle serait tombée entre ses mains... Le Prince Xizor, quant à lui, gardait un air impassible comme à l'accoutumée. Il faisait toujours en sorte qu'aucune surprise n'apparaisse sur ses traits. Il regarda l'arrivée de la navette et dit :

- On dirait qu'il y a plus de monde que lorsque vous faites une apparition publique, Altesse.

- C'est l'aura de mystère qui entoure l'Ombre qui attire les foules, Prince Xizor. Le bas peuple est souvent attiré par ceux qui dégagent le mystère.

- J'ai cru comprendre que cette Ombre avait beaucoup de cran. Au point de vous défier encore aujourd'hui en arrivant avec un de vos anciens destroyers.

- Je devrais vraiment trouver un moyen de vous enlever vos espions, Prince Xizor. Ils paraissent beaucoup plus efficaces que les imbéciles que j'ai dans mes rangs. En effet, l'Ombre est arrivé avec un de nos vaisseaux, mais, si tout se passe bien, je devrai bientôt la remercier de nous le restituer. Je lui ait donné un sauf-conduit, mais quand l'enquête sera terminée, rien ne m'empêchera alors de la faire arrêter et de lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'elle m'a fait. Ajouta alors l'Empereur d'un ton glacial.

- Croyez-vous que ce sera aussi facile ? Quelqu'un de son intelligence se doute sûrement de quelque chose. Et que vous a-t-elle fait pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Rien si ce n'est me dire mes quatre vérités lorsque nous étions prisonniers sur Kiva. De plus, j'ai cru comprendre que le Seigneur Vador et l'Éclair seraient ravis de lui donner une bonne correction. Et pour répondre à votre autre question, je suis à peu près sûr que l'Ombre connaît les risques.

- Si vous le dites, mon maître.

Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne dirent plus rien. Puis, ils virent la rampe de la navette s'abaisser et les assistants de l'Ombre descendre, bientôt suivit par leur chef. L'un de ses assistants baissa sa capuche vers le milieu de la rampe et regarda autour d'elle. L'Empereur se redressa sur son siège en voyant l'adorable minois de la jeune femme. Il la connaissait même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il pensa alors qu'il devrait remédier à la situation pendant qu'elle était là. Le Prince Xizor observait aussi la scène et ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

- Qui est cette jolie damoiselle ? Voilà une jeune fille qui serait sûrement capable d'envoûter le cœur d'un homme d'un simple regard.

- Vous avez raison, Prince Xizor. Le Général Antssassoa est d'une grande beauté. Il y a longtemps que je voulais la rencontrer. J'en aurai peut-être l'occasion pendant son séjour ici.

- Vous ne semblez pas sûr d'être capable de la retenir ici lorsque vous arrêterez son chef.

- Elle est l'une des élèves les plus talentueuses de l'Ombre et, comme son chef, un véritable maître dans l'art de l'évasion. Il regarda ensuite l'image et vit quelque chose qui ne lui plu pas vraiment avant d'ajouter : Votre commentaire sur l'envoûtement était peut-être très approprié. Regardez l'Éclair. Je sais qu'il s'agit-là de la demoiselle dont il est secrètement amoureux.

- Voilà qui est très gênant. Il va peut-être essayer de l'aider à s'enfuir, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je vais laisser une dernière chance à Josh. S'il s'avère incapable de se contrôler, je le ferai enfermer pour le temps de l'enquête. Après, il sera libre de donner une leçon à l'Ombre s'il le désire toujours.

La conversation prit fin et les deux hommes continuèrent d'observer la scène en silence. Tous deux avaient très hâte de rencontrer l'Ombre en personne et de la voir en action. Ce serait un défi ensuite que d'essayer de la retenir.

*

* *

Ce soir-là, l'Ombre demanda à ce qu'on lui donne un exemplaire du dossier du psychopathe et aussi de toutes les affaires auxquelles il avait prit part. Elle voulait savoir exactement à qui elle avait affaire et ce serait un excellent point de départ. L'Empereur avait un peu tiqué quand l'Ombre avait refusé les appartements qu'on lui avait fournis au Palais et les avaient donnés à Tiana. Elle préférait dormir dans la navette pour lui éviter toute tentation, comme celle qu'il avait eue sur Kiva. Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle marchait dans un couloir du palais impérial pour rejoindre sa chambre, Tiana avait pour but de commencer à éplucher ces dossier et, s'il le fallait, d'y passer la nuit. Ses assistants avaient pour mission de s'assurer que leur sécurité était bien garantie. Ils pourraient commencer à l'aider dès le lendemain, sans compter qu'elle leur avait fait parvenir des copies de ces mêmes dossiers afin qu'ils les étudient également, en particulier Jill, qui devait tenir son rôle lors de cette mission. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et c'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas Josh avant d'être presque sur lui. Elle sursauta légèrement et fit un pas en arrière.

- Josh ! Son ton se refroidit alors considérablement alors qu'elle poursuivait : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir frappée quand je me suis enfui de Dandibar, et aussi… de ce que j'ai dut faire à ce pauvre garçon… Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton un peu suppliant.

Les yeux de Tiana jetaient des éclairs et elle semblait en colère. Il se doutait qu'elle devait lui en vouloir à mort pour ces évènements mais il pensait lui devoir des excuses. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait obligé de s'excuser de quoi que ce soit et il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il savait que ça devait se voir dans ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir cette réaction. Finalement, de sa voix toujours aussi froide, Tiana lui dit :

- Pour ce qui est de m'avoir frappée, je peux te pardonner, mais je ne peux pas excuser ton acte contre Jax. Le pauvre ne se souvient même plus de la manière dont sont morts ses parents ! Tu lui as volé une partie de sa mémoire et il lui en restera des séquelles toute sa vie.

- Si je pouvais, j'aimerais revenir en arrière et arranger les choses, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus avoir ces souvenirs qui ne sont pas à moi dans la tête. Je suis vraiment désolé, sincèrement…

Tiana le regarda un moment en plissant les yeux, se demandant s'il disait la vérité. Tout dans sa physionomie, disait qu'il était sincère, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Surtout après avoir vu les deux parties de sa personnalité… Elle lui répondit pourtant, même si elle n'en pensait pas un mot au fond d'elle :

- Comme ça tu veux te faire pardonner ? Il y a un moyen. Restes loin de nous, et surtout, loin de moi !

Sur ces mots, elle le contourna et poursuivit son chemin, voulant s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Il la troublait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et elle préférait éviter sa présence le plus possible. Elle ajouta néanmoins, avant de disparaître au croisement, que l'Ombre était parfaitement au courant des petites manigances de l'Empereur et qu'elle se sauverait juste sous son nez, comme d'habitude. Quand elle fut seule, cependant, Tiana ne put que constater que l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Josh était de plus en plus forte. Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle se serait bien passée de cette complication.

*

* *

À l'aube, le matin suivant, le couple qui avait été enlevé deux jours plus tôt fut retrouvé dans une décharge, non loin de l'endroit où on avait trouvé tous les autres. Ils étaient dans un sale état, et ce furent des passants qui les découvrirent. Après avoir été conduit au centre médical, on ne put que constater la mort du jeune homme, et la jeune fille était dans le coma à cause d'une blessure à la tête. Elle ne se réveillerait sans doute jamais et, si elle le faisait, elle serait extrêmement diminuée, presque un légume, pour le reste de sa vie. La nouvelle parvint au Palais impérial en quelques minutes à peine et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle n'arrive aux oreilles de l'Ombre, qui envoya Jax chercher Tiana. Quant à Josh, il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il avait passé son temps à se demander comment il pourrait arranger un peu les choses. Il avait été blessé par ses paroles, la veille, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle le chasse de sa vie complètement. Il décida d'aller lui parler pour tenter de mettre les choses au clair.

En chemin, il croisa Jax qui parlait avec deux gardes à un croisement du couloir. Une idée lui vint alors qui pourrait lui permettre de se racheter aux yeux de Tiana et il se dissimula un peu plus loin pour l'attendre. Au bout de quelques instants, Jax se remit en route et, quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Josh l'attrapa par les épaules et le bâillonna pour qu'il ne crie pas. Il l'entraîna dans une petite pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il relâcha le jeune homme qui se retourna vers lui. Quand il le reconnut, Jax blêmit et voulut se sauver, mais l'accès à la porte lui était bouché par Josh. En voyant sa réaction, il essaya de le calmer en lui disant qu'il voulait juste réparer ce qu'il avait fait, mais l'autre ne le croyait visiblement pas, et s'il continuait à faire du raffut, il allait alerter les gardes. Il n'eut pas le choix de commencer parce que c'était la seule manière de le faire tenir tranquille. Il le mit d'abord en état de transe parce que, ainsi, ce serait plus facile pour lui d'assimiler les souvenirs qu'il lui réimplanterait. Il lui fallut trois heures pour lui rendre tous ses souvenirs et, quand ce fut fait, il le laissa là en se disant qu'on le trouverait sous peu et qu'il ne risquait de toute façon rien du tout. Il l'installa cependant le plus confortablement possible avant de quitter la pièce et de repartir l'air de rien. Il croisa Tiana dans le couloir, à la même intersection où il avait vu Jax quelques heures plus tôt, et elle parlait avec animation aux gardes en faction. Elle disait, énervée :

- Si vous l'avez vu il y trois heures, où est-il passé, maintenant ? Mes quartiers sont en droite ligne à partir d'ici, il ne s'est certainement pas perdu !

Il n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation car il s'éloignait toujours en ayant l'air affairé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions. Tiana le vit passer du coin de l'œil et elle le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils, l'air un peu perplexe. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il faisait dans ce secteur où l'un des assistant de l'Ombre avait justement « disparu » quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'excusa auprès des gardes et s'approcha de lui à grands pas. Elle lui lança d'une vois forte :

- Josh ! Il ne répondit pas et elle lança de nouveau plus fort, en arrivant à sa hauteur : JOSH !

Il s'arrêta enfin et se retourna pour s'avancer vers elle. Il avait un air totalement indéchiffrable et elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il pensait. Elle l'observa un instant en attendant qu'il lui réponde, ce qu'il finit par faire :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tiana ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Josh ! Où est-il ?

- Qui ça ?

- Où est-il ? Et je te prierais de ne pas me prendre pour une imbécile ! Après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, ce ne peut être que toi !

Soupirant, Josh fut exaspéré de se rendre compte qu'il avait de nouveau été percé à jour par la jeune femme. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Il secoua la tête avec un air contrit, avant de répondre, sur un ton d'excuse :

- Jamais je n'oserais te prendre pour une imbécile, je…

- C'est ça, oui ! Maintenant, tu me dis où il est ?

- Dans une petite pièce à quelques mètres de ta chambre. Il va très bien, je t'assure !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car Tiana tournait déjà les talons et se dirigeait au pas de course vers la pièce qu'il venait de lui désigner, avant de s'y engouffrer. Il resta une ou deux minutes sur place, interdit, et quand un des deux gardes fit une remarque déplacée sur la jeune femme, il lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Le garde regarda ostensiblement ailleurs et Josh tourna les talons et s'en retourna à ses occupations. Il était mécontent car il avait reçu l'ordre de se mettre à la disposition de l'Ombre pour toute la durée de l'enquête. Il était relégué au rang de sous-fifre et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

*

* *

Quand Tiana avait trouvé Jax, il était inconscient et elle s'était empressé de demander de l'aide pour le faire transporter jusqu'auprès de l'Ombre. Cette dernière fit clairement entendre son mécontentement quant au fait que l'un de ses agents venait de se faire attaquer, malgré le sauf-conduit qui garantissait leur immunité. Ensuite, Tiana l'examina et se rendit vite compte que son inconscience était en fait une transe Jedi et qu'il semblait en parfaite santé, en dehors de ça. Elle écrivit une lettre qu'elle fit amener à l'Empereur en personne pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de la conduite de ses hommes et de la valeur de son sauf-conduit. Elle demanda ensuite à Deena de rester auprès de Jax jusqu'à son réveil. Quand il reprit conscience, il se souvenait de presque tout. Tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Il avait l'air vraiment ravi, mais il semblait aussi perplexe. Pourquoi l'Éclair avait-il fait ça ? N'était-il pas un agent de l'Empereur ? Il finit pas dire, cependant :

- Il a réparé les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Il ne reste presque plus de traces mais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, Jax. J'ai par contre remarqué les regards que ce jeune homme posait sur Tiana. Il n'y aurait pas là une petite histoire d'amour non réciproque ? Mais peut-être que je me trompe…

- Je ne sais pas. Ce garçon est un peu bizarre. Dit Tiana en haussant les épaules. Elle ajouta, plus joyeusement : L'important, maintenant, c'est que Jax va mieux !

Cependant, dans sa tête, elle était de plus en plus troublée. Elle ne pensait pas que les adeptes du Côté obscur puissent utiliser leur don pour soigner, du moins pas selon les dires de son grand-père. De plus, elle avait senti un changement dans l'aura que Josh dégageait dans la Force quand elle l'avait croisée tout à l'heure. Elle essaierait de trouver une occasion de lui parler en privé avant la fin de l'enquête.

*

* *

L'Empereur venait de recevoir la lettre que l'Ombre lui avait écrite et, quand il vit de qui elle venait, il fit venir l'Éclair. Il attendit qu'il soit là avant de commencer sa lecture et, à mesure qu'il lisait, il semblait de plus en plus en colère, ce qui mit l'Éclair de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Encore une fois, il aurait des ennuis, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Sans compter que le Seigneur Vador était là lui aussi et qu'il gardait le regard fixé sur lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de plus, l'Empereur releva les yeux de la lettre et les fixa sur Josh, qui sentit sa froideur le transpercer. Quand il prit la parole, son ton était tranchant et froid comme la glace :

- Encore une fois, je me fais dire mes quatre vérités par l'Ombre, mais cette fois, je ne peux pas lui donner tort. Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué l'un de ses assistants, Josh ? Dois-je vous attacher pour que vous restiez tranquille ?

- Je ne l'ai pas attaqué, mon Maître, je l'ai aidé, au contraire ! Je lui ai rendu les souvenirs que je lui avais prit sur Dandibar.

- La nuance est mince, parfois, entre les bonnes et les mauvaises intentions, mon garçon, surtout si votre cible ne les connaît pas. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cet affront. Votre punition sera à la mesure de votre faute.

Intérieurement, Josh se raidit, s'attendant au pire, mais le pire ne vint pas, fort heureusement. Il se demanda cependant ce que l'Empereur lui réservait si, la dernière fois qu'il avait commis une faute, il l'avait confié à son meilleur inquisiteur. Il n'osait pas l'imaginer. Pendant un moment, le regard de l'Empereur passa de Vador à l'Éclair et il sembla réfléchir à une possibilité. Il n'était pas un secret que les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement, ce qui lui donna une idée. L'Empereur prit de nouveau la parole, d'un ton un peu plus amusé, cette fois :

- J'ai trouvé la punition idéale pour vous, Josh. Pour un certain temps, vous serez sous les ordres directs du Seigneur Vador. Vous serez en fait son esclave personnel, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut faire de vous ce qu'il veut. Pas de questions, pas de discussions, pas de commentaires. Et en cas de désobéissance… Il eut ensuite un sourire sadique avant de se tourner vers Vador et de dire : Il est tout à vous, Seigneur Vador. J'espère que vous saurez le discipliner.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, mon Maître. Répondit-t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur Josh.

Le jeune homme sentit ses entrailles se nouer à l'annonce de cette sentence. Il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure, mais il savait que toute discussion était inutile, alors il se contenta de baisser les yeux et de s'incliner. Il regarda ensuite vers Vador et eut un frisson dans le dos en songeant à tout ce qu'il pourrait décider de lui faire subir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle sur les talons de son « maître », il entendit la voix de l'Empereur le rappeler.

- Il y a quelque chose de changé, en vous, Josh. Un adepte du Côté obscur ne devrait pas être capable de guérir quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Expliquer moi ce qui se passe.

- Je l'ignore moi-même, mon Maître…

- Si je peux me permettre, mon Maître, il se peut que ce soit en lien avec ses sentiments pour une certaine jeune femme. L'amour peut parfois transformer les individus… Intervint alors Vador.

- Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Seigneur Vador ? C'est à prendre en considération. Vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

- Peut-être… Venez l'Éclair, mon armure à besoin de se faire reluire.

L'Éclair leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il quitta ensuite la pièce la tête basse en se disant que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Vador trouverait sans doute des tas de moyens inventifs de lui faire la vie dure. Pour ça, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

*

* *

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, Tiana mit ce psychopathe à l'épreuve pour connaître ses limites. Elle voulait savoir jusqu'où allait l'intelligence et l'inventivité du bonhomme et c'était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Elle agissait bien sûr sous les ordres de l'Ombre, mais elle lui disait toujours elle-même ce qu'elle devrait dire et faire le jour suivant, même si Jill avait la possibilité d'improviser à son gré. Elle alla aussi soigner la pauvre jeune femme qui était dans le coma et réussie à la guérir. Elle put ensuite lui demander sa déposition et elle l'aida à se rappeler les détails qu'elle avait oubliés. Elle en revint avec une description complète de ce qu'elle avait vu et de ce qui s'était passé lors de son enlèvement. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves de l'Ombre faisaient une triangulation du secteur entre les endroits où les couples avaient été enlevés et ceux où ils avaient été retrouvés. Ils purent délimiter un secteur assez précis qui ne faisait que 10 kilomètres carré à peu de choses près, et dans les niveaux intermédiaires, près de l'équateur de la planète. La quatrième jour, après qu'elle fut passée un cheveu de l'attraper, ils furent convoqués dans la salle du trône où les attendait déjà l'Empereur, Vador, l'Éclair, le commissaire de police du secteur concerné, ainsi que le Prince Xizor, qui était là en tant que simple observateur. Il y avait aussi une jeune femme que Tiana ne connaissait pas, grande et blonde, habillée tout en noir. L'Empereur prit d'abord la parole et dit sur un ton ennuyé :

- Vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir, l'Ombre ! Alors que vous étiez à un cheveu de le capturer !

- Cela faisait partie de mon plan, Altesse. Je testais ses limites. Maintenant, nous pouvons passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'ai un plan pour le piéger.

- Quel est-il ?

- D'après la triangulation que nous avons fait, ses attaques se concentrent dans un secteur précis. Le vôtre, dit-elle en regardant le commissaire. C'est très simple, Altesse. Deux de mes agents vont personnifier un jeune couple et vont s'installer dans ce secteur pour l'attirer dans le piège.

- Un instant, l'Ombre, la coupa Vador, un de vos agents et un des miens. Il faut équilibrer les choses pour s'assurer de la bonne marche de cette enquête.

- Très bien, désignez votre agent.

- L'Éclair, approchez ! Josh fit quelques pas en avant alors que Vador poursuivait : Il sera parfait dans ce rôle.

- Êtes-vous sûr, Seigneur Vador ? Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de votre jouet.

Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil moqueur en direction de Josh, qui avait l'air bien trop docile pour être honnête. Il semblait avoir passé quelques journées plutôt moches et il avait sans doute envie de disparaître dans un trou, pas de se faire remarquer. Il lui rendit son regard au centuple, alors que tous les agents de l'Ombre le regardaient d'un air moqueur, voyant son air abattu et assez désespéré. Vador conclut en disant :

- Choisissez votre agent.

- Comme vous voudrez.

L'Ombre se retourna et regarda ses agents féminins, et elle élimina d'office Oryn'Ilya et Arisa car, jusque là, le psychopathe ne s'en était prit qu'à des couples humains. Il ne restait donc que Deena et Tiana. Elle avait besoin de Deena ici pour prendre soin de Jax et elle n'était pas entraînée pour les missions de terrain. Il ne restait donc que Tiana. Elle dit donc, en lui faisant signe d'avancer :

- Venez ici Général. Vous serez parfaite dans ce rôle.

- À vos ordres, chef. Il n'y a qu'un problème : je ne voyage pas avec l'intégralité de ma garde-robe et je doute que mon uniforme fasse l'affaire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Général, on trouvera bien quelque chose sur le Destroyer.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint l'Empereur. Ma chère Kaleen, pouvez-vous montrer à cette jeune femme la garde-robe que mes agents utilisent ? Aidez-la à trouver des tenues à sa mesure.

- Avec plaisir, mon maître. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tiana et lui demanda : Puis-je voir votre visage ? C'est pour déterminer votre palette de couleurs, vous voyez.

- Bien sûr, dit Tiana qui joignit le geste à la parole en abaissant sa capuche.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kaleen crut que c'était un laideron, mais elle se rendit vite compte que c'était une très belle jeune femme. Elle la reconnut soudainement. C'était la femme avec qui son petit ami avait couché lors de sa dernière mission ! Elle resta interdite un moment, jusqu'à ce que Tiana lui demande :

- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez pâli, tout à coup. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Non, rien. Suivez-moi, c'est par ici. Répondit-elle en la précédant dans le couloir.

*

* *

Quelques heures plus tard, Tiana avait trois ensembles de villes, une robe et quelques tenues de nuit, ainsi que tous les accessoires nécessaires à une jeune femme nouvellement mariée. Elle revint auprès de l'Ombre vêtue d'une tenue de ville jaune avec une toge de brocard par-dessus et une petite coiffe de laine jaune d'or. Quand elle entra, les autres furent soufflés par sa beauté. Jax lui dit, admiratif :

- Tu es vraiment magnifique ! On dirait que cette tenue a été taillée pour toi…

- Merci. Dit-elle en rougissant un peu. Elle ajouta, tendant un sac à la ronde : Quelqu'un peut garder mon uniforme, en attendant ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Deena en lui prenant le sac des mains. Elle ajouta : Nous avons rendez-vous avec Vador et l'Éclair dans quinze minutes.

Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et Salporin se chargea de faire fuir les journalistes qui faisaient le pied de grue devant la navette depuis leur arrivée. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le Palais impérial pour y rencontrer leurs hôtes. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône quelques minutes en avance. Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle fit de l'effet à tous les hommes présents. Vador se raidit légèrement et l'Empereur fixa les yeux sur elle. Ils avaient sans doute l'impression de voir un fantôme, tant sa ressemblance avec l'ancienne Sénatrice de Naboo était frappante. Quant à Josh, son expression avait quelque chose de presque… douloureux… tant elle était intense. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, assez satisfaite de son petit effet, et Kaleen donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son petit ami, pour le ramener à l'ordre. Ensuite, Tiana regarda l'Éclair et dit, exaspérée :

- Allez vous changer, Josh ! Votre tenue crie « agent impérial » à 10 kilomètres à la ronde.

- Elle à raison, l'Éclair, vous n'êtes pas très discret. Ajouta Vador en le scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Il ajouta : Kaleen, trouvez-lui donc quelques tenues acceptables.

- Mais… Commença Josh, avant d'être coupé par Kaleen.

- Bien sûr, Seigneur Vador. Toi, tu viens avec moi !

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Josh traînant lamentablement les pieds derrière la jeune femme, Tiana jeta un regard interrogateur à la ronde en demandant :

- C'est moi ou bien cette jeune femme a-t-elle un grief contre Josh ?

- Des histoires de jeunes couples… Répondit l'Empereur avec amusement.

- Josh ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle.

- Ce n'est guère surprenant si l'on considère le type de relation que vous avez eu.

- Une relation purement professionnelle, Altesse. Dit-elle en jetant un regard en biais vers Khaled, qui semblait se demander de quoi ils voulaient parler.

- Bien sûr. Êtes-vous prêts à mettre votre plan à exécution ?

- Dès que l'Éclair sera rentré, oui.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Josh revint avec plusieurs tenues parfaitement adaptées à la situation et une mine de chien battu. Il semblait donc que la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné lui ait servi un véritable sermon. Après ce sermon, il devait avoir particulièrement hâte de partir pour cette mission avec Tiana. Pendant qu'ils discutaient et se préparaient, les services de renseignements avaient loués un petit appartement, qui leur appartenait déjà officieusement, dans le secteur où sévissait leur criminel. Ils partirent quelques instants plus tard, quand les derniers détails furent réglés, et ils y arrivèrent très vite. Une fois devant la porte, Josh dit, sur un ton un peu hésitant :

- Je crois qu'il y a une sorte de coutume à respecter quand un jeune couple emménage dans leur première maison.

- Je ne connais pas… C'est quoi ?

Alliant le geste à la parole, Josh la prit dans ses bras et lui fit passer le seuil ainsi. Elle protesta bien un peu, mais ce n'était pas désagréable comme coutume. De plus, les gens autour observaient la scène d'un œil attendri, croyant avoir affaire à un couple de jeunes mariés. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la déposa doucement sur ses pieds et elle dit, amusée bien malgré elle :

- Vous avez de drôles de coutumes par ici !

- N'est-ce pas ? Tu peux aller prendre un bain, si tu veux, ma douce, pendant que je prépare le souper. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- N'importe quoi sauf des rations militaires ! J'en ai soupé de ces rations. Ça tiens au corps, mais ça n'a aucun goût.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais l'intention de manger de toute façon.

Pendant que Tiana barbota dans son bain, Josh s'occupa donc de commander le souper. Il espéra que son choix plairait à sa compagne. Le souper arriva quelques minutes avant que Tiana ne sorte de la salle de bain, et quand elle le fit, Josh en eut les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. Elle portait une petite robe bleue assez osée qui lui faisait à merveille. Il se demanda un instant si elle ne le faisait pas exprès pour le provoquer. Finalement, il dit :

- Très joli. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis cette robe lors de notre premier souper ?

- Je devais te ralentir, pas te faciliter la tâche, tu sais. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire violer.

- Et ce soir, tu en as envie ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Bas les pattes ! On regarde avec ses yeux, pas avec ses mains. Répondit Tiana sur le même ton. Elle finit par ajouter, alors que la tension montait un peu : Et si on mangeait ? Je commence à avoir faim.

Ils mangèrent donc en discutant de choses banales et, vers l'heure de se coucher, Tiana enfila l'une de ses tenues de nuit. Elle brossa ensuite longuement ses cheveux et les coiffa pour la nuit. Peu de temps après, elle dit à Josh qu'il dormirait sur le canapé cette nuit. Il inspecta ledit canapé et fit la grimace en constatant qu'il était dur. Il dit, d'un ton misérable :

- Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas partager le lit avec toi ? Ça ferait plus réaliste.

- Non, compris ? Bonne nuit.

Il y avait dans son ton quelque chose d'indéfinissable, et Josh finit par la suivre, presque malgré lui. Elle sentit qu'il était juste derrière elle et elle se retourna pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait dans l'idée. Cependant, elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour parler qu'il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Quand il se recula, son expression hésitait entre la colère et le désir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le gifler ou l'embrasser en retour, mais il décida à sa place et posa un autre baiser, plus passionné, sur ses lèvres. Il s'était bien sûr rendu compte de son hésitation et en avait profité. Il s'était servi de son désarroi temporaire contre elle, et, cette fois, c'est lui qui avait le contrôle de la situation. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans le lit et il ne fut plus question de savoir qui coucherait sur le canapé.

*

* *

Quelques heures plus tard, Tiana se réveilla et constata qu'elle avait encore cédée. Elle s'était réveillée encore une fois dans les bras de Josh. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Khaled, et ce, même s'ils n'étaient ni mariés, ni fiancés. Sans mouvement brusque, elle se leva et se rhabilla. Elle sortit ensuite prendre l'air sur le balcon. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle demeura pensivement accoudée à la rambarde entourant le patio de l'appartement. Elle était aussi troublée parce qu'elle avait encore fait ce rêve, dans lequel elle et Josh étaient mariés. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée ? Un peu plus tard, elle entendit la porte du patio s'ouvrir derrière elle et des pas s'approcher d'elle par derrière. Elle sentit ensuite des bras lui entourer la taille et elle tourna la tête, croisant ainsi le regard de Josh. Il avait l'air un peu interrogatif, mais son expression était surtout pensive. Il y eut un moment de silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Il semblait simplement qu'aucune parole n'était nécessaire. Une petite voix, à l'intérieur de sa tête, lui souffla qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable et que tout cela devait se passer, et qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence. Josh finit par briser le silence et dit :

- Tu as de nouveau fait ce rêve, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Elle resta un moment silencieuse et ajouta, un peu irritée : Je me passerais bien de ce genre de complications.

- Alors comme ça, je suis une complication ? Lui répondit Josh, moqueur. Ça me plait bien de te compliquer la vie, je dois dire… !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui posa quelques baisers dans le cou, ce qui fit frissonner de plaisir la jeune femme des pieds à la tête. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et chassa de sa tête tous ses doutes et toutes ses pensées parasites, ne laissant place qu'au moment présent, et à ce qui se passait ici et maintenant. Un instant plus tard, elle le repoussa et se tourna vers la cité, qui brillait en contrebas. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda par-dessus la rambarde. Josh se rapprocha et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Tiana répondit :

- Je ne sais pas… On devrait peut-être rentrer, j'ai l'impression qu'on se donne en spectacle.

- Je paierais bien pour voir ce spectacle !

Elle lui donna une bourrade en le traitant d'idiot et ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Dans le feu de l'action, cependant, Josh n'oublia pas de refermer et verrouiller la porte du patio. Il la souleva ensuite dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit, et il leur fallut un long moment pour seulement songer à dormir par la suite.

*

* *

Quelqu'un, non loin de là, n'avait rien manqué de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sur le patio du petit appartement. Quand le couple regagna la chambre, il attendit quelques heures et s'approcha ensuite subrepticement du balcon avec son speeder. Ils devaient maintenant dormir profondément, et il n'aurait aucun mal à aller faire un petit tour chez eux. Quand il monta sur le balcon, il força la serrure de la porte et l'ouvrit silencieusement, avant de se glisser, comme un fantôme, dans l'appartement sombre. Il s'arrêta un moment devant le lit pour observer le couple qui y dormait. Le garçon semblait assez athlétique et la jeune femme avait des formes très attirantes. Ils semblaient très tranquilles dans cette position, mais il savait que c'était trompeur. Ils semblaient avoir passé un bon moment quelques heures auparavant et avaient assouvis leur passion avant de s'endormir, exténués et certainement très heureux. Il s'approcha du lit, du côté de Tiana, et tendit la main presque jusqu'à la toucher. Il murmura alors tout bas, en observant la jeune femme, passant sa main juste au-dessus de son visage :

- Si belle…

Quand elle eut un léger gémissement et qu'elle bougea dans son sommeil, il retira sa main et recula doucement. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il sortit alors de la chambre et fit le tour de l'appartement pour en savoir plus sur ses nouvelles proies. Il prit cependant garde de ne rien déranger pour qu'ils ne se doutent pas de sa visite, puis il retourna dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta de nouveau devant le lit et eut un autre long regard pour la jeune femme endormie, avant de murmurer d'une voix très basse, sur un ton passionné et terrifiant :

- Bientôt, ma belle, très bientôt…

Il repartit ensuite aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré et reprit son speeder, quittant les abords de cet immeuble comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, le jour suivant, il aurait quelques préparatifs à faire et quelques rencontres à organise. La porte du balcon semblait bien fermée mais elle s'entrouvrit peu de temps après son départ…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain matin, Tiana s'éveilla doucement en entendant le bruit de la circulation incessante de la planète qui était un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. La nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer ne l'aidait pas vraiment à faire le point sur ce qui la troublait. Elle se redressa légèrement et regarda plus attentivement. Elle vit alors que la porte du balcon était ouverte. Pourtant, elle était presque sûre que son amant l'avait fermée la veille. Elle se tourna alors vers Josh et le secoua un peu pour le réveiller.

- Hum… Encore cinq minutes.

- Ce n'est pas le moment. As-tu fermé la porte du balcon hier soir ?

- Bien sûr. Fermée et verrouillée. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi elle est ouverte ce matin. Si tu l'as bien verrouillée comme tu l'as mentionné, cela veut dire que nous avons eu de la visite cette nuit.

- Quoi ?

Josh se redressa et regarda vers la porte à son tour. Elle était effectivement ouverte. Il poussa un juron sonore et sauta du lit avant d'aller la refermer. Il fit alors le tour de la chambre et s'apprêta à en sortir pour aller fouiller le reste de l'appartement quand la voix de Tiana l'arrêta sur sa lancée.

- Reste là, je vais aller faire le tour de l'appartement.

- Heu…Loin de moi l'idée de te ralentir dans ton travail mais, tu trouves ça normal d'aller fouiller un appartement dans cet immodeste dépouillement ? À part la voisine, tu risques de n'impressionner personne, tu sais.

Josh baissa les yeux vers sa tenue pour constater qu'il ne portait absolument rien. Elle avait raison, il n'impressionnerait personne habillé comme il l'était. Il rougit et se rhabilla en vitesse avant d'aller voir le reste de l'appartement. Comme il pu le constater, il n'y avait plus personne et rien ne semblait avoir été touché. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à faire le petit déjeuner pour lui et sa compagne. Ils ne pourraient rien faire le ventre vide. Pendant ce temps, Tiana s'habilla avec un des ensembles de ville qu'elle avait trouvée et sortit de la chambre. Le plan consistait à attirer le psychopathe vers eux et il semblait bien marcher. Ce n'était sûrement pas un voleur qui s'était introduit chez eux. Pour poursuivre leur plan, ils avaient prévu de faire un petit tour du quartier, histoire de se faire voir. Le déjeuner se passa en silence car tous deux sentaient un danger qui planait sur leur tête. Ils envoyèrent un message vers leur chef respectif pour dire que le plan se déroulait exactement comme prévu.

De son côté, Josh espérait que ce plan n'aurait jamais de fin. Comme ça, il pourrait passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Tiana. Il rêvait encore de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et souhaitait beaucoup renouveler l'expérience. Qui sait ? Il aurait peut-être le temps de réaliser son rêve avant que le psychopathe ne s'attaque à eux. Il pouvait toujours espérer.

*

* *

Quelques heures plus tard, tous deux se promenaient sur une large avenue de leur nouveau quartier. Tiana se fit la réflexion que c'était un endroit très agréable, si on oubliait le psychopathe qui rôdait dans les parages. Plusieurs de leurs voisins les avaient salués et leur avait souhaité la bienvenue dans le quartier, ce qui prouvait que le bon voisinage n'était pas encore une denrée totalement tarie sur Coruscant, comme on le pensait sur les autres mondes. Josh, de son côté, passait le plus clair de son temps à chercher des renseignements sur les endroits importants du voisinage, comme les écoles et les hôpitaux, ce que tous les jeunes couples faisaient quand ils prévoyaient d'avoir des enfants.

Plus loin, un homme ne les quittait pas des yeux. Il les avait discrètement suivis toute la journée et il attendait le bon moment pour les aborder. Il vit son occasion se présenter quand le jeune homme laissa sa compagne assise sur un banc et se dirigea vers un marchand de glaces. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger qu'il fut percé à jour car il avait prit grand soin de se déguiser en un vieil homme tout à fait banal. Il s'approcha donc de la jeune femme et lui demanda, tout à fait poliment :

- Puis-je m'asseoir près de vous, mademoiselle ? Je suis fatigué et il n'y a pas d'autres bancs libres dans les environs.

- Bien sûr, je vous en pris.

Tiana se poussa un peu pour faire de la place et le vieil homme s'assit près d'elle avec un air soulagé. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas se fier aux apparences, et elle demeura donc sur la défensive, sans en avoir l'air. Elle observa le vieil homme tout en lui faisant la conversation sur des choses banales. Finalement, bien sûr, Josh finit par sortir de la boutique et revenir vers elle. L'homme mit alors fin à la conversation en lui souhaitant une très bonne journée, accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux. En l'observant, Tiana s'était rendue compte que son apparence était dû à un savant maquillage et que ce n'était pas du tout un vieil homme, comme les apparences le laissaient croire. Quand Josh fut près d'elle, il lui demanda, curieux :

- Qui était-ce ?

- Notre psychopathe, je crois. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qu'il fait toujours, aller voir ses victimes avant de les enlever. Il a été très charmant, cependant. Trop charmant, peut-être…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Dit-il en se retournant, surprit, vers le vieil homme qui tournait le coin de la rue.

- C'est un savant déguisement, mais j'ai remarqué des détails qui ne peuvent pas être dissimulés. Par exemple, les cheveux étaient gris, mais les racines étaient noires, ce qui est plutôt inhabituel. C'est plutôt l'inverse, d'habitude. De plus, il marche plutôt vite et se tiens plutôt droit, pour un vieil homme.

- Tu m'impressionnes, je l'avoue. D'où tiens-tu tes connaissances dans ce domaine ?

- J'ai fais du théâtre pendant un certain temps, alors les déguisements, je connais. Rentrons, maintenant, il commence à se faire tard.

- Comme tu voudras. Je vais faire la cuisine, si tu veux. Quelque chose qui va nous tenir réveillé, cette nuit.

- D'accord. Et pas de distraction, ce soir ! Il faut rester sur nos gardes.

Il eut l'air un peu déçu, sur le moment, mais il reprit bien vite son air habituel. Ils auraient en effet de quoi s'occuper, cette nuit, mais il avait peut-être une idée, pour ce qui était de la soirée…

*

* *

De son côté, le psychopathe, qui avait regagné son repaire, repensait à la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa jeune proie, cet après-midi-là. Elle avait une voix aussi mélodieuse qu'elle était jolie, s'était-il dit sur le moment, et ses yeux étaient aussi verts que ceux d'un chat, dont elle semblait aussi avoir la grâce. Il regarda les images que sa mini caméra, dissimulée dans le col de son veston, avait prises. Il ne lui restait plus, maintenant, qu'à attendre et à préparer son coup avec précision, comme à son habitude. Et, comme d'habitude, il ne laisserait aucune trace derrière lui. Il observa encore un long moment le joli minois de la demoiselle et se demanda ce que cela faisait de l'embrasser. Il tenterait peut-être l'expérience, ce soir-là.

*

* *

Josh était vraiment un bon cuisinier, comme Tiana avait déjà pu le constater quelques semaines auparavant. Le souper fut donc très bon et aussi plutôt tendu. D'un côté, il y avait la menace du psychopathe qui pesait sur le couple et de l'autre, la manière dont leur relation semblait avoir évoluée depuis la veille. Après le souper, Tiana alla sur le patio et regarda la circulation en contrebas, qui formait comme des files de lumières étincelantes. Elle en profita pour communiquer avec l'Ombre et l'informer sur le déroulement de l'enquête. Josh termina de nettoyer la vaisselle et la rejoignit juste à temps pour entendre les derniers mots que la jeune femme disait.

- Il attaquera probablement cette nuit. Nous allons l'attendre de pied ferme.

- Très bien, Général, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à croiser les doigts. Lui répondit la voix de l'Ombre.

- D'accord, chef.

Elle éteignit ensuite son communicateur et le rangea dans une de ses poches. C'est alors que Josh fit connaître sa présence en demandant, intrigué :

- Croiser les doigts ?

- J'ai un petit émetteur implanté entre le majeur et l'index. En croisant les doigts, je l'active et il envoie un signal qui indique ma position.

- Toujours bon de le savoir, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. J'ai une idée pour meubler la soirée en attendant que ce fou arrive ici.

- Ha oui ? Et quelle idée ?

Une démonstration valant mieux que mille mots, il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa un baiser dans le cou. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, mais que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment.

- Attends ! Tu penses qu'on a le temps pour ça ?

- Il n'est que huit heure trente du soir, mon amour, et ce malade ne viendra certainement pas avant le milieu de la nuit. Il s'interrompit un moment pour lui poser un autre baiser dans le cou, puis poursuivit, d'un ton plus qu'invitant : Alors oui, je dirais qu'on a le temps…

En continuant ses baisers, il l'entraîna dans la chambre avec lui et referma la porte. Les deux ou trois heures suivantes passèrent comme l'éclair et ils virent ensuite qu'il était près de minuit. Ils mirent ensuite des tenues de nuit et Josh s'arrangea pour dissimuler son sabrelaser dans ses vêtements. Ils attendirent ensuite que le troisième convive se pointe pour agir. Pendant leur attente, Tiana dissimula un petit blaster dans sa table de commode. Elle le plaça de manière à pouvoir le saisir rapidement.

*

* *

Tiana fut la première à entendre un bruit suspect qui venait de la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Elle se raidit et chuchota tout bas à l'oreille de son compagnon, sur un ton d'urgence :

- Il est là. Il s'apprête à entrer…

- Je commençais à désespérer. Il a prit son temps, en tout cas.

Ensuite, ils se turent et attendirent la suite des évènements. Ils faisaient toujours semblant d'être profondément endormis, mais tous leurs sens étaient en alerte. Quelques instants plus tard, le très léger grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait emplit l'appartement qui, en dehors de cela, était plongé dans un profond silence. Josh, avec une pointe d'agacement, se dit qu'il devrait se lever sous peu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut prendre une deuxième tasse de café, aussi. Il le dit à sa jeune compagne, qui soupira d'agacement. Elle avait l'air irritée, mais il n'était pas responsable de ce genre de petits désagréments. Il devait cibler sa concentration sur autre chose, en ce moment, comme le malade qui se glissait en ce moment même dans l'appartement.

- J'aurais préféré qu'on soit ensemble pour l'affronter !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me débrouiller seul, mon amour…

Il dit ces derniers mots sur un ton qui fit rougir la jeune femme jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qu'il ne put heureusement pas voir dans l'obscurité totale. Il se leva ensuite et prit un air ensommeillé avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas qui laissait croire qu'il était à moitié endormi. Il sentit par contre avec force une autre présence dans le petit logement. Ils n'étaient décidément plus seuls…

*

* *

De son côté l'homme qui venait de forcer la porte de l'appartement avec une dextérité dut à des années de pratiques, s'était promptement dissimulé dans l'ombre quand le jeune homme s'était levé et avait quitté la chambre d'un pas ensommeillé. Il suivit tous ses mouvements et le regarda entrer dans la salle de bain, avant de se déplacer et de se mettre en position de l'attaquer dès qu'il quitterait la petite pièce. Il sortit de sa poche une petite seringue hypodermique qu'il plaça dans le creux de sa main. Elle contenait un très puissant somnifère, savamment dosé pour endormir le jeune homme en moins de dix secondes dès qu'il serait injecté. Il avait préparé deux doses pour chacune de ses victimes, au cas où il y aurait des ennuis avec la première. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il repassa dans sa tête les évènements tels qu'ils devraient se passer, en tenant compte de la situation présente. D'abord, il endormirait le jeune homme, ce qui ne devrait poser aucun problème. Il irait ensuite s'occuper de sa belle épouse. Il envisagea l'idée de prendre un peu de bon temps avec elle, mais finit par se dire qu'il serait plus judicieux d'attendre d'être de retour dans son « antre ».

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors et le jeune homme sortit alors en se frottant les yeux, se dirigeant vers la chambre toute proche, mais il ne s'y rendit bien sûr jamais. Le psychopathe lui sauta dessus par derrière sans crier garde et il sentit une piqûre au creux de son cou. Une torpeur commença immédiatement à l'envahir, mais il se concentra sur la toxine avec la Force pour la ralentir, ce qui permis à son esprit de s'éclaircir quelque peu. Il sentit alors la colère monter en lui et il tenta, plutôt sans succès, de la repousser. Il se rendit compte avec affliction qu'il était très difficile de se débarrasser de vieilles habitudes. De son côté, l'homme qui l'avait attaqué avait dut se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme devrait déjà être endormi, maintenant, mais il se retourna plutôt d'un bond et plaqua au sol son assaillant. Il y avait… quelque chose… dans ses yeux qui troubla énormément le psychopathe. Il réussit cependant à saisir la seconde seringue dans sa poche et la planta dans le bras de Josh. Dans un même temps, il réussi à inverser la situation, et c'est Josh qui se retrouva plaqué sous lui. Il le maintint au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. La dernière pensée consciente du jeune homme fut qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Tiana toute seule…

Dans la chambre à coucher, Tiana entendit le rafut et sentit aussi, à un certain moment, un frisson glacé lui descendre dans le dos, et elle ne put s'empêcher de compatir pour le pauvre malade, qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Quand des pas se dirigèrent vers la chambre, après que le silence fut revenu, elle se redressa à moitié et s'apprêta à parler quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Josh qui revenait. Elle tira de nouveau la couverture sur elle en poussant un juron étouffé, car ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Josh était hors circuit. Tout ce que ce malade avait put voir, c'était un mouvement de sa part, comme si elle changeait de position dans son sommeil, et elle se faisait un point d'honneur de garder cet avantage jusqu'au bout. Elle le laissa approcher le plus près qu'elle l'osa pour qu'il se sente en confiance, presque jusqu'à sentir son souffle dans son cou, puis, avec une rapidité extrême, elle lui envoya la couverture au visage, bondit hors du lit et saisi le petit blaster dans le même mouvement. Quand il se fut débarrassé de la couverture, elle pointait déjà l'arme sur lui.

De son côté, le psychopathe, après s'être débarrassé du jeune homme, plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait d'abord crut, se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait la jeune femme. En entrant, il la vit bouger dans son sommeil, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, concentré comme il l'était maintenant sur la beauté de son visage et la forme de son corps sous les draps. Il n'était qu'a moins d'un mètre d'elle quand elle lui jeta au visage la couverture, si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Pendant une ou deux minutes, il se battit avec le tissu pour s'en débarrasser et, quand ce fut fait, il se rendit compte de deux choses : la lumière était maintenant allumée et, plus important, la jeune femme pointait sur lui un petit blaster de poche. Il se figea un instant puis un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. De toute évidence, il n'était pas impressionné. La jeune femme dit alors, d'une voix plutôt calme étant donné la situation :

- Mets tes mains où je peux les voir ! Et ne t'avise pas de tenter de me jouer un mauvais tour, je sais me servir de ceci !

Dans sa colère, les yeux verts de la jeune femme brillaient comme ceux d'un félin, et il trouva cela irrésistible. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de coopérer, Tiana le menaça encore de son arme, tout en comprenant que ce genre de chose lui était totalement indifférent. Elle en fut un peu décontenancée pendant un moment, puis elle décida qu'il valait mieux en finir au plus vite et tira. Le rayon lui frôla la tête alors qu'il se jetait sur elle et la plaquait contre le mur derrière elle. Elle sentit que son blaster lui était arraché des mains et, quelques instants plus tard, une piqûre au creux du cou. Pendant qu'elle sentait la torpeur l'envahir, Tiana se concentra pour tenter de chasser les brumes qui envahissaient peu à peu son esprit. Elle y réussit en parti, et l'homme put voir une lueur dans les yeux de sa victime, semblable à celle qui avait envahi le regard du garçon plus tôt, mais pas tout à fait. Et même très différente, moins agressive mais tout aussi dangereuse. Elle aussi, il dut la piquer une seconde fois pour qu'elle s'endorme et, tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut les mains de son assaillant qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler au sol.

*

* *

Pendant qu'il les transportait à son véhicule, le psychopathe se demandait ce qui était différent chez ces deux-là. Ils n'avaient pas du tout réagit comme les autres couples auxquels il s'était attaqué auparavant et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ils étaient bien plus résistants, d'abord, et il y avait ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans leurs yeux, alors qu'ils luttaient pour ne pas s'endormir. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il devait utiliser toutes ses seringues pour endormir seulement deux personnes. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir qu'il avait affaire à deux personnes qui n'étaient vraiment pas ce qu'elles semblaient être. Il les emmena dans l'entrepôt qui lui servait de refuge et il les ligota sur deux chaises dans un des petits bureaux qui jouxtaient la salle centrale, beaucoup plus vaste. C'était pour éviter qu'ils ne devinent dans quel genre d'endroit il les avaient emmené trop rapidement. Par la suite, il se dit, en les observant, que ce serait très instructif de mettre leur résistance à l'épreuve, en particulier le jeune homme. Il allait beaucoup s'amuser avec ces deux-là, mais d'une façon très différente avec la jeune femme. Il testerait sa résistance à elle dans un autre domaine. Cette pensée fit venir à ses lèvres un ricanement sadique, qui se transforma en un rire à glacer le sang dans les veines.

*

* *

Josh fut le premier à se réveiller quelques heures plus tard. La première chose qu'il constata était que ses mains et ses pieds étaient ligotés et qu'il était assis sur un siège des plus inconfortable. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite et vit Tiana dans un siège tout proche du sien, dans la même position que lui. Il appela pour tenter de la réveiller, mais en vain. De toute évidence, la drogue agissait toujours sur elle. En attendant qu'elle revienne à elle, il examina leur prison dans ses moindres détails. Il vit que quatre caméras étaient installées dans les coins de la pièce, et autant de micros. Donc, leur ravisseur pouvait les voir et les entendre, probablement en ce moment même. Il jeta un regard noir à la caméra la plus proche et dit :

- J'espère que le spectacle vous plait, pauvre malade ! Alors, espèce de lâche, vous aller vous montrer, maintenant ? Je vous préviens : libérez-nous ou vous aurez de graves ennuis !

À ce moment, Tiana commença à bouger et à gémir dans son sommeil. Elle finit par se réveiller complètement en sursautant, et jeta des regards vifs autour d'elle, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Elle finit par se tourner vers Josh et vit qu'il était déjà réveillé et la regardait, semblant se demander si elle allait dire quelque chose. Il lui fit plutôt signe vers un des coins de la pièce et elle vit la caméra qui y était installée. Elle eut le même raisonnement que son compagnon plus tôt et jeta le même genre de regards noirs vers l'objectif. Elle essaya ensuite, ou plutôt commença à essayer, de défaire ses liens mais quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et leur « hôte » entra dans la pièce en poussant un chariot couvert de divers instruments peu amicaux. Il sifflotait un air avec un certain entrain, ce qui finit de convaincre les deux jeunes gens de la folie de ce type. Il avait en fait l'air imperturbable et de très bonne humeur. Il commença à s'installer sans se préoccuper d'eux, du moins en apparence, et Tiana et son compagnon se jetèrent un regard plus que perturbé. Ce fut Josh qui, bien sûr, brisa le silence avec son tact habituel :

- Hé, vous, laissez-nous partir ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Hey, je vous parle !

Se retournant alors avec une vitesse stupéfiante, l'autre lui envoya au visage une gifle retentissante avant de dire, sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il se trouvait dans un salon de thé :

- Silence ! Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler.

Sur ces mots, il retourna à ses occupations et laissa le jeune homme, une expression médusée sur le visage, à ses récriminations. Sa jeune épouse lui reprocha son manque de tact et lui suggéra plutôt d'opter pour une approche diplomatique. C'est donc sur un ton bien plus doux et simplement interrogatif qu'elle demanda, avec une voix un peu tremblante :

- Je vous en prit, ne nous faites pas de mal, monsieur. Laissez-nous partir, nous ne dirons à personne où vous êtes, je le jure ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Tss tss tss… Vous n'avez pas demandé la permission avant de parler, ma chère. Une personne bien élevée demande l'autorisation avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous vous pensez où, à l'école primaire ?! Répondit Tiana après un moment de stupéfaction totale. Elle ajouta : Dans notre situation, lever la main relèverait du miracle, vous voyez. Hé ho, vous m'écoutez, oui ou non ? Tous pareils, les hommes, ils n'écoutent jamais rien…

C'est à ce moment que le psychopathe se retourna vers elle à une vitesse hallucinante et lui prit le menton dans une main tout en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Il souffla, tout près de son oreille :

- Chhhhhht…

- Lâchez-là, espèce de monstre ! Ôtez vos sales pattes de sur elle ! Vous entendez ? Lui jeta Josh au même moment, hors de lui.

Dans un autre mouvement d'une vitesse terrifiante, l'homme saisit quelque chose derrière lui et Josh sentit une douleur cinglante au flanc droit. Après, quand il baissa les yeux, il vit une estafilade sanglante qui était apparut sur son flanc, qui ressemblait à la marque d'un fouet, peut-être bien. Il en eut la confirmation en relevant les yeux vers leur kidnappeur, qui tenait une longue lanière en cuir dans la main droite. Il dit, toujours sur le ton de la conversation :

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de vous taire, mon garçon ? À la troisième esclandre, ce sera pire… Maintenant, silence ! Il se retourna alors vers Tiana, qui avait dégagé sa tête et regardait son « mari », et dit, plus doucement : Il serait dommage que je doive en venir à ces extrémités avec vous, ma chère. Ne faites pas de vagues…

Il fit alors quelques pas en arrière et considéra ses deux victimes avec le regard d'un marchand considérant sa marchandise. Il remarqua le regard compatissant que la jeune femme jeta à son mari et se dit que se serait difficile de briser ces deux personnes. Physiquement, le garçon semblait résistant, comme sa réaction de surprise plutôt que de douleur quand le fouet l'avait frappé, le laissait deviner. Quant à la fille, elle semblait avoir une force morale exceptionnelle, là aussi ce serait un défi pour lui. Une idée lui vint alors et il s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser. Il sentit alors que le jeune homme se débattait à son côté et c'est exactement la réaction qu'il avait anticipée. Pas plus que l'expression de dégoût sur les traits de la jeune femme quand il se recula enfin ne le surprit. La jeune femme avait une lueur de colère dans les yeux quand elle dit froidement :

- Ne refaites jamais ça ! Je vous arracherais bien la langue si je pouvais !

- Ho, mais je ne fais que commencer, ma belle. J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que tu caches sous ce vêtement… Lui répondit le malade avec un sourire sadique qui fit blêmir la jeune femme. Il ajouta cependant, en se tournant vers Josh pour le regarder dans les yeux : Mais c'est par toi que je vais commencer. Ton insolence m'irrite et je vais t'apprendre des notions de bonnes manières.

Il se retourna alors vers son chariot en recommençant à siffloter, prenant tout son temps pour choisir le premier « jouet » qu'il allait utiliser pour s'amuser avec le garçon. Tiana chercha frénétiquement du regard quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui être utile pour le distraire. Malheureusement, il semblait que le bonhomme était particulièrement soigneux car il n'y avait rien du tout qui traînait et, en désespoir de cause, Tiana croisa les doigts en espérant que les secours arriveraient à temps.

*

* *

Au Palais impérial, on attendait des nouvelles des deux agents avec impatience. La jeune femme avait assurée que le malade devrait les attaquer cette nuit même et, en attendant de recevoir le signal de Tiana, le Seigneur Vador arpentait avec impatience la salle du trône, la patience n'ayant jamais été son fort. S'étant lassée de regarder le Seigneur Noir faire des huit, l'Ombre jouait maintenant avec un petit boîtier électronique et était plongée dans ses pensées. Après un moment, irrité par le bruit qu'elle faisait, Vador s'arrêta devant elle et lui demanda :

- Quel est ce jeu, l'Ombre ? Et comment faites-vous pour rester aussi calme ?

- Un jeu de stratégie tout à fait banal. Et je préfère garder mon énergie pour autre chose que tenter d'user à moi seule le sol de la salle du trône au risque de passer au travers.

À cette remarque, l'Empereur eut un petit rire et regarda l'Ombre avec une pointe de surprise. Elle avait toujours autant de culot. Même le Prince Xizor, qui s'était joint à eux un peu plus tôt par pure curiosité, s'autorisa un petit sourire. Il lui demanda quel était ce jeu et elle lui répondit qu'il s'agissait d'une bataille spatiale pendant laquelle l'Empire et les Rebelles se disputaient une planète. Il fallait réussir à s'emparer de la planète et la garder. Même si le jeu était conçu pour que l'Empire gagne, elle réussissait à faire gagner les Rebelles à tous les coups. C'est à ce moment que l'un des assistants de l'Ombre pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha à grands pas, un padd à la main.

- Ça y est, nous avons le signal. Il est à une trentaine de kilomètres de l'appartement.

- Très bien. Merci, Jax. Messieurs, je crois que nous pouvons y aller !

*

* *

Pendant ce temps, Tiana se sentait terriblement impuissante et elle détestait cette sensation. Elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire si ce n'est tenter de fermer ses oreilles au bruit qui retentissait dans la pièce. Il y avait bien une demi-heure qu'elle avait envoyée son signal et elle se demandait ce que ces renforts de malheurs faisaient ! Pendant ce temps, Josh se servait de la Force pour repousser la douleur et pourrait tenir encore un bon moment à ce rythme. Malgré tout, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et, comme par le plus grand des hasards, elle vit un tout petit bout de bois presque invisible dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Elle eut alors une idée. Elle se concentra dessus et put enfin l'envoyer droit derrière la tête du psychopathe. Surprit, il se retourna d'un bond pour voir ce qui se passait et Tiana en profita pour défaire ses liens et, saisissant un instrument sur le chariot près d'elle, elle frappa le fou à l'arrière du crâne, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il tomba au sol et elle quitta la salle en courant pour l'attirer à sa suite. Au moins, il laisserait Josh tranquille. Le jeune homme, malgré son regard troublé par la douleur, eut une expression stupéfaite quand tout se passa en quelques secondes devant ses yeux. Il vit le malade se relever avec un rugissement de rage et partir à la poursuite de Tiana.

Cette dernière arriva dans le hangar et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qui était verrouillée. Elle essaya toutes les autres portes qu'elle trouva mais aucune ne s'ouvrit. Et le psychopathe n'était pas loin derrière… Elle se cacha donc dans l'entrepôt en espérant de tout son cœur que les renforts arriveraient à temps. Elle entendit au loin la voix du malade, douce et attirante, qui soufflait :

- Où te caches-tu, ma belle ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller. Sors de ta cachette, ne m'oblige pas à te chercher.

La voix était encore lointaine, mais par un curieux effet de l'écho, elle semblait parfois toute proche, parfois très loin. Elle ne savait donc pas si elle ferait mieux de rester où elle était ou bouger et se cacher ailleurs. Quand le malade arriva juste derrière elle sans qu'elle ne l'ait entendu approcher, elle eut juste de temps de s'esquiver et de s'enfuir à nouveau. Elle joua à ce petit jeu de cache-cache pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut coincée dans un coin. Elle tenta de fuir à nouveau mais il lui barrait la route et elle était acculée. Pour se sauver de nouveau, elle dut faire appel à ses dons en arts martiaux, mais le coup qui aurait dut le mettre ko ne fit que l'enrager davantage et il l'attrapa par le collet avant de l'envoyer rebondir contre un mur, où elle s'assomma et perdit conscience.

Dans la petite pièce où il était toujours enfermé, Josh tentait de se libérer de ses liens alors que Tiana jouait à cache-cache avec le malade. Il finit par y parvenir et se précipita hors de la pièce, saisissant son sabrelaser dans le même mouvement. Il tenta ensuite de se guider au bruit pour retrouver les deux combattants et il arriva juste à temps pour voir le psychopathe envoyer Tiana s'assommer contre un mur et il se pencha ensuite sur elle. C'est alors qu'il vit rouge et que toute sa bonne volonté concernant son changement d'attitude vola en éclat. Il ne laisserait personne, surtout pas un fou dangereux, s'en prendre à sa bien-aimée ! C'est pourquoi, avec un cri de rage, il se précipita vers l'homme en allumant son sabre, sauta par-dessus lui et se retrouva entre les deux. Il avait dans les yeux cette même flamme froide et dangereuse qu'il y avait déjà vu et son regard semblait embrasé de l'intérieur. Cette lueur se calma alors et c'est d'un ton posé qu'il lui dit :

- Au nom de l'Empire, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

- J'aurais dut m'en douter. Vous n'étiez pas comme les autres. Trop bon…

En tenant toujours le fou en joue avec son sabrelaser, Josh se pencha sur Tiana pour prendre son pouls et vérifier ses signes vitaux. Ce faisant, il fit glisser la perruque blonde qu'elle portait et libéra ses cheveux bruns. Tiana commença alors à remuer et Josh, rassuré, se concentra de nouveau sur le psychopathe. Il regardait Tiana avec des grands yeux, semblant la reconnaître pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Il reprit ensuite son expression neutre et impassible et se tourna vers Josh en disant :

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous nous avez joué le holodrame _Une nuit avec mon ennemi ? _Il ricana et ajouta : Pathétique…

Sur ces mots, Tiana se redressa en se frottant la tête et tenta de se relever, mais vacilla et retomba sur les fesses peu dignement. Josh lui dit alors, sur un ton assez froid :

- Reste assise, mon amour, je m'occupe de cette… chose…

Il se mit alors en garde et s'approcha du malade avec une bonne corde pour l'attacher, mais au moment où il allait lui prendre le bras, l'autre se jeta sur lui et, sans que Josh ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher, il s'empala sur le sabrelaser qui lui traversa la gorge de part en part. Tiana eut une exclamation dégoûtée et regarda cette macabre scène, avec ce cinglé piqué au bout du sabre comme un papillon sur une planche. Josh, tout aussi dégoûté, se dépêcha d'éteindre son sabre et le corps de l'autre s'écroula en tas sur le sol à ses pieds. Il se tourna vers Tiana avec un regard blême avant de dire, confus :

- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je te le jure !

- Je le sais, je l'ai vu se jeter sur toi. Il s'est empalé tout seul sur ton sabre. D'après moi, il préférait mourir plutôt que de se faire arrêter.

Sur ces mots, il vint vers elle et la prit par les épaules pour la conduire à l'extérieur, où les renforts devaient être arrivés maintenant. Comme pour le prouver, on entendait des bruits de bottes de Commandos qui approchaient en courant.

- Il n'y a rien de plus bruyant qu'un Commando qui arrive en courant… Dit Josh en secouant la tête de découragement.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà entendu pire.

- Ha oui ? Quoi ?

- Une dizaine de Commandos qui arrivent en courant !

Ils pouffèrent de rire et continuèrent vers la porte du hangar, dans laquelle Josh fit un trou pour pouvoir sortir. À l'extérieur les attendaient un groupe de personnes assez imposant et hétéroclite, parmi lesquels se trouvaient l'Ombre et le Seigneur Vador. À peine furent-ils sortis qu'une troupe de Commandos investirent les lieux pour sécuriser le périmètre. De son côté, Tiana commençait à sentir que le temps de s'éclipser était venu et elle s'éloigna en douce de Josh et des impériaux pour se diriger vers le groupe de Rebelles qui attendait en retrait. Dès qu'elle fut près d'eux, elle dit d'une voix basse :

- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, maintenant. Ça ne va plus tarder à devenir dangereux pour nous, dans les parages.

- Vous ne voulez pas attendre qu'ils sortent avec le criminel, Général ? Demanda l'Ombre avec curiosité.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il est mort. Et il ne faudra que quelques minutes à l'Empereur pour révoquer nos sauf-conduits après que ce fait aura été constaté. J'ai déjà contacté l'un de nos agents sur Coruscant pour qu'il nous prépare un transport qui nous fera quitter la planète dans les minutes qui viennent. Il doit déjà nous attendre.

Elle les guida ensuite vers le lieu où elle avait donné rendez-vous à l'agent en question, après qu'ils se furent éclipsés sans être repérés. Au bout d'un moment, comme elle semblait avoir froid dans sa tenue légère, Deena lui prêta une cape et Salporin la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne blesse pas ses pieds nus. Sur le lieu du rendez-vous, une navette les attendait qui les reconduiraient jusqu'à leur Destroyer. La navette avec laquelle ils étaient arrivés avait déjà regagnée le Destroyer avec les Aile-X qui l'accompagnait. Son contact, du nom de Dex, les attendait sur la rampe d'embarquement en leur faisant signe de se dépêcher.

- Faites vite ! Il ne leur faudra pas longtemps avant de s'apercevoir de votre disparition !

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la navette, Jill, toujours dans le rôle de l'Ombre, appela le Destroyer pour donner l'ordre de préparer un départ immédiat. Le Capitaine lui répondit que les coordonnées étaient déjà entrées dans l'ordinateur et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à monter à bord pour qu'ils puissent partir.

- Très bien, Capitaine. Nous serons là dans quelques minutes.

Dix minutes plus tard, la navette se posa dans le hangar du grand vaisseau et ils purent quitter l'orbite de Coruscant, avec l'autorisation du contrôle planétaire. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas encore reçu l'ordre de les retenir.

*

* *

Pendant que l'on s'occupait de sécuriser l'endroit et de sortir le corps du psychopathe, personne ne s'occupa vraiment du petit groupe de Rebelles qui se tenait à l'écart. C'est pour cette raison que personne ne remarqua leur disparition avant plusieurs minutes. Après avoir fait évacuer le cadavre et récupéré toutes les preuves qui pouvaient encore l'être, Vador pu enfin concentrer de nouveau son attention sur l'Ombre et ses acolytes. Il se retourna en disant :

- Il est maintenant temps de s'occuper de choses plus sérieuses. L'Ombre, vous êtes… Il s'interrompit brusquement en s'apercevant que les Rebelles n'étaient plus là. Il ajouta, avec colère : Où sont-ils passés ?!

L'Éclair, qui avait entre temps revêtu une tenue plus décente, se retourna à son tour et constata la disparition du petit groupe de Rebelles. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda à son tour, avec irritation et surprise :

- Personne ne les surveillait ? Non, elle ne va pas encore me filer entre les doigts !

Sur ces mots, il s'empressa d'appeler le contrôle spatial et leur ordonna de retenir sur place le vaisseau des Rebelles. Il se fit répondre qu'il venait tout juste de passer en hyperespace deux minutes plus tôt. Il bouillait de frustration et de colère. Il s'était encore fait avoir ! Cette Ombre de malheur avait encore réussit à s'éclipser sans se faire voir ! Il alla ensuite voir le Seigneur Vador pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et elle ne fut pas bien accueillie. Autour de lui, de menus objets se mirent à voler et à se briser de manière tout à fait inexplicable, mais la tempête se calma au bout d'une minute ou deux. Vador se reprit vite et se tourna vers l'Éclair pour lui dire :

- Venez, l'Éclair, il y a peut-être encore une chance de les rattraper ! L'_Executor _est toujours prêt à partir.

- Et l'Empereur ? Demanda l'Éclair d'un ton interrogatif.

- Il doit déjà être au courant. Vous tenez vraiment à aller le voir maintenant ? Je pourrais vous ordonner d'y aller, mais je serai bon joueur. Continua-t-il pendant que l'Éclair blêmissait légèrement. Il conclut, en partant à grandes enjambées : Allez, nous perdons un temps précieux !

*

* *

Évidemment, Vador avait parfaitement raison en disant que l'Empereur était déjà au courant de la fuite de l'Ombre et de son groupe. Il venait à l'instant d'en être informé par son agent double qui avait vu les Rebelles partir, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était posté sur l'_Executor _et était au premier rang pour assister au départ du Destroyer avec lequel les Rebelles étaient arrivés. Il devait bien convenir qu'ils avaient semblés pressés de partir et, comme il était au courant du plan que l'Empereur avait mis en place pour capturer l'Ombre, il se disait que l'enquête devait être finie et qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que l'Ombre avait de sérieux doutes quant à ce qui l'attendait si elle s'attardait. Il conclut donc en disant :

- Il semblerait que l'Ombre n'ait pas voulu bénéficier de votre hospitalité plus longtemps que nécessaire, Altesse. Elle devait être au courant de vos projets à son égard, ce qui n'est pas si surprenant.

- Merci, Capitaine. Je comprends que vous ayez été dans l'incapacité d'agir. Vous pouvez disposer. Quant à moi, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec le Seigneur Vador et l'Éclair…

Son agent s'inclina et coupa la communication, laissant l'Empereur bouillonner de colère. Celui-ci envoya un message à Vador et à l'Éclair qu les convoquaient immédiatement, mais malheureusement, ils étaient déjà partis. Il n'en fut pas surprit outre mesure, mais cela n'arrangea en rien son humeur. Il venait encore une fois de se faire ridiculiser par l'Ombre alors qu'elle se trouvait ici, juste sous son nez. Il savait fort bien où trouver Vador mais décida de ne pas le rappeler tout de suite. En attendant, il passerait sa colère sur autre chose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour à la base centrale, l'Ombre et ses assistants étaient encore très contents du petit tour qu'ils avaient réussi à jouer à l'Empire. Ils riaient encore de la réaction que l'Empereur avait dut avoir quand il avait apprit leur fuite. Il semblerait aussi que Vador et l'Éclair aient quittés la planète peu de temps après leur départ. Bien sûr, les rats quittent le navire avant qu'il ne coule… songea Tiana avec un sourire en coin. Elle décida de donner quelques jours de congé à son équipe et à elle-même et constata que ses élèves n'en finissaient pas de raconter ce qui s'était passé sur Coruscant. Les agents de l'Empire qui n'avaient pas encore été démasqués par l'Ombre ne tardèrent pas à envoyer cette information à leurs chefs, ce qui ne plut pas du tout en haut lieu. De son côté, Tiana avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. Ce n'était pas tant la mission qu'elle venait d'accomplir, sa réussite ou son échec, mais un aspect bien plus personnel de ce qui venait de se produire qui la tracassait et la poussait à se poser des questions. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable chaque fois que son regard tombait sur Khaled et elle avait du mal à gérer cette situation. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec lui au plus vite, sinon leur relation se détériorerait et elle ne le voulait pas. Ce soir-là, elle organisa donc un souper suivi d'une soirée en tête à tête. Elle en profiterait pour remettre certaines choses en perspectives.

À 18 heure ce soir-là, on frappa à la porte de sa cabine et Tiana, qui avait revêtue une de ses plus belles tenues, alla ouvrir la porte. Khaled se tenait sur le seuil, une bouteille sous le bras et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Il semblait prêt à passer une bonne soirée, de toute évidence.

- Bonsoir, Tiana. Tiens, c'est pour accompagner le souper. Lui dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille.

- Merci, Khaled, tu es adorable. Entre, je t'en pris.

Heureusement, Khaled ne sembla pas remarquer sa très légère hésitation quand il l'embrassa, mais elle lui rendit le baiser presque avec soulagement. Elle l'invita ensuite à prendre place à la table du souper, qu'elle avait déjà disposée, et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. À la fin du repas, juste avant le dessert, Tiana prit un air plus sérieux et se lança. Elle devrait le faire tôt ou tard, alors pourquoi pas maintenant.

- Khaled, je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, mais ça fait deux ans que nous sommes ensembles. Quand vas-tu te décider à passer aux choses sérieuses ? Tu sais, j'ai d'autres prétendants qui, sur ce coup-là, risquent de se montrer plus rapides que toi.

- Et qui ça, si je peux demander ? Demanda le jeune homme avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Hé bien, l'Éclair, pour commencer. Pendant les deux jours où nous étions en mission, il n'a pas cessé de me faire la cour.

- Et c'est tout ce qu'il a fait ? Renchérit Khaled d'un ton encore plus perçant.

- Bien sûr ! Je l'ai repoussé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il a dormi sur le canapé. Du moins la première nuit. La deuxième nuit, il fallait sauver les apparences.

En voyant la lueur de doute dans ses yeux, Tiana sut que sa ruse avait marché. Elle en eut la confirmation quelques instants après, quand le jeune homme se leva, mit un genou à terre devant elle et lui demanda sa main en bonne et due forme. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Enfin, il s'était décidé ! Elle dissimula un sourire en coin et lui répondit, à la blague :

- Juste ma main ou le corps au complet ? En voyant son expression médusée, elle reprit, plus sérieuse : Je blague, voyons ! Bien sûr que j'accepte. J'ai juste une question, mon chou. N'est-ce pas interdit, pour un Corellien, d'épouser une personne de l'extérieur ? Est-ce que ça ne va pas t'apporter des ennuis avec ta famille ?

Khaled prit une expression un peu surprise et rougit légèrement. Il n'aurait pas dut être étonné qu'elle connaisse un détail de ce type sur son monde puisqu'elle avait étudié l'histoire à l'Université. Il se remit debout et haussa les épaules avec un air résigné, avant de dire :

- J'ai déjà causé des ennuis à ma famille en m'engageant chez les Rebelles, alors plus ou moins, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Mais tu as raison, normalement, c'est interdit. Cependant, je t'aime et je ne vais pas m'arrêter à ces considérations plutôt dépassées pour refuser de t'épouser, Tiana. Si je veux t'épouser, je vais t'épouser, peu importe ce que ma chère famille trouvera à y redire !

Sur ces mots, il prit la jeune femme par les mains pour la faire tournoyer avec lui. Ensuite, il la serra dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent. Encore une fois, Tiana eut l'impression que les choses se déroulaient exactement comme elles le devaient. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble et Tiana se sentait mieux qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis des semaines, lui semblait-il.

*

* *

Le lendemain matin, Tiana et Khaled décidèrent d'annoncer la nouvelle le plus tôt possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas garder ça pour eux, ils étaient trop heureux et devaient le partager. La première personne à le savoir fut Arisa, que le couple croisa dans le couloir en sortant des appartements de la jeune femme. À leur expression et à la manière dont ils se tenaient par la main, Arisa sut tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé entre eux. Elle leur demanda donc, curieuse :

- Dites donc, vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Hé bien, on aura plus besoin de faire la navette entre deux chambres pour se voir. Commença Tiana avec un grand sourire. Elle continua : Il a enfin décidé de me demander en mariage !

- Enfin, il était plus que temps ! Félicitation !

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre, en effet. De toute façon, j'y pensais depuis un bon moment…

- Vous allez annoncer la nouvelle bientôt ?

- Oui, dès maintenant, je crois bien. C'est ce qu'on allait faire.

En quelques heures, tout le monde fut au courant et ce fut la chaîne des félicitations. Ils allaient se marier dans une semaine et ils s'occupaient maintenant des préparatifs, et tous les élèves de l'Ombre participèrent. Il y eut donc une grande agitation et beaucoup de bruit dans l'entourage de la jeune femme, et ses compagnes féminines tinrent toutes à donner leur idée quant à la robe, la décoration de la salle, le repas, etc. Tiana n'eut donc pas une seule seconde à elle au cours de cette semaine. Pas plus que Khaled, d'ailleurs, qui recevait aussi des avis et des conseils, pas tous pertinent, de tous ses collègues et amis. Il eut même la surprise de recevoir un message de son père qui l'encourageait et lui prodiguait quelques conseils sur la vie conjugale.

Pour présider la cérémonie, Tiana se demanda à qui elle demanderait de remplir cette tâche. Elle pensa au Général Madine mais, quand elle le lui demanda, il s'avéra qu'il était trop occupé et devait partir pour une mission très bientôt. Il serait donc absent ce jour-là. Cependant, il lui conseilla d'aller voir l'Amiral Ackbar, le commandant nouvellement promu de cette flotte. Il se ferait sans doute un plaisir d'entrer dans ses fonctions de cette manière. Elle suivit son conseil et demanda un entretien avec l'Amiral, qui la reçut le jour même. Il accepta de remplir cette fonction et leur donna du même coup ses félicitations. Deux jours plus tard, la cérémonie eut lieu et elle se passa sans encombres. Pour sauver les apparences, Tiana reçut même des félicitations de la part de l'Ombre, soi-disant en mission à ce moment-là. Ils furent donc mariés et, pour une fois, aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne vint gâcher la fête. Tout le monde eut donc beaucoup de plaisir et les maux de tête se succédèrent le lendemain.

*

* *

Quelques jours plus tard, sur Coruscant, la nouvelle parvint aussi aux oreilles de certaines personnes. L'Éclair en ressentit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur même s'il n'en était pas du tout surprit. Il savait que cela devrait arriver ainsi, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça lui faisait plaisir. Il avait appris cette nouvelle quand il avait été convoqué par l'Empereur, juste après son retour sur la planète. L'un de ses agents l'en informait justement quand il était entré dans la salle du trône. Il attendit que l'homme se retire avant de s'avancer pour s'incliner devant l'Empereur. Il remarqua aussi que le chef des services de renseignement nouvellement nommé, Ysanne Isard, que l'on appelait Cœur de Glace, était aussi présente. Comme la plupart des gens, il n'aimait pas du tout cette femme froide et cruelle, qu'il considérait comme une arriviste sans scrupules. Elle avait une expression neutre et si dépourvue de sentiments qu'elle en était terrifiante. L'Empereur parla le premier, demandant d'un ton légèrement amusé :

- Vous avez l'air contrarié, Josh. Est-ce parce que l'Ombre a encore réussi à s'enfuir ?

Sans répondre, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas nécessaire, l'Éclair eut un regard noir qui voulait dire qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser, ce qui provoqua un rire glaçant de l'Empereur. Il reprit ensuite la parole et demanda, en tournant la tête vers Isard :

- Je crois que vous connaissez mon nouveau chef des renseignements. On la connaît mieux sous le nom de Cœur de Glace, si je me souviens bien.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi cette… personne… comme nouveau chef des renseignements, mon Maître ?

- Elle ne se laisse pas parasiter par des choses aussi futiles que les émotions, mon jeune ami. Elle constitue donc un choix tout à fait acceptable. Et comme vous travaillez sous ses ordres, je vous conseillerais d'être plus respectueux envers votre supérieur. Elle n'est pas réputée pour sa patience…

- Bien… Commença le jeune homme d'un ton froid. Il poursuivit : Et pourquoi ais-je été convoqué ? Si ce n'est pas trop présomptueux de ma part de le demander.

- Allons, où est passé votre courtoisie, Josh ? Une nouvelle approche pour capturer l'Ombre a été mise sur pied par Isard, et elle pense que vous êtes tout désigné pour l'accomplir.

- Quelle nouvelle approche ? On a déjà tout tenté…

- Pas tout, non. Intervint alors la femme d'un ton froid. En définitive, l'Ombre est entourée d'un cercle très restreint d'individus. Pour la faire réagir, il nous suffirait de nous attaquer à des gens qui leurs sont chers. Nous avons choisi une cible potentielle.

- Qui donc ?

- L'une des élèves de l'Ombre à un frère et une cousine sur Naboo. Nous pouvons nous attaquer à eux.

- D'accord, mais qui est-ce ?

- Vous la connaissez bien, Josh. Commença l'Empereur. Vous avez été en mission avec elle pendant deux jours.

Il fut complètement abasourdi par cette information. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille ! Pas à elle ! C'était impossible, elle en aurait le cœur brisé et ne voudrait certainement plus le revoir ! Ces réflexions lui traversèrent la tête en un instant et il ne put s'empêcher de lancer, tout en s'apercevant qu'il avait fait une grave erreur :

- Non ! Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ! Je refuse ! S'attaquer à des enfants est dégoûtant !

Le regard que posa alors sur lui l'Empereur aurait put transformer n'importe qui en statue, et il sut que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était sans doute pas adéquat. Après un instant à la fixer de la sorte, l'Empereur lui demanda, d'un ton tranchant comme l'acier :

- Vous refuseriez un ordre direct, Josh ? Je ne vous savais pas si téméraire.

- Heu… je… Veuillez me pardonner, mon Maître, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Mais je refuse toujours de m'attaquer à des enfants, ce n'est pas honorable.

- Ce n'est pas sujet à discussion ! Vous ferez ce que l'on vous ordonnera !

- Et si je refuse toujours ? Il y a d'autres agents qui peuvent s'en charger, je ne suis pas le seul !

- Au contraire, vous seul pouvez vous charger de l'Ombre, Josh. Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre, plus menaçant : Et si vous refusez toujours, vous serez considéré comme un traître et traité comme tel.

Voyant qu'il était dans une impasse, Josh avait le choix entre demeurer sur ses positions et mourir dans la souffrance ou accepter et porter cette culpabilité toute sa vie. Il soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de reprendre la parole, d'un ton de soumission :

- Je le ferai, mais je ne serai jamais d'accord.

- Vos objections son notées, l'Éclair. Il est plus que temps que vous vous débarrassiez de cette idylle d'adolescent pour un Général Rebelle. Considérez cela comme une occasion de le faire.

Sans ajouter un mot, il s'inclina et quitta la salle d'une démarche très raide. Il bouillonnait de rage et se demandait si, tout compte fait, il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester sur ses positions. Ce n'est pas une cellule qui l'aurait retenu très longtemps et, avec tous les codes qu'il connaissait, les Rebelles l'auraient accueillis à bras ouverts.

*

* *

Dans la salle du trône, l'Empereur avait continué sa discussion avec Ysanne Isard. Celle-ci n'était pas très contente de l'entretien qui venait de se dérouler. Selon elle, l'Empereur aurait dut tout simplement se débarrasser de l'Éclair. Elle lui dit donc :

- Vous devriez songer à vous débarrasser de lui, Altesse. Sa loyauté peut être mise en doute. Il devient de plus en plus imprévisible.

- Peut-être avez-vous raison, Isard, mais je lui accorde une dernière chance de se racheter. Il a démontrer maintes fois par le passé son efficacité et je répugne à me défaire de mes meilleurs éléments. Cependant, s'il échoue encore une fois, j'y songerai.

- Vous commettez sans doute une erreur, mais ce n'est pas à moi de juger de vos actes, Altesse. Il vous trahira très certainement avant longtemps.

- En effet, ce n'est pas à vous de juger. En ce qui a trait à l'Éclair, nous verrons…

*

* *

Quant à Tiana, elle flottait sur un petit nuage depuis une semaine. Elle était loin de se douter de ce qui était sur le point de lui arriver. Tout allait pour le mieux et ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'ombre d'un agent impérial sur une base Rebelle depuis un moment déjà. Il suffisait que l'on mentionne l'éventualité que l'Ombre se dirigeait vers une base Rebelle pour que d'éventuels agents impériaux qui s'y trouvaient s'enfuient sans demander leur reste ! De plus, ses élèves se débrouillaient très bien sans elle. Elle pouvait enfin prendre le recul auquel elle aspirait depuis un moment déjà et se consacrer à d'autres tâches. Elle avait déjà accepté de devenir conseillère personnelle de Mon Mothma, à la demande expresse de cette dernière. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était mariée, maintenant, ce qui occupait aussi une partie de son temps, mais d'une manière plutôt agréable. En somme, tout allait pour le mieux ! Mais bien sûr, ça n'allait pas durer, et elle n'allait pas tarder à devoir reprendre du service…

*

* *

Sur Naboo, Dylan, qui avait maintenant 16 ans, passait par une phase de rébellion ouverte contre toute forme d'autorité. Il fréquentait des adolescents de son âge que sa tante considérait comme de la graine de vauriens, et elle ne se gênait pour le lui faire remarquer le plus souvent possible, ce qui amenait inévitablement une dispute entre eux deux, et sa tante, qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, ne savait plus comment l'aborder. Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'au moins, il continuait ses cours et ne manquait pas un jour d'école. Ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ça avait mal commencé dès le réveil, quand Dylan était arrivé dans la cuisine avec, sous le bras, son surf antigrav, en sachant très bien que sa tante ne voulait pas qu'il pratique ce sport, qu'elle trouvait trop dangereux. La dispute commença donc à cause de ce détail, et elle se termina quand le garçon quitta précipitamment la maison en claquant la porte, laissant sa tante soucieuse et consternée.

- Quand est-ce qu'il va se décider à grandir un peu, ma tante ? Demanda Lyselle au bout d'un moment. Elle ajouta, en secouant la tête d'un air affligé : J'espère que ça ne va pas m'arriver, à moi aussi…

- Ça va finir par lui passer. D'ici quelques temps, il va se rendre compte que sa conduite est idiote et prendre une attitude plus adulte. Elle eut ensuite un sourire avant d'ajouter : Et tu n'y couperas pas, toi aussi, ma grande ! Mais peut-être que, dans ton cas, ça va être moins prononcé, je ne sais pas.

- Bah, on verra bien…

À l'extérieur, Dylan se dirigeait à grands pas vers le parc où ses amis l'attendaient. Ces derniers temps, il lui semblait que l'univers entier était contre lui ! Il se sentait opprimé et rempli d'une colère qu'il ne savait pas vers qui diriger. Il est vrai qu'il avait des bonnes raisons d'en vouloir au monde entier, mais il se rendait compte qu'il faisait du mal à sa tante en se disputant constamment avec elle. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'épuiser ainsi, elle qui n'était plus toute jeune, mais qui s'était quand même consacrée à élever les deux enfants quand leur monde avait été détruit, trois ans plus tôt. Cependant, une impulsion incontrôlable le poussait à se mettre en colère, parfois par simple envie de se montrer désagréable et méchant, mais quand il faisait ça, il sentait une sorte d'énergie froide et destructrice l'envahir, et ça lui faisait peur. La dispute de ce matin était un bon exemple de sa propension à chercher la bagarre à tout propos. De plus, depuis un ou deux jours, il avait une impression grandissante de danger, de plus en plus imminent, et ça n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

Ce matin, il avait la désagréable impression d'être épié, et il ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule, ce qui fit en sorte qu'il faillit se faire renverser alors qu'il allait traverser une avenue. Il jura et se traita d'idiot pour son manque de vigilance, puis traversa l'avenue après s'être assuré que la voie était libre. Il arriva au parc cinq minutes plus tard, et la sensation d'être suivi et observé ne le quitta pas, alors qu'il s'approchait de son groupe d'amis. Il les trouva étrangement calmes, assis entre eux à discuter plutôt que volant sur leur surf antigrav.

- Salut ! Vous discutez de quoi, comme ça ? Demanda Dylan en s'asseyant au milieu du groupe.

- Salut, Dylan, lui répondit Myla avec un sourire gêné.

- Il y a une nouvelle rumeur qui court, à l'école, à ton sujet. Renchérit Jolan, son meilleur ami.

- Ha oui ? J'espère qu'on ne parle pas de moi en mal, au moins !

- Non, ce serait à propos de ta sœur, en fait, si tu as bien une sœur.

- Oui, j'en ai une. Elle est plus âgée que moi de trois ans et demi et c'est un vrai génie. Il se renfrogna un peu avant de continuer : Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

- Tu sais, Dylan, tu n'as pas à être gêné d'avoir une sœur. Moi, j'en ai trois, toutes plus jeunes que moi. Rétorqua Myla en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- C'est pas ça ! Je ne suis pas gêné d'avoir une sœur ! Je l'aime, mais je n'ai pas l'occasion de la voir souvent. Ça fait près d'un an et demi que je ne l'ai pas vue…

Il y avait alors une bonne dose d'amertume dans son ton, ce que ses amis ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Il y eut un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que Jolan lui demande à quoi sa sœur ressemblait. Il sortit une photo de la poche de son pantalon et la fit passer aux autres, qui affichèrent à tour de rôle des mines stupéfaites. Il se doutait un peu de la réaction qu'il allait créer et s'en amusait un peu, en fait. Il finit par dire, amusé :

- Je sais, elle lui ressemble comme une sœur. C'est à cause d'un lointain lien de parenté du côté de notre mère.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vue depuis si longtemps ? Elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Je ne suis pas supposé en parler…

- Allez, quoi, on ne dira rien ! Le poussa Jolan, et les six autres renchérirent.

- Bon, bon, ça va ! Mais vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire. Jamais.

Tous promirent et Dylan leur dit que sa sœur était dans la Rébellion, et qu'elle travaillait dans les services secrets, comme agent infiltré, en étroite collaboration avec l'Ombre, qui était son supérieur. Tous ses amis eurent une expression de stupéfaction totale, avant qu'Axel, un autre de ses amis, ne dit sur un ton ébahi :

- La vraie Ombre ? Celle qui donne de l'urticaire à l'Empereur ? Wow, c'est génial !

- Elle a quel grade ? Lui demanda Lélia, avec le même ton.

- Elle est Général, maintenant.

Il y eut alors un concert d'exclamations admiratives de la part de ses amis, qui le bombardèrent de questions pendant plusieurs minutes encore avant de finalement monter sur leurs surfs. Axel et Lélia montèrent ensemble, et Myla monta derrière Dylan sans que ça ne pose de problèmes. Les autres avaient leur propre surf. Ils mirent le gaz et décollèrent à grande vitesse dans un grand bruit de répulseur. Le silence revint peu de temps après dans le parc et une silhouette toute vêtue de noir sortit de sa cachette. Josh avait espéré de tout son cœur ne jamais trouver les enfants et il s'en voulait de ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire sous peu. Il y avait peu de chance qu'un appel d'urgence ne le rappelle sur Coruscant, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à mener à bien cette déplaisante tâche. Il avait jonglé avec l'idée de s'enfuir, depuis son départ de la planète capitale, mais il était surveillé de trop près. De toute évidence, on ne lui faisait plus autant confiance et il avait la bride bien plus serrée. Il se sentait frustré et impuissant, ce qui attisait sa colère et le rendait imprudent. Il devrait maintenant préparer un plan pour capturer les deux enfants…

*

* *

Le lendemain, c'était un jour d'école, et, pour une fois, le déjeuner se passa sans incidents. Le fait d'avoir parlé de sa sœur semblait l'avoir un peu calmé, et il avait passé la soirée précédente à lire dans sa chambre, plutôt que de mettre l'une de ces horribles musiques que sa tante détestait tant. Elle se prenait à espérer que cette phase agressive était terminée. Elle le souhaitait vraiment, en tout cas. Il avait même accepté d'accompagner sa petite cousine à l'arrêt de bus, ce jour-là. Ils portaient tous deux les uniformes de leurs écoles respectives et quittèrent la maison ensemble. C'est alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à l'arrêt de bus et que Dylan levait la main pour saluer ses amis qu'il sentit comme une onde puissante de danger le frapper, comme si une lumière rouge s'était allumée dans son esprit et l'avertissait d'un danger imminent. Sans se poser plus de questions, il cria à sa cousine de courir, et elle lui jeta un regard un peu interloqué avant de s'élancer en avant, vers l'arrêt de bus deux cents mètres plus loin. À ce moment, un speeder noir se colla en trombe contre le trottoir et les portes s'ouvrirent. Quatre hommes en sortirent et deux se saisirent de Dylan pendant que les deux autres se précipitaient vers Lyselle et lui barraient la route, la saisissant et lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour faire taire ses cris. Ils poussèrent les deux enfants dans le speeder, et celui-ci décolla immédiatement après et disparut en quelques secondes sous le regard horrifié des amis de Dylan, qui avaient assistés à toute la scène.

*

* *

Les deux enfants avaient été drogués pour les faire tenir tranquille. Le garçon s'était avéré plus résistant que la fillette, mais c'était peut-être dut à sa taille et sa corpulence plus grande. Cependant, ses hommes expliquèrent à l'Éclair que l'adolescent semblait avoir sentit le danger avant qu'il ne se produise réellement. Il sonda l'esprit endormi du jeune garçon et y décela un fort potentiel, peut-être égal à celui de sa sœur. Il trouva plus prudent de garder cette information pour lui pour le moment. Il savait ce que l'Empereur lui ordonnerait s'il apprenait la vérité. Ne serait-ce pas ironique si, dans quelques temps, le propre frère de Tiana se lançait à la poursuite de sa sœur ? Il ne souhaitait pas qu'une telle chose arrive. Quelques heures plus tard, il se dit que la nouvelle devait déjà être parvenue aux oreilles de l'Ombre par l'intermédiaire de Tiana, considérant que les amis du garçon avaient assistés à la scène. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

*

* *

Après avoir assistés à la scène depuis l'arrêt de bus, les amis de Dylan restèrent plusieurs minutes complètement choquées. Myla avait les larmes aux yeux et Jolan avait voulu se précipiter pour aider son ami, mais ils avaient plutôt été paralysés sur place par la rapidité à laquelle tout le drame s'était joué. Au bout d'un moment, Axel prit la parole et dit, choqué et consterné :

- C'est l'Empire, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Il nous a parlé de sa sœur qui était dans la Rébellion !

- Il faut prévenir la police ! Dit Jolan en criant presque.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais prévenir sa tante ! S'exclama Myla en pleurant, et elle partit en courant.

- Elle a raison, il faut se dépêcher ! Allez, Jolana, tu vas prévenir la police ! Nous, on va avec Myla ! Finit par ordonner Jolan, autoritaire.

Tous acquiescèrent et Jolana, la sœur jumelle de Jolan, partit de son côté alors que les autres emboîtèrent le pas à Myla, qui avait déjà tourné au coin de la rue, trois cents mètres plus loin. Ils arrivèrent chez tante Augusta environ dix minutes plus tard, et frappèrent à la porte à toute volée. Elle s'ouvrit au bout d'un court moment et Augusta les regarda avec un air un peu surprit. Elle leur demanda :

- Vous n'êtes pas à l'école, les enfants ?

Ils se mirent d'abord à parler tous en même temps sur un ton pressant et ils avaient l'air catastrophés. Elle leva une main pour leur imposer le silence et leur demanda de parler un à la fois. Ce fut Jolan qui prit la parole pour le groupe.

- Dylan et Lyselle ont été enlevés, madame Jasan ! On était là, on a tout vu !

Ouvrant tout grand la bouche de stupeur, la vieille dame commença par penser qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie d'un goût douteux, mais en voyant l'air que les adolescents affichaient, elle se dit que ce devait être tout au moins partiellement vrai et commença à sentir la peur la saisir. Et si l'Empire avait vraiment découvert où se cachait le frère de Tiana ? Ce n'était pas impossible, et même tout a fait envisageable.

- Entrez, les enfants ! Racontez-moi tout depuis le début.

*

* *

Au poste de police, Jolana avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre les agents de la véracité de son histoire, mais elle avait réussi à user de toute sa persuasion pour leur faire comprendre que la situation était grave. De toute façon, son expression horrifiée et sa panique manifeste avaient joués en sa faveur et les policiers avaient fini par la prendre au sérieux, ce qui fit qu'une enquête fut ouverte et que des agents furent envoyés sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. Quand la tante Augusta appela à son tour en signalant l'enlèvement de sa nièce et son neveu, on lui assura que l'affaire était déjà en cours. Jolana finit par quitter le poste de police au bout de quelques heures et se rendit chez Dylan, où elle croyait trouver ses amis. Elle courut jusque là-bas et y trouva la maison en état d'alerte, tout le monde étant prêt à la défendre.

Sa tante, comme elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en la police locale pour résoudre cette affaire, décida d'appeler Tiana en passant par l'adresse qu'elle lui avait fournie. Elle lui laissa un message clair et pressant, et lui demanda de venir au plus vite. Les adolescents la regardèrent faire en se demandant de quoi il retournait, puis se consultèrent ensuite avant de décider de rester sur place pour l'aider et la protéger. Leurs parents avaient été prévenus et avaient approuvés leur initiative, en les prévenant de rester prudent.

*

* *

Quand Dylan reprit conscience, il avait un mal de crâne terrible et un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Il se secoua pour chasser son engourdissement et s'éclaircir les idées. Il fut un peu confus pendant une minute ou deux avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il se rendit compte que ses mains et ses pieds étaient ligotés et qu'il était étendu sur une surface plutôt confortable, un lit semblait-il. Il entendit alors près de lui des petits sanglots et tenta de se retourner. Il y parvint finalement et vit sa cousine roulée en boule à côté de lui, qui était secouée de sanglots et, comme une petite enfant, avait portée une main à sa bouche. Elle avait l'air si jeune et sans défense en cet instant qu'il en eut presque le cœur brisé et il se jura de faire payer les salauds qui avaient fait ça à Lyselle. Il ne reconnaissait plus la fillette forte et entêtée qui avait giflé un garçon devant toute l'école alors qu'il avait insulté la mémoire de sa mère. Il dit d'une voix douce et réconfortante :

- Lyselle, calme-toi, arrête de pleurer. Je vais te protéger. Je te jure que personne ne va te faire de mal, Lili. Pas tant que je suis là.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la fillette tourne son regard mouillé vers lui et semble enfin reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle enleva son pouce de sa bouche et avança les mains pour prendre celles de son cousin et les serrer. Ses petites mains fines tremblaient et étaient glacées, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Dylan. Elle avait aussi l'air un peu fiévreuse. Elle finit par dire, la voix toujours étouffée :

- Tu le jures ?

- Sur ma vie. Peux-tu me détacher ?

- Je… Je vais essayer. Répondit-elle sur un ton incertain.

Elle tenta de défaire les liens mais les nœuds étaient trop serrés et ses mains tremblaient trop. Elle abandonna au bout de quelques minutes et se roula de nouveau en boule, secouée de frissons de plus en plus forts. Dylan était de plus en plus inquiet pour elle. Elle semblait vraiment malade, maintenant. Il cria à pleins poumons pour attirer quelqu'un.

- Hé ! Ma cousine est malade à cause de vous, bande de salopards ! Montrez-vous ! Montrez-vous, espèce de lâches !

Personne ne vint et il finit par manquer de voix. Il se tut donc et se concentra sur ses liens. Il les étudia un moment et finit par trouver le moyen de se détendre assez pour faire glisser un peu les cordes. Près de lui, Lyselle semblait s'être rendormie mais il s'en assura en collant l'oreille contre sa bouche pour entendre sa respiration. Il fronça les sourcils car elle était faible. Il la secoua pour essayer de la réveiller mais n'y parvint pas, et il constata qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre et glacée en même temps. Il se désintéressa de ses liens pour se concentrer sur elle et réussit à passer ses bras aux poignets liés par-dessus la tête de la petite fille et à la coller contre lui pour la réchauffer. Il entendit sa cousine murmurer « maman » faiblement et gémir un peu, avant de se calmer, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa colère. Il lui sembla rester des heures dans cette position avant que quelqu'un ne se manifeste enfin.

Quand Josh vint enfin se rendre compte de l'état de ses « hôtes », il les trouva collés l'un à l'autre, le garçon serrant la petite fille contre lui. Celle-ci était secouée de frissons et ne semblait pas en forme. Josh poussa un juron et se précipita dans la pièce voisine, où les gardes attendaient. Il leur demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été vérifier l'état de la fillette quand le garçon avait appelé, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Nous avons cru que c'était un bluff, chef. Dit l'un d'entre eux en haussant les épaules.

- Espèce d'abruti ! Cria Josh en le giflant à toute volée. Si elle meurt, je vous en tiendrai personnellement responsable, compris ? Maintenant, occupez-vous d'elle et soignez-la !

Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre avec le garde qu'il venait de gifler et, pendant que celui-ci allait s'occuper de la fillette mal en point, il fit se lever Dylan et le conduisit dans la pièce voisine pendant qu'il l'agonissait d'injures. Il se disait en son for intérieur qu'il les avait bien mérités, mais il n'en montra aucun signe. Il fit asseoir le garçon sur un siège et on lui rattacha les pieds. Il prit la parole ensuite sur un ton neutre.

- Je pense que tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es ici, Dylan.

- Oui, je le sais ! Vous voulez capturer ma sœur et détruire ma famille ! Comme vous l'avez déjà fait avant en détruisant mon monde, espèce de salaud !

- Non, pas ta sœur. C'est l'Ombre que je veux capturer. Je me serais bien passé d'un plan aussi peu honorable, crois-moi !

- Ben voyons, vous me prenez pour un idiot ?!? Comme si j'allais vous croire ! Les impériaux, vous êtes tous les mêmes !

- Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'enlever des enfants, mais ne me pousse pas à bout, gamin ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ni à ta cousine, alors ne m'y oblige pas par des initiatives malheureuses.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et quitta la pièce sous les injures du jeune garçon, qui lui lança finalement, hargneux :

- Vous êtes un lâche, comme tous les impériaux ! Vous vous attaquez à nous pour atteindre ma sœur, et c'est une attitude de lâche ! Quand elle va arriver, elle va vous arracher les yeux !...

Il n'entendit pas la suite, mais il pouvait en deviner la teneur. Il alla d'abord voir la petite fille et se fit rassurer sur son état, qui n'était pas si grave. Elle n'avait attrapé qu'un refroidissement et une légère réaction allergique à la drogue. Il les enferma de nouveau ensemble et s'en fut ensuite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir dégoûté de lui-même et de ses actes, et il se trouvait dans une difficile situation où un dilemme moral le taraudait. Il savait que, quand elle arriverait ici, la belle Tiana voudrait le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne se contenterait pas de lui arracher les yeux…

*

* *

Quand la nouvelle parvint à la base centrale, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle n'arrive aux oreilles de sa destinataire. Elle était en plein souper avec son époux et passait une bonne soirée, jusque là, bien qu'elle fut taraudée par le sentiment pressant qu'un malheur était arrivé, quand on frappa à la porte. Avec une boule au creux de la gorge, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle vit un de ses agents qui se tenait sur le seuil, un air consterné sur le visage.

- On a une mauvaise nouvelle de Naboo, chef. Ça concerne votre frère et votre cousine.

- Dites-moi qu'ils ne sont pas morts, Lieutenant…

- Nous n'en savons rien. Ils ont été enlevés tôt ce matin. Il semblerait que ce soit un coup de l'Empire, Général.

En entendant ces mots, Tiana poussa un long soupir et fut soulagé de sentir le bras de Khaled autour de ses épaules. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Elle avait eu l'impression toute la journée qu'un malheur était arrivé, et elle aurait tout donné pour avoir eu tort, pour une fois. Elle aurait tant voulu que son frère ne soit pas mêlé à ses histoires. Elle avait tout fait pour le tenir éloigné de sa vie, mais en vain, semblait-il. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux et se colla un peu plus contre Khaled, avant de dire d'une voix blanche :

- Merci, Lieutenant. Je vais m'en occuper immédiatement.

La porte se referma et Tiana se retourna vers le centre de la pièce avec une immense colère dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air plus en colère que tout ce que son mari avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle semblait être une supernova sur le point d'exploser. C'est avec circonspection que Khaled lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Il semblerait que les impériaux t'aient lancés une invitation sur Naboo…

- Cette fois, ils ont été beaucoup trop loin ! Ils veulent me voir, hé bien ils vont me voir… et ils vont le regretter amèrement !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce tel une furie et se dirigea vers le centre de commandement, tout en lançant un appel pressant à Arisa, lui demandant de se rendre sur place avec les meilleurs de ses agents. Il y avait un gros problème à résoudre. Khaled lui avait emboîté le pas et c'est ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le centre cinq minutes plus tard. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus avant que les autres n'arrivent aussi. Dès que tout le monde fut là, elle leur expliqua la situation et conclut en disant, froide comme la glace :

- Si jamais ils sont morts, il va s'abattre sur la tête du responsable de cette bassesse une telle calamité qu'il s'en souviendra pour le reste de ses jours ! Nous partons dans une heure !

*

* *

Sur Naboo, le lendemain, il n'y avait toujours aucune piste qui pourrait permettre de retracer les deux enfants enlevés et, étant toujours sans nouvelle des kidnappeurs, tante Augusta se faisait un sang d'encre. Il était très tard, mais les petits avaient disparus depuis près de deux jours et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Elle regardait les trois amis de Dylan qui avaient réussi à ne pas s'endormir eux aussi, mais qui dodelinaient de la tête à cause de la fatigue. Elle avait révisé son opinion sur les amis de son rebelle de neveu depuis la veille, et elle ne pensait plus vraiment qu'ils étaient de petits vauriens. Elle regardait fréquemment l'heure, puis la console de communication, espérant recevoir des nouvelles, même de la part des ravisseurs. Elle n'avait de plus reçu aucune nouvelle de Tiana et elle se demandait si elle avait bien reçu son message. Elle se posait encore la question quand elle entendit la porte arrière s'ouvrir doucement et des pas pénétrer dans la maison. Réveillés en sursaut, les adolescents se redressèrent et saisirent leurs armes improvisées, s'attendant sans doute à voir débarquer les impériaux. Prenant la parole d'une voix tremblante mais autoritaire, tante Augusta dit :

- Qui est là ? Répondez ou j'appelle la police !

Une voix féminine lui répondit alors, sur un ton calme et qui se voulait rassurant :

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, madame. Ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée.

- Vous êtes des impériaux ? Demanda Myla d'une petite voix tremblante.

- Si nous étions des impériaux, tu nous aurais entendu arriver à un kilomètre de distance, ma petite. Ils ne font pas dans la discrétion.

Tante Augusta, qui avait crut reconnaître la voix qui venait de parler, fit un pas en avant et alluma la lumière du salon pour voir à qui elle avait affaire. Elle vit tout d'abord sa nièce, qui se tenait non loin de la porte arrière, et il y avait plusieurs autres personnes avec elle. Elle porta une main stupéfaite à sa bouche avant de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme, la serrant contre elle avec force en disant son nom.

- Tiana ! Enfin, tu es venue, ma chérie ! Je me demandais si tu avais reçu mon message…

- Ton message était classé dans les prioritaires, alors il est parti très vite… Des nouvelles depuis hier ?

- Non, pas la moindre. Je commence à être vraiment inquiète, tu sais. La pauvre Lyselle, comme elle doit être terrifiée ! Elle se tut un moment avant de poursuivre, avec un sourire en coin : Par contre, ton frère a assez de caractère pour leur faire la vie dure.

- Je n'en doute pas ! L'âge ingrat, c'est ça ? Elle se tourna vers les autres adolescents qui se tenaient dans la pièce et demanda : Et c'est qui, eux ? Ne me dis pas que tu y as pris goût et que tu as adopté tous les enfants du voisinage, ma tante !

- Ho, non, bien sûr que non ! Ce sont les amis de Dylan, qui ont insistés pour rester avec moi après l'enlèvement !

Les enfants, qui avaient l'air bouche bée depuis l'apparition des Rebelles, les regardaient maintenant avec admiration. Ils furent encore plus ébahis quand Tiana abaissa sa capuche et découvrit son visage. Sa tante ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, en la voyant :

- Mon dieu, comme tu lui ressemble ! On croirait voir un fantôme…

- C'est l'avantage de porter une capuche, sur ce monde. Je ne voudrais pas provoquer des accidents sur mon passage, tu sais. Bon, raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais dans les détails.

- Ce sont eux qui vont pouvoir te raconter ce qui s'est passé, Tiana. Ils ont vu toute la scène.

Regardant les adolescents pendant un moment, Tiana finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et leur faire signe de s'asseoir devant elle. Elle leur demanda ensuite de leur raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les moindres détails, sans en omettre aucun, aussi insignifiant puisse-t-il paraître. Elle leur demanda de parler à tour de rôle, et que chacun lui raconte sa propre version de l'histoire, ou de rajouter des détails que lui ou elle se rappelait à celle de ses amis. Elle finit par avoir une version complète et très détaillée de la scène, chacun ayant vu un détail qui pourrait s'avérer important. Finalement, Tiana se tourna vers Mallik et lui demanda de compiler les nouvelles données.

- Bien, Général. Lui répondit-il en commençant à sortir son équipement.

Jolana s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec des grands yeux impressionnés. Elle-même était une pro de l'informatique et savait reconnaître du bon matériel quand elle en voyait, et ce matériel-là, c'était le fin du fin. Un Incom 23 BTU flambant neuf ! Elle aurait vraiment voulu travailler sur cette petite merveille, c'était l'ordinateur le plus puissant sur le marché en ce moment ! Évidemment, Mallik ne manqua pas de remarquer son intérêt et lui demanda :

- Ma petite merveille t'intéresse, à ce que je vois. J'ai intérêt à y faire attention si je ne veux pas que tu partes avec ! Dit-il en riant.

- C'est l'ordinateur le plus puissant sur le marché en ce moment. Je peux juste rêver en avoir un ! Ça coûte des milliers de crédits !

- Pas quand tu peux en fabriquer un toi-même. Celui- là, je l'ai monté de toute pièce, selon mes modifications et mes spécifications. C'est l'enfance de l'art quand on s'y connaît, fillette !

Jolana prit alors un air jaloux et envieux, ce qui fit à nouveau rire Mallik, qui s'activait maintenant sur sa console informatique, avec la jeune fille qui regardait toujours par-dessus son épaule. Elle comprenait ce qu'il faisait, contrairement aux autres, et il trouvait cela rafraîchissant. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour obtenir les informations que Tiana voulait et ils purent retracer l'endroit où le speeder avait été loué. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour pirater les banques de données de la compagnie de location et découvrir qui avait loué le speeder. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un faux nom et le speeder avait maintenant été déclaré comme volé par la compagnie. Tiana passa ensuite quelques temps à coordonner ses équipes à l'extérieur pour qu'ils commencent l'enquête, dans le quartier où l'enlèvement avait eu lieu. Elle s'apprêtait à communiquer les spécifications du speeder quand elle avisa Axel, qui feuilletait un magazine sur les speeders qu'il venait de sortir de son sac. Elle lui demanda de venir près d'elle et lui dit :

- Dis moi, Axel, ça te dirait d'être officier de la Rébellion pendant une journée ?

- Ouais, cool ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu prends ce communicateur et tu communiques tous les renseignements qu'on a sur le speeder. Vas-y, je te donne les codes qui vont te permettre d'avoir la communication.

Il prit un air fier et important avant de lancer un coup d'œil un peu pompeux à ses copains, qui lui jetèrent des regards mauvais. Il prit ensuite le communicateur et donna les codes appropriés puis fut en communication avec un personnage qui semblait utiliser le brouilleur intégré au communicateur. Il décrivit le speeder comme un vrai professionnel l'aurait fait, puis remis l'appareil à Tiana après avoir terminé ses explications. Il entendit alors la voix qui sortait du communicateur dire à Tiana :

- Votre officier honoraire s'en sort très bien, Général. Si ce n'était que de moi, je lui donnerais une médaille pour devoir accompli.

- Je trouve aussi, chef. Nous pouvons lancer les recherches, maintenant.

- Si vos équipes sont prêtes, vous pouvez y aller. L'Ombre, terminé.

Pendant ce temps, Axel s'était un peu pavané devant ses copains, et quand il entendit les derniers mots, il resta bouche bée comme tous les autres adolescents. Même tante Augusta semblait impressionnée. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait parlé avec l'Ombre ! D'après ses amis, il serait invivable pendant un bon moment, maintenant, ce que Jolana ne se pria pas de faire remarquer. Peu de temps après, les Rebelles avaient presque tous quittés la maison, sauf Mallik et Tiana. Les recherches commencèrent maintenant à donner des résultats et Tiana s'attendait à pouvoir boucler cette enquête dans les deux jours à venir.

*

* *

Pour Dylan, le temps paraissait terriblement long. Depuis que l'agent impérial était venu les voir la veille, personne n'était venu. Sa cousine semblait aller de nouveau mal, et il la tenait serré contre lui pendant qu'elle tremblait et gémissait un peu. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils resteraient ici pour l'éternité, mais il chassait bien vite ces pensées quand elles se présentaient. Il devait garder l'espoir que sa sœur allait venir les libérer sous peu. Finalement, Lyselle ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla. Elle était toujours un peu fiévreuse et semblait absente, pas vraiment dans la réalité, et chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, c'était pour appeler sa mère d'une petite voix, avant de se rendormir. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l'aider et ça le rendait triste et en colère. Ils l'avaient détachés la veille, semblant croire que, de toute façon, il ne pourrait aller nulle part s'il se sauvait. Quand il voulut se lever du lit, sa cousine s'accrocha à ses vêtements et se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut des trésors de persuasion pour qu'elle consente à le lâcher. Il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle. Elle finit par être rassurée et elle se rendormit enfin. Il commença alors à chercher un moyen de s'échapper.

*

* *

Deux étages au dessus, Josh se posait lui aussi quelques questions. Il se demandait d'abord quand les Rebelles allaient enfin arriver pour que cette mascarade puisse enfin prendre fin. Il trouvait ce plan irréfléchi depuis le début, comme il l'avait fait savoir à l'Empereur, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Il avait cherché le moyen de se dérober à ce qu'il considérait comme une horrible lâcheté, mais il était surveillé de très prêt. On ne lui faisait plus aussi confiance qu'avant, semblait-il, et il savait que au moins l'un des membres de son équipe était là pour le surveiller. Il ne devait donc commettre aucun impair au cours de cette mission, bien que cela lui en coûte plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il soupira de frustration en se demandant si, tout compte fait, il n'aurait pas dut fuir après s'être débarrassé de son équipe. Il se savait capable de cela, mais il était encore trop indécis quant à la conduite à tenir. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un de ses hommes frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce. À son expression, ce devait être de bonnes nouvelles, enfin.

- Il semblerait que les Rebelles soient enfin arrivé, chef. Notre agent en place près de la maison à été retrouvé noyé et il ne s'est certainement pas noyé tout seul.

- Bon, il était temps ! Nous pouvons enfin communiquer avec notre cible. Je vais m'en occuper.

L'autre hocha la tête et referma la porte. Josh était soulagé de constater que cette histoire touchait enfin à sa conclusion. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec un air un peu moins préoccupé et quitta lui aussi la pièce pour se diriger vers le petit centre de commandement qu'ils avaient mis sur pieds. Il se figea alors et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec les deux enfants ! Il se précipita alors deux étages plus bas et ouvrit en trombe la porte de la chambre où il les gardait enfermés, pour constater qu'elle était vide. Il poussa un juron et retourna dans l'autre pièce.

- Où sont-ils passés !

- Je l'ignore, chef ! On cherche depuis cinq minutes ! Ils ne peuvent pas être loin, l'un d'entre eux est malade.

- Bouclez toutes les issues et rattrapez-les moi au plus vite, compris ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. S'ils parviennent à sortir de l'usine, on sera tous dans de beaux draps !

Ils se mirent alors en branle et fermèrent toutes les issues les plus proches pour éviter que les deux enfants ne puissent les utiliser. Ils seraient coincés à l'intérieur et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent.

*

* *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Dylan avait enfin trouvé une solution pour sortir de cet endroit. Il avait finit par localiser une trappe de ventilation près de l'un des murs, au niveau du plancher, juste assez large pour que lui et sa cousine ne s'y glissent. Il étudia la trappe un moment et finit par défaire les boulons à l'aide de la clé de la maison qu'il avait encore sur lui. Il s'approcha ensuite de Lyselle, qui dormait encore, et la secoua doucement. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa, fixant son regard sur son cousin. Il lui dit, doucement :

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici, Lili. Accroches-toi à moi et je vais nous emmener à l'extérieur.

- C'est vrai ? Lui répondit-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Elle fit ensuite ce qu'il lui avait demandé et ils se glissèrent ensemble dans l'étroit conduit, qui s'étrécissait tant à certains endroits qu'elle devait passer devant lui pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le grand entrepôt et Dylan regarda autour de lui pour avoir une idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il posa sa cousine au sol et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer de le suivre de très près et de ne pas lâcher sa main. Elle s'accrocha à lui et il décida de se diriger vers une sortie secondaire pour éviter les endroits trop gardés. Il se doutait bien que la porte avant serait très bien gardée. Un tiraillement dans sa tête l'avertit qu'un danger imminent les menaçait encore et il regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Ils atteignirent enfin la petite porte latérale et celui-ci écouta avec attention pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

De son côté, Josh se disait que le garçon, s'il tenait de sa sœur, n'était certainement pas assez stupide pour se diriger vers la porte principale et il se dirigea donc vers les accès secondaires. Il tournait le coin d'une vieille pile de caisse quand il vit les deux gamins disparaître derrière une porte. Il savait que cette porte-là menait à un couloir et à une autre porte qui elle, donnait sur l'extérieur. Il se dirigea donc tout de suite vers cette autre sortie et arriva juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, se laissant tomber du bord du toit juste devant le garçon. Celui-ci sursauta et recula d'un bond, manquant tomber à la renverse et bousculant un peu la fillette. Il cria à la petite de courir et elle partit dans une direction et lui dans l'autre. Il n'eut aucun mal à rattraper la fille car elle était encore chancelante, et quand il l'eut saisit par les bras, il se tourna d'un bond vers l'autre fugitif et cria :

- Pas un pas de plus ! Arrête si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à la petite !

- Vas-t-en, Dylan ! Va prévenir la police ! Lui cria Lyselle en se débattant.

Dylan hésita quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons et de tenter de s'enfuir. Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué les deux autres gardes qui étaient arrivés derrière lui entre temps. Il fut donc saisit par la taille et bâillonné avant de pouvoir émettre un son, puis les deux enfants furent ramenés à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. La petite était trop faible pour essayer de s'enfuir, mais Dylan fut ligoté solidement et bâillonné avant d'être jeté de nouveau sur le lit, à côté de la fillette. Ils furent ensuite laissés seuls et Josh put aller communiquer avec les Rebelles.

*

* *

Chez sa tante, Tiana attendait maintenant que les kidnappeurs se manifestent. Elle avait réussi à localiser le speeder loué, abandonné un peu plus loin, ainsi que l'un de leurs agents, qui avait été mis sous surveillance. Cet agent avait été interrogé et on avait ensuite disposé de lui dans la rivière, où il nourrissait maintenant les poissons. Les amis de Dylan avaient insistés pour rester, même s'il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de plus. Sa tante ne cessait de se faire du mauvais sang et Tiana ne savait plus quoi lui dire pour la rassurer. Il aurait fallut qu'elle entende la voix de ses protégés pour être vraiment rassurée, ce que Tiana ne pouvait pas encore faire pour elle. Elle allait s'approcher d'elle à nouveau pour lui parler quand la console de communication bipa. Tiana fit signe à sa tante de répondre normalement, et elle fit signe à Mallik d'enclencher le système de détection d'appels. Sa tante ouvrit donc le communicateur et dit :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Madame Jasan, dit une voix brouillée au bout de la ligne, passez-moi le chef du petit groupe de Rebelles qui se trouve très certainement chez vous en ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y en a ? À moins que vous ne considériez les amis de mon neveu comme des Rebelles.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, madame Jasan. Cela pourrait être dommageable pour vos petits protégés. Passez-moi ces Rebelles.

- Dites-moi, est-ce que c'est l'Empire qui vous a apprit à faire du mal à des enfants ou bien faites-vous cela par pur sadisme ?

- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, madame Jasan. Vous ne me ferez pas parler davantage. Passez-moi les Rebelles…

Tiana prit alors le communicateur de la main un peu tremblante de sa tante et le porta à sa propre bouche, avant de dire d'un ton glacial :

- Vous voulez me parler ? Allez-y, je vous écoute. Mais, dans votre intérêt, j'espère que les deux enfants vont bien, sinon je vous ferai endurer les pires calamités.

- Les enfants vont bien, je vous en donne ma parole.

- Passez-les moi, je veux les entendre. Votre parole ne vaut rien pour moi.

Il y eut alors un flottement au bout de la ligne, comme s'il passait de main en main, puis une nouvelle voix qu'elle reconnut tout de suite se fit entendre. Elle fut terriblement soulagée de constater que son frère n'avait rien.

- C'est toi, Tiana ? Je vais bien, mais j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici. Lyselle est malade et…

Il fut alors coupé brusquement, comme si on lui enlevait le communicateur malgré la question que Tiana posait. Elle demandait, inquiète :

- Dylan, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Les deux enfants vont bien… pour le moment. Rendez-vous dans le parc du Palais, demain à Midi.

La communication fut ensuite coupée et Tiana se tourna vers Mallik pour savoir s'il avait put retracer l'appel. Il lui dit qu'il avait le quartier, mais pas l'adresse exacte. Ce serait suffisant, ils pourraient toujours se renseigner une fois sur place.

*

* *

Josh avait éprouvé un choc quand la tante des deux enfants lui avait posé sa question. Le second choc fut encore pire. Le chef du groupe de Rebelles était Tiana. Il aurait dû s'en douter mais il était tout de même très secoué. Après un certain temps, il retourna voir les enfants. Quand il entra, il constata que Dylan était de nouveau solidement ligoté et bâillonné sur le lit. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard glacial quand il approcha et essaya de se détacher. Il lui enleva le bâillon pendant quelques minutes pour lui parler.

- Tu dois être rassuré de savoir que ta sœur est venue, non ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Vous allez encore une fois détruire ma famille. Vous n'êtes que des lâches et j'espère que ma sœur vous le fera payer très cher.

- On verra…Ta sœur est peut-être très intelligente, petit, mais je doute qu'elle y parvienne toute seule. L'Ombre sera bientôt entre nos mains et il y a fort à parier que ta sœur le sera aussi.

Dylan voulut répliquer mais Josh le bâillonna de nouveau. Il s'approcha ensuite de la fillette et vit que la petite escapade des deux enfants n'avait rien donné de bon. La fièvre était revenue et la petite semblait encore plus mal en point. Il la prit dans ses bras en ignorant les protestations de Dylan et se concentra. S'il avait pu guérir l'ami de Tiana, il pourrait aussi guérir sa cousine. En tout, l'opération dura une heure. Il remit ensuite la petite sur le lit et la couvrit d'une couverture. Il quitta ensuite la pièce et se rendit au centre de commande. L'un de ses hommes l'approcha alors et lui posa une question qui lui glaça le sang dans les veines.

- On nous a ordonné de nous débarrasser des enfants dès qu'on retiendrait l'Ombre. Doit-on jeter leurs corps dans la rivière quand l'affaire sera terminée ?

- Il est hors de question qu'on les tue. Je ne le permettrai pas. Quand nous aurons l'Ombre, ils pourront repartir.

- Mes ordres viennent d'Ysanne Isard en personne. Elle a spécifiée que l'on devait exécuter les enfants à titre d'exemple. Pour empêcher d'autres personnes de rejoindre les rangs des Rebelles.

- Je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'elle a ordonnée. Ici vous suivez MES ordres. Rappelez-vous en.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce en se promettant que, quand cette affaire serait terminée, il aurait une petite discussion privée avec Isard en ce qui concernait sa façon de voir les choses. Était-elle aveugle à ce point ? Une telle action attirerait plutôt la sympathie envers la Rébellion et non l'inverse. Il partit ensuite se préparer pour son rendez-vous du lendemain.

*

* *

De son côté, Tiana ne demeura pas non plus inactive. Dès que la communication fut coupée, elle prépara la rencontre du lendemain. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait une surprise en découvrant qui dirigeait cette opération, et elle commençait à se douter de son identité. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? L'Empereur faisait alors d'une pierre deux coups : il pouvait capturer l'Ombre, ou à défaut, le Général Antssasoa, et mettre fin à la petite histoire d'amour entre l'un de ses meilleurs agents et un officier Rebelle. D'une certaine façon, il était aussi victime que les deux enfants kidnappés. Il avait dut vivement protester contre ce plan, mais on lui avait forcé la main pour qu'il en prenne la tête. Cependant, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre Josh. Pourquoi ne se rebellait-il donc pas contre son Maître ? Il aurait pu rester sur ses positions et refuser de prendre part à cette mascarade, quitte à devoir s'enfuir de la cellule où on l'aurait très certainement jeté. Ou encore, il aurait pu se débarrasser de son équipe et prendre le large. Elle bouillonnait de rage et ne se gênerait certainement pas pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand il serait devant elle, en des termes crus et choisis, en espérant qu'il s'ouvrirait enfin les yeux et sortirait de son aveuglement. Elle croyait sincèrement qu'il était sur la voie de la rédemption, lorsqu'ils s'étaient quitté, sur Coruscant, peu de temps auparavant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle prépara un plan d'action pour libérer les enfants. Elle profiterait de la rencontre du lendemain pour mettre en action son plan, qui était fort simple. Pendant qu'une partie de son équipe viendrait avec elle au rendez-vous, l'autre partie se rendrait là où les enfants étaient retenus prisonnier et les libéreraient grâce à une tactique de commandos, qui serait discrète et efficace. Elle et son équipe, au parc du Palais, serviraient de diversion, permettant ainsi au petit groupe commando d'agir. Elle espérait seulement que Josh n'anticiperait pas ce type de stratégie, ce dont elle le croyait parfaitement capable. Si c'était le cas, ça pourrait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu et il pourrait même y avoir des pertes. Les seules personnes qui ne devaient impérativement pas mourir ou être blessés étaient son frère et sa cousine et, si cela devait arriver, elle ferait payer au centuple celui qui aurait tiré le coup fatal…

*

* *

Le lendemain, Tiana et son groupe arrivèrent deux heures à l'avance sur le lieu du rendez-vous pour inspecter soigneusement la place et sécuriser le périmètre, afin qu'aucun incident regrettable ne survienne. Cependant, il s'avéra que la température était de leur côté, ce jour-là, car une heure avant midi, de gros nuages d'orage commencèrent à couvrir le ciel, auparavant très bleu, et de lointains grondements de tonnerre commencèrent à se faire entendre quelques minutes plus tard. Dès ce moment, le parc se vida de ses visiteurs et, quand il commença à pleuvoir quinze minutes avant midi, elle et ses hommes étaient les dernières personnes présentes. Le ciel était alors zébré d'éclairs et de violents coups de tonnerre retentissaient régulièrement, s'accordant parfaitement avec l'humeur massacrante de Tiana. Des trombes d'eaux s'abattirent alors sur leurs têtes, et la visibilité fut grandement réduite. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas les agents de Tiana de la prévenir de l'arrivée d'agents impériaux, cinq minutes avant midi. Tiana, au centre de la place, les attendaient de pied ferme, encadré de Khaled et Arisa, eux aussi portant cape et capuchons. Elle vit trois silhouettes se diriger vers eux et leur chef s'arrêta un mètre devant elle, ses deux compagnons légèrement en retrait. Ils se toisèrent quelques minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole. Ce fut Tiana qui brisa le silence en disant, glaciale :

- Bonjour, Josh. Je dois bien avouer que je m'attendais à ce que ce soit vous qui dirigiez cette mascarade.

- Général. Répondit-il en hochant la tête, une expression neutre sur le visage. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici et ce que je veux, alors finissons-en au plus vite.

- Faites comme si j'étais idiote et expliquez-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici, l'Éclair. Je veux vous l'entendre dire.

Tiana faisait en sorte de le faire parler le plus longtemps possible, mais il semblait se douter de quelque chose. Il ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon, cette fois, et elle devrait improviser, peut-être tenter de le retenir en le faisant sortir de ses gonds. Elle attendit cependant qu'il réponde à sa remarque avant d'aller plus loin.

- Je veux l'Ombre. Faites-la venir ici et les enfants vous seront rendus sains et saufs.

Il tourna alors les talons pour partir. C'était trop tôt ! Ses agents n'avaient certainement pas eu le temps de récupérer les enfants. Elle devait gagner du temps ! Elle pensa à la vitesse de l'éclair et lança finalement, dans le dos de son opposant, d'un ton rageur :

- Vous auriez pu refuser, Josh, et vous le savez très bien ! Pourquoi vous être fourvoyé dans cette histoire alors que vous prétendez être amoureux de moi ? Avez-vous donc si peu de volonté que vous ne puissiez vous rebeller contre votre maître bien aimé ?

Elle le vit se raidir et stopper net, et elle sut qu'elle venait de marquer un point. À ce moment, un éclair particulièrement brillant illumina le ciel, marquant la silhouette des agents Rebelles et impériaux qui se faisaient face. Josh se retourna alors et, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux à cause de la grande pénombre et de la capuche de la cape qui les dissimulaient, elle sentit la tristesse dans son regard, comme une onde qui s'échappait de lui. Elle enfonça le clou en ajoutant, glaciale :

- Je vous croyais plus intelligent que cela, Josh. Il est plus que temps que vous vous ouvriez les yeux et que vous vous débarrassiez de votre aveuglement ! Libérez les enfants et partez, et peut-être alors envisagerais-je de vous pardonner. Cependant, si vous persistez, je vous jure d'abattre sur votre tête les pires calamités…

- Tu ne comprends pas… Commença-t-il tout bas. Il reprit, avec plus d'aplomb : Je n'ai ni le choix ni la liberté d'agir à ma guise, Tiana. Je suis surveillé de près, on ne me fait plus confiance en haut lieu. Bel essaie, cependant, mais tu ne me retiendras pas plus longtemps. Amène l'Ombre ici et ton frère et ta cousine te seront rendus en bonne santé, je te le jure.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit, entraînant ses hommes à sa suite. Tiana sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir plus longtemps et elle le regarda disparaître dans les trombes de pluies qui s'abattaient du ciel, des éclairs illuminant la scène et le tonnerre en fond sonore. Elle finit par murmurer tout bas, pour elle-même :

- C'est la guerre que tu veux, Josh, hé bien tu vas l'avoir, et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Elle ajouta plus haut, à l'adresse de ses compagnons : Allons-y, il faut arriver à l'entrepôt avant eux ! J'espère seulement que nos hommes ont eu le temps d'agir…

Eux aussi partirent et finirent par disparaître derrière un voile de pluie, et le parc fut enfin vide et laissé à la furie de éléments, qui continuaient à se déchaîner…

*

* *

Quand Josh et son groupe arrivèrent à l'entrepôt désaffecté qui leur servait de QG, Josh sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son instinct, aidé de la Force, lui cria que des ennuis allaient s'abattre sur eux d'un instant à l'autre. Il dit à ses hommes de se disperser et de pénétrer discrètement dans le bâtiment, il était probable que quelqu'un les y attendent. C'est ce qu'ils firent, mais Josh, quant à lui, avait une idée précise en tête, et il se précipita au deuxième étage, où les enfants étaient gardés. Il trouva les gardes morts et entra dans la pièce, pour constater que ses otages avaient de la compagnie. Deux agents Rebelles en noir étaient penchés sur eux et les détachaient. Sans plus se poser de questions, Josh alluma son sabrelaser et se jeta sur eux. Ils lui opposèrent une belle résistance, mais il était plus fort et plus rapide grâce à la Force, et il les acheva en quelques minutes. Il constata que la fillette dormait encore et il jugea préférable de la laisser là, s'emparant donc uniquement du garçon. Il le poussa en avant mais, une fois à l'escalier, il entendit des bruits en bas, qui se rapprochaient. Il tourna les talons et opta pour une nouvelle approche. Il monta sur le toit et… vit qu'il était déjà attendu. Tiana se tenait sous la pluie, un blaster au poing et le pointait droit sur son cœur. Elle dit, froide et autoritaire :

- Lâche le garçon ou je te tue, Josh ! La partie est finie et c'est moi qui ai gagné !

Josh resta figé de surprise un moment, mais il aurait dut s'y attendre. Elle avait dut se précipiter ici avec ses hommes dès que la conversation dans le parc avait prit fin pour être arrivé ici avant lui. Il y eut alors un moment de flottement quand Tiana écouta un de ses agents lui parler dans son petit communicateur glissé dans l'oreille. Quand il eut terminé, elle hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire soulagé et satisfait. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Josh et ajouta, très sûre d'elle :

- La petite est déjà en sécurité avec le reste de mes hommes. Je te le répète une dernière fois : lâche le garçon !

- Je sais reconnaître ma défaite, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. Il dit à Dylan, juste devant lui, avant de le lâcher : Va vers ta sœur, mon garçon.

Quand il eut libéré l'adolescent, celui-ci se précipita vers Tiana et se plaça à côté d'elle, tournant un regard un peu dubitatif vers son ex-geôlier. Il ne savait plus que penser de lui. Il avait d'abord empêché ses hommes de les toucher d'une quelconque façon, puis il avait obligé l'un d'eux à s'occuper de sa cousine alors qu'elle était malade. Enfin, il l'avait soignée lui-même la veille, quand son état avait empiré. Et maintenant ça. Il était complètement déboussolé par le comportement de cet individu, qui était en complète contradiction avec ses actes. L'autre avait maintenant reculé de deux pas et levé ses mains vides, comme pour se rendre. Il dit encore, sur un ton contrit :

- J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner…

Il y eu alors un énorme éclair et il en profita pour se précipiter vers le bord du toit dans le but de sauter en bas. Se rendant compte de son mouvement, Tiana utilisa la Force pour le déséquilibrer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter, et il rata lamentablement son coup, tombant comme une pierre. Elle s'approcha ensuite du bord du toit et vit qu'il était tombé directement dans une benne à ordures, s'assommant contre le rebord. Il avait maintenant l'air inconscient. Elle dit, sur un ton ironique :

- Je n'aurais jamais crut que tu trouverais ta vraie place aussi vite, Josh…

Elle s'occupa ensuite de son frère, terminant de le détacher et le ramenant à l'intérieur. Elle ordonna ensuite à ses hommes d'aller ramasser les ordures, en leur indiquant l'endroit. Arisa et Khaled, qui n'avaient pas assistés à la scène, prirent un air dubitatif avant de suivre les deux autres agents qui se chargèrent de récupérer Josh. Quand ils virent de quoi ils retournaient, ils comprirent la remarque sarcastique de Tiana. L'agent impérial fut ligoté et amené vers la navette en même temps que Tiana, son frère et sa cousine. Ils passèrent ensuite chez sa tante pour la récupérer et retournèrent ensuite vers l'orbite où les attendaient un plus gros vaisseau.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Quand il reprit conscience, Josh avait un terrible mal de tête et une désagréable impression de déjà vu. Encore une fois, il avait été dépouillé et ligoté sur un siège en métal des plus inconfortables. Bien sûr, on ne lui avait laissé que ses sous vêtements pour que la pudeur soit sauf. La seconde chose qu'il constata après avoir ouvert les yeux était que Tiana se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés et un air dangereux sur le visage. Intérieurement, il poussa un énorme soupir de résignation… Il aurait dut s'y attendre ! Il avait enlevé son frère et sa cousine, il était donc parfaitement légitime qu'elle souhaite s'occuper de lui elle-même, et il appréhendait cette rencontre au plus haut point. Il essaya de garder malgré tout un air impassible, mais il aurait du mal à se blinder contre ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il tenta néanmoins de se préparer mentalement à cette confrontation verbale. Dès qu'elle considéra qu'il était suffisamment réveillé, Tiana lui lança, sur un ton à glacer de la lave :

- Alors, bien dormi ? J'espère parce que tu n'en auras pas l'occasion de sitôt ! Elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter, blessante : J'espère que la baignade dans les ordures t'auras été salutaire. En tout cas, après ce que tu as osé faire, c'était tout à fait ta place !

- Heu… Je… Tiana, tu ne…

- Heu, quoi heu !? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, espèce de salaud ?! J'ose espérer que tu mesures la gravité de ce que tu as fait, au moins. Tu dis avoir fait ça contre ton gré, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit dans le parc, non ?

- C'est la vérité ! Osa-t-il l'interrompre d'un ton brusque. Il ajouta, plus doucement : Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ou, pour être plus précis, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix, Tiana…

- On a toujours le choix de nos actes. Tu aurais pu faire semblant d'accepter, puis te débarrasser ensuite de ton équipe. Ou encore, tu aurais pu nous contacter pour nous avertir de cette machination ! Elle soupira et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Elle ajouta, d'un ton plus doux, mais toujours aussi froid : Il y avait d'autres options qui s'offraient à toi. Tu n'étais pas obligé de te livrer à cette mascarade de l'Empire !

- Je… Je le sais, mais… Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est difficile de rompre avec ses anciennes convictions ! J'avoue que je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis…

- Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai une petite idée, quant à moi : très loin de moi ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Jamais !

Sur ces paroles à l'accent dangereusement définitif, Tiana tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ce que le prisonnier n'avait pas vu, cependant, c'était le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle avait affiché au moment de quitter la pièce, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il se retrouva donc seul et au prise avec un déchirement intérieur douloureux. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à la femme qu'il aimait, mais il y avait été forcé par des moyens odieux. Il se traita de tous les noms et se dit qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Il avait été lâche de ne pas oser agir et se rebeller contre un ordre qu'il jugeait inacceptable et prendre enfin ses propres décisions ! Il ne pu retenir la rage qui bouillonnait en lui car elle était trop forte. Elle était cependant dirigée contre lui-même à cause de son indécision qu'il jugeait être une faiblesse. C'est donc plongé dans ce maelstrom mental qu'il demeura pendant les nombreuses heures qui s'écoulèrent entre le départ de Tiana et le moment où il eut un autre visiteur.

*

* *

Quelques heures plus tôt, sur Naboo, quand les commandos Rebelles avaient attaqués la base d'opération du petit groupe d'impériaux dans l'entrepôt désaffecté, il y eut un survivant du côté de l'Empire. Cet agent, qui était particulièrement doué, avait été placé dans le groupe mené par l'Éclair par Ysanne Isard elle-même afin de le garder sous surveillance. Quand le bref combat avait commencé, il avait réussi à s'éclipser et à s'éloigner suffisamment de la bâtisse pour assister de loin à la débâcle des impériaux et à la libération par les Rebelles des deux otages. Il jura quand il vit l'Éclair tomber du haut du toit et chuter dans une benne à ordures en contrebas, s'assommant pour le compte. Il ne put s'empêcher de le traiter d'idiot pour sa maladresse, mais jura encore davantage quand il fut récupéré dans la benne et emmené par les Rebelles, sous la surveillance de l'Ombre elle-même. Il eut l'Ombre en joue pendant un court instant mais son blaster choisit ce moment inopportun pour s'enrayer. Il le jeta à terre et ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il venait de rater l'occasion de liquider l'Ombre lui-même. Il aurait pu en obtenir au moins une promotion ! Il attendit que les Rebelles partent avant de s'en aller à son tour et de chercher un coin tranquille d'où il pourrait envoyer un rapport et une demande d'évacuation d'urgence. Il allait sans dire que ce que l'Éclair pourrait malencontreusement confier aux Rebelles serait très mauvais pour l'Empire, c'est pourquoi il devait prévenir ses supérieurs au plus tôt. Cette mission s'était avérée un désastre et il s'estimerait heureux de garder sa tête…

*

* *

Quand elle avait quitté la cellule où l'Éclair était retenu prisonnier, Tiana se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où devait maintenant l'attendre son équipe. Elle était plutôt contente de sa petite prestation avec Josh. Il avait parut tellement mortifié qu'elle avait dut se retenir pour ne pas sourire ! Encore une fois, il était dans sa poche et elle pourrait bientôt en faire ce qu'elle voulait… Dans une certaine mesure. Elle venait en quelque sorte de le pousser à trahir et pensait avoir bien réussi son coup. Il ne lui manquait plus que le temps de la réflexion et elle le laisserait macérer quelques heures pour que ses idées aient le temps de décanter dans sa tête. Ensuite, l'Ombre irait s'occuper de lui… Elle était sûre de ne pas avoir à user de méthodes aussi drastiques que la dernière fois pour obtenir des aveux. Elle entra alors dans la salle de réunion et vit que tout le monde était arrivé.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Lui demanda Arisa quand elle entra.

- Il est sur le point de craquer et je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup pousser pour l'y aider. Il est sur le point de rupture depuis un bon moment déjà et je pense qu'il envisage sérieusement de révoquer son engagement envers l'Empire. Il suffit que l'Ombre le pousse un tout petit peu encore et il va craquer, j'en suis certaine.

- Et si il jouait encore la comédie ? Ajouta Jax avec une mine renfrognée. Il en est bien capable, il l'a déjà prouvé.

- Non, il ne joue pas la comédie. Il est vraiment perturbé et je vais utiliser cette faiblesse à notre avantage. Il va nous aider comme un bon garçon…

Il y eut encore quelques protestations et mises en gardes que Tiana fit taire les unes après les autres. Elle était persuadée d'avoir raison et la suite de évènement ne ferait que confirmer son impression. Elle laisserait l'Ombre donner le coup de grâce à Josh, cette fois, et il deviendrait ensuite très docile.

*

* *

Quelque part dans l'hyperespace, au même moment, le survivant impérial de la prise d'otages de Naboo faisait son rapport à ses supérieurs. Il n'était pas un imbécile et préférait faire ce rapport alors qu'il était encore très loin de Coruscant pour garder sa tête encore un moment. Il conclut en disant :

- Et je ne pense pas que l'Éclair puisse revenir sur Coruscant avant longtemps. Il a été fait prisonnier par les Rebelles. L'Ombre a été chanceux que mon blaster se soit enrayé. J'aurais pu la liquider ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra songer à changer immédiatement tous les codes de l'Éclair.

- Vous avez été chanceux que votre blaster se soit enrayé, Capitaine. L'Empereur aurait demandé votre tête sur un plateau si vous aviez tué l'Ombre. Il se réserve ce privilège et déteste être spolié de sa vengeance. Lui répondit froidement Isard. Elle ajouta : Vous pouvez revenir sur Coruscant, maintenant.

- Je suis en route, Madame.

- Et nous aurons une petite discussion lorsque vous serez sur Coruscant, Capitaine. Une discussion sur les notions de devoir et d'échec…

- À vos ordres… Répondit-il d'une voix altérée en se demandant si, tout compte fait, il n'aurait pas été mieux pour lui d'être mort sur Naboo.

*

* *

Pendant que l'Éclair marinait dans son jus, Isard alla voir l'Empereur pour lui faire part des résultats de l'opération sur Naboo. Cet échec était selon elle à mettre sur le compte de l'Éclair et de lui seul. Elle ne porterait certainement pas le chapeau pour cette débâcle et avait sous la main le bouc émissaire idéal, car il n'était pas là pour se défendre. Elle se fit donc annoncer et entra dans la salle du trône quand elle en reçut l'autorisation. Elle avança jusqu'au trône et s'inclina devant l'Empereur, avant de se relever.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Isard ? Qu'a donné votre petite mise en scène, sur Naboo ? Commença l'Empereur sur le ton de la conversation.

- Majesté, il semblerait qu'il y ait des ennuis sur Naboo. L'opération a été contrée par les Rebelles. Il est à craindre, d'autre part, qu'ils aient eu de l'aide pour y parvenir. Ne vous avais-je pas mise en garde contre l'Éclair ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire qu'il est responsable de cet échec, Isard ? Cela pourrait être n'importe quel autre membre de votre équipe d'intervention.

- Les hommes que j'ai choisis ne se seraient jamais dégonflés comme des incapables devant une femme, Majesté !

- Ils se dégonflent bien devant vous, Isard…

- Aucun de mes hommes n'est amoureux de moi au point de trahir, cependant, Majesté. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'Éclair, car le chef des Rebelles sur Naboo n'était autre que la femme dont il est amoureux, le Général Antssasoa. Est-il si inconcevable, alors, qu'il vous ait trahis pour cette raison ?

L'Empereur sembla réfléchir un moment aux propos de son chef des Renseignements, et il ne sembla pas très content des conclusions auxquelles il parvint finalement. Il fixa son regard sur Isard, qui ne sourcilla même pas, et dit d'un ton froid et tranchant :

- Très bien, Isard. Retrouvez l'Éclair et ramenez-le-moi. Il a dépassé les bornes une fois de trop…

Ysanne Isard s'inclina de nouveau et quitta la salle du trône. Elle enverrait des hommes à la poursuite de ce traître et ferait en sorte qu'on le ramène dans les plus brefs délais. Elle espérait que ce jeune imbécile subirait un châtiment à la mesure de sa trahison quand il serait enfin traîné devant l'Empereur.

*

* *

Quand l'Ombre vint le voir deux heures plus tard, Josh se sentait dans la peau du dernier des salauds. Cependant, il sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui quand elle entra dans la pièce, qu'il eut un certain mal à réprimer. Il réussit cependant à se contrôler et dit, quand elle fut dans la pièce :

- C'est à vous qu'ils ont demander de venir me donner le coup de grâce, l'Ombre ? Je ne suis pas surprit, vous voyez…

- Si vous voulez, je peux toujours rappeler le Général Antssasoa. Elle sera ravie de le faire. Elle se retourna en ajoutant : Je reviens dans deux minutes…

- NON ! Attendez ! L'interrompit-il en se redressant autant que ses liens le lui permettaient.

- Bon, vous avez fini, maintenant ? Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez…

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, l'Ombre ! Il ferma un moment les yeux avant d'ajouter, plus calmement : Je sais ce que vous voulez. Cependant, vous savez dans quelle position ça me mettrait si je vous donnais ces codes. Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez pourquoi je dois refuser.

- Très bien, dans ce cas. Vous expliquerez vos raisons au Général, elle sera fascinée.

Encore une fois, elle fit mine de partir, et encore une fois, Josh la retint. Il ne souhaitait pas une nouvelle confrontation avec Tiana. Pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas où il en est exactement. Il se demandait à quel point son entêtement était la bonne attitude à adopter. Il dit cependant, un peu ambiguë :

- Si je fais cela pour vous, que pouvez-vous faire pour moi en retour ?

- Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez, l'Éclair. Évitez les demandes excédentaires ou excentriques, je vous pris…

- C'est simple : je veux juste du temps pour réfléchir.

- En échange de vos codes, je peux vous donner du temps et un lieu pour réfléchir. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous promettre que l'Empire ne vous trouvera pas éventuellement. Ils vous chercherons, soyez-en sûr. Cependant, la galaxie est vaste et ça peut leur prendre un petit moment pour vous trouver. Et vous devrez vous débrouiller seul quand vous serez à cet endroit.

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir à cette proposition. Il devait bien admettre qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas faire mieux. Il savait en outre qu'il devrait sans aucun doute affronter le pire des châtiments qu'il ait eu à subir quand il reviendrait enfin sur Coruscant, mais il voulait que ce moment survienne le plus tard possible. Ils allaient sans doute aussi lui mettre la débâcle de Naboo sur le dos, c'était certain. Il finit par relever la tête et dit, avec aplomb :

- Très bien, ça me va. J'espère que vous ouvrez bien vos oreilles.

Ça avait été encore plus facile que Tiana l'avait d'abord espéré. Elle n'avait pas envisagé que ce soit lui qui lui propose un marché. Cependant, elle avait très bien gérée la situation et elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, et lui aussi de toute évidence. Elle ouvrit donc ses oreilles et enregistra tous les codes qu'il lui énonça. Quand il eut terminé, cependant, il la prévint que l'Empereur les feraient sans doute changer très bientôt. L'Ombre conclut en disant :

- En remerciement, vous serez déposé sur une planète isolée le plus rapidement possible. En ce qui me concerne, je peux adoucir les sentiments du Général Antssasoa à votre égard.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de la remercier et elle avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il se sentait très soulagé de la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Il savait qu'elle aurait de graves conséquences pour lui quand on le retrouverait enfin, signant sans doute son arrêt de mort. Quelques temps plus tard, il fut déposé sur un monde presque désert et plutôt bucolique, avec du matériel et de quoi commencer à cultiver une terre. Le coin semblait d'ailleurs très propice à la méditation et à la réflexion, ce qui serait parfait.

*

* *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Tiana mit en application sa décision de retirer l'Ombre du service actif. Elle en avait averti le Général Madine et Mon Mothma depuis un moment déjà. Cette dernière était cependant ravie qu'elle reste à son service en tant que conseillère car ses compétences demeuraient parmi les plus précieuses et ses capacités pouvaient être utiles dans d'autres domaines. C'est ainsi que, au cours des trois semaines suivantes, elle se vit confier des missions de nature plus diplomatiques, accompagnant souvent le Chef Suprême de l'Alliance dans ses déplacements. Il s'avéra que sa réputation déjà bien établie était souvent un atout pour mener à bien certaines négociations plus épineuses. Ça ne marchait pas à tous les coups, mais les missions auxquelles elle participait avaient un très bon taux de réussite. Elle avait donc adopté un profil bas et entendait bien le garder. Pendant ce temps, elle décida de se construire un nouveau sabrelaser. L'ancien lui convenait très bien, cependant, sa couleur hors du commun était trop reconnaissable. Si on voyait l'Ombre utiliser un sabre de la même couleur que le sien, les gens auraient des soupçons et elle trouvait que Vador en avait bien assez comme ça. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui faciliter la tâche.

*

* *

Sur Coruscant, un autre individu s'interrogeait sur le silence de certaines personnes. Après sa rencontre avec l'Empereur, Ysanne Isard avait envoyé certains de ses hommes à la recherche de l'Eclair. Il avait des comptes à rendre et l'Empereur n'était pas connu pour sa patience. S'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'ici peu, il risquait de perdre patience et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose, de cela, Isard était certaine. Cependant, au bout de plus de deux semaines, elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de sa cible et ses agents n'avaient réussi à obtenir aucune piste sérieuse qui leur permettrait de découvrir l'endroit où les Rebelles l'avaient déposés. En bref, elle en était toujours à son point de départ et cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir ainsi contrée et elle aimerait avoir une discussion privée avec l'Éclair quand on le retrouverait enfin. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle fut finalement convoquée par l'Empereur et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'y rendre. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle du trône, elle constata avec surprise que l'Empereur n'était pas seul. Il conversait avec son plus fidèle serviteur, Dark Vador. Elle ne fit qu'une pause d'une seconde quand elle le vit car elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié et considérait que l'Empereur lui accordait une trop grande confiance. Cependant, l'Empereur ne manqua pas de remarquer sa très légère hésitation et, quand elle fut devant lui, il dit :

- Quelque chose vous déplait, Isard ? Le Seigneur Vador a gracieusement accepté d'interrompre sa chasse aux Rebelles pour venir nous voir, comme vous le constatez. Il semblerait qu'il ait quelques nouvelles à nous apprendre.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, Majesté. Elle hocha ensuite la tête en direction de Vador, puis revint à l'Empereur. Elle ajouta : J'ai un rapport à vous faire concernant l'Éclair, c'est l'unique raison de ma présence ici. Je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout. En premier lieu, le Seigneur Vador vient de m'apporter une nouvelle des plus intéressante. Seigneur Vador ?

L'interpellé fit un pas en avant et vint se planter bien ostensiblement entre Ysanne Isard et l'Empereur, probablement pour l'intimider quelque peu, selon elle. Il se servait de sa présence et de sa taille imposante pour tenter de la mettre dans ses petits souliers et l'embarrasser devant l'Empereur. Elle s'en rendit compte et n'entra pas dans son jeu. Il sembla noter ce fait et prit ensuite la parole.

- L'un de mes agents a découvert que l'Ombre avait quitté le service actif au sein du service des renseignements Rebelle. C'est la dernière information qu'il ait réussi à nous envoyer, mais elle est de poids, même si cet agent a été capturé peu de temps après par un des agents de l'Ombre.

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Isard fut vraiment interloquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette nouvelle et sa surprise dut se voir sur son visage car l'Empereur eut un petit ricanement, amusé par la manière dont Vador venait de boucher un coin au chef de ses services de renseignements. Elle se reprit cependant très vite et se recomposa une façade froide et neutre. Cependant, Vador n'attendit pas qu'elle puisse retourner contre lui cette pique avant d'enfoncer davantage le clou. Il dit, sarcastique :

- Vous ne le saviez pas, Isard ? Je croyais que vos agents vous l'auraient déjà apprit, maintenant…

- Je n'avais pas d'agents sous la main, en ce moment, Seigneur Vador. Je me concentre sur la recherche de l'Éclair, comme l'Empereur l'a ordonné. Les Rebelles ne sont pas une priorité pour le moment, à moins que vous ne vous considériez assez important pour ignorer un ordre de l'Empereur, Vador ? Voila qui n'est pas très sage de votre part.

Elle sentit alors une pression sur sa gorge comme Vador levait le bras, suite à cette remarque vicieuse. Elle savait que, si l'Empereur n'avait pas été là pour le retenir, ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment, il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer. Elle suffoqua cependant quelque peu pendant un moment, avant d'être relâchée. Elle porta ensuite la main à sa gorge et la frotta en jetant à Vador un regard glaçant, qu'il ignora superbement. Il lui dit plutôt, sur le même ton de sarcasme :

- Je suis ici pour prendre votre place dans la recherche de l'Éclair, Isard. L'Empereur est loin d'être satisfait de votre manque de résultats. Je me chargerai personnellement de le retrouver.

- Majesté, je proteste ! C'est moi votre chef des renseignements, et c'est à moi de retrouver ce traître !

- Si traîtrise il y a eu, Isard, ce dont je ne suis pas encore convaincu. Et je vous conseille de ne pas me parler sur ce ton, vous pourriez le regretter. Vous allez vous concentrer sur une autre affaire qui m'intéresse, Isard. Je veux savoir pourquoi l'Ombre a quitté le service actif. Apportez-moi ces informations rapidement et j'oublierai peut-être votre échec présent…

- À vos ordres, Majesté. Répondit alors la jeune femme comme si elle suçait un citron.

Elle s'inclina ensuite devant son maître et quitta la salle du trône à grands pas après y avoir été invitée. Elle jeta au passage un regard assassin à Vador, qui ne s'en soucia aucunement. Une fois arrivée à son bureau, elle s'empressa de communiquer avec certains de ses agents qui étaient infiltrés chez les Rebelles et leur passa un savon pour ne pas lui avoir fait savoir que l'Ombre s'était retirée. Il y en avait certains qui auraient des comptes à lui rendre à leur retour sur la planète impériale.

**Fin de la première partie…**

8


End file.
